Road to Recovery
by Leonhart17
Summary: *COMPLETE* After a horrible accident, Willow meets a new friend. As they grow closer, can they fight the growing tension on the Hellmouth while they struggle to deal with Willow's recovery? *AU Season 4* Starts after 'Wild at Heart'
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I'm back... This one is a change of pace for me since this will be my first time writing a fic where Willow and Tara aren't in a relationship at the beginning. This one starts after the season 4 episode 'Wild at Heart'... everything happened the same way as it did in the episode with one major difference that will become clear right away...

Also: My mom was in a wheelchair when I was growing up so I helped her with that when I was kid, but it's been a long time since I've dealt with a person in a wheelchair, and I don't mean to offend anyone that has been in one/is currently in one.

* * *

There was a steady beeping somewhere behind her and it was making her head pound painfully as she rose to consciousness slowly. She raised one hand to swat at whatever was making the noise, but the attempt sent sharp pain through her arm. Quickly there was a firm but gentle hand on her shoulder, holding her arm against the mattress.

She could hear a voice and she knew that she knew the speaker, but it took her several seconds to recognize the other person. "Buffy?" she groaned out, trying to force her eyes open.

"Willow, it's me, I'm here." She felt Buffy brush hair back from her face, and she managed to get her heavy eyelids to obey her. The Slayer was obviously worried, and didn't appear to have showered in a few days.

"Where are we?" she asked, her voice hoarse and rough.

Buffy looked decidedly guilty, her fingers pushing at her own hair now. "We're at the hospital, Will. How much do you remember?" she asked gently.

Willow tried to think, her brain still fuzzy. The first thing she remembered was Oz, naked and curled around that wolf woman. She dimly remembered fleeing, tears blinding her. She'd made it out of the graveyard, remembered bumping into someone on the sidewalk, remembered hearing Buffy scream her name, but then nothing…

"What happened?" she asked hoarsely, feeling pain radiate in her chest as she coughed.

Buffy helpfully held a straw to her lips, prompting the hacker to drink. Willow took long sips of the cold water as Buffy tried to gather herself, tears in her eyes.

"I couldn't get there fast enough, Will. I'm so sorry," the Slayer apologized. "Riley tried to pull you back, but we were too slow…"

Willow swallowed her water, mustering the courage to look down at herself. She couldn't move her neck far enough to see anything and it occurred to her that she was in a neck brace.

"You got hit by the car, Willow," Buffy said, her tears streaming down her face.

Willow let her eyes close, sucking in a deep, shuddering, painful breath. She could hear Buffy crying and she wondered how long the Slayer had been there, watching over her.

"How bad?" she asked simply, not opening her eyes.

Buffy pulled herself together, sniffling as she spoke. "You cracked a bunch of ribs, and your right leg is broken in four places and they had to put some pins in it, or something. Your right arm isn't as bad, but it'll be in a cast for a few weeks." She hesitated, taking a deep breath. "The doctor says you'll walk again though. You'll be in casts for a few months, and after you get them off you'll have to use a wheelchair or a cane or something until you finish physical therapy." She smiled weakly, repeating herself anxiously, "The doctor said you should be able to walk again though, it'll just take a while and you'll have to be careful from now on."

Willow surprised Buffy and herself by laughing softly. "I can handle that. I was never much good at sports and stuff anyway."

Buffy let out a sob even as she laughed, and she couldn't restrain herself from leaning over to press a kiss to Willow's forehead. "Willow," she started to speak, stopping as Willow shook her head as much as she could.

"Buffy, please don't," Willow pleaded with her, tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes. If Buffy lost it, there would be no way to stop herself from completely collapsing. "How long have I been here?" she asked, voice cracking.

"You were in surgery for eight hours the first day, and you've been asleep since then. Three days total," she answered. "Riley went to all of your professors, and he's getting all of your assignments though, so don't worry about that."

"What about your classes?" Willow asked, smiling weakly. Buffy blinked in surprise, smiling guiltily. "You're looking kind of rough, Buff." She coughed as she finished speaking and Buffy held the cup of water for her to drink again.

The Slayer grimaced, letting out a deep breath as Willow finished drinking and Buffy let her hands turn the cup absently in her grip. "I didn't want to leave you here." She hesitated. "Your parents…"

"They're not here," Willow guessed knowingly.

"Not yet," Buffy agreed. "Xander's been coming and going only because they would only let one of us sleep here."

"And you're staying because you feel guilty," Willow guessed again, cracking a smile as Buffy sighed but didn't argue. "It was an accident, Buffy."

"You're my best friend, Willow! I should have gotten to you! I should have been there!" Buffy said vehemently. The plastic cup in her hands creaked as she unconsciously tightened her grip and she hesitated again, her eyes lingering on the cup. "Willow, Oz, he hasn't…he told Xander you wouldn't want to see him."

Willow squeezed her eyes shut, tears streaming faster now. She tried to move her arm again, frustrated by what she now realized was an IV tube in her wrist. Her other arm was in a cast from fingers to shoulder, and she couldn't muster the strength to lift it.

She heard herself whimper in pain, but she wouldn't have been able to say if the pain was physical or emotional. "I can't, not yet," she groaned. "She was there, that morning, that wolf, Veru…" she choked on the name and Buffy put together what had happened.

"Willow, I'm so sorry." Buffy felt her eyes slide closed. "God, Will, I'm sorry."

Willow opened her eyes as she heard Buffy suddenly moving quickly around the room. "Where are you going?" she asked weakly.

"I'm going to find her and finish this," Buffy said ominously, lifting the phone at Willow's bedside and starting to dial. "I'll get Xander to come sit with you."

She stopped as Willow's hand closed over her wrist, the redhead hissing in pain at the motion. "Please stay with me," Willow requested, tears sliding quickly down her face. "I…please, Buffy," she pleaded, hiccupping back a sob.

Buffy dropped the phone back into the cradle, leaning over to wrap her arms around Willow gently, letting the redhead cry against her, sobbing her pain into her shoulder. The Slayer soothed her gently, her fingers sliding through her friend's short red hair. "I love you, Willow. I'll do anything you need me to. Anything you want me to do," she breathed, feeling Willow tremble against her, her small body racked with pain as her tears finally slowed.

Buffy's fingers found the button on the side of the bed to trigger the painkiller, and she felt Willow relax suddenly against her. She pulled back as she heard the door open behind her. A glance over her shoulder revealed Xander in the doorway, Willow's parents in the hall behind him.

"Just a second, Xander," she said quickly, grateful when he nodded and shut the door without comment. "Will," Buffy prompted her, snatching tissues from the box on the bedside table and gently wiping the tears from her friend's face. "Your parents are here. Do you want me to let them in?"

The witch squeezed her eyes closed tightly, more tears sliding down her face. Buffy wiped them away with the tissue, her brow furrowed in concern. "They can come in," Willow gasped, her voice still rough and hoarse.

"Want me to stay?" Buffy asked.

Willow took a deep breath, her eyes still closed. "I want you to stay, but you _need_ to take a shower my friend," she said, a weak smile rising to her lips.

Buffy snorted in laughter, feeling something like relief that Willow was joking with her. "I love you, Willow," she said, resting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I love you too, Buffy," Willow said, her eyes opening slowly. "You'll go home, right? Don't go after…"

The Slayer sighed, nodding reluctantly, her arms crossing over her chest unconsciously. "I'll go home Will, but I'm coming back after I get a shower and grab a change of clothes."

"You need to patrol, Buffy," Willow objected.

"I've already failed you once this week, I'm not just going to leave you here alone," Buffy denied.

Willow sighed. "You didn't fail me, Buffy. It could have happened any time. I learned a long time ago that you're supposed to look both ways before you cross the street."

Buffy grimaced, knowing Willow was right, but shaking her head. "I'll patrol, but I'm sleeping in that chair," she said firmly, pointing at the chair in the corner, the cushions obviously the subject of some recent abuse. Willow's mouth opened to protest, but Buffy cut her off. "Listen, Will, I know you're going to say I should go home, but I can't go back to our room when you're here. You're my best friend, the closest thing I have to a sister, and I need to be here with you."

Willow stared at her in silence, taking a deep breath, and finally nodding. "Thank you, Buffy." There was a long silence and Willow smiled wearily. "You can let my parents in now. Go home, take a shower, and I'll see you later."

Buffy leaned over, pressing a kiss to the redhead's forehead. "I'll be back soon, I promise. I'll make sure Xander is going to stay the whole time your parents are here, okay?" she offered. "Do you need anything before I go? Is there anything I can bring back for you?"

"I'll be fine," Willow breathed unconvincingly. "And you don't have to come back."

"I'm coming back," Buffy reiterated firmly. "I'm going to stake some vampires, and then I'll be back to spend the night. I'm not out of this hospital until you are."

Willow knew she should argue with the Slayer, but she honestly couldn't muster the willpower. The truth was, if she was trapped in the hospital, potentially going to be stuck in a wheelchair, she didn't want to be alone. "Thank you," she said quietly.

Buffy nodded, squeezing Willow's shoulder gently before she moved to answer the door. Willow's parents pushed into the room, leaving Xander and Buffy in the doorway. A doctor followed them into the room, and Willow's parents gave him all of their attention, barely giving their daughter a perfunctory glance and nod.

Xander and Buffy exchanged looks, the young man crossing his arms over his chest. He gave Willow a sympathetic glance, letting out a deep breath. Buffy guided him out of the room by an elbow, giving Willow an encouraging smile.

"How is she?" he asked, anxiety and concern on his face and in his voice.

Buffy sighed, glancing through the doorway. "I don't think it's all hit her yet," she said, wincing before the statement was even out of her mouth. "You know what I mean," she said almost guiltily. "She told me what happened with Oz."

Xander's arms loosened from across his chest, swinging anxiously at his sides. "What did she say? What happened?"

"That chick Veruca is a werewolf. She was in the cage that morning when Willow went to see Oz…"

Xander grimaced, groaning. "He didn't…" Buffy just nodded, glaring at the smooth linoleum of the hospital floor. "He did…" Xander corrected himself. "Willow caught them…"

"And left crying and got hit by a car," Buffy finished the statement. "I know you saw Oz once since the accident, where was he?" she asked.

Xander glanced at her, surprised. "He found me at the bar," he said. "I had a shift the other night and he came in. He didn't mention that Veruca girl though, just told me Will wouldn't want to see him."

Buffy shuddered, glaring at him. "I thought you were going to quit working at that place," she grumbled. "Did Oz say where he was heading?" she asked.

"No. Why? You going werewolf hunting?" Xander asked, frowning.

Buffy sighed, shaking her head. "No, Will asked me not to. And it's not a wolf night anymore. I was just hoping that if I bumped into him on the street, I could justify kicking a little wolfy butt," she confessed.

"If you find Veruca, I think you should go nuts, full moon or no," Xander said bitterly.

Buffy nodded firmly. "Definitely." She took a deep breath. "Will's sending me home to take a shower and a patrol, but then I'm heading back here for the night. Will you stay with her while her parents are here?"

Xander nodded. "Of course. I should probably get back in there for moral support. You be careful on patrol," he said, giving Buffy a stern look. "I can't look out after both of you if you end up in here too."

Buffy nodded, clapping him on the back. "I'll be careful. You'll stay until I can make it back?"

He nodded. "Yeah, no problem."

Buffy gave one last glance into Willow's room, the diminutive redhead looking smaller than ever in her hospital bed surrounded by wires and casts, and Buffy had a flash of memory of Willow's last incarceration in the hospital after the library had been attacked by Angelus' men a year and a half before. She heaved a heavy sigh before setting off down the hall.

Willow was asleep when she returned, but Xander was as good as his word and was still there. He had turned off the lights to allow the witch to sleep, and was reading an old magazine in the light from the lamp. Buffy handed him a cup off the cardboard tray in her hand and dropped a brown paper bag into his lap.

"I brought some dinner," she said quietly, perching herself on the armrest of the chair.

Xander took a long sip of his drink, holding one of the sandwiches out to her. "Did you already eat?" he asked, keeping his voice down as well.

Buffy shrugged. "Not really hungry. I should have gotten to her, Xander. She shouldn't be here."

He looked at her in silence, her eyes lingering on the body of their friend. She looked down at him as he pushed the food into her hands firmly. "Take the sandwich, Buffy," he ordered as she opened her mouth to protest. "What happened to Will was a horrible accident. It wasn't your fault." She still looked ready to argue with him and he pressed a hand against her knee. "You can't help her get better if you're beating yourself up over this. She's going to need us, and we need to be there for her."

Buffy wilted, her shoulders slumping suddenly, and she picked up the sandwich, unwrapping it slowly. Willow stirred as the paper crinkled, a short moan tearing from her lips as she moved, and Buffy and Xander both moved quickly to the bedsides.

"Will, you awake?" Xander asked, one of his hands finding her fingers where they stuck out of her cast, the plaster leaving only her ring and pinky fingers free. The digits twitched under his touch and her eyes cracked open slowly.

"Hey, Xander," she greeted him softly, voice thick with sleep and pain. "You're still here."

He nodded, swallowing thickly. "Yeah, of course I am, Will. And Buffy's back," he said, gesturing to the other side of the bed.

"Hey, Will," Buffy said, trying to force cheerfulness into her voice.

"The doctor said I can go home in a few days," Willow said.

Buffy smiled genuinely at that news. "Really? That's good, right?"

Willow nodded as much as she could. "Yeah, and they're taking the neck brace off tomorrow. They want me to sleep in it tonight, but the x-rays are back and my spine isn't broken, so I can go home once they're satisfied that there's no internal bleeding. I need to stay for observation, but I should be able to leave by the weekend."

Buffy rested a hand on her friend's shoulder. "That's great, Will. And we'll have the day off to help you move your stuff."

Willow frowned in confusion. "I know I got hit by a car, so my brains are a little fuzzy, but I think I missed a step there."

"You said you're going home," Buffy said, confused herself.

Willow snorted, immediately grimacing as pain spread through her chest. "I didn't mean I was moving back in with my parents, Buffy. They're leaving to go back to wherever they were on Sunday. They would never let a little thing like getting hit by a car cause me to drop out of school, even just for the rest of the semester."

Buffy exchanged looks with Xander, grimacing apologetically. "Sorry, Willow. That's kind of harsh."

Willow shrugged as much as she was able under all the bandaging, coughing weakly. "I'm not surprised. And you know me, I'd be going nuts if I didn't have _something_ to do while I'm going to be trapped in a wheelchair. Schoolwork will be a good distraction."

The little redhead was yawning before either of her friends could think of anything to say in response. "I should let you get some sleep," Xander said. "I don't have to work tomorrow, so I'll come back in the morning," he offered, getting a weak smile from Willow. "I'll bring doughnuts," he said.

"Thanks, Xander," Buffy murmured, smiling over the bed at him.

Willow's eyelids were dragging, and she muttered something unintelligible, her two fingers curling around his. Xander leaned over slowly, pressing a kiss to his oldest friend's cheek.

He collected his sandwich and the jacket he'd been wearing, lingering in the doorway. "You're sure I can't stay?" he asked.

Buffy followed his eyes back to Willow. "You know I would appreciate it, and so would Willow, but that night nurse is a real stickler," she complained. It was not the first time that the Slayer had faced off against this particular night nurse, and their efforts to insist that both of them should be permitted to stay had only ensured that the nurse checked every night to make sure that only one of the Scoobies had stayed.

He sighed, nodding. "Fine, but I'll be back first thing tomorrow," he said, sliding one arm over her shoulder in a sideways hug. "You get some sleep, Buffy. The shower helped, but you look almost as bad as Willow. Just, you know, without all the casts and stuff." The blonde sighed heavily, another wave of guilt washing over her and Xander squeezed her again. "Stop it," he said seriously before her expression could change. "Sleep good, and I'll see you tomorrow."

She nodded and walked him out, shutting the door behind him with a quiet click. Willow looked pale and shrunken in the dimness, and the sight sent an almost physical pain through Buffy's chest. Her steps were silent as she crossed the room, clicking off the lamp and curling herself into the armchair that had been her bed for the last three days, her eyes watching the steady breathing of her friend in the darkness.

* * *

The sun was bright enough to make Willow's eyes water when Buffy eventually wheeled her out of the hospital Saturday morning. The doctors had finally relented to Willow's claims that she was feeling as well as could be expected and that there was no reason for her to remain incarcerated in the hospital.

"You're sure you're ready to go?" Buffy checked a final time, hesitating at the top of the wheelchair ramp.

Willow sighed, nodding eagerly. "Yes! Please! How are you not going crazy to get out of here? We've been in here for almost a week! You haven't left since Wednesday!"

Buffy shrugged. Honestly, she _had_ been getting antsy in the hospital room, but she was determined to stay until Willow got to leave too. "I just want to make sure you're ready for this," the Slayer said, seeing her mother's Jeep pull into the parking circle. Buffy guided the chair down the ramp, Willow unable to drive the chair for herself because of her right arm's cast from shoulder to fingers.

Joyce was already out of the car when they reached her and she leaned over to kiss Willow on the cheek. "I'm glad you're finally out of the hospital, Willow dear," she said sincerely.

The redhead nodded, smiling gratefully. "Me too. Thank you so much for the ride, Mrs. Summers."

Joyce nodded. "Of course, Willow," she said, opening the door to the car for Buffy.

The Slayer studied her friend's wheelchair for a long moment before she leaned over, sliding one arm around Willow's shoulders, the other sliding under her knees. "You ready?" she asked, waiting for Willow's nod before she lifted her friend.

It was tricky with both Willow's right arm and right leg frozen with no flexibility, but Buffy managed to get the redhead into the backseat without jostling her too bad, her injured leg lying flat across the backseat. Buffy carefully shut the door, giving Willow something to lean on, and she broke down the wheelchair as quickly as she could and stuck it inside the cargo area at the back of the car.

Joyce had the car started when Buffy got into the front seat, and the Slayer leaned over into the back to buckle Willow's seat belt for her, the redhead unable to reach it. Willow gave her a grateful, if frustrated smile, and Buffy nodded as she turned back forward in her own seat.

They rode in silence and Buffy carefully lifted Willow back into her chair when they reached the UC Sunnydale campus. Joyce gave them both another kiss on the cheek before leaving them, and Buffy pushed the chair into the lounge of their dorm.

It was only then that Willow remembered that their room was on the second floor of Stevenson. "Buffy," she started, looking over her shoulder questioningly as the Slayer pushed the chair through the lounge and down an unfamiliar hallway.

The Slayer seemed to be counting in her head as they walked down the hall, and she pulled the chair to a stop outside of a room. She leaned over Willow's shoulder to knock and gave Willow a reassuring smile. The door opened a second later and Willow was surprised to see that all of her and Buffy's belongings had been transported into this new room.

"Ta-da," Buffy announced dramatically. "I got us switched to the ground floor so you wouldn't have to count on that questionable elevator," she said.

"And it might have been suspicious if Buff had to carry your chair up the stairs," Xander agreed as he came into the hallway, careful to keep his voice down as Riley came out after him.

Willow giggled, seeing Buffy wink at her as she pulled Xander into a hug with her good arm. "You guys, thank you," she said sincerely, pulling a flustered Riley into a hug after she released Xander.

"I think we've mostly got everything the way it was upstairs, but check it out and let us know if we messed anything up too bad," Riley offered, one hand rubbing at the back of his neck.

Buffy gave him a grateful smile as she pushed Willow's chair into their new room. Everything looked the same as their room upstairs, and she smirked as she noticed the strap of her weapons bag sticking out from under her bed, smiling sadly as she saw the Dingoes poster on the wall.

"It looks good guys, thanks a lot," she told them as the boys followed them back into the room. Something occurred to her suddenly and she smirked, resolutely pushing the problems with Oz to the back of her mind. "How did you get our clothes down here?" she asked, gesturing to the bolted down dressers that each room was equipped with.

Riley blushed and Xander shrugged. "We didn't look at anything!" he denied loudly. "We switched the drawers! And look!" he exclaimed, pulling a flattened pizza box from somewhere. "We used this to cover the top of them so we couldn't see anything!"

Willow and Buffy exchanged glances and grins, laughing. "Well, we appreciate the discretion," Buffy said, stepping forward to pat each of them on the chest, and standing on her toes to give both of them a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for doing all this for us."

"No problem, Buffy," Riley said, his eyes dropping lower to find Willow. "I'm glad you're going to be okay," he said, giving her a smile. "I hate to rush off, but I've got some work due for the professor, so I need to go, but all of your assignments are on each of your desks whenever you're up for it," he said, gesturing to the stacks of papers on either side of the room.

"Thank you, Riley. I really appreciate it," Willow told him. He nodded, giving Buffy a final smile as he slid out the door. Buffy was staring after him and Willow twisted herself slightly to poke the Slayer with her cast. "Go on," she prompted with a smile. "Xander's here to make sure my chair doesn't tip over or something, and I won't be responsible for what I do if I have to put up with the sighing for the rest of the day because you didn't get to see Riley," she said, laughing as Buffy threw her arms around the wheelchair bound witch before running out the door after Riley.

"I'll be right back!" they heard Buffy call over her shoulder.

Xander grinned as he took a seat on the corner of Willow's bed, uncomfortable looming over her since she couldn't stand up. "That was nice of you," he said.

"Yeah, well they're completely obviously crushing on each other," she said. "And I've been keeping Buffy away from her life enough."

Xander frowned at her. "You and Buffy need to stop it with the crushing guilt thing you're both doing," he chided. "You feel guilty that she's trying to take care of you, and she's guilty that she didn't somehow stop that car from hitting you." He leaned forward, elbows on his knees. "You might not like it, but we're your best friends and we are going to help you through this. Just let us try at least?" he requested, one hand coming to rest on her good knee, careful not to squeeze it, the skin still covered in scratches and yellowing, slow to fade bruises.

Willow sighed, nodding. "I know, I just already hate being in this chair, and I know it won't be easy to live with me, and you guys have already done so much."

"You're our Willow," Xander said simply. "You know that there's nothing we wouldn't do for you."

She smiled weakly. "Thanks, Xander. Can you do something for me now?"

He jumped to his feet with a wide grin. "Name it," he said cheerfully.

She giggled, nodding her head backwards at the desk. "Is my calendar still on the desk?"

He nodded, finding it quickly in the organization they'd duplicated on Willow's desk, taking care that everything was where it had been upstairs.

"Can you put these dates on it?" she asked, finding a folded sheet of paper in the pocket of the baggy sweatshirt she was wearing, actually one of Xander's if she wasn't mistaken. They had had to cut the right sleeve off the sweatshirt, but she was wearing shorts to accommodate the bulky cast on her leg. "And maybe get me a blanket?" she added. "My leg is cold."

He glanced around the room, finding a folded blanket at the foot of Buffy's bed and he rolled playfully across Willow's bed to get to it. Willow laughed, but gave him a kiss on his cheek as he tucked the blanket around her carefully, draping it over her bare toes as well. With Willow settled, he took his seat back on the corner of the bed, holding her large calendar in his lap. She handed him the folded paper, and he carefully transcribed the dates onto their respective days on the calendar.

"What are these?" he asked as he glanced back and forth between the paper and the calendar.

"Doctor's appointments, and tentative days when I can get casts off," she answered.

Buffy returned just then, flopping onto Willow's bed to read over Xander's shoulder. "Hey, you get your arm cast off in a month!" she said cheerfully. "That won't be too bad."

"And once it's off, I can start using crutches some instead of this stupid chair," Willow added.

"That's great!" Buffy agreed, nodding.

"Can you help me with something?" Willow asked, laughing as Buffy hopped to her feet as eagerly as Xander had. "Xand, where did my laptop end up?" He looked around, finding it tucked under the desk. Buffy retrieved it quickly, holding the case where Willow could see it. "Can you set it up on my desk?" she asked, struggling to turn her chair with only one hand. Xander abandoned his writing to help her, turning the chair so she could see her desk.

Buffy put the assignments Riley had collected neatly to the side and carefully set up the computer, crawling under the desk to plug it in. She grinned as she turned it on. "What's next, boss?"

Willow laughed, her good hand rising protectively to her ribs. "Xander, did you see a dark green backpack when you were moving the room?"

He thought for a second, tapping his pen idly against his bottom lip. "Yeah, I think it ended up in one of the closets."

Buffy nodded quickly, already moving to check in Willow's closet. "Found it!" she called from in the closet. "Do you need the whole thing, or just something that's in here?" she asked as she carried it into the room.

"There should be a microphone in there," Willow answered, using her good foot to scoot her chair closer to the desk, groaning as pain shot through her weak muscles at the sudden exertion. "And where are those pills the doctors gave me?" she asked, her hand covering her stomach now.

Buffy slapped the pockets of her jacket, finding the bottle quickly and shaking out several of the pills while Xander moved to the mini fridge and retrieved a bottle of water. Willow blinked as both items were thrust under her nose, taking them one at a time and smiling gratefully after she swallowed the medicine.

"Thanks, guys," Willow murmured, feeling almost embarrassed, and Xander went back to his writing without commenting.

"What do you want me to do with the microphone? Where did you get a microphone anyway?" Buffy asked. Barely a second later, she was slapping a hand to her forehead. "Oh, yeah, never mind," she commented sheepishly.

"Just plug it in," Willow directed, her voice hoarse suddenly. "There's a place for it on the side there," she said, pointing with her good hand before surreptitiously wiping her eyes and clearing her throat, blinking her eyes furiously.

Buffy found the spot and plugged the microphone into the laptop. The computer didn't do anything and she turned her eyes back to Willow.

"Move my chair over there, so I can reach it," Willow directed, taking a deep breath. Buffy tried to put the chair into a typical position at the desk, but was frustrated by Willow's frozen right leg. She finally ended up parking Willow's chair parallel with the desk and moved the computer to the edge of the desk so that Willow could reach it with her left hand.

The hacker did something, little boxes popping up on the screen, and Buffy tried to understand what her friend was doing, but she gave it up as an exercise in futility and went back to reading over Xander's shoulder as he finished up with the calendar to give Willow a moment of privacy, noticing the struggle on her friend's face. Buffy also noticed that the wolf nights were circled on the calendar, and she pointed at them, sharing a grimace with Xander as he stood up.

They looked around for somewhere to hang it so that Willow would be able to see it and Buffy found a nail in the wood of the window frame. It was nailed in too high for the chair though, and she pulled it out, Xander's eyes widening at the display of strength. His jaw dropped when she pushed it back in lower down on the frame with only her thumb.

"That is _so_ not fair," he grumbled as he hung the calendar so that it was hanging between the two beds at a height that Willow would be able to read from her chair.

They both turned in surprise as they heard Willow speak behind them. "Testing, testing. Wheelchair, banana, elephant, psychology," she was saying into the microphone.

Xander and Buffy glanced at each other, both shrugging. "Whatcha doing there, Will?" Xander asked as they moved closer, leaning over to look at her computer.

"I set it up so that whatever I say into the microphone is typed into the computer," Willow told them, smirking proudly. "This way I won't have to figure out how to write with my left hand, and Buffy won't have to type up my homework for me," she said, laughing as the Slayer threw her arms around Willow's neck.

"Oh, you are just the best!" Buffy cheered.

Willow nodded, yawning suddenly. "I can just dictate my papers into the computer and print them out," she said, her eyes drooping heavily. "Buffy, you might still have to go turn them in for me though," she said slowly.

Buffy and Xander exchanged looks again as Willow's head dipped against her chest. "I think those painkillers are also knock-out drugs," Xander guessed.

Buffy found the bottle on Willow's bed where she'd dropped it and read the label. "You're right. Let's get her in bed."

Xander quickly cleared off the bed and pulled the covers back while Buffy guided the wheelchair next to the bed. She carefully deposited the mostly unconscious Willow into the bed, covering her protectively with the blankets.

Willow moved slowly, her eyes managing to flutter open. "Buffy," she said lowly, and the Slayer leaned close to hear her. "Wicca group, in lounge, can't go," she managed before the drugs took her and she was unconscious.

"I think she wants you to tell the witches that she won't be joining them," Xander guessed with grin.

Buffy smirked, but nodded. "I think you might be right, but I can't just leave her in here alone. What if she rolls out of the bed or something?" she asked.

"I'll stay with her," Xander said easily. "I don't have to be at the bar until five, so I've got some time."

Buffy stared down at Willow, nodding finally. "Okay, thanks, Xander."

"No problem. I think I have some walkie-talkies at home too, I could bring them over tomorrow and that way you can leave the room without being scared she's going to fall or something," he suggested.

Buffy smiled at him gratefully. "That's a good idea, Xander. That would be great," she agreed.

It only took her a few minutes to walk from Stevenson to the academic building where she knew the Wicca group normally had their meetings. They were already in session when she arrived, and she lingered at the edge of the room, waiting for a moment to interject.

The women finished praying, or whatever they were doing, she wasn't really sure, and Buffy cleared her throat, drawing the attention of the group. "Um, hey, I don't want to interrupt, but I just wanted to let you know that Willow, you know, the little red haired girl that's normally here, she won't be able to join you all for a while."

"Communion with your sisters is very important to a Wicca's aura health," one of the girls informed her haughtily. "Why would sister Willow put herself at risk like that?" she asked, and Buffy had to fight an urge to smack the girl in the head.

"Willow _would _be here, but she got hit by a car last week and she's in a wheelchair right now," Buffy informed her, struggling to not be sarcastic. "She'll be back as soon as she can be."

She turned to go, but was stopped by the speaker's next sentence. "We will gather around our stricken sister, lend her our power in her time of need. Does anyone know where sister Willow lives?" the presumptuous girl asked the group.

"Um, we're in Stevenson, 112 I think, I'm not really sure, we just moved, but Willow just got out of the hospital this morning and she's taking it slow, and she's got these really strong pain meds that just knock her out, so it's not a really good time right now, but I'll be sure to let you know when she's up for company."

The witch seemed to consider Buffy's statement and nodded finally. "That seems wise. We will form the power circle here, and concentrate our energies on speeding sister Willow's recovery," she decided.

Buffy let out a deep breath, satisfied that her room wasn't about to be overrun by haughty wannabe witches. "Thanks," she said over her shoulder as she turned to go back to her room, missing the lingering blue eyes that followed her out of the room.

* * *

Next Time: Willow makes a new friend, and an old enemy makes trouble…


	2. Chapter 2

The first week was tricky as the friends tried to get used to their new realities with Buffy trying to juggle her classes, taking care of Willow, hanging out with Riley, and slaying. Luckily, the roommates were in most of the same classes so Buffy was with Willow whenever she needed anything. There was only one class that Willow was taking that Buffy wasn't, and the Slayer had to drop off Willow, run to her own class, and come back to pick up her friend at the end of the class.

They had talked to their professors, and all had agreed to speaking into Willow's microphone so that the redhead would have a transcription of their class lectures, and wouldn't be forced to rely on Buffy's note taking efforts.

Xander was working frequently, but he would spend as much time as he could in the dorm with the captive witch and her protective caretaker. It was only at night when Willow was left alone, when Xander would go to take his shift at the bar, or whatever job he was working that day, and Buffy would go out on, admittedly brief, patrols. Giles and Joyce came by frequently just to sit and talk with her or, in the case of Mrs. Summers, to clean the room when it got too messy.

The only person who hadn't stopped by was Oz. Willow was doing her best to not think about him, but it was hard when she was trapped in the chair and there were tiny reminders of him everywhere. Buffy had taken down the Dingoes posters after the first night Willow had cried in her sleep, the Slayer holding her friend soothingly until she calmed down enough to sleep peacefully. But Buffy hadn't managed to get everything hidden, and it wouldn't have mattered if she had, because thinking about Oz, missing Oz, felt like something that was completely beyond her control. She could just hold on and do her best to keep herself distracted.

Willow was alone one night two weeks after the accident, trying to get a makeup essay finished when there was a tentative knock at the door. Grumbling, she tried to pull her chair over to answer the door, but wasn't able to get more than a foot before pain was screaming through her body.

"Who is it?" she called, knowing better than to just shout 'come in' in Sunnydale.

"Um-m, it's T-Tara. From the W-Wicca group-p," came the answer.

Willow frowned, trying to remember if she knew Tara. Most of the girls from the Wicca group were completely harmless. Annoying, but harmless, and she decided to risk it. "Come on in," she called, gritting her teeth and resting a protective hand over her screaming muscles.

The door opened slowly, a head peeking around the edge. Willow remembered Tara suddenly, the pretty but painfully shy blonde girl who rarely spoke during the meetings. Willow smiled as best she could around grimacing at the pain.

Tara moved more quickly into the room as she realized that Willow was in pain. "A-are you…? W-where are your pills?" she asked, sliding a box onto the corner of Willow's desk.

Willow grimaced, shaking her head. "No, it's fine. I promised Buffy I wouldn't take them when she was gone." The girl gave her a confused look and Willow continued. "They make me pass out almost immediately and I can't get myself out of my chair without her."

Tara seemed to be thinking about that and she opened and closed her mouth without speaking for a few moments. "C-could I try something?" she asked hesitantly, crouching next to the chair slowly and holding up one empty hand.

Willow nodded after a moment. "Okay," she said softly. She didn't know this girl, but there was something in her eyes that told her that Tara wouldn't hurt her.

The blonde rubbed her hands together for a few seconds, her eyes finding Willow's. "Where do-does it hurt?" she asked, holding out one of her hands.

Willow took the hand after a second of hesitation and guided it to where the muscles of her stomach were screaming. Tara's hand was warm through her shirt, and the heat seemed to grow hotter after several seconds, the pain receding as the warmth grew. Willow felt the magic rush through her, sending tingles to the ends of her fingers, and she looked down at the girl in surprise. "You're really a witch!" she blurted, seeing the blonde suddenly blush brightly and snatch her hand back.

"H-how…? How could you know-w that?" she asked warily.

"Oh, no, don't be afraid. I am too," Willow said. "Really," she said, seeing the doubt in Tara's face. She let her eyes close in concentration, her bottle of pills lifting itself from beside her laptop and crossing the room to her hand. "See?" she said with a grin as she opened her eyes.

Tara's eyes widened as she felt Willow's power. The redhead was strong. Stronger than anyone she'd ever met before. "You've got power," she said without thinking, surprised to realize that she hadn't stuttered.

Willow blushed, shaking her head. "No, I'm just really getting started. You're the strong one," Willow stated, her hand dropping her medicine bottle into her lap to rub over her stomach. "You fixed my tummy," she said cheerfully and Tara blushed brightly. "Thank you."

Tara nodded, still blushing, and she stood up, looking around the floor at her feet. "You're w-welcome, Willow."

"Hey, you know my name. That's cool. Have a seat, Tara," Willow offered, gesturing to her own bed.

Tara took the spot, lifting the box she'd brought in with her and holding it protectively on her lap. "It-it's a cake," she said, holding the box out.

She'd noticed the redhead the first time Willow had ever come to a group meeting, but she'd never spoken to her, never really spoken up in meetings at all, just sat in silence and watched the others. For the most part, the 'witches' of the Wicca group were all talk. But besides being beautiful, Willow had been immediately noticeable because of her aura, the magic and power weaving themselves into a second skin that glowed in Tara's view. It had been too much to expect that the redhead knew of her own potential though, and Tara had tried to push any hopes that she might have found a real witch out of her head. Now though, she couldn't keep her eyes from lingering as the redhead reached to accept the box.

Willow grinned as she took it. "Thanks. You bought me a cake?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

Tara shrugged, her empty fingers fidgeting with the fabric of her skirt. "I m-made it. T-the group wants to have a bake sale, b-but I thought you might l-like it."

"And they're better with bake sales than actual magic," Willow finished for her, smirking. "Fortunately for me, you're good at both," she commented, opening the box to sniff at the cake. "You want a piece?" she offered.

Tara blushed, shaking her head. "No, it's f-for you," she said.

"I can't eat that whole thing by myself! Come on," Willow prompted her. "It smells delicious, and you made it. You should have a piece," she said. "And since I'm not going to be able to cut it for myself, I'm going to have to insist that you cut yourself a piece as a thank you for slicing it up for me," she proposed.

Tara bit her lip, but nodded, smiling crookedly as she took the box back from Willow. She put the cake on the bedside table carefully before turning back to look for a knife.

"There're plates on the shelf over there and forks and knives are in the basket on top of the fridge," Willow said, pointing. Her walkie-talkie crackled in the pouch of her sweatshirt and she pulled it out.

"Hey Will, I'm on my way home. Sorry it took me so long," Buffy said. "You're okay, right?"

Willow laughed, sending Tara a smile as the blonde moved back behind her to slice the cake. "Yeah, I'm good. Tara from the Wicca group brought me a cake, so she's here and we're hanging out."

Buffy got the unspoken hint to not mention anything about vampires or slaying and answered. "Aww, well that was nice of her. Thank you, Tara."

Willow grinned, holding the walkie-talkie over her head so Tara could answer. Willow felt another tingle shoot down her arm as Tara's hand touched hers to stabilize the walkie-talkie, but there was no magic to cause it.

"No p-problem. Would you l-like a slice of c-cake?" Tara asked into the speaker, blushing again.

"Sure, that would be great. Thank you. I'll be there in a few minutes to meet you in person," Buffy said.

"Be careful," Willow told her. Tara's hand appeared in front of her, holding a plate and fork. Willow slipped the walkie-talkie back into her pocket before taking the plate from her. "Thank you," she said gratefully as Tara moved around her chair to sit on the edge of Willow's bed again.

"C-can you get it?" Tara asked hesitantly, watching Willow balance the plate on her left thigh.

Willow nodded, fiddling with the fork in her left hand. "Oh, yeah, I'm good," she answered. "It just takes me a few seconds to get settled."

"O-okay," Tara said, settling back into her spot and taking a bite of her cake.

"So, you're a witch," Willow commented with a smile. "And you can bake. I just met you, but you seem like an amazing person, Tara."

The blonde blushed brightly, glancing at Willow shyly. "T-thank you. I-I'm o-okay, n-not as s-strong as y-you."

Willow shrugged, smiling around a bite of her cake. "I'm not sure about that, but I burn water, so you're miles ahead of me on the cooking thing. It was really nice of the group to send you to visit me. I sent Buffy to tell them I wouldn't be around, but I didn't really think they would notice that I was gone."

"T-they didn't send-d me," Tara said, her ears burning as she ducked her head to cover her face with her hair. "I-I n-noticed you at meetings, a-and after Buffy said you were h-hurt, I just w-wanted to see y-you."

Willow blinked in surprise. "Well, that was nice of you, Tara. And I'm glad the group didn't send you. They need to focus on their very important bake sale," Willow teased with a smirk. "No time to actually practice spells, or do real magic."

Tara smiled, nodding. "Y-yeah, cause what kind of Wicca g-group would want that?" she agreed, giggling.

Willow snorted, shrugging with her good arm. "Not the one we're a part of, apparently." She glanced at the blonde speculatively. "You know, if you wanted, we could practice some spells sometime, once I can move more than half of my body, I mean. Of course, if you don't want to ever come see me again, you don't have to, but you're the only real witch I know, at least the only one that isn't currently a rat, and it would be cool to hang out some more." She blushed as she realized that she was rambling, but she couldn't stop herself. "I mean, I'd like to get to know you more, even if you don't want to do spells, we could just talk, or watch TV, or whatever you wanted." She took a deep breath, tapping at her plate with her fork. "If you can't tell, I haven't met any new people in a while, I'm a little rusty, not that I've ever been really smooth with people," she commented, both of their eyes jumping to the door as the knob twitched before Tara could speak. "Oh, thank God, an interruption," Willow muttered to herself, smiling as Tara giggled at her.

The door opened after a moment, Buffy entering. She had her weapons bag over her shoulder, but she had zipped it up before she came in, grateful for Willow's warning. Patrol had been fairly uninteresting, and she had felt guilty that she'd left Willow, but was grateful that Willow hadn't been alone all night.

"You must be Tara," Buffy said. "I'm Buffy, Willow's roommate and bestest friend."

"And she does know how to speak proper English, she just chooses not to," Willow commented, ducking her head away from Buffy's playful swat, grateful that her friend's arrival had stopped her uncontrolled rambling.

Tara smiled shyly, but didn't say anything. Buffy was surprised to see that the blonde had already set aside a piece of cake for her and she smiled thankfully. "This cake is great," Buffy said sincerely as soon as she swallowed her first bite. "You made this?" Tara nodded, still without speaking. "Well, it's great. You were sweet to bring it for Willow."

"I just hope you f-feel better s-soon," Tara said softly, standing up as she finished her cake. She carefully brushed the crumbs into the trash can and put the plate neatly on a stack of dirty dishes Buffy had been meaning to wash. "I should g-go," she stuttered.

"You don't have to go, Tara," Willow objected. "Stay for a while, if you want to, I mean, obviously you don't have to, but if you don't need to leave, you're welcome to stay and hang out with us for a while, cause you seem really nice, and you can actually do magic, and I'd like to spend more time with you."

Buffy was smirking as her friend finished her mini-babble and Tara was smiling at her, a crooked little half smile. "You'll have to forgive Willow. Sometimes she forgets to breathe when she's talking and she tends to babble," Buffy teased while Willow blushed brightly.

"It was cute," Tara said, instantly blushing bright red. "But I really do h-have to go," she said regretfully. "I'm sorry. I c-could come back sometime, if you w-wanted me to," the shy witch offered, glancing rapidly at Buffy before her eyes went back to Willow.

The redhead nodded quickly, smiling. "That would be great," Willow agreed immediately. "I mean, if you want to."

"I w-will, if it's n-not a b-bother," Tara said. "I d-don't want to w-wear out my w-welcome."

Buffy laughed. "You two are going to go around in circles like that all night, aren't you?" she asked. "Tara, feel free to come over whenever you want. It would really help Willow to not kill me, and you seem really nice."

Tara blushed again, but there was a shy, crooked smile on her lips. "T-thank you. I'll come b-back sometime."

Willow looked around quickly, trying to find something. Buffy figured out what her friend was looking for, collecting a piece of paper and jotting down their phone number in a rush.

"I think this is for you," Buffy commented as she handed the paper over to Tara. "Hopefully we'll see you soon."

Tara nodded, still smiling. "T-thank you." She played with the paper in between her fingers. "I hope you f-feel better s-soon, Willow."

"Thank you for coming over, Tara. I really appreciate it, and not just for the cake," Willow said cheerfully. "I hope you'll come back soon."

Tara blushed, but nodded, ducking her head so that her hair slid in front of her face. Buffy finished her cake and stood up. "Where do you live?" she asked, glancing out the window at the full darkness. It wasn't a werewolf night for another week, but that didn't mean that there weren't the average vampires out on the streets. "I think I left something at the gym earlier, so I could walk with you," she offered.

Tara shook her head. "I l-live in Fike, b-but it's okay. Willow would be a-alone then."

"Oh, it's no big deal. Buffy will take her walkie-talkie, and I'll call if I need anything," Willow said immediately. "It's not safe to be out alone at night."

"Come on," Buffy said encouragingly. "It's on my way, and it would make Will feel better if you're not out so late alone," she prompted, and the redhead nodded quickly in confirmation as Tara glanced at her.

"O-okay," Tara sighed, her feet shuffling against the carpet. "T-thank you, B-Buffy."

The Slayer grinned, making a point of being obvious about sliding her walkie-talkie into her jacket pocket. She was more subtle about the stake she slid up her sleeve. She gave Willow a wink and patted her on the shoulder. "Want me to move you back to your computer?" she asked.

Willow nodded, and Tara moved quickly out of the way. Willow caught Tara's wrist with her good hand, smiling up at her as she felt the rush of sensation she was beginning to realize occurred whenever her skin touched Tara's. "Thanks so much for coming, Tara. I had a great time and I hope you come back and see me soon. I'm here all the time, so feel free to drop by whenever you want to," Willow offered, squeezing the wrist in her hand gently.

Tara smiled, still looking shy. "T-thanks Willow, I will."

Buffy parked Willow's chair by the desk and handed her the microphone before the hacker could ask for it. "Be back soon," Buffy said, letting Tara lead the way out of the room.

They walked quietly for a while, Buffy keeping a cautious eye out for any unwanted company. They had almost reached Tara's dorm when she heard the steps echoing theirs. She stopped walking abruptly, spinning to face the darkness.

"I know you're back there, come on out," she prompted, feeling Tara stiffen behind her. Buffy let her fingers slide closer to the hidden stake, but dropped her hand as their guest revealed himself. "Oz, what are you doing following me?" she demanded, not bothering to keep her voice civil.

The young werewolf looked rough, dirty and scruffy, his jeans torn and his shoes and shirt missing entirely. "I wanted to talk to you…about Willow. She told you what happened?" There were scrapes and bruises on his skin, and Buffy felt a stab of unwilling sympathy.

"She told me. Xander told you what happened to her, right?" Buffy asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Oz nodded. "He told me."

"It's been two weeks, Oz! She's been in a wheelchair for two weeks and you haven't shown your face, or called, or anything!" she said angrily, only then remembering that Tara was still behind her, and Buffy glanced over her shoulder at the confused witch. "Oz, this isn't a great time. Tara's on her way home, and I forgot something at the gym, so we need to keep going because the gym is going to be locked up in a little bit."

Oz sighed, his shoulders slumping. "Okay, Buffy. I just…could you tell her that I'm sorry?"

Buffy let out a deep breath. "Oz…just wait here for me, okay? I'll talk to you soon." He nodded desolately. Buffy started to walk again, Tara falling into step behind her, only to stumble when the Slayer abruptly stopped walking. She didn't turn to face Oz again, but spoke clearly. "Is she still in town? I'm cutting you a break that may or may not be temporary, but she gets no second chance," she said plainly.

"She's gone, for good," he said, his voice quiet.

Buffy started walking again without asking for clarification of that ominous sounding statement, leaving Tara looking between the two of them in confusion for a long moment before she walked quickly after Buffy. The Slayer seemed angry, but Tara didn't feel comfortable speaking up.

A growl of frustration prompted her to say something finally. "H-he's Willow's b-boyfriend?" she asked reluctantly.

"Ex-boyfriend, if I have anything to say about it," Buffy growled, feeling her fists clenching and unclenching at her sides. She let out a deep breath to try and calm herself down. "Tara, I'm sorry. You just met us and there's already drama going on. I hope it won't put you off going to visit Willow. She really does get lonely in our room with just me and Xander for company."

"N-no, I s-still want to c-come see Willow," Tara said slowly. "I j-just…s-she's okay, r-right?"

Buffy sighed, letting her shoulders slump. "I hope so, but I don't really know for sure," she confessed honestly. Tara's eyes widened and she sucked in a surprised breath. "I mean, she'll recover from getting hit by the car. She should be able to start using crutches in a few more weeks even, but the Oz stuff…I don't know how she'll do with that."

"H-he h-hurt her?" Tara asked, a frown on her mouth.

"It's more complicated than that, but the very, very short answer is yes," Buffy said, forcing down her frustration with the werewolf. They arrived at Tara's dorm and the Slayer ran a hand through her hair as the witch lingered in the doorway of the lounge.

"T-thanks for w-walking me back," Tara said, not meeting Buffy's eyes.

"Yeah, no problem, Tara. I really hope we'll see you again soon," Buffy said. "I mean, I guess I wouldn't blame you if tonight put you off wanting to get to know us, but…"

Tara surprised both of them by interrupting the Slayer. "I want to k-know you," she said quietly.

Buffy nodded, smiling. "Well, I'm glad. I guess I should go see what Oz has to say. Sorry if I've made you late for anything," she said, waving as Tara turned to go inside. "Good night, Tara."

Buffy thought about walking slowly back, giving herself time to think, but the restless energy demanded an outlet. She idly thought about going out to seek out something to beat, but decided against it. With a sigh, she pulled her walkie-talkie out.

"Willow, I might be a little late getting home. Are you going to be alright?" she asked. There was no response, and images of potential horrors flashed through her mind immediately. "Willow!"

There was still no answer, and without another thought she took off running, her feet flying across the campus. She realized dimly that she'd bolted straight past Oz, but she didn't pause. He chased after her, staying several paces behind her, unable to catch up to her. The lights of Stevenson were all dark and she felt a knot tighten in her stomach. There were several people crouching in the lounge, but she sprinted past them without a glance.

"Willow!" she yelled as she turned the corner into their hallway. She could hear a muffled struggle going on in front of her, but the darkness made it difficult to see. Oz tore into the hallway behind her, nearly colliding with her back as she tried to find Willow.

"She's in there," Oz said, pointing at a shut door.

The door crashed open before Buffy could kick it down, several men in military garb wrestling another man to the ground. Their captive's platinum blond hair made him recognizable as Spike, even in the thick darkness. They rolled as they struggled, but Buffy just planted her foot against the struggling mass of men and pushed them forcibly away from her.

As soon as the doorway was clear, she was inside. "Will, where are you?" she called, cursing the darkness. She heard a low groan and followed the sound until she found her friend's wheelchair with one hand. "Come on Will, talk to me," she pleaded, dropping to her knees next to the chair.

A gentle touch to Willow's face elicited another groan, the witch's head rolling away from the Slayer's fingers. "Come on," Buffy muttered, trying not to panic. "Wake up, Willow," she hissed.

"Buffy?" Oz asked from behind her. "How is she?"

"Unconscious," she said shortly. "What's going on in the hall?" Her voice was brusque and harsh, but she couldn't bring herself to temper her attitude.

"Those trooper guys dragged that other guy away," he answered. "Was that Spike?"

"Looked like him," Buffy commented, not able to concentrate on that when she couldn't get Willow to wake up. "I need to check on Willow. I need the damn lights to come back on."

Even as she spoke, the lights flickered and snapped on. Willow's head was leaned against her chest and Buffy sat forward to find her friend's pulse in her neck. She let out a breath of relief, sliding a hand down both sides of Willow's neck, checking for bites. Another deep breath escaped as she found only unblemished skin.

"Come on Will, wake up," she muttered, sitting back on her heels. "Oz, is your van around? We need to get her to the hospital."

"I'll get it," he said, moving out of the room.

Buffy glanced around, seeing the crushed clutter in the room. She didn't know whose room this was, but she felt bad that their room was wrecked. She tried to imagine how Willow could have ended up in this room, but there was no prospect that didn't make her angry.

The most likely possibility seemed to be that Spike had come looking for Buffy herself and had found Willow, alone and injured, and decided to take his meal to go. She didn't know how he hadn't bitten the witch, but she was bitter that she had failed her friend again.

She cleared the debris in front of the wheelchair's path and started pulling the chair toward the doors. Oz's van was at the curb when she got the chair outside and she slid open the side door and lifted the entire chair into the back of the van before he could get out of his seat.

"Drive," she said, balancing herself on the balls of her feet in the seat-less back of the van. Her firm grip kept Willow's chair from moving, Oz driving almost recklessly toward the hospital. He screeched into the parking circle at the hospital and Buffy slung the door open and lifted the chair out almost before the vehicle had stopped moving.

She carried the chair up the stairs herself rather than try and navigate the curved ramp. "I need help," she called as soon as she was inside, relieved when they were immediately surrounded by nurses and doctors. "She got attacked, I don't know what happened exactly, but she was hit by a car two weeks ago, and I haven't been able to wake her up."

"Do you know how long she's been unconscious?" one of the doctors asked.

Buffy shook her head. "Not really. It's been about twenty minutes since I found her."

They nodded, taking the chair from her and wheeling Willow away. "We'll take her in for some x-rays, make sure she hasn't broken anything again, and we'll need to keep her overnight for observation."

Buffy nodded. "Okay, just please tell me whatever you find out," she requested anxiously. She paced for a few minutes before realizing that she had some calls she needed to make. Xander was asleep when she called, but woke up as soon as she told him what had happened. Riley sounded oddly awake for it being so late at night, but he agreed to collect their assignments for the next day.

She had just hung up the phone with Giles when Oz came into the waiting room. He had found a shirt somewhere, but his bare, dirty feet were only covered by the dragging edges of his torn jeans and Buffy noticed the receptionist staring at him with a distasteful expression on her face.

He was shuffling his feet, and Buffy jerked her head toward the corner, leading him into the closer quarters. "Buffy," he started to speak, but she cut him off, one finger shoved into his face.

"No Oz, you listen to me!" she said. "As much as I've been blaming myself for not getting there fast enough, Willow in that chair because of what you did, and you have to live with that, but I cannot let you break her heart again. If you think you're getting within a hundred yards of her without her wanting you there, you're crazy."

"I'm leaving, Buffy," he interjected quietly.

"What?" she asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I can't be around her. Not the way I am now, not until I get some stuff worked out. The wolf, I have to get it under control." He took a deep breath. "Will you tell her goodbye for me? And that I'm sorry…"

Buffy stared at him, nodding wordlessly. "When are you going?" she asked after a long moment.

He shrugged under his dirty clothes. "I'm thinking now would be a good time," he said, letting out a heavy sigh when she nodded her agreement. She didn't speak, and he turned to leave.

"Good luck, Oz," she breathed quietly, too low for him to hear her as she watched him leave. She knew that this would only make things harder for Willow, but maybe with time and distance, the pair could make things work again.

* * *

Tara was surprised when her phone rang. It was the middle of the afternoon, and she was done with classes for the day, but it was rare that she got phone calls at any time of the day.

"Hello?" she answered uncertainly.

"Hey. Tara. It's Buffy, Willow's roommate," her caller answered.

Tara giggled, smiling. She'd visited Stevenson several times since her introduction with cake a week earlier, and knew perfectly well who Buffy was. "I know who you a-are, Buffy."

"Yeah, well, I'm calling to ask for a favor, so I thought I'd remind you," Buffy teased.

"What do y-you need?" Tara asked, already knowing that she would agree, whatever it was.

"Will's kicking me out, and I was hoping you would come over and hang out with her," Buffy explained.

"What?" Tara asked, confused. "Willow kicked you o-out?"

"Yeah, she says we're spending too much quantity time, and she's making me go out with Riley this afternoon. But I'll be home by dark if you've got something to do tonight."

"Oh," Tara breathed, blushing as she realized her misunderstanding. "She's m-making you go on a date?" she asked skeptically.

"Well, she didn't have to push me too hard, but I don't want her to be alone all day, even if I do have the walkie-talkie with me," Buffy admitted. "So it would help me out if you could just casually swing by the room and _hang out_ with Willow while I'm out."

Tara laughed into the phone. "That's not such a b-big favor, Buffy."

"So, you'll do it?" Buffy asked happily.

"I was going to c-call her when you called me," Tara said, giggling again. "S-so it's really no problem."

"Great! That makes me feel tons better. Just forget I called then," Buffy prompted cheerfully. "Thanks, Tara. Riley is picking me up around three. I'll be back in the room in a few minutes, I just got out of class."

"I'll g-get there before three then," Tara offered. "So she doesn't k-know that you set up a b-babysitter for her."

"Tara! It's not like that! I just don't want her to get hurt, and I know you don't either, so if you happen to be hanging out in the room when I'm gone, that's not the same as getting her a babysitter," Buffy protested, hearing the witch's giggles through the phone. "Fine, make fun of me," she grumbled good naturedly. "As long as you'll still come hang out with Will."

"I'll be there," Tara assured her, still laughing. "See you soon," she said as she hung up the phone. She held the phone for a few moments before she dialed the number for Willow's room.

"Hello?" Willow answered, her voice distracted and tired.

"Hey, Willow. It's Tara," the blonde greeted her.

"Oh, hey Tara!" Willow said, sounding more cheerful. "What's up?"

Tara played with the phone's cord, smiling. "Want some company?" she asked. "I'm out of c-class for today, and I wanted to s-see you, and I'm hoping you don't have p-plans…"

"No! No plans! Come over! Please!" Willow interrupted eagerly. Tara giggled and could hear the door open on Willow's side of the phone. "Hey Buffy, Tara's coming over!" she announced happily. "You are coming, right?" she checked into the phone.

"I'll leave as soon as I get off the phone," Tara assured her. "Want me to b-bring anything?" she asked.

"Nope! Just yourself!" Willow said cheerfully.

Tara laughed again, smiling happily. "I'm on my way," she said. Willow cheered into the phone and Tara reluctantly clicked the button to end the call. She realized she was smiling rather goofily to an empty room, and she sighed, her smile fading after a moment. She knew after spending time with her over the last week that she had a crush on the redhead, but Willow was straight, she reminded herself. Charming, adorable, gorgeous, and straight.

She kept that reminder at the front of her mind as she gathered her keys and her wallet, but the smile was back before she was out the door. It was still there when Buffy answered her knock a few minutes later.

Willow was putting her computer away as the Slayer let her in, and Tara gave her a questioning look. "I thought you didn't have p-plans," she said, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh, she doesn't," Buffy answered for her friend, shaking her head. "Not even getting hit by a car can slow Willow down. She's already caught up on the work she missed, and she's trying to get ahead." She was smirking as she spoke and Willow blushed.

"Well, it's not like I can go out dancing," she objected weakly, glancing down at her chair.

Tara frowned. "When's the last time you l-left the room?" she asked, glancing between Willow and Buffy.

"Oh, we had class this morning," Willow answered, shrugging with her good shoulder.

"Well, it's a beautiful day," Tara said. "Do you w-want to go somewhere?"

Willow looked up at Buffy, the Slayer just giving her an encouraging smile. "You don't have to stay in here," Buffy reminded her. "I'm sure Tara wouldn't mind pushing the chair."

Willow smiled at the other witch, looking embarrassed. "There's no need for you to do that. We don't have to go outside."

"I w-wouldn't have offered if I didn't want to," Tara objected. "We don't h-have to go anywhere if y-you don't want to, but…"

Buffy's laugh interrupted her. "You two are always doing that. It's so funny," she said as she poked through her closet for something to wear on her date. "It's going to be great when one of you actually steps up and tells the other one what you want," she observed, her head turned away from them, sorting through her clothes distractedly.

Willow and Tara exchanged glances, Tara hoping desperately that she wasn't blushing too brightly, while Willow just grinned.

Buffy noticed nothing, poking an arm out of the closet with a hanger on her fingertips, holding it out for inspection. "What do you guys think of this one?"

They helped the Slayer choose an outfit, and Tara answered the door for Riley as Buffy threw on one final clothing change before they left. The couple left, and Tara took a seat on the edge of Willow's bed.

"So, where do you want to g-go?" she asked, the room feeling suddenly very quiet in the aftermath of Buffy's departure.

Willow shrugged with her good arm, her hand scratching absently at the edge of the cast on her leg. "Anywhere outside sounds like heaven to me," she said honestly. "Is there somewhere in town that you like to go?"

"We could go to the park," Tara suggested. "Or, if you don't want to go that far, there are some big grassy fields on campus."

Willow let out a blissful sigh. "That sounds perfect," she said with a smile.

"Have you eaten lunch? We could get some f-food," Tara said, moving around the chair and propelling it toward the door. She paused outside to let Willow lock it behind them. "You've got your walkie-talkie, right?" she checked.

Willow nodded, already brighter now that she was facing the prospect of spending time outside. "Yep!" she responded cheerfully. "Let's go!"

Tara laughed and started pushing the chair down the hall toward the lounge. They made it outside, and Willow took a deep breath of fresh air. "You don't relax o-often, do you?" Tara observed.

Willow was silent, thinking the question over. It was true that she didn't let herself chill very much, but her inability to move freely had given her more time to do so. But that didn't mean she had been using her downtime to relax, instead working endlessly on schoolwork or spells, anything to keep her mind off Oz.

"No," she answered. "Not really. I've always been kind of an over achiever."

Tara pursed her lips as they walked down the sidewalk, the chair jostling slightly as they went down a sloped curb and across a street. "Well, you s-should relax more. It's not the end of the w-world if you take some t-time for yourself."

Willow sighed, the sound distinctly different from her happy sigh from only a few minutes earlier. "Doesn't feel like that," she said, her voice heavy.

"I d-didn't mean…I'm sorry," Tara said, realizing that she'd unintentionally said something that had Willow upset.

"No," Willow protested, dropping her head into her good hand. "It's not your fault my life is screwed up. You actually help make it better," she said, looking over her shoulder at Tara with a weak smile. "And I'm not going to let my crappy life ruin our day out," she said firmly, forcing herself to smile more naturally.

"Okay," Tara agreed. "Well, where do you w-want to go?"

"Food sounds good," Willow said. "What do you like?"

"Oh, I eat a-anything," Tara said. "Y-you decide."

Willow turned her head to look over her shoulder at the other witch with a smile. "Buffy's right. We do that a lot. We need to make a deal, okay? We need to agree to just say what we want. Alright?"

The blonde blushed, but nodded. "O-okay," she agreed softly. "H-how about that deli on Main Street?" she suggested, smiling shyly.

Willow grinned in satisfaction. "That sounds great to me. Lead the way. Or, I guess, I mean, technically I am, because you're pushing me in front of you, and even if you were walking beside the chair, my leg gives me an extra two feet of distance, but none of this means anything, I'm just talking because that's what I do when I'm excited."

Tara giggled, pushing the chair down the sidewalk toward downtown Sunnydale. "You don't get out m-much, do you?" she teased.

"You know I don't," Willow agreed, grinning over her shoulder at the witch.

Tara was relieved to see that Willow's pensive mood seemed to be waning, and she returned the smile. They reached the diner after a short walk, and Tara positioned the chair so that Willow could order for herself, not wanting to do anything to make the redhead feel helpless. It took a few minutes to get their food and Willow took the bag from the counter, holding it in her lap as Tara pushed the chair back outside.

Willow let out a deep breath as they went back into the sun, almost relieved to be outdoors again, even after only a few minutes inside.

"You really n-need to get out more," Tara commented, squeezing her hands tighter around the handles of the chair to keep herself from touching Willow's hair as an errant breeze blew some of the short strands into the redhead's eyes. She let out a deep breath of her own.

Willow nodded, brushing her hair back herself. "I really do," she agreed. "It's just tricky. Buffy's really busy, and Xander works a lot, and I hate putting either of them out just because I can't do something for myself. It'll be easier once I can drive the chair for myself."

Tara nodded, giving her a sympathetic glance. "Yeah, I b-bet it will be. In the mean time t-though, if you w-want, I could c-come take you o-out, if you w-wanted," she offered, grimacing at her stutter.

Willow looked over her shoulder at the other witch. "That's sweet, but it's already so nice of you to just come over to the dorm and spend time with me. It can't be much fun for you, but I have a great time when you visit me, and you're really nice, and sweet, and funny, but you don't have to do anything just because you feel sorry for me."

Tara surprised them both by stopping the chair on the sidewalk and rounding the wheelchair, crouching in front of it to put herself at Willow's eyelevel. "Y-you said I s-should tell y-you when I w-want something, so… I l-like spending time with y-you, Willow. You're f-funny, and smart, and I h-have fun hanging out in the d-dorm." She smiled, suddenly feeling very shy. "I d-don't do it because I feel s-sorry for you."

Willow smiled gratefully, leaning forward. "Thanks, Tara," she said softly. "I want to hug you, but it's going to be weird with one arm frozen."

Tara laughed, leaning up to hug her and feeling Willow's good arm squeeze her gently. "T-thank you, Willow," Tara said. "Does the p-park sound good for lunch?"

Willow nodded, smiling as Tara returned to pushing the chair. "You're already getting better at saying what you want," she observed, smirking teasingly.

Tara didn't say anything, just blushed as they crossed another street and she wheeled Willow into the park. Willow pointed out a tree a short distance off the paved walking path and Tara steered the chair carefully off the concrete. The wheels of the chair dragged a little in the grass, but Tara got Willow to the tree.

"Want to sit in the shade or the sun?" she checked.

Willow pointed to the tree. "As much as I would love to have a half body tan, it might be better for me to sit in the shade," she said. "Having the only half of my body that doesn't hurt get sunburned wouldn't be fun."

Tara wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "No, I don't s-suppose that would be good."

"And I don't want to give Buffy any more things she has to help me with," Willow added, glancing to where Tara was sitting down against the tree as the blonde sighed heavily. "What?" she asked.

"Buffy doesn't m-mind taking c-care of you, Willow. She l-loves you." She glad the redhead a chiding look. "You're n-not a burden. Not on your f-friends."

"Not on you?" Willow asked softly.

Tara shook her head slowly. "N-no, not on me."

"Good," Willow sighed. "I'm tired of being driving people away from me," she groused.

"W-what does that m-mean?" Tara asked.

Willow closed her eyes, running her good hand over her face before reaching into the bag for their lunch. She handed Tara's sandwich over, meeting her eyes. "It's nothing. You don't want to hear me complaining about my life."

Tara frowned at her, not speaking for a moment. "I-if you w-want to talk about a-anything, I'll l-listen," she offered.

Willow nodded quietly, fingers fiddling with the paper wrapping of her sandwich. She didn't speak for a few minutes and Tara settled back against the tree, taking a bite of her lunch. She looked up from her food when Willow spoke softly.

"I know you met Oz, Buffy told me," she said, meeting Tara's eyes. The blonde nodded without speaking. "Well, he is…was, my boyfriend." Tara still didn't speak and Willow took a deep breath. "He sort of left after the accident, and I haven't seen him, or talked to him since that day."

"I-I'm s-sorry," Tara breathed.

"He slept with someone," Willow blurted, not sure why she was compelled to share this with Tara in the middle of the park, in the middle of their day out, but she knew that she trusted the blonde, knew that she felt better, or as good as she could, whenever Tara was around. It was just something about the blonde that made her comfortable, made her relax, made her feel almost like everything could be okay again someday.

"I came in and they were…naked, and he tried to talk to me, tried to explain, but I left. I couldn't bear to hear it, but I was crying, I wasn't watching, and…well, you know…" She let out a deep breath, covering her eyes with her hand. "Sorry, Tara," she groaned. "I didn't mean to dump all of this on you."

"It's n-not a p-problem," Tara said. "I'm g-glad you told me."

"Thanks for listening. I don't know if you know this, but you're really easy to talk to, Tara," she replied, still messing with the wrapping of her sandwich, the food itself untouched.

"Y-you're welcome, Willow," Tara said with a blush. She put a hand on Willow's cast, smiling up at her. "And t-thanks for coming o-out with me this afternoon. It would have been b-boring inside the dorm by myself."

Willow scoffed, rolling her eyes at what she knew was her friend's attempt to lighten the mood. "Yeah, sure," she agreed sarcastically. "Because pushing the cripple around town is much better."

"Willow, why do you do that?" Tara asked, surprising both of them with her almost stern tone. "You're n-not a cripple, you were j-just in an accident. You're going to g-get b-better though, and you'll b-be the same p-person you w-were." Her eyes fell to the grass beneath them. "S-sorry, it's n-none of my business."

Willow's hand landed over Tara's on her leg as she sighed. "No, it's fine, it's me. I'm just frustrated with everything right now, and it makes me a little…bitchy?" she suggested.

"Willow, no," Tara said, stern tone returned.

Willow smiled tiredly, curling her fingers around Tara's. "Sorry," she breathed. "I just mean that I'm not the best company lately, and I know it, and I'm sorry." Her fingers were stroking lightly over the back of Tara's hand, feeling the same crackle of energy between them. "Thanks for sticking around," she breathed, meeting Tara's eyes for a long moment before she blinked, withdrawing her hand slowly and unwrapping her lunch.

She took a bite, and Tara sat back against the tree to finish her own sandwich. The blonde found a bag of chips in the paper bag and she opened them, but put the bag of chips on top of Willow's cast so that the redhead could reach them. Willow smiled gratefully, picking a chip out of the bag, relieved that Tara didn't treat her like the invalid she saw herself as.

Tara took the last bite of her sandwich and lay back in the grass, her arms crossed behind her head. Willow found a bottle of water in the paper bag and pulled it out, but struggled to open the cap with one hand, holding the bottle between her knee and the cast and twisting off the lid. A little bit of the water dribbled out of the bottle and she sighed in frustration.

Tara wanted to ask if there was something she could do to help the redhead, but she knew how Willow viewed her own injuries, and she didn't want to do anything to make Willow feel more useless or helpless than she did already, so she remained quiet.

"What are you looking at?" Willow asked, tilting her head back to look up at the bright blue sky. The weather was beautiful, warm, but breezy, and white clouds were floating slowly across the sky.

"It's a horse," Tara said, pointing up with one hand at a cloud formation above her head.

Willow smiled as she realized what Tara was doing. "There's a sailboat," she said, pointing in another direction as she leaned back in her chair as much as she could.

Tara giggled, and they took turns pointing out shapes to each other while they munched on the chips and Willow finished her sandwich. They lingered in the grass for a few hours, chatting idly until the breeze grew colder and sundown was threatening.

* * *

Next Time: Willow begins her recovery, and Buffy plans her perfect Thanksgiving…


	3. Chapter 3

Willow had had a concussion to add to the list of her injuries, but none of her breaks had been negatively affected by the strange attack on their dorm, and she was scheduled to get the cast off her arm two days before Thanksgiving. That was fortuitously the beginning of their holiday from school, and Giles had invited Willow and Buffy to stay at his apartment over the break since Joyce was out of town and they weren't permitted to stay on campus over the holiday.

Xander had picked them up from the school in Mrs. Summers' Jeep, requisitioned to transport Willow and her wheelchair to the hospital. He and Buffy waited impatiently while the doctors checked out Willow's arm, making sure that the bones had healed enough that she could get the cast removed.

They were pacing the hall outside of the room while they waited, anxious that the redhead be alright. They both jumped in surprise when the door finally opened and Willow pushed her chair into the hallway with a wide grin on her face.

"Check it out!" she said cheerfully, bending her right arm happily, if gingerly. Buffy and Xander laughed as she guided her wheelchair in a circle. "Look at what I can do!"

Buffy hugged her tightly, relieved and moved to feel both of Willow's arms wrap around her. "I'm glad you're better, Will."

"Me too," the witch agreed as Xander hugged her. "And after I build up my strength a little in this arm, they said I can start using crutches to get around."

"That's great, Willow!" Buffy said, excited.

"Although, I'm a little pooped right now, so you two aren't off the hook yet for the pushing," the redhead informed them with a smirk, putting both arms on the armrests of her wheelchair with a satisfied sigh.

"Happily," Xander said as he took the handles. "Are you good to go? Because hospitals are no places to spend vacation. Not that all of us are on vacation," he commented with a sigh.

"Got to work tomorrow?" Buffy asked, smirking sideways at him.

He nodded. "Yeah, it's a construction job. They want it to be close to Thanksgiving because the site they're building on was once an Indian burial ground, or battle ground, or something. But it's just for tomorrow, so no big."

Willow smirked up at her best friend, but nodded. "We can get out of here then, wouldn't want you to waste your day off. Buffy, can you get my crutches? They're right inside the room there."

The Slayer collected the crutches, following her friends out into the sun. Willow said she wanted to drive the chair again once they were in the parking lot and they laughed as she pushed herself along. Buffy surprised the redhead by grabbing the handles and tilting the chair back onto its big back wheels, running the rest of the way to the Jeep playfully.

"Don't want you to overdo it on the first day, Will," Buffy advised with a grin as she guided the chair back onto all four wheels without a bump.

Willow was fidgeting in the backseat as they drove to Giles' apartment, excited to be able to use both of her hands again. "I feel like I want to juggle or something," she commented, giggling excitedly.

"I don't think Mom keeps anything to juggle in the car, Will," Buffy said, laughing. "Oh, hey, look. It's Tara," she said, pointing as they turned onto Main Street. "Slow down, Xander," she directed, rolling the window down quickly.

The witch was walking alone on the sidewalk, her jacket pulled tight around her to cut through the late November chill. She looked over as the Jeep pulled up against the curb next to her, smiling in surprise when she recognized the Slayer.

"B-Buffy, hey," she said, her arms curled across her stomach. The back window rolled down after a second, and she could hear Willow's excited greeting. "H-hey, Willow," she said, giggling softly.

Willow had her right leg stretched across the backseat, leaving her leaning against the backdoor on the driver's side of the car. She couldn't get to the other side, but she leaned forward, waving excitedly. "Look, I'm not quite as invalid as last time you saw me," Willow called happily.

Tara stepped closer to the car and leaned in the back window to smile at the hyper redhead. "I-I'm g-glad to s-see that," she said, genuinely happy that the redhead seemed to be on the mend.

"Where are you heading? We could give you a ride," Buffy offered.

"I just left the m-magic shop, but I'm h-heading back to campus now," Tara said. "It w-would be out of your w-way."

"How are you staying on campus? I thought everyone had to go home?" Willow asked curiously. "Don't you want to go home for Thanksgiving with your family?"

Tara shook her head rapidly, her eyes dropping and hair sliding over her face. "N-no-o, I-I'm s-staying h-here. J-just b-being s-sneaky o-on campus-s."

Willow frowned, noticing that Tara was stuttering worse than she'd ever heard her. "Well, that's unacceptable. No one should be alone on Thanksgiving. You should come over and eat with us," she declared. "We have enough, right Buffy? And it's important to spend holidays with people, even if the holiday is just a celebration of the murder of an indigenous culture, and you haven't known us that long, but we're friendly and we promise to be on our best behavior."

Tara giggled, glancing into the front of the car as Buffy turned on her seat to nod to the blonde witch. "She's right. No one should be alone on Thanksgiving, and we are friendly types, even if we are propositioning you from inside a running car, which, admittedly, doesn't look great for us," Buffy commented with a grin, "but we're nice, and we'd love to have you join us."

Willow was giggling giddily. "You sounded like me, Buff. We _have _been spending a lot of time together lately, haven't we?"

"I-It's okay. I don't w-want to in-intrude on your dinner," Tara said, shaking her head.

"It's no intrusion," Xander interjected. "I know I haven't been introduced, but I'm Xander, and you must be Tara. I've heard all kinds of good things. Willow talks about you all the time, and it's weird we haven't run into each other before this, but it's nice to finally meet you." He held one hand into the backseat to shake.

Tara took it after a second, smiling shyly. "I-it's nice to meet you," she said. "I h-hear good things a-about you too."

He grinned cheerfully, noticing that Willow's good mood and excitement seemed to be rubbing off on the others. "Come to dinner," he prompted. "It's just going to be us, and Giles, and my girlfriend, Anya."

"And you haven't met them, but they're harmless and perfectly friendly," Buffy chimed in.

Willow snorted in the backseat, rolling her eyes as Buffy and Xander gave her simultaneous chiding looks. "You want Tara to come, right?" Xander asked. "So stop it with the scaring her off."

"They're both very nice," Willow agreed quickly. "Please say you'll come," she pleaded, smiling widely.

Tara giggled, pushing her hair behind her ear. "O-okay," she said softly. "If you're s-sure…"

"We're sure, we're very sure," Willow said quickly.

"So, we'll see you Thursday?" Buffy prompted, smiling encouragingly. Tara nodded, her hair sliding in front of her face again. "Great," Buffy said cheerfully. "One of us could come pick you up, if you want. We've got my mom's car for the whole week because she's out of town."

"T-thank you," Tara said, pushing her hair back with one finger. "S-should I bring a-anything?"

"Just you!" Willow said happily. "We'll take care of everything else."

"Can we give you a ride back to campus?" Buffy offered again. "It's getting cool out."

"Please?" Willow asked, smiling widely.

Tara blushed as she saw Willow's smile directed at her, and she nodded before she realized she had made a decision. She blinked as the redhead's smile widened, feeling her knees tremble, a tremor she didn't want to look at too closely. Willow, for all appearances, was an outgoing sweetheart who was most definitely straight. Acknowledging her crush on the redhead would only cause problems, she reminded herself firmly.

She opened the car door hesitantly, smiling as Willow used her hands to push herself up straighter, moving her frozen right leg to give Tara more room to sit in the car. The redhead hissed at the unaccustomed strain, a grimace crossing her face, and Buffy and Xander both turned in their seats to check on her.

There was a frown on Tara's face as Willow opened her eyes, and she gave her a weak smile, her eyes moving to Buffy and Xander. "I'm okay," she gasped. Tara moved to slide back out of the car, stopping as Willow leaned forward quickly, grabbing the blonde's wrist and feeling the tingle shoot down her arm. "Don't go, I'm fine, it's okay, I'm good."

"You sure?" Buffy asked, frowning in concern.

Willow nodded, her good arm crossing over her body to rub at the sore muscles of her right arm. She was dismayed to notice that her fingers were trembling in her lap. She let out a deep breath, nodding again. "I'm sure," she said sincerely, smiling more naturally. "Let's get Tara back to campus."

Buffy gave her a lingering look, still frowning, and Xander glanced between them before he put the car back into gear, checking the lanes behind them before he turned the car carefully through a u-turn and pointing them back toward the campus.

Tara stayed quiet on their drive, noticing that Willow was still fidgeting with her right hand. "C-can I?" she asked softly, holding up one hand.

Willow smiled, nodding immediately. "Thank you," she whispered.

Tara leaned over in her seat, sliding her fingers gently over the palm of Willow's hand. The same heat she had felt the last time was there immediately, as well as the rush Willow had felt every time Tara had touched her. The heat grew for a few seconds as the pain receded.

Tara left her hand in Willow's after she let the magic fade, her fingers tracing idly over the lines in Willow's palm. "F-feel b-better?" she murmured softly.

"Yeah," Willow said breathily, her eyes lingering on their joined hands. "Thanks," she said, smiling as she squeezed Tara's hand gently.

Tara nodded, letting out a deep breath. "Y-you're w-welcome, Willow," she said, letting her hand slide off of Willow's.

The car pulled up in front of Tara's dorm, and the blonde witch gave everyone shy smiles as she opened her door. "T-thanks for the ride," she said. "S-see you all on Thursday," she said as a goodbye, giving Willow a final smile as she shut the door.

"We'll pick you up around five if that's okay? We can hang out for a while before dinner," Buffy suggested out the window.

Tara nodded without speaking, smiling shyly as she let her hair fall in front of her face again. She waved as she turned back towards her dorm, the campus almost eerily empty around her. She paused as she heard her name from the car, walking back to the vehicle in confusion. She saw Willow's hand shoving a paper at Buffy.

The Slayer took it with a laugh, smiling. "Okay, she's coming back Will, calm down," Buffy assured her. "Willow wants you to have this. You're here all alone, and if you need us, or need something, here's the number of where we'll being staying, okay?" Buffy said, handing the torn scrap of paper out the window.

Tara took it, nodding. "T-thanks."

"See you Thursday!" Willow called from the backseat.

Tara smiled as she walked away, the piece of paper held carefully in between her fingers, hearing the car pull away only once she had made it inside the dorm building.

* * *

Giles' apartment was a welcome change of scenery for the invalid Willow and she was eager to escape the confines of her chair as soon as possible so she started practicing with her wheelchair the next day. The others were anxious that she not try too hard too fast and risk hurting herself, but she wouldn't be dissuaded.

Willow insisted on pushing her chair around on her own as a way to build up her arm again, but the tight quarters of Giles' living room made it difficult for her to get much distance. She had opted to wheel herself around the patio instead, but Buffy made her leave the door to the apartment open while the Slayer was engrossed in her manic pre-Thanksgiving meal preparations.

Willow could hear the phone ring, but there was nothing she could do to reach it in time, so she continued practicing in her chair. Giles came to the door after a moment with the cordless phone in his hands.

"It's for you, Willow," he said distractedly. "Someone named Tara," he said off Willow's confused look.

The redhead took the phone from him and the Watcher returned quickly to the kitchen as Buffy yelped loudly. "Hey Tara, how are you?" she asked into the phone. "You're not calling to cancel tomorrow, are you?" she asked anxiously.

Tara giggled at the breathless questions. "I didn't interrupt anything, d-did I?" she asked.

Willow was panting for breathing and realized that there was sweat sliding down her face. "No, I've been wheeling myself around to work out my arm so I can get strong enough to use the crutches. I guess I've been out here longer than I thought I had been so I'm a little out of breath."

"You-you're okay, r-right?" Tara asked, concerned. She hoped the redhead hadn't unintentionally hurt herself, but she was sure Buffy was watching over her. Every time she had visited Willow, her blonde roommate had always been there, protectively keeping an eye on her friend.

Willow laughed breathily. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said reassuringly. "How are you? Is everything okay on campus?"

"Y-yes, it's okay. J-just kind of quiet," Tara said. "I just…it's s-sort of lonely here a-alone."

Willow sighed, wiping sweat from her forehead with the sleeve of her shirt. "Well, I'm glad you called me then. Lonely-Tara isn't good," she said emphatically. "Hang on just a second please, Tara," she said into the phone.

Tara laughed. "N-no problem," she said.

Willow tilted the phone away from her mouth as she raised her voice. "Buffy! Can I have some water?" she called loudly.

Buffy jogged out into the patio a moment later, a bottle of water in one hand. "You okay, Will?" she asked as she handed it over. "I can take you inside if you need me to," she offered.

"I'm good, just a little stinky now," she said, laughing.

"At least Giles has a tub so you don't have to take another sponge bath while we're here," Buffy commented.

Willow blushed, belatedly covering the speaker to the phone. "Yeah, you're right," she agreed. Buffy gave her friend a confused look, cocking an eyebrow at the redhead. "Tara's on the phone," she said lowly, still blushing.

"Oh," Buffy said, laughing. "Oops. Sorry, Will." A buzzer went off in the kitchen and the Slayer turned her attention back to her Watcher's apartment. "You're good?" she checked, waiting for the hacker's nod before bolting back inside.

Willow was blushing as she uncovered the phone again. "Hey Tara, sorry about Buffy's big mouth. I'm sure you didn't call to hear about my bathing habits, or lack thereof. Not that I don't bathe, because yuck, but it's just been a little tricky with all the casts, and sponge baths have kind of been my only option, and now I'm drastically over-sharing, and I'm sorry. Please don't let this put you off coming to eat with us tomorrow. I promise I'll take a bath and everything, and I'm over-sharing again, but I promise not to mention bathing at all if you'll come over tomorrow…" she rambled, stopping herself with an effort. "Tara? Are you still there?"

The blonde laughed uncontrollably into the pause, the sound unrestrained and joyful. "Yes, I'm s-still here," she said in between giggles.

"Have I embarrassed myself enough yet?" Willow asked. "Because I'm sure I can come up with something that will just make it impossible for me to ever look you in the eyes again."

Tara kept giggling, feeling giddy. "No, I d-don't want to do that then," she said, her voice soft. "I l-like your eyes." It occurred to her a second too late that she shouldn't have said that, but Willow just laughed as if she'd told a joke.

"So, since I haven't managed to completely scare you away yet, you're still coming to Thanksgiving, right?" Willow asked.

"Yes, I-I'm still coming," she said, giggling.

Willow smiled happily at that reassurance, holding the phone close to her ear. She could suddenly hear footsteps coming down the stairs towards Giles' house, rapid, scrambling footsteps that made her unconsciously tense up. A smoking blanket flapped down the stairs and she dropped the phone into her lap to free her hands to push her chair back as fast as she could.

"Buffy!" she called. "We've got company!"

Whoever was under the blanket bolted straight past the chair-bound witch toward the open door to the apartment, but hit an invisible wall and was pushed back into the sunlight. Willow heard the accented cursing from under the blanket and wheeled her chair back further.

"It's Spike!" she yelled in warning.

The Slayer was through the door before Spike was back on his feet, throwing herself between the witch and the vampire. "You stay away from her! I don't know how you didn't bite her last time, but you won't touch her," she promised. "Willow, can you get to the door?"

"Buffy, he _couldn't_ bite me last time," Willow interjected even as she wheeled herself back toward the apartment. "He tried, but it hurt him. It hurt his head."

"She's telling the truth!" Spike shouted, cowering under his blanket in a corner of shade. "I need your help, Slayer!"

"Yeah, right," Buffy scoffed. "Why should I help you?" she asked.

"I've got information about those soldier types that attacked your dorm the other night!" he offered, his feet hopping oddly as he tried to avoid standing still for too long.

"They were there to get _you_! And they could have killed Willow, chasing after you in the dark like that!" Buffy argued.

"Come on, Slayer! It wasn't my fault! They're the ones who cut out the lights!" Spike protested. "I was keeping them off of her!"

Buffy glanced over her shoulder for confirmation from the hacker, but Willow shrugged. "I don't know. I was unconscious during the fighting. But Spike wasn't the one who knocked me out. Something rammed my chair into the wall and I hit my head, but it wasn't Spike," she admitted while Giles guided her chair into the apartment. "He did _try_ to bite me, but those trooper guys ran in right after he did, and he did protect me. From what I could tell before the concussion," she added.

"See!" Spike crowed triumphantly. "I told you I didn't hurt her!"

"You went there to bite her!" Buffy protested loudly, her arms crossed over her chest.

The vampire shrugged under his blanket, still dancing away from the bright sunlight. "Yeah, well, actually I was there to bite _you_ if you want to be picky, but the fact remains that I _didn't_ bite her. I think that earns me some credit of the 'you not staking me through the heart' variety," he declared, scoffing. "Me saving your best friend from being assaulted and all, seems to me like maybe you owe me one. Red is definitely the best of you lot, and a nice enough person, but I don't make it a habit of saving the damsels unless there's something in it for me, Slayer. I _am _evil, remember?"

Buffy rolled her eyes, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like 'impotent' under her breath, and looked to Giles. "What do you think?" she asked, her arms still crossed, but relaxing slightly.

He shrugged. "He could have useful information," the Watcher acknowledged. "It just may not be worth the annoyance," he added, raising a thoughtful eyebrow.

"Come on!" Spike shouted, smoke pouring off his blanket now.

Buffy made her decision, nodding to him. "You wait there," she said, walking deliberately slowly back into the house to collect a chair and some rope. She put the chair just outside the door, barely in the protective shade. "Have a seat," she invited cheerfully.

Willow could hear him grumbling as he sat down and she craned her neck to watch Buffy tie him up. As she moved, she felt something poke her in the stomach and she realized that the phone was still in her lap and presumably Tara was still on the other end.

"Tara, are you still there?" she asked as she picked it up, holding it against her shoulder with her chin while she used both hands to steer the chair out of the living room and down the short hall to the spare room she and Buffy had been using. It took the blonde a second to answer, and Willow let out a deep breath. "So, how was that for scaring you off?" she asked nervously, wondering how much the other witch had heard.

"U-um, it sounds busy over t-there," Tara commented.

She started to say something else, but was interrupted by Willow. "Please don't follow that up with 'maybe it would be better if I didn't come,'" the redhead requested.

"I w-would have s-stuttered it m-more," Tara said honestly.

"I promise that you won't be intruding or whatever excuse you were going to use," Willow prompted. "And, I don't know how much you heard, but it won't be dangerous or anything either."

"I heard s-something about b-biting, and s-someone hurt you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I got a little concussion because some soldier guys swarmed Stevenson a few weeks ago. Remember? It was played off as a prank. I just got kind of knocked around in the darkness induced confusion," Willow answered.

"B-Buffy w-wasn't there?"

"Oh, no, actually she was out walking…" Her voice trailed off as she remembered exactly where Buffy had been.

"S-she was w-walking me h-home," Tara finished the statement as she figured out the truth. "Oh Willow, I-I'm s-so s-sorry."

"Tara, no, it wasn't your fault, it's just…my life is kind of complicated, and it's hard to explain, but I guess I should tell you some about it so you don't feel irrationally guilty because I got hurt, and you're going to be here tomorrow and it might be hard to explain the tied up guy…"

Willow took a deep breath, but was surprised when Tara spoke up. "He's a v-vampire though, r-right?"

"Vampire? How could you know about vampires?" Willow blurted, surprised.

"M-my m-mother, she was a w-witch too. S-she used to tell me about t-things like that," Tara answered. "I d-didn't know it w-was true until I c-came here."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense," Willow said. "So, what else do you know about vampires, because if you already know, it'll make me telling you a lot less like spilling a secret."

"U-um, she told me a s-story about s-something called a S-slayer?" Tara answered, trying to remember.

"Okay, good, that's great, and exactly what I was hoping to hear," Willow interrupted, her words rushed. "It's all true, and Buffy is the Slayer," she said quickly. "And Spike is a vampire, but there's something wrong with him, because he couldn't bite me last time…"

"B-Buffy's the vampire S-slayer?" Tara asked, her voice soft and confused.

"Yep," Willow replied cheerfully. "Since she was fifteen."

"A-and there's a v-vampire t-there, with you?"

"Oh, yeah, Spike is tied up in the living room," Willow answered.

"W-won't whoever you're staying with n-notice that?" Tara asked.

Willow blinked, laughing. "Oh, no. We're staying with Buffy's Watcher, Giles. Did your mom tell you what a Watcher is, because it's kind of self explanatory when you think about the title, but if not I can explain it…"

She trailed off as Tara giggled. "I think I g-got it."

"Okay, I'm really glad this isn't freaking you out, because I don't want to freak you out, I want you to come over and hang out with us, or just with me even, because I like hanging out with you, and you're really nice, and I'm babbling again, and you really should just stop me when I do that…"

Tara was giggling again. "I l-like it," she said softly. "It's f-funny."

Willow let out a deep breath, smiling unconsciously. "So you're still coming for Thanksgiving?" she checked again.

"I'll b-be there," Tara said quietly.

"And you're not freaked?"

"N-no," Tara said shakily. "Y-you d-didn't get h-hurt b-badly, did y-you?"

Willow laughed, shaking her head despite the fact that Tara couldn't possibly see her. "No Tara, it was just a concussion. It's not the first one I've ever had, and I'm sure it won't be the last one. Being best friends with the Slayer can be rough."

Tara wanted to ask if being friends with the Slayer had been the reason Willow had ended up in the wheelchair, wanted to ask about Oz, but knew that the subject was much too personal. "I-I'm s-sorry," she said instead.

"Not your fault," Willow said easily. "It might not look like it because of the chair, but I can normally take care of myself. It'll be better now that I can use both of my arms." She could hear Buffy and Spike yelling at each other in the living room, and she giggled.

"S-something f-funny? I can g-get o-off the p-phone if y-you're busy," Tara offered.

"Nah, Buffy and Spike are just arguing, but that's nothing new, they don't need me for that," Willow objected. "I'd much rather talk to you."

Tara blushed brightly, grateful that she was on the other end of the phone. "U-uh…" she stuttered, not able to think of something to say in response that wouldn't scare the redhead away. She wondered silently how it was possible to have such a big crush on someone that you knew was straight, sighing heavily.

"So, your mom was a witch? That's really cool. I bet you know lots of great spells," Willow commented. "I already know you're amazing with that healing spell, cause you've helped my tummy and my arm."

"I-I'm o-okay, that's a-all," Tara protested. "A-and I c-couldn't let you s-stay h-hurting."

"You're better than just 'okay,' Tara!" Willow disagreed. "You're amazing."

Tara laughed quietly. "Y-you don't k-know me t-that well," she said. "How c-could you know if I-I'm r-really amazing?" she asked, her voice soft, almost teasing.

Mustering self-doubt was never a problem for her, and it fascinated her that Willow had apparently seen something worthy in her, even if it was just the magic. She had one more year of humanity left, before her demon would demand that she withdraw from every aspect of her normal life, and she was anxious to make this last year count for something.

"So tell me something I don't already know about you," Willow suggested. "Prove me wrong."

Tara smiled to herself. "Um…well, t-there's not actually m-much to tell, Willow." She'd escaped from her family, and had no desire to drag up any of her memories of them. Her demon still had to be hidden, and any conversation about her home or childhood would bring up secrets that she had to keep hidden. Especially from Willow. The little witch she was crushing on was best friends with the Slayer, and she was sure that Buffy would be called in to deal with whatever she became once she changed. Tara knew that any friendship they felt for her would become inconsequential once they realized what she was.

The redhead scoffed, and it brought Tara sharply back to the present. "Yeah, right," she disagreed. "How long have you been practicing magic?" Willow asked to get them started.

"Pretty much my whole life," Tara answered. "My m-mom taught me when I was l-little." She swallowed thickly, her voice growing hoarse. "She…d-died a few years ago."

Willow frowned, blinking in surprise. "Oh, Tara, I didn't mean…I'm so sorry…I really didn't…"

"N-no, Willow. It…y-you didn't k-know…" Tara objected. "I don't r-really talk about my f-family, s-sorry."

"Tara, you know I run my mouth," Willow said apologetically. "I don't want to hurt your feelings. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Tara sighed heavily. "Willow, it's o-okay. Y-you didn't…" She stuttered, trying to think of anything she could say to get Willow to feel better. "I think I want to be a teacher," she announced, knowing even as she spoke that it was random and possibly the lamest thing she'd ever said.

"Really?" Willow said, grasping at the straw gratefully. "See, that's amazing. I could never do that. I mean, I did it for a while in eleventh grade, but that was just because the teacher died, and that is a much longer story than we have time for, and it doesn't matter anyway because we were talking about you, so I need to stop talking about myself. Rude Willow! Anyway, you must have infinite patience to go along with your incredible talent for spells. That's really cool, Tara. What do you want to teach?"

"Oh, I don't k-know," the blonde responded shyly. "I just l-like kids. I think I-I'd be a g-good teacher."

"I'm sure you will be," Willow agreed. "Those are going to be some lucky kids, Tara."

"H-hopefully I'll g-get over t-the s-stutter so t-they won't just l-laugh at me."

The redhead frowned, instantly rejecting the idea that someone couldn't immediately see everything Tara had to offer. Even some snotty little kid surely had to have more sense that that. "Psht, if anyone laughs, you just tell me and I'll beat them up," she stated firmly.

The blonde laughed, feeling a bright blush burning in her cheeks. "Willow…they're hypothetical c-children. I t-think I'm safe. T-thank you f-for the o-offer though."

"Of course," Willow said immediately. "I'm not very intimidating right now anyway. I could get Buffy to beat them up until I get back on my feet," she offered.

"Y-you're s-sweet," Tara said softly, realizing what she'd said too late. Willow didn't respond for a moment and the blonde let her eyes close, sure that she'd overstepped the boundaries she'd set up for their friendship.

Willow was smiling on the other end of the phone, feeling inordinately pleased by the praise. "Thanks, Tara, but you're the sweet one, spending all your time with me. It's really too nice of you." She knew that Tara would protest, and she continued quickly to preempt her. "And that brings us nicely back to my point of proving that you, my friend, are amazing…"

"Willow…"

"I can tell," Willow said firmly. "It's so obvious," she declared. The phone beeped in her hands and she frowned as she recognized the caller ID number as Angel's office in L.A. "Crap, Tara, there's another call, and I need to take it, can I call you back?"

"Y-you don't have to c-call me back," Tara objected.

"I'll call you back as long as it's not too late," Willow said.

"Okay, b-bye Willow," Tara said.

"I'll talk to you later," Willow said quickly, switching to the other line rapidly. "Cordelia?" she asked.

"No, it's me," Angel's voice answered her. "I need your help."

* * *

Next Time: It's Thanksgiving in Sunnydale!


	4. Chapter 4

Buffy was none the wiser that Angel was in town, her mania to have the perfect Thanksgiving distracting her. Also helping keep her occupied was the sickly Xander, the suddenly syphilis afflicted construction worker moaning and groaning on the couch. The Slayer was scrambling to finish her meal while trying to figure out how to help Xander. Spike wasn't helping the situation, whining and making demands from his chair.

It was with relief that Willow wheeled herself outside to ride along to pick up Tara for dinner. Unfortunately, the only driver available was Anya. Buffy took a moment from her cooking to carry the witch and her chair to the top of the stairs of Giles' apartment complex, warning Willow sternly not to attempt the descent without calling her.

Willow pulled herself into the backseat of the car while the clueless Anya shoved the wheelchair into the back of the car without collapsing it, leaving it to roll around while she drove. The former demon chattered cheerfully while she drove recklessly, completely missing that Willow wasn't answering her, too busy holding onto the back of the seat to keep herself from being pitched into the floorboard.

Anya screeched to a halt in front of the dorm building, surprised when Willow slid as quickly as she could from the car, balancing herself carefully on her crutches. She winced as she took her first steps, the firm pressure of the crutches under her shoulders uncomfortable and moving rapidly toward painful. She knew it was probably much too soon to be using the crutches, but the harrowing car ride had left her craving the feel of solid ground under her one good foot.

Her progress was slow, and it took her a moment to get the door to the building open, afraid she would overbalance herself if she let go of either crutch long enough to open the door. She rode the elevator upstairs, and when she made it to Tara's door she didn't attempt to knock with a hand, just banged her forehead against it several times rather than risk moving either hands, crutches, or feet.

Tara's eyes widened as she saw that Willow was on her feet on the other side of the door. "Willow! A-aren't you s-supposed to be in your c-chair?"

Willow was panting for breath, and she nodded. "Yeah, probably."

"W-where is it?" Tara asked. Willow nodded her head back towards the entrance, trying to catch her breath. "I-I'll get it. S-sit," she directed with uncharacteristic firmness, helping the redhead to her bed and guiding the tired witch down onto the edge. Willow hissed at the relief from the throb her crutches had caused in her arms, and Tara rushed from the room, returning after a few minutes with the wheelchair.

Willow felt the now almost familiar rush as Tara's hands helped her gently into her chair, and Willow sighed as she slumped into the seat. "Thanks," she said gratefully. "I _really_ wasn't ready for that."

Tara nodded, bending her knees to crouch beside the chair, bringing herself to Willow's eyelevel. "Are y-you okay?" she asked softly, concerned and gripping the armrest of the chair to stop herself from brushing hair back from Willow's face.

Willow nodded, feeling sweat sliding down the back of her collar, and she took a deep breath. "Thanks," she repeated, glancing regretfully at the crutches where they were leaned against Tara's bed. The blonde rose to her full height, letting out a breath of relief as she turned to collect the crutches. When she turned back to the chair, she was surprised to see that Willow's hands were on the grips for the wheels, prepared to push herself back into the hall.

"No," Tara said firmly, snatching Willow's hands off the wheels. "You h-hold these," she directed, laying the crutches across the armrests and taking the handles to push the chair herself.

Willow had to tilt the crutches so that they could fit the chair through the door and Tara kept a watchful eye on her as she let go of the chair to lock her door.

They made it back to the car without incident, Tara watching carefully as Willow stretched out in the backseat before she climbed into the front. Anya was eyeing her speculatively, sticking her hand out suddenly.

"I'm Anya," she said with her typical bluntness. "I was here when you stole the wheelchair, but you didn't seem interested in waiting for me to introduce myself."

"I-I'm T-Tara," the witch replied distractedly, shaking Anya's hand as she glanced into the back of the car to see Willow smile weakly, rubbing at her shoulder. Without speaking, Tara extended her arm backwards, resting a hand on Willow's closer shoulder. Willow's eyes closed as the tingle shot down her arm, the rush of magic overriding the throbbing pain that had been radiating from her weak shoulder muscles.

"Thanks," she said, eyes still closed. "Anya, we're not going straight back to Giles', Buffy needs us to pick up peas." She heard Anya's acknowledgement, and the Jeep squealed away from the curb. Willow curled her hand around Tara's wrist, keeping them both steady. "Okay?" she checked, ready to let Tara have her hand back if the blonde was feeling the effects of Anya's erratic driving. Tara just squeezed the shoulder under her hand gently, her thumb making unconscious circles against Willow's shirt.

The grocery store was crowded when they parked, and Tara pushed the crutches out of Willow's reach with a stern shake of her head. "I don't think so," she said as she pulled the chair out of the back of the car. Willow sighed, pouting even as she pulled herself into her chair.

Tara pushed Willow's chair into the store, while Anya seemed fascinated by the rampant consumerism around them. They didn't bother getting a cart since it was difficult enough trying to maneuver Willow's chair through the crowd. Of course, being Thanksgiving day, there were no fresh peas left, so they collected a package of frozen peas. They were coming out of the frozen food aisle when Angel appeared. He was suddenly standing in front of Willow's chair, and Tara pulled it to a stop, frowning in confusion as the man just stood there.

"Angel, hey," Willow said, glancing over her shoulder and to the side where Tara and Anya were both watching. "Tara, Anya, this is Angel," she introduced them. "So, what's going on that you came all the way here?" she asked.

"Buffy's in danger," he said shortly. "What's been happening?"

Willow shrugged. "We're still not sure. Something happened to Xander yesterday, and a priest was murdered this morning."

"Xander has syphilis," Anya announced, wringing her hands worriedly. "We can't have sex while he has syphilis, so you need to fix this," she mourned, missing the glances of surprise and disgust the others exchanged.

"Xander got syphilis?" Angel asked, smirking.

"It's an avenging Native American spirit, I think," Willow told Angel, shooting him a chiding look. She grimaced over her shoulder at Tara. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, it just sort of came up this morning, and it should be perfectly safe at Giles' apartment, so there's no reason for you not to come to dinner," she said apologetically. "We can take you back to the dorm if this is wigging you out."

Tara shook her head slowly. "N-no, I'm o-okay."

Willow smiled cheerfully. "Good, because I didn't want you to leave." Her eyes moved back to Angel. "Spike is tied up at Giles' house too," she told him.

The vampire's smirk disappeared and he scowled, growling in his chest unconsciously. "I'll take care of him while I'm here," he promised ominously.

Willow sighed, shaking her head. "I think we need him right now actually, but thanks," she told him. "Some people did something to him and he can't bite anymore, we're still trying to figure it out."

Angel was still growling in his chest, but nodded. "Fine. Where's Buffy?"

"She's at Giles', cooking," Willow answered with a smirk. "We're on a grocery run obviously."

He nodded, frowning at the floor. "Okay, well, I'll stay close, but out of sight, in case something happens."

"How'd you get here anyway?" Anya asked curiously. "It's daytime," she said, looking around him as if he was suddenly going to burst into flames at the reminder.

"There's a basement with sewer access," he replied. "You're going back to the apartment now?"

Willow nodded. "Yeah. Where are you going?"

"I have a friend at the museum, I'll go check on some things," he answered. "I'll call if I find anything, and I'll come by as soon as the sun goes down."

"You want me to tell Buffy you're coming?" Willow asked.

He shook his head quickly. "No, it'll be easier if I'm…if she doesn't know I'm here."

"Okay," Willow said doubtfully and gave him a look that showed clearly what she thought of that idea, nodding. "Good luck, Angel."

He nodded, fading into the crowd before anyone could move. "So, that's Angel," Anya said matter-of-factly. "He's large."

Willow snorted at the understatement. "Yeah, he's very big," she agreed dryly. "Now let's get these peas back to Buffy before she comes looking for us."

Tara resumed pushing the chair toward the front of the store. It took a few impatient minutes to get through the line, the crush of people persisting as they exited the store, and Anya caused several people's lives to flash before their eyes before they made it out of the parking lot.

Willow dutifully waited at the top of the stairs for Buffy when they got back to the apartment, sending Anya down with the peas while Tara stayed at the top of the stairs with her.

"Hey, Tara," Buffy greeted her distractedly, surveying the chair and the steep stairs. "Um, Will…"

"Oh, it's okay," Willow said. "Tara knows about you. I sort of told her, I hope that's okay, but it would have been hard to explain Spike being tied up, and you know she's a witch, and I know we can trust her, she wouldn't tell anyone. Would you, Tara?" she rambled, her eyes traveling back and forth between the two blondes.

"I w-won't tell," Tara said, smiling crookedly.

Buffy nodded, grinning as she hoisted Willow and her chair into her arms. "Thanks, Tara. I appreciate it." She carried the witch down the stairs carefully, Tara following them down the steps with the crutches, eyes wide at the Slayer's unthinking display of strength.

Buffy put the chair down in Giles' patio, checking to make sure Willow was okay. She blinked in surprise when Tara swatted Willow's hands from the wheels of the chair.

"She t-tried her crutches e-earlier," Tara said, giving Willow a chiding look.

Buffy scowled at her friend, ignoring Willow's attempt at an apologetic smile. "Willow! You know you're not strong enough for that!"

"You didn't have to ride with Anya! I'm not even sure she has a license! She only figured out what the left pedal did _after_ we turned onto Main Street!" she objected. "I needed to get out of that car!"

"That's what your chair is for!" Buffy objected. "You just got out of the cast, Will! What if you had fallen down? You could have broken your leg worse, or you could have broken your arm again."

"I'm never going to get stronger if I don't practice," Willow reasoned.

Buffy shook her head sternly, still scowling. "You're right, but you know it's way too early to be trying it." Her expression changed as she looked at Tara. "Thanks Tara. I'm glad you were there to look after her." Tara nodded, blushing, and Buffy knocked Willow on the head gently with a knuckle. "Sometimes it's not a good thing that you have such a hard head, my friend."

Tara pushed the chair into the apartment as Buffy rushed back to her cooking. Anya was fussing over Xander on the couch and the construction worker waved tiredly with one hand. Tara waved back, frowning at how sick he looked. She exchanged looks with Willow, the redhead shrugging regretfully.

"He'll be okay once we appease the spirit," Willow said hopefully.

"Who wants to kill us all," Anya chimed in.

Tara blanched, eyeing Spike in his chair, the vampire not straining against his ropes, just watching the proceedings in silence. He noticed her arrival and grinned, looking her over from top to bottom.

"Well, this day just turned around," he commented happily. "How about you come over here and keep me company, sweetheart?" he requested, winking.

She frowned at him, her hands tightening compulsively on the handles of Willow's chair. The redhead scowled at him, shaking her head. "You leave her alone, Spike. She came over to eat with us, not entertain you."

He looked at the pair, his eyes lingering on Tara's hand on the back of Willow's chair, and he smirked. "I think I know what she's here for a bit better than you do, pet," he commented, his voice almost smug, and Tara paled further, shaking her head minutely in a panic.

Willow tilted her head back to look up at Tara, rolling her eyes. "Ignore Spike. He gets his jollies by being annoying," she said with a grin.

Tara blushed, nodding in silence. She glanced uncontrollably at Spike, who winked cheekily and rolled his eyes at the oblivious Willow. "Slayer, I'm hungry!" he called loudly, grinning as she yelled back at him.

It didn't take long before the sun was going down outside and Willow was unsurprised to hear the phone ring almost immediately after it sunk below the horizon.

"I got it," she called, pushing her chair forward a few feet so that she could reach the receiver. Tara was lingering awkwardly behind the wheelchair and her eyes widened as she noticed the man outside the window with a bow and arrow.

"Willow!" she yelped, toppling the wheelchair as she dove to the ground. The chair landed mostly on her legs, and Willow herself landed mostly on her chest, while an arrow struck the metal rail of the chair and ricocheted, sticking with a dull thud in the back of the couch.

"Thanks," Willow gasped, grimacing at the uncomfortable strain on her leg, her arms shaky as she tried to push herself up. "I don't think I can get off of you right now," she said apologetically, pale with pain.

"I-it's okay. Are you h-hurt?" Tara asked, not wanting the extricate herself if it meant hurting Willow further.

"Willow?" Buffy yelled. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," Willow called back, struggling to look down at herself. She was still straining to hold herself up off of Tara, but her arms were shaking and Tara put one of her hands on each of Willow's elbows.

"It's okay. You won't hurt me. Just relax," Tara said quietly, tilting her head up to look down at Willow herself. The redhead's injured leg was pinned in between the footrests of her chair, and from where Tara was, it looked impossible to get Willow free without potentially hurting her.

It suddenly occurred to Willow that the phone was still ringing, and she tried to reach it, only to collapse as her weak arm gave out from underneath her. Tara let out a surprised breath as Willow landed hard on her chest.

"Giles, phone! It's important!" Willow called with as much voice as she could muster. Her eyes found Tara and she grimaced. "Sorry," she said more quietly.

Tara was trying to catch her breath, but her hand moved to Willow's right arm, feeling the muscles trembling beneath her fingers. Willow hissed as she felt the heat radiating from Tara's palm, and her head dropped suddenly against the blonde's shoulder, too tired to hold her head up anymore.

There were still arrows flying into the apartment, but they seemed to be safe where they were collapsed behind the table. The phone stopped ringing, and Tara could hear a British man having a one-sided conversation. There was a thump by their feet, and Buffy was there, guiding the chair off of them before scrambling forward to check on Willow.

"Will, come on, you've got to be okay," the Slayer breathed, checking her friend's pulse while she was seemingly passed out on the other witch's chest.

"I'm okay," Willow mumbled, lifting her head slowly. "Tara?"

"I-I'm okay," the blonde affirmed.

Buffy looked at both of them, ducking as a hatchet embedded itself in the back of the couch beside her. She yanked it out, whipping it through the air back at their attacker. "Tara, you got her?" she asked, waiting for the witch's nod before she vaulted herself over the dining room table and into the fight.

Giles had made it to the weapons chest and was quick to toss a knife to Buffy. Spike let out a growl as an arrow hit his chest, complaining loudly even though they had missed his heart. Xander and Anya were scuffling outside while Giles and Buffy fought off one of the spirits who had crashed through the second story window, the Slayer frustrated quickly as she was unable to kill the Indian with her knife.

Willow lifted her head as Tara's hand slipped off her shoulder, the redhead's arms suddenly sturdier and she rolled herself off of the other girl, groaning as she landed on her back. "I'm okay," she gasped before Tara could ask. She yelped loudly as an arrow hit her bad leg, sticking into the cast and quivering. "I'm okay," she repeated. "It didn't go all the way through the cast," she gasped, using her hands to drag herself into more cover under the table.

Tara moved to pull it out, hesitating with a look at Willow's face. The redhead was grimacing, but didn't seem to be in pain, at least not pain caused by the arrow. "It's okay, you can take it out," Willow said, breathing heavily.

Tara got a grip near the base of the arrow, waiting for Willow's nod before she pulled it out. Willow didn't react as it pulled free, and Tara gently probed the hole with one finger, grateful to feel one thin layer of cotton between her skin and Willow's. She let out a breath of relief, meeting Willow's eyes with a tiny smile.

Suddenly, all the chaos faded into silence, the Indian warriors disappearing as Buffy stabbed the one she was fighting with his own blade. Xander and Anya returned from outside after several long minutes, the construction worker already looking much improved from his brush with syphilis.

"Is everyone alright?" Giles asked, looking around at the various arrows and hatchets embedded in furniture all around his living room. "Where's Willow?" he asked, noticing the overturned wheelchair.

"I'm here," Willow called from under the table, and Tara quickly stopped her from trying to drag herself out from their hiding spot.

Buffy and Xander joined them quickly, the witch moving out of their way as the old friends helped the redhead back into her chair.

"You got shot?" Xander asked in surprise, poking lightly at the hole in her cast.

Willow nodded. "Yeah, but it didn't go in."

"Barely," Tara protested. "T-there's only o-one layer of cotton left," she said.

Willow pouted at her. "Tattler!"

Buffy smirked, arching an eyebrow at the redhead. "She's just looking out for you. Thanks Tara. We'll call the doctor in the morning and get you an appointment to get a new cast put on," she stated decisively. She glanced around the living room, taking a deep breath as she surveyed the damage.

Spike was still whining in his chair, an arrow sticking out of his chest, as well as another planted in the seat of the chair between his legs. "Oy, could one of you lot help me out here?" he called, and Giles moved to the chair, yanking out the arrow from the seat before he pulled the one from Spike's chest with only a touch more gentleness.

There was an arrow in the table, but none of the food had been hit, and Buffy sighed in relief. "Well, now that we've had our holiday excitement, let's eat," she said, gesturing to the table. Xander guided Willow's wheelchair into a spot at the table and he took the seat across from her.

Tara took the seat beside Willow after the redhead gestured emphatically, making it clear where she wanted Tara to sit. Buffy returned from the kitchen with the last of her carefully prepared side dishes, including the hastily cooked peas. She and Giles took their seats at the ends of the table, leaving a complaining Spike tied to his chair in the corner.

They chatted idly while they ate, Willow making a belated introduction between Tara and Giles. The meal was a success, everyone doing their best to keep their mouths shut about Angel's presence in Sunnydale. In fact, Willow even got in some teasing about Riley and Buffy's daily increasing flirtations before Xander let the secret spill over their pie.

Buffy looked like she was going to bolt immediately, but she restrained herself, sitting tensely in her seat. Willow gave Xander a glare across the table, the construction worker offering a timid "Oops," in apology.

Willow rested a hand on Buffy's wrist, giving her a sympathetic smile. Spike was watching with a wide grin on his face, and Giles stood up quickly to turn his chair to face the corner, giving the vampire a sharp word of warning.

Tara tapped her fork idly against her plate in silence, able to figure out that Angel must be someone very important to Buffy. She wondered quietly about the details, the _something_ that no one would say about him, curious if it was the same _something_ that no one would say about Oz.

Willow smiled weakly, able to share her friend's pain on this subject, and she closed her eyes as the sharp pain of Oz's departure shot through her suddenly. Buffy slid her chair around so that she was closer to Willow's seat, letting her head lean again her friend's shoulder.

"We can talk, if you want," Buffy offered quietly, seeing the expression on her friend's face and pushing away thoughts of Angel.

Willow opened her eyes, letting her head shake. "No, it's okay. Thanksgiving," the redhead reminded her.

"Later?" Buffy asked, keeping her voice low. Willow nodded silently, struggling to smile normally.

"I-I should p-probably go," Tara said into the silence, and Willow turned her head to look at the blonde witch.

"You don't have to go," Willow objected.

"It's d-dark," Tara reminded her. "And late," she added, glancing at the clock.

Willow was surprised to see that it was almost ten, that the group had been lingering around the table for several hours. "Can I ride back to the campus with you?" she asked.

Tara nodded, smiling shyly. Buffy got up from her chair. "I'll drive," she offered.

Anya nodded cheerfully. "Xander's syphilis is clearing up, so we're going away now," she said.

Xander blushed brightly, but didn't resist as his girlfriend dragged him from the apartment. Giles groaned, but stood up as well and started collecting the dirty dishes.

"We can help with that," Willow offered before grimacing at her chair. "Well, I could stack dishes if someone else could take them into the kitchen."

"There's no need," Giles objected. "You make sure Tara gets home safely, I'll deal with the dishes."

Willow sighed, nodding. The joyful mood of the evening had been suddenly dampened, and she struggled to manage a reassuring smile for Buffy. She pushed her chair into the patio, grateful that Anya and Xander had neglected to shut the door behind them. Buffy and Tara exchanged glances before they followed her in silence.

Willow had been forced to wait at the base of the stairs, and Buffy hoisted the chair into her arms without comment, not saying anything as she helped Willow climb into the backseat. Tara broke down the chair and stowed it in the back before joining Buffy in the front seat. Willow was fiddling idly with her hands in her lap, suddenly fighting tears in the darkness.

Oz had been gone for just a month, and the pain was as fresh as it had been the first day, that bright sunny morning that had signaled the end of life as she knew it. Trapped in the chair day after day, she'd dived into her school work to keep herself from spiraling into depression. But she knew she hadn't dealt with it yet, all the pain was still just under the surface. She had cried, and Buffy had held her, and soothed her, and told her that it would get better, but the pain still came in waves.

It almost made her grateful that she was in the wheelchair and hadn't been left alone for long since the accident.

She tried to control herself, choking back tears, but Buffy heard her shaky breathing and her eyes found Willow in the rearview mirror. "Willow," she started, her voice sympathetic.

"I'm okay, keep driving," she said, leaning her head back against the window, taking a deep breath as she felt warm tears slide down her cheeks. She could feel Tara's sympathetic eyes on her, but didn't open her eyes, just extended one hand toward the front of the car.

She could feel Tara's fingers slide softly over her skin, no magic but the now familiar rush passing between them and she tried to stifle the next sob. It didn't work and she leaned forward, squeezing Tara's hand in her own as she cried, her forehead pressed against her good knee. The car slowed as Buffy pulled over, the Slayer not taking the time to cut the car off as she jumped out and got back in again, squeezing herself onto the seat behind Willow.

"Shh," Buffy breathed, leaning her head against Willow's back, feeling the witch's shoulders trembling as she cried. "Will," she said, rubbing gently at the back of the redhead's neck. "It's okay, Will. We're right here, it's okay."

It took several minutes before Willow got her tears under control, her body trembling with the force of her crying. "Are y-you o-okay?" she asked, turning her head as much as she could to see Buffy.

The Slayer frowned, shaking her head slightly. "Will, what?" she asked in confusion.

"Angel," Willow offered in explanation.

"What about him?" she asked.

"You should go to L.A., talk to him. I tried to get him to see you, told him it wasn't fair…"

"I want to, but I can't leave you at Giles' alone," Buffy objected.

"Tara could stay with me," Willow said, giving the blonde witch a suddenly shy look. "I mean, if you wanted to, of course. You don't have to if you don't want to, but you're all alone there in the dorm, and I like spending time with you, and then Buffy wouldn't feel bad about going to see Angel and leaving me here," Willow reasoned, wiping tears away with the hand that wasn't still holding Tara's tightly.

Buffy found Tara's eyes over Willow's head. "Tara? It's up to you," the Slayer offered.

"I-I'll stay," Tara said slowly, smiling weakly.

Buffy nodded, smiling gratefully. "Thanks, Tara. I'll still swing you by the dorm to pick up some stuff, and then we can go back to Giles' place."

"Are you leaving tonight?" Willow asked, surprised despite the fact that it had been her suggestion.

The Slayer sighed, shaking her head after a moment. "No, I guess I shouldn't tonight. It's already late. Tara, you should still stay with us tonight though. I've been patrolling that way, but it's not safe for you to be on campus alone. Those trooper guys are still a mystery, and there's the average baddies that are all over Sunnydale."

"O-okay," Tara said softly, feeling Willow's hand tighten around her own.

Buffy nodded, smiling encouragingly. "Will, are you alright?" she breathed softly into her friend's ear.

Willow didn't answer for a long moment, letting herself relax against Buffy's chest. "I'm okay," she said quietly. "You can let me go," she said, loosening her grip on Tara's hand, realizing suddenly that she had been holding onto the other witch rather tightly. "Sorry Tara," she murmured, letting go of the blonde's hand.

"It's okay," Tara said softly, not taking her hand back but still holding Willow's. "Are y-you alright?"

Willow nodded without speaking, feeling Buffy's arms loosen from around her. "I'll get us back on the road if you're really okay," Buffy said, one hand brushing through Willow's short hair.

"I'll live," Willow said, leaning her head into Buffy's touch.

The Slayer climbed slowly out and back into her own seat behind the steering wheel. The car was still running, and she pulled back into the deserted street. The car was silent as they rode back to the campus, all three deep in their own thoughts.

Buffy looked between the pair of witches as they parked in front of Tara's dorm. "I'll be fine," Willow said. "Make sure Tara gets inside safely."

Buffy let out a sigh. "Fine, but I'll stay at the doors. I'm not leaving you out here vulnerable," she said firmly.

It didn't take Tara long to gather clothes and her shower kit, and Buffy stayed protectively in the doorway, watching the car carefully to make sure that Willow stayed safe. Tara had a duffle bag over her shoulder when she came out of her room, pausing to lock the door before she joined the Slayer in the lobby.

"Is s-she really okay?" Tara asked, her eyes following Buffy's through the dark to the Jeep.

The Slayer shrugged. "I wish I knew, Tara. Oz leaving really hurt her. She's been so busy trying to deal with the wheelchair and keeping up with schoolwork, she hasn't let herself feel any of it." She gave the witch a sideways smile. "I do know that she enjoys you coming over to see her. She gets lonely with just me and Xander to talk to. And you can talk about the magic stuff with her, which me and Xand are completely clueless about."

"I e-enjoy visiting with h-her," Tara agreed with a shy smile.

Buffy let out a deep breath. "Let's get back to Giles'. I don't want to leave Will alone any more tonight."

They both gave Willow surreptitious glances as they got back in the car, checking to see if there were fresh tears on her face, but it appeared that she had regained control of her emotions.

"I'm okay," Willow commented dryly. "I wasn't just saying that."

Buffy smirked, but nodded. "You know I'm just looking out for you," she said. "I need my Willow to be okay."

"And I will be," Willow agreed. "But it probably won't be tonight." She was surprised to realize as she spoke that it was true. It would be slow, and painful, but she would get better, get through this. Definitely not tonight though, she decided as she pushed down fresh tears.

Buffy started the car, letting the silence hang heavy between them as she pulled back onto the road. They were still silent when they arrived back at the apartment, and Tara got Willow's wheelchair from the back of the car without comment.

She turned away as Buffy lifted the witch into the chair before hoisting the chair and all into her arms. Tara's hands were wringing around the strap of her duffle bag as she followed them down the stairs. Willow wheeled herself down the hall, still without speaking, and the two blondes followed her, hearing Giles' shuffling steps in his room on the second floor. Spike's chair was in the living room, but he was no longer tied to it.

Buffy shut the door behind them after taking a moment to peek into the bathroom and ensure that the captive vampire was still restrained. Willow had pushed her chair as close to the bed as she could get, but couldn't muster the strength to pull herself onto the bed.

"Ready to go to sleep?" Buffy asked her softly.

Willow nodded, yawning widely. "It's kind of been a long day."

"Well, if it's okay with you Tara, I think I might sleep in the living room. I think I'll be heading out pretty early in the morning, and Spike's in the bathroom, so he won't be bothering me if I sleep out there," Buffy said, giving the witch a questioning look.

"U-uh, t-that's okay. Can I j-just talk to Willow for a s-second?" she answered.

Buffy nodded, stretching . "Sure. I'll just go brush my teeth. I'll be back in a few to get you into bed, Will," she said with a wink, relieved when Willow giggled.

Tara watched the Slayer leave, her arms crossed over her stomach uncomfortably. She hadn't put her bag down yet, the strap tight over her shoulder.

"What is it?" Willow asked, rubbing her left hand over her good knee.

"I'll s-sleep on the floor tonight," Tara said, not meeting Willow's eyes.

The redhead frowned tiredly. "Why would you do that? I know the cast is gigantic, but I promise I won't hit you with it. And I don't hog the blankets."

"I-I'm gay, Willow," Tara said in a burst of sudden bluntness.

"Oh," Willow said, her eyes widening. "Well, if you don't want to sleep with me, I get that. Not that I mean sleep-with-me sleep with me, but just sleeping. I don't want you to be uncomfortable…"

"No! Willow, I-I'm not u-uncomfortable," Tara objected. "I just wanted, I t-thought you should k-know before…"

"Oh! It's not, I'm fine! I don't want you to sleep on the floor. It's a big bed, and if you're not uncomfortable sharing it with me, then there's no reason you shouldn't sleep in the bed," Willow said. "Besides, just because you like girls, that doesn't mean you like me like that, so there's no reason to feel weird around me," she said, missing the look that crossed Tara's face as she picked at the edge of her cast.

Buffy knocked quietly, letting herself in after Tara spoke up. "Everything good?" she checked, smiling cautiously.

Willow met Tara's eyes, seeing the blonde's tiny smile and slowly fading blush, and she nodded, biting her lip. "I think so. I'm good."

Buffy grinned, moving across the small room to lift Willow into the bed. "You need some clothes?" she checked. Willow had been wearing comfy shorts all day, had worn comfy shorts or sweatpants pretty much everyday since the accident to accommodate her long cast. In an effort to look nice for the holiday though, she'd worn a soft button down blouse.

"T-shirt?" Willow requested.

Buffy had already retrieved one, holding it out with a smile. She crouched beside the bed, bringing herself to Willow's eyelevel. "You want to talk?" she asked softly, one hand resting lightly on Willow's good knee.

Willow paused in changing shirts, her fingers hesitating on the buttons of her shirt. "Buffy," she sighed.

"Will, come on. You need to talk about this. I know Oz hurt you, and he's gone, but I know you miss him, and none of this is just stuff you get over. Talk to me here, Will. I'm your best friend," Buffy pleaded with her.

Tara moved uncomfortably toward the door, not wanting to intrude on a private moment between the friends. Her hand was on the knob when Willow's voice stopped her. "Tara, don't leave, please."

The blonde witch turned slowly, lingering next to the door. "I-it's none of my b-business," she said, shaking her head.

Willow held out one hand to Tara, seeing Buffy look back and forth between the two of them. The redhead realized suddenly that Tara might not welcome the contact given her revelation, and she pulled the hand back slowly. "Sorry, you don't…I just want you to stay."

Tara hesitated slightly before dropping to sit on the bed on the other side of Willow's bandaged leg, nodding. "O-okay Willow, I'll stay," she said softly, glancing sideways at Buffy. "I don't w-want to intrude though…"

"It hurts," Willow interrupted, her eyes squeezing closed, and she wouldn't have been able to say who she was talking to. "It hurts so bad, and you, both of you, and Xander, you guys are the only reason I haven't broken down. I miss him so much, but at the same time, I'm so angry at him."

She took a shuddery breath, her head dropping against her chest. "How could he do that to me? He didn't even tell me that she was like him. He didn't tell you, and we could have done something, we could have caught her, locked her up, but he didn't say anything, just locked them up together, let the wolves do…" She trailed off, her tears sliding down her face.

Buffy leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Willow, letting the witch cry into her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Willow. I'm so sorry. You know I would have done something, anything, if I'd known what she was."

Tara sat silently in confusion. She knew that Oz had cheated on Willow, had slept with another woman, but the redhead had been reluctant to share details beyond that. The picture was starting to become clear now, however, especially given her new knowledge that Buffy was the Slayer. "Oz was a w-werewolf?" she asked.

Buffy stiffened in Willow's arms, pulling back with a heavy breath. "He is," she agreed, glancing between the witches. "And so was the other one, Veruca," Buffy said, spitting the name out bitterly.

"Oh," Tara said, sitting back on her heels. "I'm s-sorry, Willow."

Willow was still crying, wiping at her face. "Me too," she agreed. "I hate that he left me, and I hate this stupid wheelchair, and I hate how bad it hurts, and how it's not going away. Oz left me, Buffy. I loved him so much, and he just _left_, and I don't know if he's ever coming back."

Her eyes found the Slayer's, and she took a deep breath. "And I don't know if it would fix anything if he did come back. We could have tried to work through it, but he just gave up."

Buffy nodded, not sure what to say. "Will, I'm not saying this to excuse him or anything, but he's going through a lot. He absolutely handled the Veruca thing the wrong way, and he shouldn't have left you, but Oz left to find a cure."

"Who knows if there is one though, Buffy!" Willow objected. "Or if he'll find it, or if he'll come back once he does."

Buffy shook her head, leaning against Willow's knee. "I don't know Willow, and I don't know what to tell you to do. But I know how much you love him, and how much he loved you."

Willow blinked back more tears, staring down at her best friend. "Was it like this when Angel turned?" she asked. "Did it hurt like this?"

Buffy smiled sadly, tilting her head back to look up at her friend. "You know it did, Will. How many times have you held me while I cried over him?" she asked. "But it does get better, even when you can't imagine how it could." She brushed one hand over Willow's cheek. "The only thing you can do is try and live again, live your life, and eventually everything will go back to normal." She sighed, frowning. "It's a gigantic cliché, but it just takes time."

Willow's eyes squeezed closed and she nodded. "I know."

"And we'll be with you for all of it," Buffy assured her. "You just have to get your life back. You're pretty much covering the school work," she teased. "But now you're getting better, so we can start getting back to normal. I mean, no way I'm going to let you go on patrol for a while, but we could go to the Bronze, do normal stuff, you know?"

Willow smiled tentatively, nodding. "Yeah, that will be good," she agreed, yawning uncontrollably, the long day and all the emotions getting to her.

Buffy smiled softly, pushing Willow's hair back gently. "You should get some sleep. You're still recovering."

"Will you wake me up when you leave?" Willow asked sleepily.

Buffy nodded, glancing at Tara. "Yeah, if you want me to. I'll be really quiet, Tara."

The witch nodded, smiling reassuringly. "No problem, Buffy. I normally w-wake up pretty early anyway."

Buffy smiled and pushed herself to her feet, carefully watching Willow as the redhead slid down to lie on her back. Willow let the Slayer help her with the blankets, and Tara was moving to follow Buffy out of the room, intending to change into her pajamas in the bathroom, before she remembered that it was occupied by Spike.

She glanced over her shoulder, seeing that Willow seemed to be mostly asleep already, and she let an affectionate smile cross her lips as she clicked off the lights. In spite of the darkness, she still changed as quickly as she could, lingering at the edge of the bed.

She'd finally told Willow one part of the truth about herself and hadn't been summarily rejected. She just wasn't sure if that made it easier or harder to climb into bed with her. What she did know was that Willow wouldn't be happy if she woke up in the morning to find out that Tara had slept on the floor, making the entire dilemma a moot point.

She jumped in surprise as she slid under the covers and Willow moved, turning her head to look at Tara. The redhead was blinking slowly, fighting sleep. "Glad you decided to join me. It wouldn't have been good for me to get up and get you off the floor." She grinned sleepily. "I'm not so good at the walking right now."

Tara laughed, squirming her head deeper into the pillow. "You're not doing great with staying a-awake right now either, Will. Just stop f-fighting it, go to sleep," she prompted gently.

"Okay," Willow agreed blearily. "Good night, Tara." She reached across the sheet with one hand to pat Tara's arm before she succumbed to sleep, her fingers resting lightly against Tara's wrist. Tara let herself follow after a few minutes, the unexpected excitement of the day quickly catching up to her now that she was still.

* * *

Next Time: There's a kind of a hush all over the world tonight…


	5. Chapter 5

Tara was walking quickly past the library on her way back to her dorm, in a hurry to get inside, out of the brisk mid-December air. The whole campus was tense, the students in the middle of finals. She had just finished her last test for the week, only one left and she'd be done for the semester. Not that she was going home for vacation, knowing that her father would never allow her to leave if he got her back in his grasp.

Willow was staying at Buffy's house for the break, but both of them had finals for all of the next week. They'd offered her a place to stay with them, but Tara was hesitant to impose in the Slayer's house for an entire two weeks, and over Christmas (and Hanukah, as Willow kept reminding them.)

She pulled up in surprise as she realized that the girl she'd just been thinking about, the girl she thought about a lot if she was honest with herself, was parked at the bottom of the stairs leading into the library.

It had been three weeks since Thanksgiving, and Buffy was reluctantly allowing Willow to push her chair around campus by herself for brief stints as long as she kept the walkie-talkie with her at all times, and promised to call if she needed anything.

"Who paints a wheelchair ramp?" Willow complained to herself, looking up in surprise as Tara laughed. "Hey!" Willow said, holding her arms open for a hug.

"Hi, Willow. Trying to get to the library?" Tara asked, giving her a smile as she pulled back from their hug.

Willow nodded, glaring at the impassable ramp. "Trying," she agreed. "Stupid school painted the ramp. I'm thinking about just trying to hop it," she said, laughing before Tara could shake her head.

"I don't think so," the blonde objected. "I know your leg isn't that strong."

"I think I could make it," Willow said teasingly, eyeing the three short steps.

"Don't make me call Buffy," Tara threatened with a smile. "What do you need from the library?"

Willow shrugged. "I was just going to study. It's a little cold to be studying outside, but I can't stay in the room any more today or I might go nuts."

"You're welcome to come over to my room whenever you want, you know that," Tara said. "It's warm, and it's not your room."

Willow grinned, nodding. "That would be great. I would have just gone straight over, but I thought you would still be in your exam."

Tara resumed walking back to her dorm, letting Willow push her chair along. She knew the redhead would ask if she needed any help.

"How was your final? You had American Lit this morning, right?" Willow asked.

Tara shrugged. "I think I did alright. There was only one essay, so that wasn't too bad. You had Prob and Stats this morning, didn't you? How was that?"

"Yeah, it was easy," Willow said, winking playfully. "I'm good with numbers."

Tara laughed, nodding. "Yeah, you are," she agreed. "That is not one of my gifts."

They reached Tara's dorm and the blonde held the door open for Willow to steer her chair inside. Tara's room was on the second floor, but the elevator in her building worked better than the one in Stevenson, so they walked in that direction. Willow's long cast barely fit inside the doors, but they made it to the second story with no trouble.

Tara's fairy lights were plugged in as soon as they came through the door, and Willow wheeled herself to Tara's desk. She'd been over to the other witch's room several times since Thanksgiving, the short distance between her dorm and Tara's making the other room an ideal destination when she was practicing with her chair, trying to strengthen her arm.

"What are you studying for?" Tara asked as she took a seat on her bed, finding the book she'd been reading for fun on her bedside table.

"Professor Walsh's Psych exam is Monday," Willow answered, finding her notebook in the backpack that was hanging from the back of her chair. She put the book in her lap, her chair parked out of the way as much as was possible with her stiff leg.

"That one's going to be tough?" Tara guessed, having heard horror stories about Professor Walsh from both Willow and Buffy.

Willow let out a deep breath, nodding. "It's cumulative and all short answer, so it's going to be fairly awful, yeah," she agreed. "Buffy's 'studying' with Riley," Willow said cheerfully, putting up air quotes around the word.

Tara laughed, knowing how hard the redhead was rooting for Buffy and Riley to get past their flirting and shy glances. "If Professor Walsh is as tough as you both say, they probably are just studying," Tara reminded her.

"Yeah, I know," Willow complained. "It's just stupid though. They so obviously like each other!"

Tara smiled across the room at her. "Well, sometimes people don't want to risk losing someone they like. Settling for f-friendship is easier than potentially l-losing the person." She blushed, realizing that she'd come dangerously close to the truth, though she hadn't been talking about Buffy and Riley.

The intuitive redhead caught that, raising her eyebrows. "Ooh, it sounds like someone has a crush," she said, lowering her book as Tara raised her own. "Do I know her?"

"N-no," Tara denied. "T-that was hypothetical, a h-hypothetical someone," she said, stuttering around Willow for the first time in at least a week, having grown gradually more comfortable around the witch and her friends.

Willow blinked, surprised to hear Tara's voice shake. "Okay," she agreed immediately. "Yeah, I must have just been making things up."

Tara sighed, knowing that her face was still burning. "Willow…"

"Hey, it's no big deal. I don't know if you've noticed this, but sometimes I run my mouth," she said quickly. "Don't be shaky-girl around me again, okay?" Willow requested, fingers playing with the pages of her notebook.

Tara nodded, swallowing. "S-sorry."

Willow shook her head. "No, Tara, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you nervous or anything." She smiled supportively. "I mean, I want you to feel comfortable talking to me, if you want to talk."

Tara returned her smile, feeling her blush fade slowly. "Thank you Willow, but I'm o-okay. N-nothing to talk about." Her eyes locked on Willow's for a long moment before she blinked and went back to her book.

Willow let her eyes linger a bit longer, surprised to feel relief wash over her. She studied Tara, letting herself think about that feeling. She'd been spending a lot of time with the other witch, and they had quickly become good friends, but the way she felt, the sudden sharp relief that Tara wasn't interested in someone, seemed like an overreaction.

At the same time though, it felt perfectly normal. She was enjoying having Tara around, loving getting to know her, and spending time with her. She knew she should want Tara to have someone, want her to be happy, but the blonde did seem to be happy, coming out of her shell, sharing more, stuttering less. They practiced spells together, but that wasn't the only reason they spent time together, the blonde witch coming over to watch movies, or study, or walk with Willow while the redhead practiced with her wheelchair and crutches.

Willow fought the urge to sigh, confused now, and she flipped her notes open to the correct section, forcing herself to concentrate on her studying. Buffy came by at sundown to walk Willow back to the dorm as she walked back from studying with Riley.

It wasn't until she was back in her bed, the lights off and Buffy sleeping deeply in her own bed on the other side of the room, that she let herself think about her confused feelings about Tara. It wasn't like her to be so possessive, but something inside her wanted Tara all to herself. Tara had been a good friend to her since the day they'd met, and their friendship meant a lot to her, but it didn't give her the right to want it to mean as much or more to Tara.

Tara had every right to have as many friends as she wanted, have a girlfriend if she wanted. She didn't owe Willow herself anything, could spend time with whoever she wanted, and definitely didn't have to spend as much time as she did with her, but the thought of Tara finding someone else made her feel sort of sick to her stomach.

Willow groaned in the darkness, wanting to scream into her pillow, but was frustrated by her frozen leg making it tricky to roll onto her stomach. She couldn't be feeling this way about a girl, couldn't be wondering these things about a girl. She'd liked boys her whole life, Xander first, and then Oz.

Oz.

He'd been gone for almost two months now, and every day, unbelievably, it got a little easier, a little less painful, and Tara was a big part of that. How long had she wanted it to mean more than just friendship though? _Was_ that what she wanted? Had it been jealousy she'd felt when she'd thought that Tara had wanted someone?

She tried to think rationally, tried to organize her thoughts and her feelings, but the effort was beyond her, her mind just running around in circles, confused and scared, until she unwillingly surrendered to oblivion and let herself be dragged into the soothing comfort of sleep.

Her exams kept her busy enough to justify not giving herself time to deal with her confused thoughts and feelings. Spending time with Tara over the school break felt the way it always had before, the blonde's uncanny ability to make Willow feel better about any situation just as applicable to her frenzied mental state.

She spent the break trying to convince herself that her strange bout of possessive feeling had been a reaction to knowing that Tara liked girls, the thought that Tara might find another girl to spend her time with. She knew that Tara was important to her, but she spent their time together over the break convincing herself that she was just dealing with Oz leaving by developing an overly strong attachment to Tara.

The winter holidays passed without incident and they returned to the campus two days into the new year. Not having any classes that day herself, Tara spent the whole of the first day back helping Willow practice with her crutches, walking endlessly in circles around the lounge with her, but never complaining once about the boring chore. The sweetness didn't help Willow's confused mind, and she was more than merely physically tired when she pulled herself into bed that night.

The next morning any lingering confusion and reluctance to deal with what was slowly becoming clear to her, that she was interested in Tara, was pushed to the back of her mind at the realization that neither she nor Buffy could speak. They figured out they hadn't been struck deaf when they both heard the phone ring, but whoever was on the other end of the line appeared to be as mute as they were, and Buffy hung up the phone with a huff of frustration.

She helped Willow into her chair before ducking into the hall, not sure if it made it better or worse that they weren't the only ones affected by the strange phenomenon.

Buffy mouthed her Watcher's name at Willow, knowing that he was the only one who could possibly help them. She'd told him at their meeting the night before about her dream from falling asleep in class, the strange girl with the box, the creepy rhyme, and it seemed probable that it had something to do with what was happening now. His apartment was likely the only place they could get some answers.

Willow nodded her agreement, wheeling herself toward the closet and quickly throwing on a fresh shirt. Buffy took over pushing once they made it outside, walking them more quickly than Willow could have pushed herself. The streets were eerily quiet, people milling around in confused silence, no one paying attention to the two young women.

Giles answered as soon as they knocked on his door, hugging each of them in relief at seeing them safe. Xander and Anya were already there, as well as Spike, and Giles' sometimes girlfriend, Olivia.

Buffy could see where Giles had been working at his desk, trying to solve the riddle she'd given him, but the traced and retraced question mark on his notepad told her that he hadn't reached an answer.

They spent the day researching, the forced silence making them all jumpy and uncomfortable. Buffy and Willow walked back to the dorm with only about an hour of daylight left. Buffy geared up for patrol while Willow started reading through some of her own spell books, searching for anything that might help them regain their voices.

They both looked up from their respective tasks as there was a knock on the door. Buffy moved to the door, a long knife in her hand, but she turned her wrist so that it wouldn't be visible to whoever was on the other side of the door. Buffy waved her free hand, signaling Willow to move back.

She yanked the door open quickly after the redhead pushed her chair back obligingly. Willow relaxed as she saw Buffy's shoulders slump with relief and the Slayer moved out of the doorway to let their visitor in. She was relieved herself when Tara moved into the room, her arms full of books.

Their eyes met and Willow could see Tara's own relief in her face. They were both mouthing the same question immediately, checking on each other. They nodded, smiling weakly to the other. Tara turned to look at Buffy as the Slayer tucked her knife into its sheath. Willow felt sudden gratitude to see Tara, her relief making her lightheaded, and she took a deep breath.

Buffy used her fingers to mime that she was going out, walking her fingers across the palm of her opposite hand. She pointed with one hand between the two of them, silently trying to ask the witches to stay together while she was gone, but she was rapidly growing frustrated with their forced muteness.

Tara seemed to understand what she was trying to get across, and the witch nodded reassuringly, glancing behind her for confirmation from Willow. The redhead nodded, smiling with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.

Buffy let out a breath of relief, nodding and sliding a stake up her sleeve. She pointedly locked the door behind her, leaving the witches secure inside the dorm room. Willow felt uncomfortable in a way she'd never been with Tara when they were alone, and she sighed.

Tara could tell that Willow was anxious and she stepped closer to the chair, crouching down in front of Willow's good leg, and putting her books on the corner of Willow's bed so that her hands were free to rest lightly on her friend's knee.

Willow closed her eyes as she felt the rush of sensation that traveled between them every time they touched. She took a deep, steadying breath, feeling her equilibrium reestablish itself at the contact. Whatever was going on outside, she couldn't deny that having Tara safe in the room with her made her feel better. Her eyes opened to find Tara's worried gaze, and she smiled reassuringly. She mouthed her thanks, putting one hand over Tara's on her knees, her fingers squeezing gently.

Tara smiled softly in return, using Willow's knee to push herself to her feet, taking a seat on Willow's bed and lifting the book from the top of her stack. She had spent her silent day researching spells to try and bring back their voices, as clueless as the Scoobies about what had caused the silence.

She showed one of the spells to Willow, leaning close to the redhead's shoulder and putting the book in Willow's lap. It required speaking, but Tara was hoping the creative redhead would be able to figure out a way around that, or at least that the spell would give Willow a place to start. Willow forced herself firmly to concentrate on reading the spell, doing her best to ignore her sudden _awareness_ of Tara's presence, her body so close behind her.

She hadn't been gay for nineteen years, but now that she was entertaining thoughts that she might have some interest in a woman, she couldn't seem to help herself from _feeling_ every little thing. She sighed in frustration, hoping that Tara would accept it as an expression of anger at their situation and not look for an alternate explanation.

Her situation was helped slightly as Tara sat back on the bed, putting space between them. A glance assured her that Tara seemed oblivious to her distraction, the blonde already reading to herself. Willow let herself look at Tara for a moment, tracing her profile with her eyes before she forced herself back to work, shaking her confusion off temporarily.

They worked independently, occasionally handing books back and forth. After a while, Tara found something that seemed more likely than anything else she'd managed to find, and she put the book over the one Willow had in her lap. She leaned over Willow's shoulder, pointing to the section of interest.

Willow scanned it quickly, seeing Tara's idea immediately. It was a sort of healing spell that temporarily rejuvenated sick or injured body parts. Willow wasn't sure it would work since they weren't strictly sick, but it didn't involve speaking to cast the spell, just concentration and burning a few specific herbs, so it was worth a try. They hadn't found anything else that seem likely to work.

They exchanged looks and Willow shrugged, nodding. She frowned at her chair, swallowing as she put both hands on the armrests of her chair in preparation for lifting herself out. Tara put both hands over Willow's quickly, shaking her head in concern. The spell called for them to be facing each other at an equal level, and Willow pointed at that portion of the spell, shrugging. Tara shook her head again, turning the chair so that Willow was facing her own bed, leaning over to adjust the support under Willow's cast, lifting her bad leg just high enough to clear the edge of the mattress.

Willow was grateful for the unnatural silence making the squeak she let out noiseless, her eyes closing tightly as she caught the scent Tara's soft perfume as she moved. Tara seemed oblivious as she found the components they would need familiarly in Willow's supplies, lighting them as she went around to the other side of the bed and sat herself down, reaching forward for Willow's hands.

Willow smiled sheepishly, almost embarrassed that she hadn't thought of that herself, and Tara ran soothing fingers over the back of her hand, smiling softly. Willow fought back a sudden urge to kiss her, marveling at how quickly she seemed to be adapting to the idea of being interested in a woman. She met Tara's eyes, suddenly blushing, grateful that she couldn't start babbling and give herself away.

Tara could see Willow's mind working through her eyes and she wondered what the redhead was thinking about so hard. Willow's focus abruptly snapped back to the present, and she cocked her head questioningly, silently asking if Tara was ready. The blonde took a deep breath to gather her concentration, nodding.

They both let their eyes slide closed, their palms lightly touching. Each concentrated on the spell Tara had found, slowly combining their magic, feeling the same thrill that shot through them when they touched growing with every second of connection.

In the clock tower a small wooden box started vibrating, smoke curling from the crack between the lid and the box. A gray fleshed skeletal hand pushed the lid down before any of the wisps of smoke could dissipate, the Gentlemen giving each other grotesque looks of confusion as they continued gathering their tools.

The book they'd read said that the spell should come into effect relatively quickly so they let their magic withdraw after a few minutes, opening their eyes. They were both hesitant to try speaking though, feeling very close after the combined spell. Neither one moved to withdraw their hands from each other, instead Tara moved closer to Willow, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Willow was feeling another urge to kiss Tara, and she wondered if it was an effect of the spell, some lingering compulsion to be closer to each other since they'd been combining their magic only moments earlier. Whether it was the spell, or simply the fact that Tara looked breathtaking, the shape of her lips infinitely enticing and distracting, Willow felt her ability to restrain herself slipping away with every second. She'd been trying to rationalize her feelings away, but here, confronted with yet another potential life or death situation, she wondered why she was resisting.

Tara knew her desire to kiss Willow had nothing to do with the magic, knew that if she was being honest with herself, she'd wanted to kiss Willow for months. She'd been doing her best to fight those urges however, knowing that she couldn't risk losing the redhead's friendship by allowing herself to give into her desire to kiss the straight girl.

All of that restraint went out the window when Willow's lips met hers. Tara's eyes widened, but she didn't pull away, kissing her back almost thoughtlessly as her eyes slid closed. One of Willow's hands disengaged from Tara's but only to touch her face, fingertips brushing lightly over what had to be, in Willow's opinion, the softest skin she'd ever felt.

And who would have thought that kissing a girl would be _so_ much different from kissing a guy? Oz had always been a good kisser, had always been able to make her swoon with his kisses, but kissing Tara was beyond incomparable.

Tara's soft, full lips against hers, the soft skin under her hand, the blonde's hand that was sliding into the back of her hair and pulling her ever so slightly closer, it was all perfect. Kissing a girl had never been something that she had known she'd wanted, but now that she'd felt Tara's lips on hers, there was nothing she wanted more, nothing that could compare.

Willow pulled in a much needed breath through her nose, unwilling to put enough space between them to breathe, but let her bottom lip be sucked into Tara's mouth, a soundless strangled groan tearing itself from her throat.

The doorknob twitched, clicking as Buffy's key slid into the lock, and the pair jumped apart as if they'd been shocked. Tara wiped at her mouth as she spun to turn her back on the door, blushing brightly. Willow hurriedly picked up one of their abandoned books, depositing it quickly in her lap to make it appear that she'd been researching.

Buffy appeared none the worse for the wear from her patrol, but was still soundless and it occurred to the witches that they'd gotten so caught up in their kiss that they'd neglected to check if their spell had been a success. Willow felt the failure sharply, overwhelmed with a need to talk to Tara, to explain why she'd kissed her, to talk about what it meant, both for her and for them.

She glanced over her shoulder at the far side of the bed, but Tara hadn't turned to face her, and Buffy gave her a confused look, looking pointedly between the pair. Willow shrugged guiltily and heaved a heavy sigh. Buffy retrieved a piece of paper from Willow's printer at a gesture, returning with a pen.

Willow wrote quickly. - 'We tried a spell to get our voices back, but it didn't work.'

While Willow was scribbling out a message the Slayer locked the door to their room. Tara looked up as she heard the door lock again, but Buffy was reading Willow's note, and Willow wasn't looking at her.

Buffy took the pen and scribbled a response. - 'You guys okay? You both look kind of out of breath.'

Willow blushed, glancing back at Tara before she wrote again. - 'We're okay. How was patrol? Find the baddie?'

Buffy didn't write back, just shook her head. She mimed putting her head down, closing her eyes, and mouthed Giles' name after she lifted her head again. Willow nodded her agreement, sighing.

Tara stood up from the bed, having been able to capture the gist of Willow and Buffy's mimed conversation. She pointed to herself and then mimed walking, walking the fingers of one hand over the palm of the other.

Buffy shook her head firmly, pointing to each of them before pointing firmly at the floor, making it clear that none of them were leaving that room. Tara started to shake her head, but Buffy was scowling and the Slayer pointed from Willow to the redhead's own bed, and then from Tara to her bed before indicating that she would be sleeping on the floor herself, in between the beds and the door.

Tara's mouth was open to protest before she remembered that they couldn't speak, but Buffy's arms crossed over her chest, and she shook her head again seriously, expression making it clear that she wouldn't listen to any arguments, silent or not.

Willow glanced shyly at Tara as the blonde witch relented, nodding finally. Their eyes met, breaking apart after a short second and Willow yawned uncontrollably, triggering silent giggles from her friends. She pushed her chair to her bed as Buffy rooted through the top of Willow's closet, searching for the sleeping bag she was sure she'd seen up there.

She rolled it out, pushing Tara back gently as the witch indicated that she would take it, pointing the other girl firmly to her own bed. A quick trip to the dresser provided some pajama pants and t-shirt for Tara, and Buffy turned to help Willow into bed, a process that was increasingly performed solely by Willow herself, with Buffy merely overseeing the transfer from chair to bed. The distraction gave Tara time and privacy to change, and she sat on the edge of the bed to watch as Willow made herself as comfortable as possible, the redhead keeping her eyes firmly pointed down.

Tara sighed, letting herself drop back onto Buffy's bed. The Slayer turned off the lights, the moonlight giving just enough light for Tara to see Willow across the room. She could see Willow's head turn to look toward her, and she stiffened under the blankets but didn't look away, letting their eyes meet. Willow started to mouth something, but let out a deep sigh of frustration, shaking her head against her pillow and closing her eyes, yanking her blankets over her head in annoyance at her inability to speak.

Willow wanted to scream, wanted to punch something, wanted to kiss Tara again, but couldn't do any of those things, so she settled for swatting at the sheets, knowing that the thrashing would be obvious, but her frustration was making lying still impossible. When her head surfaced above the sheets again, she could see Tara's sympathetic smile and Buffy's concern, the Slayer sitting up and giving her friend a confused frown.

Willow waved, smiling weakly. She shook off Buffy's concerned look, gesturing for the Slayer to lay back down. Buffy relented after a moment of hesitation, lying back slowly. Willow found Tara again in the dark, giving the blonde witch a shy smile, relieved to see it returned.

The next morning was spent attempting to find any piece of information that could help, the newspaper informing them of the heart stealing murders that had occurred while they'd slept. Buffy was frustrated by her supposed failure to save people she had had no way of knowing were in danger. She left Willow and Tara in the dorm while she went into town, determined not to let it happen again.

The witches spent a tense afternoon researching, the atmosphere between them different than it ever had been, charged and taut. Neither one knew what to do, how to deal with their kiss, so they spent the day avoiding each other inside the same room, backs straight and eyes locked on their books. Buffy came back to the dorm in the afternoon, having searched for clues at each crime scene from the night before, but unable to find anything helpful.

It was a only two hours before dusk when there was a knock at the door. The girls exchanged confused looks and Buffy found one of her knives on her desk where she'd discarded it the night before. She motioned both witches back, unlocking the door slowly with her knife ready but hidden.

She relaxed as she jerked open the door to find Giles, Xander, and Anya on the other side. She moved out of the way to let them into the room, relieved to see the papers and books under her Watcher's arm. She gave him a questioning look, a relieved sigh huffing out when he nodded.

He mimed walking with his fingers, and Buffy nodded, turning to see that Willow and Tara were already moving to follow him. The witches were the last out the door, and Willow paused to lock up behind them, Tara lingering with her.

They stayed behind the others as Giles led them toward a classroom. Tara couldn't stop herself from glancing at Willow, seeing the redhead doing the same. Only Buffy's repeated glances back at them kept her from reaching over to brush her fingers through Willow's hair.

Of course, she had no way of knowing if such a bold move would be accepted. She didn't know why Willow had kissed her, had no way of asking her, and she wasn't even sure if she wanted to know. It had been wonderful to kiss Willow, easily the best kiss of her life, but if asking about it would ruin her friendship with Willow, she'd never speak a word about it once they managed to get their voices back.

Giles poked his head into several deserted classrooms before finding one that suited him, his reasoning apparent as he plugged in the overhead projector. He waved for the others to take seats, the Scoobies situating themselves in the chairs with Willow parking her wheelchair at the end of the lowest row. Tara took the seat next to her without thinking about it.

Giles turned down the lights and started his macabre slide show. They all watched in silence, each letting out a sigh of frustration and fear as he reached the end of his animated explanation, taking a long look around the room at each other.

Buffy got up from her seat, crossing the room to the dry erase board, borrowing Giles' marker. She wrote quickly, giving everyone their assignments. - 'I'll patrol. Giles, Xander, Anya, get back to the apartment and lock yourselves in. Willow, Tara, get back to the dorm and stay together.'

They nodded, exchanging looks. They trooped out of the abandoned classroom building, Giles and his group splitting off to head toward his apartment, while Buffy stayed with Willow and Tara until they got to Stevenson. She didn't follow them inside, instead, watching them protectively until they got inside the building before she started her patrol for the Gentlemen.

Willow unlocked the door for them and Tara locked it back behind them. The unnatural silence stretched out between them and Tara lingered at the doorway, not facing Willow. Her eyes fell when Willow's fingers touched hers, the contact almost hesitant.

She turned to face Willow slowly, the redhead still holding her hand. Their eyes met and Tara noticed that Willow's free hand, her weaker right hand, was trembling in her lap. Tara frowned, concerned, and she crouched in front of Willow's chair, giving her a questioning glance and lifting her free hand hesitantly toward Willow's weak shoulder.

Willow realized what Tara was doing, willing to help her again, keep her from pain, even in the midst of everything else that was going on. She shook her head, catching Tara's hand in her own shaky one.

Her hand wasn't trembling from pain, but nervous anxiety, but there was no way to tell Tara that. So she settled for doing the thing that made her hand tremble to think about. The fact that Tara had come down to be on the same level as her chair made it all the easier to lean forward and press their lips together.

Tara was surprised, but not so surprised that she didn't respond to the kiss, her fingers pulling Willow's hand tighter into her own, their palms pressing flat against each other. Willow's other hand slipped around the back of Tara's neck, moving slowly through soft blonde hair, pulling her face closer.

Willow didn't know what had gotten into her, her shy side apparently leaving the building. All she knew for sure was that kissing Tara felt like heaven, felt like nothing she'd ever felt before. She knew that she was still feeling Oz's departure, still loved him, but Tara meant something to her, something she wasn't sure she could think about, could deal with presently, but Tara was there, kissing her, and she let her brain shut down.

Tara had been hesitant, letting Willow set the pace, not sure what the redhead was thinking, but knowing that she would take what she could get and never say a word about it if Willow didn't. She felt it the second Willow just gave in to the kiss, and she reciprocated, letting herself draw Willow's bottom lip in between her own, hearing the redhead's sharp intake of breath, but Willow didn't shy away, just tightened her fingers in Tara's hair, pulling her even closer.

They grew more comfortable, the kiss quickly feeling natural and familiar almost immediately. Tara felt Willow pressing closer, gently seeking entrance into her mouth. Tara hesitated for only a heartbeat, letting Willow in and deepening the kiss. This new territory was explored slowly and carefully, both moving closer, driven by a desire to be nearer to each other.

They didn't notice as shadowy mist slipped between their lips. Neither one of them could be sure how long they had been kissing, how long they'd been wrapped up in each other, but after a while they slowly realized that the groans and whimpers that had previously been soundless weren't any longer, and they jumped apart as the sounds penetrated their kiss-addled brains.

"Oh God," Willow moaned, one hand covering her mouth.

Tara scrambled back, losing her balance on her heels and sitting hard on the floor. "Willow," she gasped. "We c-can talk."

"We probably should," Willow agreed breathlessly, her voice muffled by her hand. "It looks like Buffy had some success with the Gentlemen." She lowered her hand slowly, her eyes glancing nervously at the door. "She'll be back soon, I guess."

Tara followed her gaze toward the door, standing up shakily, using Buffy's bed to stabilize herself. "I s-should g-go," she stammered, not meeting Willow's eyes as she saw the redhead look sharply at her.

"Tara, no, please don't go," Willow said immediately.

"Y-you should talk t-to Buffy, m-make sure she's o-okay," Tara said, glancing at the floor, the walls, the ceiling, anywhere but at Willow. "I'll s-see you s-soon."

She was moving toward the door before she let herself give into her desire to look at Willow, to kiss Willow again and stop the words she knew were coming. She pulled on the doorknob before remembering that the door was locked. She got it open before Willow's brain could snap her into motion, the blonde gone before Willow could speak.

She realized the absence a second after the door shut behind Tara, and Willow quickly forced herself into action. She wasn't so frantic that she was going to rush out unprepared, and she snatched up a stake from a drawer in Buffy's desk, her walkie-talkie tucked, as always, in the pocket of her sweatshirt.

She scribbled a note for Buffy, knowing the Slayer would panic if she returned to the room to find her and Tara gone. That last task finished, she wheeled herself out the door, making sure it closed behind her. She covered the short distance between her dorm and Tara's faster than she'd ever done it before, her arms burning from the strain by the time she reached the elevators. She waited impatiently for the car, pushing herself in and out again as soon as the doors opened on the second floor.

She only realized as she knocked on Tara's door that she'd started sweating from her exertions, and that the tremble in her hands that had previously been Tara-related was now pain related, and she slumped in her chair as she tried to catch her breath.

"Tara, it's me. Talk to me?" Willow asked through the door. "You don't have to open the door, or see me if you don't want to, but I need to explain, or apologize if you want, but either one will involve talking, hopefully by both of us, or just me if you don't want to ever speak to me again."

She hesitated for a second before speaking again. "And even if you don't see me or speak to me, could I possibly trouble you for a glass of water? I'm not as strong as I used to be, and I might have outdone myself trying to get over here so fast," she said, knowing that she was using Tara's gentle heart to get her to open the door, but she was feeling pretty desperate, and she really _was_ thirsty.

Sure enough, the door opened a moment later, and Willow sighed in relief, trying a cautious smile. "I know it kind of, sort of looks like I tricked you into opening the door, but I really am thirsty, and I wanted to see you, explain about the kissing, because it's not like I just kiss all kinds of random people, just you…"

Tara smiled crookedly even as her heart pounded in her chest, interrupting what she knew would be a long, rambling explanation. "C-come inside, Willow. W-we can t-talk." She moved out of the doorway, suddenly worried about Willow. "A-are you hurt?" she asked softly.

Willow grimaced, but wheeled herself inside. "I'll be okay. I could use that water though, if you don't mind."

"Of course n-not," Tara answered, crossing the room to her fridge, kneeling to retrieve a bottle of water. Willow had stopped her chair inside the room, and Tara handed the bottle to her before closing the door behind the chair-bound witch. She returned to sit on the corner of her bed, a few feet of distance between herself and Willow in her chair.

Willow took several long swallows from the bottle, fiddling with the lid in her hand as she tried to think of what to say, something that would keep Tara from cutting her out of her life. Not that she had any right to expect anything else from her, she reminded herself sternly.

"So, um, talking," she started, glancing up from where her fingers were messing with the bottle. "And I normally never shut up, you know," she said, relieved to see Tara smile at her.

"Y-you know I l-like it when you b-babble," Tara said, blushing in sudden shyness.

Willow smiled, feeling her heart beat suddenly faster. "Tara, what happened, when I kissed you, I…"

"It-it's okay, Willow. You d-don't have to e-explain. It d-doesn't have to c-change anything," Tara interjected, meeting her eyes. "I-I'm always g-going to be your f-friend."

Willow's eyes widened, her head shaking quickly. "Of course you are! Tara, of course you're my friend! I know that friends don't normally kiss each other like _that_ though, and I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable, or if you want some space, or even if you don't want to see me again, I understand that, but I feel…when I'm around you…there's something here! We're connected, somehow. I mean, you know me, you know me so well, and I _really _like you, but it turns out not in the same way that I really like Buffy, because I don't lay awake at night wondering what it would be like to kiss her, and it was amazing by the way, and…" She blushed, feeling her cheeks burning.

"Y-you thought about k-kissing me?" Tara interrupted, ducking her head to send her hair over her face, matching Willow's blush with her own.

Willow nodded, swallowing thickly. "Definitely," she breathed.

"Oh," Tara said softly, leaning forward but hesitating from moving closer.

"I know that you kissed me back, but I know that that doesn't mean that you like me, or anything. I mean, you're sweet, and funny, and _so_ pretty, and you could have any girl you want, so why would you want a crippled little geek like me?" Willow said, her eyes focusing on her own broken leg.

"Hey!" Tara said sharply, her voice firm. "You are _not_ a crippled little geek, Willow. You're smart, and pretty, and funny, and so, so strong," She reached forward with one hand, bringing Willow's chin up to meet her eyes. "You k-know I don't l-like it when you d-do that." She sighed as her stutter returned, but she didn't look away from Willow.

Willow gave her a soft, small smile. "I know, sorry," she apologized. "I just don't know if I'm saying the right thing, and I don't even really know what the right thing is, but I know that I don't want to lose you. You're, you've become very important to me, very quickly, and you make it better, every single day you make it better, and I really don't know what I would do if you weren't around, and maybe I should have thought about this for two seconds before I just kissed you out of the blue and probably ruined everything…"

"You didn't," Tara interjected, barely loud enough for Willow to hear her.

"What?" Willow asked, the quiet words breaking through her frantic train of thought. "I didn't? Really?"

Tara shook her head without speaking, just looking at Willow, her nervousness increasing with every second.

"I'm glad," Willow said softly, extending a hand slowly to Tara.

Tara took it, squeezing gently. "Does your arm hurt?" she asked.

"No," Willow said, looking confused before she realized why Tara was asking. "Oh, well, I mean, yeah, it does, but that's not why I wanted to hold your hand," she admitted.

Tara blushed, but left her hand in Willow's. "Oh," she said, smiling in a way that Willow found perfectly adorable.

"I know I don't have any right to ask, but could I kiss you again?" Willow asked before she realized what she was doing.

"Willow…" Tara breathed her name, nodding before she said anything else, leaning in slowly with a smile on her lips.

The redhead returned the soft smile before their lips met. She was surprised when Tara initiated deepening the kiss, but she didn't let the surprise stop her from letting Tara in, the blonde scooting to sit closer, her hand curling into short red hair.

They separated slowly, Tara pulling back just far enough so that she wasn't teetering on the edge of her bed. "You okay?" Willow asked softly. "I mean, was that okay? Because I don't want to…"

Tara giggled, interrupting her. "It was fine, Willow."

"Fine?" Willow squeaked, her kissing abilities offended.

"Well, no, they were _so_ much better than fine, they were the best kisses I've ever had in my life," Tara corrected herself quickly, blushing brightly.

Willow grinned, relieved. "Okay, good. I mean, it's bad enough that I kissed you without asking you, without being able to talk to you even, but if you didn't even like it, I'd feel compelled to park my wheelchair outside in a storm and wait to be struck by lightning."

"Willow, I loved it!" Tara assured her immediately. "You, I've never even met anyone like you, and I've wanted to k-kiss you for weeks now." Her smile softened, her eyes dropping. "But Willow, you-you're straight," she said, feeling almost like she was reminding Willow of that fact as well as herself.

Willow blinked in surprise, a sudden memory of Oz rising behind her eyes, and she swallowed back tears. "Tara…"

"It-it's okay, Willow," Tara interjected. "I k-know you l-love him."

"I did, I mean, I do, but he's not here, and you - Tara, I feel something for you too, and I don't…you mean something to me, and I don't know where it's going, but I don't want to give it up before we can find out. I mean, if you want to find out. Of course, we haven't really even figured out if you might like me too, but you keep letting me kiss you, which is kind of giving me some hope, so if you're going to say no, maybe you could do it now before I keep talking and ruin any slight chance I might have of keeping your friendship…"

"I like you, Willow," Tara said softly, stopping Willow's ramble. "I l-liked you the first t-time I ever saw y-you." She smiled, glancing around the room. "You were the only one in the Wicca group who wasn't…"

"A complete idiot?" Willow guessed hopefully.

Tara smiled, still looking anywhere but at Willow. "I w-wasn't going to say idiot, but y-yeah. And I saw you at the meeting, and you're gorgeous, and smart, and funny, and talented, and so strong, but I knew you had a b-boyfriend, and I k-knew nothing could ever happen."

"Except now it's happening," Willow said softly. "I mean, if you want it to happen."

Tara let out a deep breath. "I w-want it to…but Willow, you, you don't…you're still hurting, and you don't…I don't know if you even know what you want," Tara said kindly, her hands gently stroking over her knees.

Willow let her eyes close, taking a deep breath of her own. She knew Tara was right, knew that she still had things she needed to sort out, things she had to deal with, but the only thing that seemed to matter at the moment was making sure that Tara wasn't going anywhere. She wasn't sure what she wanted, but she knew that she needed Tara in her life.

"You're right," she said softly. "I do have things to think about, but Tara, it's not some kind of grief that is making me feeling like this about you."

Tara sighed, nodding as she met Willow's eyes. "I k-know you t-think that…"

"No, Tara. I don't know what it is, or what it means, and it's definitely not something I ever expected, well, there was one time after I met a version of myself from another dimension and she couldn't stop hitting on me, and I was kind of curious, but I never really thought seriously about it, but now I know you and it just feels _right _and I don't want to lose that."

"Willow…"

The redhead put a hand on Tara's knee, stopping her words. "Tara, please, if you really like me, please just give me some time to figure this out. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't," Tara said. "I'm always going to be your friend, Willow." Willow opened her mouth to speak, but Tara's hand dropped over hers on the blonde's knee. "Just listen, okay? I _do_ like you, and whatever you decide, I'll be here for you, I just…" She'd been keeping her voice steady through sheer force of will, but it was too much to maintain. "I-I don't w-want you to r-regret anything."

Willow wanted to argue with her, wanted to object, but ultimately she knew that Tara had a point, something she needed to consider. "You won't leave town, or something, will you?" Tara laughed, shaking her head, and Willow let out a breath of relief. "Good," she sighed. "I kind of like having you around," she teased, trying to bring them out of the serious mood that have surrounded them since she'd entered.

"C-can I ask…why d-did you k-kiss me?" Tara asked, her eyes dropping to Willow's hand on her leg.

Willow swallowed thickly, wondering how to explain how confused she'd been, how much clearer and simultaneously more confusing everything seemed now. "If I say because I thought we might die, is that going to get me slapped or something?" she joked instead, skirting the issue to keep them from driving back into their previous conversation.

Tara laughed again, her hand reaching of its own volition to cover Willow's on her knee. "N-no," she said softly, glancing up at her shyly and smiling cautiously.

Willow grinned back at her just as a ringing phone disturbed the mood further, and Willow let her hand slide off of Tara's knee so that the blonde could go answer it. She turned her head to keep Tara in sight, smiling unconsciously.

"Buffy, h-hey," Tara answered the phone.

"The Gentlemen are gone, if you couldn't tell," Buffy informed her. "Willow's with you, isn't she?"

Tara gave a glance over her shoulder, trying not to break into giddy laughter as she caught Willow looking at her. "Yes, she's r-right here. Do you need her to c-come back?"

Buffy let out a deep breath. "Actually, I kind of was going to ask if you'd be alright if she stayed there tonight. There's…I've got something I need to take care of over here, and I…"

"It's o-okay, Buffy. We'll be f-fine," Tara said, hearing the stress in the Slayer's voice.

"Thanks, Tara. I'll call in the morning, if that's alright."

"N-no problem. Good luck with w-whatever it is," Tara told her as they hung up.

"That was Buffy?" Willow stated more than asked. "She's okay, right?"

"She's okay, but she said there's s-something going on in your dorm," Tara told her.

"Oh, well, I should get back," Willow said immediately, concerned for her friend.

Tara shook her head, crossing her arms across her stomach. "Actually, she's going to call back in the m-morning."

Willow got the implications of that immediately. "Oh… Are you okay with that? I think I'll sleep alright in the chair…"

"Willow, no. It's o-okay," Tara objected. She blushed as she met Willow's eyes. "It's not like we can't c-control ourselves."

Willow blushed, nodding. "I wouldn't, I would never…If you don't like me, I'll never say a word about it, it'll never come up again, I swear."

Tara smiled shyly, still blushing. "I think t-that's our problem," she confessed. "I d-do like you. A l-lot."

Willow swallowed thickly, her throat suddenly dry. "Oh." She bit her lip. "I wish I didn't make you stutter like that," she lamented softly.

Tara sighed, glancing away from Willow briefly. "It's just been a l-long day. I have g-gotten better about it."

"You have," Willow agreed. "I have to say though, I think it's cute," she confessed, biting her lip. "I just don't like when it happens because you're anxious because of me."

Tara squeezed her arms tighter around herself, knowing that they were edging back toward their previous serious conversation. "I…you don't make me a-anxious, Willow. I just…"

Willow sighed heavily. "Yeah, I get it Tara, it's fine."

"Willow, no, it's not…you, when I'm around you, you make me…I, you…" She laughed, glancing up at Willow through her eyelashes. "This is worse than the s-stuttering, sorry."

Willow looked at her sadly. "It's me, isn't it? I make you so uncomfortable you can't even speak."

"No, Willow. It's just, when you're around, I just want to, I don't know, I just want to take it all in," she said, struggling to explain how Willow made her feel, what it was like to be around her.

Willow blushed, ducking her head. "When you do speak though, it's a doozy," she observed.

Tara smiled, laughing quietly. "Okay, I think it's d-definitely time to talk about something that's not going to e-embarrass me to death." Willow smiled up at her, nodding and yawning uncontrollably. "Or maybe we should get you into b-bed," Tara corrected herself. She moved from her desk to crouch in front of Willow's chair, brushing hair back from her face. "How's your arm feeling, sweetie?" she asked softly, the term of endearment slipping out before she could stop it, but the look on Willow's face made it clear what she thought of the word.

"It's been sort of throbbing since I got here, but I'll live," Willow answered. She bit her bottom lip as Tara's hand brushed over her cheek. "Suddenly painless though," she added, smiling.

Tara knew she shouldn't, knew Willow was still uncertain about how she felt, but Tara leaned up helplessly, kissing Willow softly on the cheek. "Can I do a-anything?" she asked, sitting back on her heels to remove herself from temptation.

Willow thought about the question. "I'm sort of stinky from the workout I gave myself earlier getting over here, and I'm sure you won't want to sleep anywhere near me, so if I could borrow a towel, I could use some time in the bathroom to clean myself up," she said, blushing.

Tara nodded. "Okay, um…do you, could I…um…"

"I can handle it," Willow said, knowing what Tara was trying to ask her. She blushed. "I've gotten a lot of practice. I just need the towel and a t-shirt, if you don't mind me borrowing one."

"Yeah, okay," Tara said, embarrassed now. She stood up, moving towards her closet quickly, finding a clean towel and shirt easily.

She turned to Willow, holding them out and collecting her own shower kit, dropping it on top of the towel in Willow's lap.

"Thanks, Tara," Willow said, blushing shyly. "I'll just go do that then," she said, wheeling herself slowly toward the door.

"I'll leave this open for you. Just come on in whenever you're done," Tara told her, lingering near the bed.

Willow nodded, leaving the room with a smile over her shoulder. As soon as the door closed behind her chair Tara dropped to sit on her bed, her mind reeling with everything that had happened since Willow had shown up at her door.

Rubbing her eyes tiredly, she pushed herself back to her feet, using her privacy to change into her pajamas, suddenly grateful that she had a single room and a full-sized bed. It was going to be difficult enough sleeping beside Willow after everything that had been said and done that day, but having a roommate at the same time would have been more than she could have dealt with.

Pillows were fluffed, and she changed the sheets quickly, idly straightening up her desk while she waited for Willow to come back. She rose to her feet as soon as Willow opened the door, the redhead giving her a smile.

"Expecting someone else?" Willow teased, laughing as Tara blushed. She wheeled herself close to the bed, hesitating. "Listen, Tara, it's really not a problem for me to…"

"You're not sleeping anywhere but in the bed," Tara stated firmly. "I can sleep on the f-floor if it will make you feel better, but you're sleeping r-right there."

"No, I mean, it's your bed. I just don't want to…I don't want to make you uncomfortable again.," Willow sighed.

"You don't," Tara said, moving around to help Willow out of the chair, letting Willow pull herself into the bed, the blonde witch carefully shifting Willow's injured leg from the chair to the sheets. "Are you okay?" she checked as Willow moved slowly to make herself comfortable.

Willow smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine, Tara. Thanks for everything." She glanced beside her. "You going to join me?" she asked, hesitating.

Tara met her eyes, nodding shyly. "Yeah," she agreed, lingering for a moment before she turned her back, rounding the bed to the other side and sliding under the covers.

They lay in silence, Tara clicking off the lights to plunge them into darkness. "Sleep good, Tara," Willow offered, yawning.

"You too, Willow. Wake me up if you need anything, okay?" Tara requested softly.

"I will," the redhead agreed, already falling asleep.

It took Tara longer than usual to fall asleep, but she slept better than she could ever remember sleeping.

* * *

Next Time: It's the end of the world as we know it…

* * *

I feel this one might need a note so -

Okay, I know some people are going to say I'm moving them too fast, but it's Hush! I had to do something with it... and life and death situation reactions are moving the story along... Willow reacted and now something new is going on... and also, notice that there are two time jumps in this one, so it's not immediately after Thanksgiving...she is putting some thought, worry into this... it's not entirely knee-jerk reaction...


	6. Chapter 6

It was Saturday morning, so Tara had neglected to set an alarm clock, looking forward to sleeping in some, able to enjoy their weekend now that the latest evil had been defeated. She woke up slowly, slightly disoriented as she realized that she wasn't alone in her bed.

She let her eyes open, finding the sleeping redhead immediately. She couldn't keep herself from smiling as she realized that there were softly spoken words coming from Willow, but for all appearances she was still sleeping.

Tara laughed quietly, settling back into her pillow as she watched Willow slowly wake up. The redhead's lips were still moving slowly, mouthing words that didn't make it out, and Tara found her eyes locked on them, remembering vividly what it had felt like to have them against her own. Her fingers itched to reach over and trace Willow's features and she deliberately shifted both hands so that they were pinned under her head, denying her desire. It took several long minutes, but finally, green eyes popped open and met hers.

"What?" Willow asked, her voice thick with sleep. "What's funny?"

"You talk in your sleep," Tara said softly.

Willow blushed, covering her face with both hands. "Oh no," she groaned. "I didn't say anything embarrassing, did I?" she asked, peeking at Tara from between two fingers.

"No," Tara told her. "You said something about a panda bear," she giggled, letting one hand slide free to push Willow's hair behind her ear with two fingers.

"Okay, well, sorry I woke you up," Willow apologized sheepishly.

Tara shook her head minutely against the pillow. "No problem. It's not like we didn't sleep in." She laughed quietly, leaning up to read the clock over Willow's shoulder. "It's almost ten," she commented, frowning as the digital numbers flickered, the screen going dark as the building's power went out.

Suddenly, the room trembled around them, books falling over, the floor shaking and the walls creaking on all sides. They exchanged sudden scared glances, the tremors continuing around them as Tara moved as quickly as she could to Willow's injured side, pulling the witch's right arm around her shoulders. Willow got the idea quickly, and helped as much as she could, leaning on Tara as she hopped on one leg into the cover of the doorframe of Tara's closet.

"Are you okay?" Tara asked, seeing that Willow was breathing hard, cold sweat sliding down her temples.

She nodded wordlessly, bracing herself against the cool wood, feeling lightheaded after standing up so quickly. Tara's eyes were worried, but she didn't argue, merely brushed damp hair back from Willow's face.

After a few minutes the tremors eased, and they relaxed slightly. Willow was leaning heavily against the frame of the door, and Tara quickly retrieved her chair for her, the redhead slumping into it wearily.

"Thanks," she gasped. "Could I use the phone? Buffy, she doesn't like earthquakes. I should check in."

Tara retrieved the phone, holding the receiver out to Willow. She punched in the number rapidly, Willow listening to the ringing impatiently. Finally the Slayer answered, and Tara stepped away, trying to give Willow and her friend some privacy.

After a few minutes Willow was off the phone, handing it back to Tara. The blonde played with it idly in her hands, looking around her room at the mild destruction. The power was out, her books were now littering the floor, the painting over her bed was no longer hanging straight, and a few knick-knacks had crashed to the ground, but that seemed to be the extent of the damage.

"So, Buffy doesn't like earthquakes?" she wondered out loud, distracted by surveying her room.

"Yeah," Willow agreed. "She's got a good reason though," she said. "Last time Sunnydale had an earthquake, she died."

"What?" Tara blurted, realizing belatedly how sharply she'd spoken.

"She drowned. Xander did CPR and brought her back. She was only gone for a few minutes," Willow said almost defensively.

"What about….?" Tara started to speak, but thought better of it and closed her mouth.

Willow gave her a confused look. "What?" she asked softly, trying to reassure an obviously freaked out Tara. "You can ask me anything."

"You-you've never d-died, have you?" Tara asked, her eyes lingering on a spot somewhere behind Willow.

Willow shook her head. "No, sweetie, I've never died," she said reassuringly.

"Good," Tara breathed, her eyes meeting Willow's. "I don't like the idea that you might have ever been hurt worse than this."

Willow shook her head again, smiling softly. "Nope. Buffy takes good care of me. She wouldn't let anything get me." She snorted. "She even takes on guilt for things she couldn't have possibly stopped," she stated, flicking the rail of her chair so that it made a metallic ringing sound.

Tara smiled sadly as she looked at the chair. "You'll be out of there soon," she said, her eyes lingering on Willow's broken leg.

"Hey." Willow's soft voice drew her attention, and she looked up to the redhead's face. "Come here," Willow requested, holding one hand out. Tara put the phone down in the cradle on her desk and moved to take Willow's hand, dropping to her knees in front of the chair so that they were at the same level.

Her free hand found Willow's knee without conscious thought from her to do so. "Are you feeling okay?" Tara asked tenderly.

"I'm fine, I just wanted you to come closer," she stated, smiling shyly.

"Willow…" Tara started to speak, but stopped when Willow's free hand found her cheek.

"Tara, I get it, and I'm going to think about what you said, but it doesn't change that being around you makes me feel better, makes everything feel better," Willow said, her eyes focused on her own fingers as they slipped through Tara's hair.

Tara let her eyes slip closed as Willow's fingers moved back up to the top of her head, combing through her hair again in one long stroke.

"Buffy mentioned some party at Porter dorm, celebrating surviving the quake," Willow said quietly.

Tara laughed. "That's pretty fast party planning."

"Well, you know how they are with the parties over there," Willow agreed. "Anyway, Buffy mentioned maybe meeting Riley over there later, and I was wondering if maybe you would want to go, you know, with me…"

Tara's eyes fluttered open and she blinked in surprise. Willow was already ready to argue with her protests that anything resembling a date wouldn't be appropriate at the moment, and she could see it in her eyes. "As your friend, I'll go to the party with you and Buffy," Tara agreed carefully.

Willow grinned triumphantly. "We are friends, so it's actually perfect. And I'll take whatever I can get."

Tara giggled. "That's what I was thinking after you kissed me the first time," she unwittingly confessed. "I'll take whatever you can give me."

Willow's grin became a soft smile. "I'll have to see what I can do about that," she teased gently.

Tara smiled crookedly, but leaned up to press a kiss to Willow's forehead. "So what time is this party?" she asked, sitting back on her heels.

Willow shrugged. "You know how they are over there, any time people show up seems to work for them." She smiled. "Buffy's going to check with Giles, make sure we're not dealing with the end of the world, but she said she'd meet us at the party."

Tara nodded. "That sounds good. So, we can get you back to your room, check and make sure none of your stuff got broken, and we can grab something to eat," she suggested.

Willow nodded, smiling. "Sounds like a plan. I'll just go let you get dressed," she offered, wheeling her chair toward the door.

"Willow, you don't have to…" Tara started before seeing the benefit of Willow's suggestion. "Thanks," she said. "Don't go far though, okay?"

Willow smirked, but nodded. "Yes ma'am," she agreed teasingly as she wheeled herself into the hall.

Tara only took a few minutes to change clothes, pulling her hair back in an untidy bun, and finding a light jacket before she joined Willow in the hall.

"You look great," Willow said compulsively, grinning cheekily when Tara blushed. "Ready to go?"

Tara nodded, walking beside the chair. They had a slow trip down the stairs, Willow stepping carefully from step to step on one leg while Tara and the wall supported her, the elevator inoperable with the campus' power down. Buffy was nowhere to be found when they arrived back at Stevenson, but the Slayer had been there, both beds having obviously been sat on.

"I guess Buffy's still at Giles' apartment," Willow said, glancing around her room. There were a few broken knick-knacks, but nothing irreplaceable. "I'll just change and we can go get something to eat."

Tara nodded, lingering near the door while Willow wheeled herself into her closet, but she kept her head turned away, examining a framed picture on Buffy's desk of Willow, Buffy, and Xander. The three looked to be about sixteen, and they looked happy, piled on top of each other and grinning at the camera.

Her eyes lingered on the face of the younger Willow. Her hair was much longer and darker in the photograph, but she had the same smile, the same eyes. Tara jumped when she realized that Willow had returned to her side. "I've always loved that picture," she commented. "We were so happy then."

"And you're not now?" Tara asked softly, glancing down at Willow.

The redhead hesitated before she spoke, shaking her head. "No, it's not that we're unhappy. We're just…everything is changing so fast, and we don't talk like we used to." She smiled almost bitterly. "Is it horrible to say that I think my accident helped us?"

Tara frowned down at her questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know if we could have stayed as close if they weren't always having to look after me," Willow answered, staring at the picture.

"I'm not sure that's true, Willow. Buffy and Xander love you," Tara told her. "And you love them. I have a feeling it would take a lot to tear you guys apart."

Willow shrugged, glancing up from the picture. "I guess I'm glad we don't have to find out. I don't know what I'd do without them."

Tara smiled. "I know they feel the same way about you."

Willow bit her lip, but returned the smile, feeling grateful when her stomach growled audibly. "You ready to eat?" Tara nodded, following the wheelchair out the door.

They spent the afternoon in the park, enjoying relaxing and the fortunately mild weather. Near sundown, they decided to head toward Porter dorm. The campus' power was still out, and the dorm was lit with candles and neon glow sticks. Someone dropped glowing rings around their necks as soon as they came through the doors, the party in full swing.

A quick look didn't reveal Buffy, and the witches moved around the room, greeting people they knew. Tara got caught up talking with a girl from her Lit class about the class they'd taken the previous semester, and Willow wheeled herself away to get drinks.

Tara took the cup as Willow pushed herself back to her, smiling down at the redhead. "It's kind of loud in here," Tara observed, glancing around at the crowd.

Willow took a sip of her drink. "Want to go find somewhere more quiet?" she offered. Tara nodded, one hand on Willow's shoulder as the redhead pushed her chair through the crowd. They found a dark dorm room with an open door, but they didn't go in, only lingered in the doorway.

They were chatting idly, Willow amusing Tara by trying to think of all of the cheesiest riddles she'd ever heard, and some that she'd made up herself but would never admit to. Both were grateful to realize that in spite of their revelations, spending time alone together felt as comfortable and good as it always had. They were still in the doorway when the lights snapped back on, the partygoers letting out a cheer in the sudden brightness.

It had died back down to a dull roar when Willow let out a short yelp. Tara looked down at her hurriedly, instantly worried. She followed Willow's eyes and gasped herself as she saw what had scared the other girl.

There was a body on the bed, a gruesome carving in his bare chest, his throat slashed. The witches' eyes met and Willow glanced back at the crowded party, the guests mostly ignoring the scream.

"Call the cops," she said, one hand touching Tara's. "I have to check the body." Tara looked faintly sick, but she nodded without speaking, letting her hand squeeze Willow's. "And call my room, maybe Buffy hasn't left yet. If she's there, tell her to get here."

"Okay," Tara agreed softly, moving reluctantly away from Willow.

Willow was feeling sort of queasy herself, but she dutifully copied down the symbol that was in the young man's chest. Tara was waiting for her at the door, biting at her lower lip nervously.

"That guy is d-dead, Willow," she said hoarsely, her eyes locked on the body.

Willow glanced over her shoulder, pulling the door closed behind her. "I know, Tara. I'm sorry." She brushed her fingers lightly over the back of Tara's hand. "You've never seen a dead body before, have you?"

Tara swallowed thickly, still staring at the door. "Y-yes, but not like t-that," she murmured. After a moment, she seemed to snap out of her trance "The p-police are on their way. Buffy didn't answer though, and I don't know Giles' number…" Her voice was getting higher in pitch with every word, her eyes still not looking at Willow.

The redhead curled her fingers around Tara's hand, tugging gently to get her attention. "Hey, sweetie, look at me," she prompted gently. Tara did as she was directed, looking down at Willow. "I'm sorry you saw that. I promise there won't be any dead bodies on our actual first date."

Tara laughed despite herself, the teasing having the intended effect. "Willow…" she started, shaking her head with a smile as the redhead winked at her.

"There's what I wanted to see," Willow said, squeezing her hand.

They both heard the sirens and moved preemptively away from the door, the police moving in quickly. Tara had given them good directions, and they came straight to the room. They took statements from some of the party guests, and were carrying the body to the ambulance when Buffy appeared, the Slayer shouldering her way through the milling crowds, looking worried by the sight of the ambulance.

She spotted the witches lingering near the stairs, Tara sitting on the bottom step next to Willow's chair. Buffy put a hand on Willow's shoulder, crouching down to look into her face. "Are you okay? Both of you?"

Willow nodded, letting out a sigh. "We're okay. How about you?" she asked, seeing the hidden tension in her friend's face.

"You got something off the body?" Buffy asked instead of answering the question.

Willow pulled the paper from the pocket of her jacket, handing it over with a look. "We need to get to Giles' place?" she guessed, sighing again when Buffy nodded. She glanced up at Tara. "We can walk you home first."

"I could c-come with you," Tara offered.

Buffy was studying the paper Willow had given her, frowning at the emblem she'd sketched. "If this is something serious, I want you somewhere safe," Willow said softly.

"I want the same for you too," Tara agreed, her voice just as soft.

"I'm always safe," Willow stated. Tara looked like she was going to argue, but Willow shook her head minutely. "Buffy won't let anything happen to me." She glared down at her chair. "If there's a fight, odds are I'll end up stranded at Giles' apartment." She managed a smile for her. "Please, Tara. I just need to know that you're safe."

Tara sighed, finally nodding. "Okay. I'll stay at the dorm, but you have to promise that you'll call me when you get back, okay? No matter how late it is."

Willow smiled, pleased at her victory, and she nodded quickly. "Yeah, I will," she promised softly. "Buffy, we're ready when you are," she prompted in a louder voice, drawing the Slayer's attention. "We need to swing by Fike and drop Tara off though."

"Yeah, okay," Buffy agreed distractedly, moving toward the door without looking to see if the witches were following her.

The power was still out in Tara's dorm, forcing Willow to wait in the lobby armed with Buffy's stake while the Slayer escorted Tara upstairs to her room. The Scoobies were already assembled at the apartment, and they gave the Watcher their new clue.

He immediately declared that it was the end of the world.

He laid out the demons' plan to open the Hellmouth using the sacrifices and the medallion they'd stolen from him, and they started trying to figure out how they could possibly stop it.

They were gearing up to move out and Buffy paused in the doorway, looking hesitantly back at Willow in her chair. "I know," Willow said before Buffy could speak. "I'm staying here."

"We wouldn't have even known about this if it wasn't for you," Buffy said. "I can't let you get hurt again though." She frowned at the chair. "I can't lose you, Willow. It would kill me if I couldn't protect you, if I let you get hurt."

Willow nodded. "I know, Buffy. It's okay. I'll see what I can do from here."

The Slayer nodded. "Thanks, Will."

"Be careful, Buffy."

"I'll be here to walk home with you soon," Buffy promised, smiling with a confidence she didn't feel.

Willow watched the door close behind her friends before she wheeled herself to Giles' desk, looking for any spells that could help them. She cast the best general protection spell she could muster alone, and went back to looking for anything that would hurt the demons, or keep the Hellmouth from opening. She found a few things, but nothing strong enough to prevent the end of the world.

She pushed the thought that she should have let Tara come with them out of her head. She would have been able to cast better with the blonde helping her, but the apartment had been breached that day, and Tara's safety was more important. She'd been casting protection spells for the Scoobies by herself since junior year and they'd always managed to make it work.

It was almost midnight when the Scoobies stumbled in, bruised and beaten. However, Buffy wasn't with them and Willow's blood ran cold. "Oh God, where's Buffy?" she asked, blanching suddenly.

"She's alive. She's okay," Giles assured her hurriedly. "She just had some things to take care of."

"Riley's one of those commandos," Xander chimed in cheerfully as he wiped blood from the blade of his axe.

"But no more end of the world, right?" Willow checked, frowning at him.

"Nope, we took care of that," Xander said with a flippant tone. "With a little help from Riley," he acceded when Giles sent him a chiding look.

"Okay, good," Willow sighed. "And Buffy's okay?"

"She's perfectly fine, Willow," Giles assured her softly. "She just needed to talk to that Riley fellow."

The redhead nodded. "Well, she was going to walk me home, so could I stay here tonight, Giles?"

The Watcher nodded, grimacing as blood rolled into his eye. "Of course, Willow. You're always welcome here."

"Thanks," she said, smiling up at him. "I need to make a phone call since the world isn't ending," she requested, picking up the handset and wheeling herself down the hall.

She dialed the phone once she got to the spare room, listening to two short rings before Tara picked up.

"Willow?"

The redhead smiled, holding the phone against her ear. "It's me," she confirmed. "You'll be pleased to know that the world isn't ending tonight."

"You're okay?"

Willow laughed. "I was at Giles' apartment the whole time. Not a scratch on me. At least, no new ones."

"And Buffy? Xander? Mr. Giles?"

"Everyone is fine, Tara. It's all fine," Willow assured her gently.

Tara let out a deep breath, feeling tension drain out of her slowly. "You handle the end of the world much better than I do," she told Willow.

"I've had a lot of practice," Willow said easily. "It made it easier that I knew you were safe."

"It made it harder that I knew you weren't," Tara responded.

"I'm fine, Tara. I promise," Willow said softly. She heard Tara yawn uncontrollably, able to relax now that she'd heard from Willow. "You should get some sleep. I'm staying at Giles' tonight, but I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," Tara agreed, yawning. "Goodnight, Willow," she said as she hung up.

Willow clicked the phone off, dropping it into her lap. She could feel the same sudden weariness that Tara had been hit with, the draining tension leaving only deep tiredness behind. She only let herself think about the end now that it was over.

They'd come close to losing everything before, and she felt this one as sharply as she'd felt any of the other apocalypses they had faced. They always made her think, she suspected that they did the same thing to the others, and she wondered if it was easier for the people who walked around clueless, having no idea how close they came to losing it all, and how often in a place like Sunnydale.

Tonight she found herself thinking about Tara, about all the things she'd said to her, the kisses they'd shared, and her confused thoughts and feelings. She tried to sort them out slowly, sitting in her chair in the dark. She could hear Xander leave, the construction worker calling a loud good night to her. She returned it distractedly before going back to her thoughts. Giles went to bed after checking that she was situated safely, leaving her alone with her confusion.

She knew that she liked Tara, would miss her if she wasn't around, cared about her deeply, and loved kissing her, but what did all of that add up to if she still loved Oz? She knew she still loved the werewolf, missed him, thought about him, and wanted him to find a cure. She just wasn't sure anymore if it was for her benefit, or for his own. He was still gone, and she doubted a little more each day that he was ever coming back.

How she felt about Tara didn't have anything to do with Oz, though. He was gone, and even if he came back, Tara was still going to be there, and she couldn't see her feelings for the other woman going away. She sighed heavily, dropping her head into her hand.

She finally decided that what mattered tonight was that the world had been about to end, and she'd spent her night worried about Tara. That was the last thought in her head as she finally succumbed uneasily to sleep.

Buffy was there when she woke up, the Slayer sleeping restlessly beside her and lifting her head blearily as Willow moved. "Will, you okay?" she asked, rubbing at her eyes. Willow nodded without speaking, frowning as she pulled herself up to lean against the headboard. "Really?" Buffy questioned doubtfully, sitting up beside her friend.

"I think we should talk," Willow said. "I mean, I need to talk to you…I don't know what to do, and you're my best friend, and I know that you just saved the world again last night and you're probably tired, but I could really use your advice…"

Buffy stopped the ramble with a gentle hand over her friend's mouth. "Shh, Will, it's okay. Whatever is going on, we'll be together, okay?"

"Is Xander working today?" Willow asked from behind Buffy's hand.

The Slayer shook her head, smiling tiredly as she took her hand down. "I'll call him. Should I tell him to meet us here, or what?"

"Um, could we go out?" Willow requested, glancing around the room.

"Okay," Buffy said simply, sliding out of the bed and getting ready to go while Willow shifted herself into her chair. The witch handed over the phone, letting Buffy dial. The conversation was brief, the Slayer giving Willow a reassuring smile as she hung up. "He's going to meet us at the Espresso Pump."

"Thanks, Buffy," Willow sighed.

The Slayer nodded, leaning over to press a kiss to the top of her friend's head. "Sure, Willow. Anything," she stated.

They had ordered their drinks when Xander arrived, the friends sitting at a booth in the corner, Willow's chair parked at the end of the table while Buffy and Xander sat on either side. They sat in silence for a moment as the waitress brought their coffees, Willow's eyes locked on her own cup.

"So, what's up?" Xander asked, sucking whipped cream off the top of his drink.

Buffy shrugged, her eyes lingering on Willow. The redhead sighed, lifting her eyes. "I think I have feelings for Tara," she blurted, heart pounding in her chest.

Xander snorted his drink, choking. Willow reached forward and swatted against his back. His throat cleared, his eyes finding her, wide and wild. "What?" he demanded loudly.

"Shh, Xander," Willow hissed at him, glancing around the almost empty coffee shop.

"Let's listen to what she has to say," Buffy said reasonably, mustering a supportive smile. "Go on, Will."

Willow smiled, swallowing thickly. "Okay, well, when I said that I _think_ that I have feelings for Tara, that's not strictly true. I know that I do. She's smart, and funny, and sweet, and pretty, and an amazing kisser…"

Xander choked again, Buffy frowning at him as she wiped flecks of his sprayed coffee from her face. "You have _got_ to stop doing that," she chided.

"Willow just said she kissed a girl, okay? That's how I react!" Xander objected.

Willow sighed heavily, turning her cup in her hands without drinking. "I…we don't have to talk about this," she said, her eyes falling to the table. She looked up again as one of each Xander and Buffy's hands landed on her shoulders.

"Willow, we're here for you," Xander said supportively. "Talk to us. I promise I'll do better," he stated. Buffy just nodded, smiling more naturally.

"Thank you," Willow breathed quietly. "I know it seems like this is coming out of nowhere, and I know that you guys are surprised, but it's not just a fluke, or anything," she stated, smiling sideways at Xander. Her grin returned as their eyes met, and he shoved gently at her shoulder, making everything feel normal again with that simple action.

"So, you've got a thing for Tara?" Xander asked. He grinned at her. "She's cute," he teased. Willow pushed him this time, shaking her head. "No, seriously, she seems like a great girl Will, but so is Buffy, and you don't have a thing for her, do you?"

Willow shook her head with a laugh as Buffy rolled her eyes at them both. "No, sorry Buffy," Willow said. The Slayer shrugged with a grin, shaking her head back at the redhead. "It's Tara. There's just something about her. I care about her a lot."

"What about Oz?" Buffy asked softly.

Willow's face went slack and she sighed heavily. "Of course I still love him, but he's gone and I don't know if he's ever coming back. And even if he did, I don't know if we could have worked it out. What I do know is that Tara makes me happy, and it's been so long since I've felt happy like that. She's nice, and sweet, and I really do care for her. And it's not a missing-Oz thing, or a loneliness thing, it's _her_."

"She likes you too?" Buffy stated more than asked, little things she'd noticed suddenly making sense.

Willow nodded, frowning. "Yeah, but…"

"But she thinks you're just reacting to your grief," Buffy said.

Willow smiled unwillingly. "Someone's been paying attention in Psych," she commented.

Buffy grinned at her friend proudly. "Well, we do have that class tomorrow."

Willow groaned, taking a sip of her coffee. "I'm not going through enough?" she asked. "You had to remind me?"

The Slayer laughed. "Sorry, Will," she apologized. "So, what did Tara say?"

"She says she'll always be my friend," Willow sighed.

"You want more?" Buffy asked.

Willow nodded slowly. "I just want to know more about her, want to know her better. I want a chance."

"Tara won't give you a chance?" Xander asked incredulously. "You're a catch, Willow. Tara's not as smart as she seems if she doesn't realize that."

Willow snorted, shooting a look over the table at him. "Look who's talking," she said as Buffy laughed.

"Yeah, well I've gotten much smarter since eleventh grade," Xander defended himself. "And I stick with what I said, it's Tara's loss if she can't see how great Will is!"

The redhead smiled at him, one of his hands landing over hers. "Thanks, Xander, but she's not stupid. She likes me too, she just thinks that I am having a crisis or something."

"But it's real?" Buffy asked, the straw slurping in her cup as she got to the bottom of her drink.

Willow met her eyes seriously. "Yeah, it really is. It's new, and it's different from how it felt with Oz, but it's there, and it's strong."

"Well, then I'm happy for you," Buffy stated with an assuredness they could all tell she was at least partially forcing, leaning back in the booth bench.

Willow leaned forward in her chair, pulling Buffy into a hug. "Thank you," she breathed into her friend's shoulder, grateful for the support but not surprised that her best friend was freaked. She was more than a little freaked herself.

Both girls turned as Xander cleared his throat. "I'm with you too. You know I always will be," he said. "What can we do to help you get your girl?" he asked.

Willow hugged him gratefully before sitting back in her chair. "You guys really are taking this better than I expected," she observed. "I've been freaking out of my mind over this, but other than the coffee spitting, you guys are acting like I told you I decided to get a haircut."

"But your hair looks great," Buffy objected teasingly. She sobered at Willow's look. "Look Will, I can't say I'm not a little freaked, but I'm glad you told us. And we want you to be happy," she said, confirming what Willow suspected, but continuing to muster support in spite of any of her own personal misgivings.

Xander nodded seriously. "She's right. No matter who you love, you're still Willow, and we're still your best friends, no matter what." He glanced guiltily at the table, watching his fingers play with his coffee cup. "It just might take a little bit for us to get used to it, that's all."

Willow smiled gratefully, suddenly fighting tears. "Thank you, both of you," she said, voice thick with emotion as she reached over to cover his hand with her own, meeting his eyes as he turned his hand over to hold hers.

"I could talk to Tara, if you want," Buffy offered, trying to be supportive.

Willow shook her head, smiling tightly. "I don't even know what I'm going to say to her," she said. "Thanks though."

"Sure thing, Will."

"So, Riley's a commando?" Willow asked, changing the subject suddenly as it occurred to her that the Slayer had her own relationship drama going on.

"Yeah," Buffy agreed, sighing heavily. "So that's over."

Willow frowned at her. "Why?" she asked. Buffy looked surprised by the question, and Willow continued. "He was hiding it from you, sure, but you were hiding the Slayer thing too, but now it's all out in the open, right? So why's it over?"

"I just…after Angel…Riley was supposed to be the normal one, you know?" Buffy said.

"So what if he isn't?" Xander asked. "He still cares about you, and he seems like a nice guy. Is it too much to just give him a chance?" He gave her a look over the table. "Not everything in your life has to be gloom and doom, Buff."

She blinked at him, letting her eyes slide closed after a moment. "I guess I don't think it could ever be that simple," she said, not opening her eyes.

"Sometimes it is though," Willow said, smiling at Buffy as the Slayer looked at her. "You just can't be too scared to go for it."

"You and me both, right?" Buffy asked, returning her best friend's smile.

"Right," Willow said, nodding her head.

Xander glanced between them both. "Sounds like you guys are ready," he said, mustering confidence for them. "Tara and Riley won't know what hit them."

Willow and Buffy exchanged grins, each blushing. Xander laughed, standing up and rounding Willow's chair to offer his arm to Buffy. She stood up with a smile and took it. They waited while Willow turned her chair around so she was going in the same direction they were and Xander put a hand on her shoulder, escorting them both out onto the sidewalk.

They turned toward the campus, walking in silence, each wrapped up in their own thoughts. Lowell House was just off campus, and Buffy split off from her friends, giving them each a smile. Xander stayed with Willow, walking her toward Fike.

He followed her into the lobby, pushing the button for the elevator, and taking a step back. "Good luck, Will," he said quietly. "No matter what she says, you know we love you." He knelt down beside her chair, looking her in the eye. "Want me to wait down here?"

She bit her lip, thinking it about it seriously. "Thank you Xander, but it's okay. I appreciate it."

The elevator doors dinged and opened in front of them, and Xander pressed a kiss to her temple as he stood up. "Okay, but call me if you need anything. I mean it. Anything you need, you call me."

She nodded her agreement, wheeling herself into the elevator car. She took a deep breath as she reached the second floor, hesitating in front of Tara's door. It was still before lunch, so she had hopes that Tara was in, but if she wasn't Willow resolved to sit outside the door until she returned.

She knocked before she could lose her nerve, brushing her hands over her thighs anxiously. The door opened after a moment, and Willow could see Tara's surprise in her face.

"Willow, I thought you'd be with Buffy today," the blonde greeted her, holding onto the doorknob.

"We had coffee this morning," Willow answered quickly. "We talked, and she's going to see Riley, and I needed to come here, talk to you. We were each supposed to talk…" She could feel a babble coming on, and choked it down with an effort. "Can I talk to you?"

Tara nodded, stepping out of the door. "Come in," she murmured, following Willow with her eyes and shutting the door behind them. Willow parked her chair near the bed, still anxiously brushing her hands over the tops of her legs, fingers playing with the bulge of her sweatpants where they were lumping up over the edge of her cast.

Tara could feel the tension radiating from the redhead, and she sat slowly on the edge of the bed close to Willow's chair. "Sweetheart, what is it?" Tara asked softly.

"Okay, here it is," Willow blurted. "Last night the world almost ended, and I just wanted to see you. That says something for me, you know? I feel something for you Tara, and it's not just because I'm lonely, or depressed, it's because you're sweet, and smart, and you make me laugh, and you make me happy. I know you think I'm going to have regrets if we try this and it doesn't work, but the only thing I'm going to regret is if we let this go without fighting for it." She sucked in a deep breath. "Tara, there's something here, and it's real, and I want to see where it leads us. Give me a chance, Tara. Give us a chance…"

"Willow," Tara said softly, sighing. "It's not that simple."

"That's what Buffy said about Riley!" Willow interjected. "But _why _can't it be that simple? I like you, Tara. It wasn't anything I was looking for, but I'm still falling for you. If you feel the same way then why can't we give it a try?" she demanded, swallowing hard as she finished speaking, her eyes finding something to look at on the other side of the room.

Tara wanted to argue, wanted to insist that Willow take more time to think, but the redhead seemed pretty confident, and it was what she wanted herself, so she found her protests stuck in her throat. If Willow wanted to try being together, Tara knew she would give in eventually, unable to resist if she was who Willow wanted.

Willow was surprised when Tara's hands landed on her knee, the blonde slipping off her bed to her knees in front of Willow's legs. "Okay," Tara said softly, a slow smile coming to her lips.

"What?" Willow asked dumbly, sure she couldn't have heard correctly.

"Okay, we can give it a try," Tara answered, biting her lip. "Going out. Together."

Willow blinked, a slow smile of her own coming to her lips. "Okay?" she repeated. "Really?"

Tara nodded, leaning up. "Unless you changed your mind in the last thirty seconds."

"Oh, no way!" Willow yelped, shaking her head rapidly. "You're stuck with me, baby," she said.

Tara arched an eyebrow at her, leaning in slowly. "Baby?" she asked softly, privately liking the idea of being Willow's baby.

"Um, I mean, I don't have to, I didn't mean to…" Willow scrambled to apologize, blushing brightly.

"I like it," Tara said, moving closer. Willow only recognized the blonde's proximity as Tara's stomach pressed against her knee. Her mouth opened to speak, but she decided against it, just moving to meet Tara's lips.

The kiss was brief and they didn't pull back very far, just enough for their eyes to lock. "Okay?" Tara asked, her voice low.

"Oh yes," Willow agreed. "And also, wow," she breathed, smiling. "This is real, right? Not just some dream?"

"If it is, I'm here too," Tara told her.

"Good," Willow said as she kissed her again. They kept the kiss slow, hands curling into hair while lips met and tasted gently. They separated gradually, Tara leaning back on her heels to smile. "So, what now?" Willow asked hesitantly, still caught up in the mind-altering kiss she'd just been given.

Tara smiled, shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know," she admitted, giggling giddily. "You mentioned a date with no dead bodies," Tara reminded her.

Willow nodded eagerly. "I can do that," she said immediately. "One perfect date coming up."

Tara laughed, one hand tracing over Willow's cheek. "It's okay, Willow. We're not in a hurry." She tilted her head, her fingers still moving lightly over freckled skin. "And don't you have a doctor's appointment this week? We can wait to go out. It's not like we don't see each other every day."

Willow felt her eyelids flutter, and she leaned into Tara's touch. "Oh, yeah, I've got a check up to see when I can get my cast off." She sighed, glancing down at her wheelchair. "You sure you want me? Even with this stupid chair, and my stupid leg…"

Tara cut her off with a kiss, a new method of interrupting the babble, and one that she would be sure to use as often as she could. Willow blinked blearily as Tara pulled away after several long moments. "There's nothing stupid about you, Willow," Tara stated sternly. "I don't want to hear stuff like that about my girl."

Willow smiled brilliantly after a second as the words sunk in. "Your girl?"

"For as long as you want to be," Tara agreed, sitting back on her heels.

Willow noticed her shift her weight, and the redhead frowned. "Your knees are hurting," she guessed. "Come on, get up and sit on the bed."

Tara smiled softly. "Sitting here has advantages though," she objected.

Willow giggled, but slipped her hands under Tara's elbows and tugged her up gently. "It's not worth your knees being sore," she prompted and Tara moved obligingly onto her previous seat on the mattress.

"That's arguable, but thank you, Willow," Tara said. She knocked her knuckles against the cast lightly. "It's going to be funny to be able to see both of your legs." She let her fingers trail over Willow's toes and they squirmed away from her touch, the redhead giggling. "So you're ticklish," Tara observed. "Good to know." Her finger dragged a slow line between Willow's toes and the beginning of her cast, Willow laughing helplessly.

Willow shot her a look. "Witch," she chided lightly. "When I get my cast off in like a month, and learn to walk again in the four to six months after that, after all of that, I'm so going to get you," she promised, smirking.

"Well, I hope I can get myself out of trouble by helping you with all of those things," Tara offered kindly, sliding her palm slowly over the cotton pants covering the cast.

"Really?" Willow asked. "You'd go to the doctor with me and stuff?"

Tara nodded, looking surprised. "Of course. I mean, if you want me there…"

"Yeah, I do. I know you don't believe me yet, and I'm grateful you're giving me a chance to prove it, but you make me happy, just by being around me," Willow said, ducking her head with a blush. "Um, that was stupid to say, sorry."

"It was sweet," Tara said. "So, when is your appointment?" She changed the subject, seeing that Willow was feeling embarrassed.

"Um, Tuesday afternoon," Willow answered, smiling sheepishly. Now that Tara had agreed to exploring how they felt about each other, she was scared that she would come on too strong and frighten the blonde away. Not that coming on strong had ever been one of her problems when it came to relationships. How long had she and Oz bounced around each other before they'd actually managed to find each other?

Tara was watching Willow's ever busy brain work, smiling affectionately. Willow caught the look and returned the smile. "Okay," Tara agreed. "I guess Buffy's taking you to the doctor, right?"

"And Xander," Willow added, grinning. "They do their best to make up for my parents not really showing much interest in my recovery."

"Your parents care, Willow," Tara protested, despite having never seen or heard much about Willow's parents in the months since they'd met.

The redhead nodded, smile locked in place. "I think they read the reports the doctors send them," she agreed.

"Oh," Tara said softly. "I'm sorry, Willow."

Willow blinked, shaking her head. "Oh, Tara, no. It's not your fault. That's how it's always been, and I'm totally used to it."

Tara sighed, biting her lip. It wasn't as if her family was the picture of normalcy, with the women becoming demons. The sudden reminder sent a sharp stab of guilt through her. Willow deserved someone who wasn't going to become a nasty demon. Though the need to hide what she was had been so deeply ingrained that she wasn't even sure she could say the words until her life depended on it.

Of all the reasons she'd presented to Willow to keep them apart, her demon had been the biggest, but the only one she hadn't used. She felt the need to share rising up her spine, but a glance at Willow stilled her tongue. That the redhead liked her at all felt like a miracle, and she only had less than a year left of humanity, why shouldn't she take her chance to be happy? It was what Willow wanted, and she wanted it too.

"Willow…" she spoke without thinking, only realizing that she had said her name when Willow's eyes focused on her, her smile becoming more natural.

"Yeah?" Willow prompted when Tara didn't say anything else.

"Oh, um, well I have class until two on Tuesday, but I could leave early, or skip it if…"

"No, there's no need for that," Willow objected. "I don't have to be there until three. Xander is working until two-thirty and Buffy has to run home and pick up her mom's Jeep." She grinned excitedly.

Tara smiled. "Eager?" she guessed.

Willow nodded. "Yeah. Even though they probably won't let me out of the cast for good this time, I'll be out of it for a little while." She scratched at the edge of the cast. "You would not believe how much it itches in there."

Tara laughed. "Well, I'm excited for you."

"And I'm glad you'll be there," Willow said. "And I'm glad you're here, and I'm glad you let me in, and I'm glad you talked to me, and I'm glad you said yes…"

The blonde giggled, leaning forward to interrupt the rambling with a kiss. Willow was quick to adjust, her hands curling around Tara's neck to pull her in. Tara's hands found the armrests of Willow's chair, pulling it closer to the bed, breaking out of the kiss to laugh as the chair didn't move, held away from the bed by Willow's leg cast.

"And I'm definitely glad you figured out this great new way to shut me up," Willow breathed, smiling happily. "Feel free to use it any time."

Tara smiled crookedly, ducking her head so her hair slid across her face. Willow pushed it back with one hand, sliding the hair between her fingers. "Is your leg okay?" Tara checked.

"Oh, yeah, it's fine. Didn't feel a thing," Willow said, waving her concern away easily. "So, do you want to do something, maybe? It's still early, and Buffy's over at Riley's house, hopefully their conversation will go as good as ours did, but she's probably not going to be around today."

Tara arched an eyebrow at her, smiling. "Buffy's talking to Riley? Is this what you guys talked about this morning?"

Willow bit her lip, nodding shyly. "I hope you don't mind. Buffy and Xander are my best friends, and I spent all of my winter holiday confused and thinking about this, and I needed to talk to them. I didn't say anything private, of course, but I needed to tell them. I did say that you were an amazing kisser, and Xander spit his coffee in Buffy's face," she said, laughing.

Tara blushed, laughing herself. "You said I'm an amazing kisser?" she asked, surprised.

"Definitely," Willow agreed, grinning. "Because it's true." She leaned forward for another kiss, falling quickly deeper as Tara kissed her back.

"You're quite good yourself," Tara said when she could speak again, panting for breath. "We could get something to eat," she suggested after a moment. "It might not be a great idea to stay here and keep…doing that," she said, smiling shyly.

Willow grinned cheerfully, but nodded. "Yeah, you're right. We need to do this right, take things as they come," she said, pushing her chair back so Tara could stand up. "I'm not going to mess this up," Willow declared, smiling as Tara joined her.

* * *

Next Time: It's Buffy's birthday…and the girls go on a date!

And before anyone tells me I made a mistake - phones back in the day could run on power from the phone line and didn't need power from the house to run - so they could still use the phone even if the dorm's power was out...


	7. Chapter 7

Willow brushed invisible lint off her dress shirt fastidiously, frowning down at her outfit, a knee-length skirt and a button-down blouse. "Are you sure I don't look stupid?" she asked, the third time she'd asked the same question in as many minutes.

Buffy laughed from where she was standing in Willow's closet, having been helping the redhead choose an outfit for the last hour. "You look great, Willow. Tara's not going to know what hit her." She leaned against the doorframe, watching Willow carefully as the redhead balanced on her crutches. "Are you sure you're going to be alright tonight?"

Willow nodded. "Yeah. The crutches are bad enough, I definitely don't want to take Tara out in the stupid chair."

"Okay, but I don't want you to outdo yourself. You'll call me if you need the wheelchair, right? Because I'll bring it to you if you need it, you just have to call me," Buffy told her, watching critically for any sign that Willow was in pain.

The redhead laughed, meeting her friend's eyes. "I will Buffy, I promise. You won't even notice I'm gone once Riley gets here. And Tara wouldn't let me hurt myself."

Buffy sighed, nodding with a smile. "I know she wouldn't, but I know you wouldn't tell her if your arms started hurting."

"I'll be alright, Buffy. You need to take a night off. You're hanging out with Riley tonight, there's no reason to be worried about me," Willow said. Buffy already had her mouth open to protest, but the witch moved across the room on her crutches, resting one hand on the Slayer's shoulder. "You've been taking care of me nonstop for the last two months, you need to take one night off and not worry about me, okay?"

Buffy nodded, smiling. "Thanks, Will," she said, reaching up to fix one of Willow's curls. "You look great. Tara's a lucky girl."

Willow blushed, biting her lip. "Thanks, Buffy."

The Slayer knelt down to slide Willow's shoe on, winking as she stood up. "Go get her," Buffy said, smiling as she opened the door for Willow and saw Riley, his arm lifted to knock. "Hey," she greeted him, smiling happily.

"I'm going," Willow said cheerfully. "You guys have fun." She swung herself down the hall, giving them a smile over her shoulder. She heard Buffy call a goodbye a few seconds before she could hear the door close and she went outside, surprised and pleased by how easily her arms were handling the strain as she waited patiently on the elevator when she got to Tara's building.

Tara answered the door only a few seconds after Willow's knock, smiling sheepishly. "Hey," she greeted her softly. "You're here," she said happily.

"I wouldn't have missed this," Willow said, smiling. "Are you ready to go, because you look ready, I mean you look amazing, and you're gorgeous…" Her eyes trailed slowly down Tara's body and she took a shaky breath. "Really gorgeous," she said softly.

"You-you do too," Tara said moving forward a few steps to get closer to Willow. "Your arms are feeling okay, right? We can stay here…"

Willow sighed, shaking her head with a smile. "Just like I told Buffy, my arms are fine, and I feel fine, and I'm taking you out."

Tara pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Let's go then, sweetie." Willow grinned triumphantly, turning her head slightly to catch a kiss. The kiss was slow, gradually becoming a repeating meeting of their lips. "Or we could stay here," Tara breathed, her eyes closed as they slipped apart after several long minutes.

Willow laughed, pressing a kiss to her temple. "I could be alright with that," she agreed.

Tara ran her eyes up and down Willow's form from head to toe. "I think we should go out. You look too good to just stay in tonight."

"Speak for yourself," Willow said, dragging her eyes over Tara's dress again. "You look great, not that you don't all the time, because, hello, you're a gorgeous woman, but tonight you just look wow, and I need to stop talking before I make a jerk out of myself, and Riley's over hanging out with Buffy so it's not like I can just retreat back to my room if…"

She was cut off by Tara's lips, the blonde's arms curling around her waist and Willow lost one of her crutches as she slid her arm behind Tara's neck, the support falling away unnoticed. Willow's curled fingers in her hair kept Tara from pulling back to check on her. Willow balanced herself on her good leg without thinking about it, too wrapped up in kissing Tara to worry about a lost crutch.

Tara let herself relax after a moment, feeling that Willow was steady on her leg and one remaining support. Willow's fingers were moving through her hair and it was infinitely distracting. Tara couldn't stop herself from moaning into Willow's mouth, and feeling Willow's laugh. "We need to go," she reminded them both before diving back in for another kiss.

"We've got some time," Willow objected, shaking her head minutely against Tara's lips before she sucked her bottom lip in. Tara pressed herself closer to Willow, moving them toward the opposite wall and causing Willow's remaining crutch to fall away as they pressed against the wall.

The muffled sound of it hitting the carpet managed to reach Tara's ears, and she pulled back in a rush. "Oh, Willow, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. Willow was breathing heavily, but smiling, leaning against the wall, and she nodded, holding herself up with a hand on Tara's shoulder.

"It didn't hurt me, Tara. I'm fine," Willow breathed, laughing. "Feel free to do that whenever you feel like it, okay?"

Tara breathed deeply in relief, smiling. Her hands were on Willow's hips and she held the redhead steady. "I'll get your crutches. Can you stay up? Lean on me if you need to, okay?"

Willow nodded, feeling stable, but finding Tara's protectiveness adorable. The blonde retrieved the crutches quickly, only gone for a second, but she still brushed curls from Willow's face, checking anxiously to make sure she was okay.

"I'm fine, Tara," Willow said, smiling reassuringly as she tucked her crutches back under her arms and moving away from the wall. "And I can't believe I'm saying this, but we should probably go. Any more kissing like that and I don't know what I'll do," she said, winking.

Tara blushed but nodded, crossing back to her door and closing it. "You're right," she agreed with a shy smile over her shoulder. "I _really_ like kissing you."

"Same here, cutie," Willow confessed with a grin. "You ready to go?" she asked.

Tara nodded, locking her room and turning back to Willow. They went toward the elevator out of habit, riding down in silence, shy glances passing back and forth between them. Willow led the way once they reached the outside, the sun setting behind the scholastic buildings.

"So where are we going?" Tara asked. "I'm surprised Buffy let you go out alone so close to dark."

"I'm not alone," Willow replied. "I'm with you," she said softly.

"I like the sound of that."

Willow grinned. "Me too." Their eyes met and Willow wished there was a way she could hold Tara's hand, the simple action prevented by her having to grip the crutches. "I thought we could eat downtown at that Italian place, and then, if you're not too bored, we could watch a movie at the theater, or take a walk, or whatever you want…" She stopped herself with a sheepish grin. "I know dinner and a movie is completely clichéd for a first date, but I'm kind of limited on my mobility or I would take you to the Bronze, go dancing, but I can't really do that right now, and I look enough like a spaz trying to dance when both of my legs work, I don't think anyone wants to see me try like this, but we could still go there if you want, just to listen to the bands, they get some good ones in there, and you could dance, by yourself, or with someone else if you wanted…"

Tara giggled and Willow paused, blushing as Tara pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Dinner and a movie is perfect, Willow. And I'd love to go to the Bronze with you some time, but I don't want to dance with anyone but you." She moved her second kiss to the redhead's temple.

Willow grinned, pleased. They started walking again, the pace quicker as the sun fell all the way below the horizon, the ever-present threat of vampires, as well as the dropping January temperature encouraging them to move quicker.

Willow needed a moment to catch her breath as they reached the restaurant, but Tara didn't say anything, merely handed over her own glass of water as Willow finished off the first glass. "I'm okay," Willow said, rubbing at one shoulder absently.

"Do you need…" Tara started to ask, holding one hand across the table.

Willow took the offered hand, lifting it to press a kiss to the back, smiling against the smooth skin under her lips. "I'm okay," she repeated softly. "Promise."

Tara smiled sheepishly. "You know I just want you to be okay."

Willow nodded, squeezing Tara's fingers gently. "I know, and I appreciate that you care, but I promise I'll tell you if I need a rest, or if anything hurts."

"I know, sorry," Tara said. "I trust you."

Willow grinned, nudging a menu across the table to the blonde. They let each others hands go slowly, smiling shyly. They ordered and Willow gave Tara her water back as her own glass was refilled. They chatted while they ate, talking about their classes and Willow's recovery. She'd found out from the doctor that she had a month left in the cast before she could start physical therapy to learn how to walk again. She was amusing Tara with planning everything she wanted to do once she regained full mobility.

They'd eaten dinner alone together before, frequently even, but this night was different and they could both feel it. They were acknowledging their feelings for each other, and Tara's hopes were no longer idle, but eager and so, so fragile. She'd meant what she'd told Willow though, that if this wasn't what the redhead wanted they would still be friends, and she was determined that that would be true. No matter how much it would hurt to remember that for a brief moment, it had been so different and so good.

Tara put a hand on the back of Willow's arm as they walked out of the restaurant, their breath fogging in the night air. "So, where do you want to go now?" Willow asked softly. She shivered as Tara's fingers slid down to her wrist.

"We can go back to the dorm if you're cold," Tara offered, seeing her tremble.

Willow shook her head, biting her lip. "I'm not," she breathed softly.

Realization crossed Tara's face and she let her hand linger on Willow's arm. "Oh. So, do you want to go to the movies?" she asked hesitantly.

Willow nodded, smiling. "If it's not too much of a horrible dating cliché for you," she answered. Tara shook her head without speaking, leaning in for a slow, lingering kiss.

The redhead could feel her knee weaken, and Tara's arm caught her quickly. "Are you okay?" Tara asked worriedly.

Willow smiled, nodding. "Oh, yeah," she agreed breathily. "I'm good." She took Tara's free hand and guided it to her chest, letting the blonde feel her heart pounding. "And you…you're very good," she commented as she took a deep breath.

Tara blushed brightly, her mouth moving without speaking as she tried to think of anything to say. "Willow…"

The redhead let her hand go slowly, shaking her head to cut her off. "That was too far. I'm sorry, Tara. I didn't mean…"

She was cut off as Tara kissed her again, the kiss short but deep. "It was…nice," Tara decided. "Very nice." She hesitated only for a second before she put her hand back over Willow's still pounding heart. Willow looked down at the hand on her chest and her knee trembled again and she slumped into the support of her crutches. "Willow! Okay, we're going home," Tara stated. "I don't want you to fall."

Willow quickly endeavored to push herself back up straight, but Tara wasn't buying it. "I'm fine. I can go sit in a movie theater."

Tara frowned, brushing one hand through Willow's curls. "Really? You'd tell me if you needed to go back, right?"

Willow nodded immediately, smiling. "Yeah. Promise. I don't want to wuss out in the middle of our date."

Tara sighed, pinning her with a look. "You're not pushing yourself because you think I'll be disappointed if we have to go back, are you?"

Willow shook her head. "No. _I'm_ going to be disappointed if I can't do this."

Tara let out a deep breath, meeting Willow's eyes. "Sweetheart, you're doing well. You don't have to prove anything to anyone. If you need to go back and rest, it's not a big deal. We can go to the movies another time."

Willow didn't speak, trying to take honest stock of her condition. The restaurant had had wooden booths, and sitting still for so long had made her hip feel sore and achy. Her shoulders were throbbing as they were standing there, and she realized that her fingers were trembling around the grips of her crutches, and she groaned in frustration. "Tara, I think I need to go back, if that's okay with you. I'm a little tired," she conceded finally, dropping her head forward to stare at the ground as she fought back tears of exasperation.

Tara pushed her head up gently, smiling sadly at the obvious annoyance on Willow's face. "It's okay," she breathed, stepping closer to hug her gently. "Do you know how proud I am of you? How proud everyone is? Buffy, and Xander, and Mr. Giles?" she asked softly. "You're so strong Willow, but it's not bad to admit that you need help."

"That's not what I do," Willow whispered. "I figure out how to make it work, how to get stuff done."

Tara nodded, her hand sliding into Willow's hair, gently guiding the redhead to her shoulder. "But now I'm here, and you don't have to be that person with me, okay? Anything you can't do is fine with me."

Willow let her crutches fall as she wrapped her arms around Tara, holding onto her. For once the blonde didn't panic when Willow lost her supports, just let the redhead lean against her. After a while, Willow lifted her head, smiling weakly. "Thank you," she said softly. "I don't know…I don't normally…thanks," she finished.

Tara smiled, nodding. "Of course," she breathed. She hooked one of Willow's crutches with a foot, catching it with a playful grin. Willow laughed as she took it, using it to snag the other one herself. It took her a second to get settled and she grimaced at the pressure under her arms, gritting her teeth. They started walking back toward the campus, Willow keeping a cautious eye out for vampires, while Tara kept an eye on Willow.

They slowed unconsciously as they reached Stevenson, both reluctant to end their night. "I'll walk you in," Tara said, surprised when Willow shook her head.

"Buffy…Riley's still there," Willow said, pointing out a window, a tall shadow visible through the shades.

Tara nodded. "We could go back to my room. I'm sure Buffy will call to check on you. She could walk you back later," she suggested. Willow nodded quickly, smiling easily and they started walking again, passing by Stevenson.

There were no messages on Tara's answering machine, and the blonde helped Willow off her crutches and onto the corner of the bed before she plugged in the fairy lights that ran around the ceiling. The light stayed dim, and Willow smiled around the room, feeling as comfortable in Tara's room as she did in her own.

"So, how did I do? I know wimping out in the middle doesn't win me any points, but what can I do better next time?" Willow asked. "I mean, if you want there to be a next time…"

Tara gave her a confused smile over her shoulder. "What?" she laughed. She turned to face her, hesitating before she took a seat next to Willow and gave her a smile. "You don't have to 'win points' from me. I had a wonderful time with you Willow, and I absolutely want to go out again." Her look turned serious. "And I don't want to push my luck here, but are you sure…"

She was cut off by Willow's kiss, the redhead's hands sliding through her hair and holding her face close. Tara gave up her anxious curiosity as she kissed her back. If Willow had doubts or wasn't sure about this, about them, she was hiding it well. And Tara knew that she herself didn't want Willow to think too hard about it if it would mean the end of this.

They separated gradually, stealing small kisses each time they moved to pull back. Finally they were still, their foreheads leaning together.

"Tara, I meant what I said…if you have any doubts, if you're not sure about me, about us, I'll never say a word about it again…" Willow started softly, her voice barely audible. "But baby, I have to say, I'm falling for you, hard and fast, and I think I have been for a while now and I only just realized it because I'm a dummy, and I know that might not be what you want to hear, but it's how I feel, and…"

Tara nodded against Willow's head, stopping her words. "I get it, sweetie. I don't…I just don't want you to regret…being with me." She took another soft kiss before moving back enough to see Willow's smile. "But I feel it too…"

Willow's smile grew. "Really?" she asked softly, her heart beating faster as Tara nodded.

Her mouth was open to say more, but Tara's phone chose that moment to ring, and Tara pressed a kiss to Willow's forehead as she stood up to answer it. Willow kept her eyes on her, tracing the blonde's form and smiling as Tara's greeting confirmed that Buffy was on the other end.

"Yeah, she's right here," Tara said into the phone, holding the handset out to Willow. Willow took the phone and Tara took her seat back on the bed, her hand finding its way to Willow's good knee, stroking lightly over freckled skin.

"Hey Buffy, how was your date?" Willow asked, smiling sideways at Tara.

"Great. Riley just left. How about you? Did you and Tara have fun?"

"So far, so good," she answered, winking at Tara. The blonde blushed, pressing a kiss to her cheek while her hand moved over Willow's knee.

"I can give you guys some time if you want," Buffy offered.

Willow hesitated before she answered, biting her lip. "Thanks Buff, but it's okay," she decided. "You could walk slow though," she suggested after a pause, smirking at Tara teasingly.

"Will do," Buffy answered with a laugh. "I'll see you in a little while," she said as she hung up.

Tara arched an eyebrow at the redhead who was now striving unsuccessfully to look innocent. "Buffy's on her way?" she prompted. Willow nodded, trying in vain to wipe the smirk from her face. "But not for a few minutes?" she asked curiously.

"Who knows? She might even just decide to take a patrol and pick me up on the way back to Stevenson," Willow said, already leaning in for a kiss.

Tara met her with a smile, and they kissed softly. It escalated slowly, Willow moving closer unconsciously. Tara helped her along and let Willow in to explore her mouth, Willow's fingers moving through her hair encouragingly.

It felt like only a few seconds, but had likely been the slow extra minutes that Buffy had promised them, and the sudden knock on the door sent their collective balance out the window, Tara falling back on her bed with Willow on her chest. They stared at each other for a few surprised seconds before Willow giggled and rolled herself off of the blonde.

"Sorry about that," she laughed, pushing herself up on suddenly shaky arms. All of the exertions of the evening hadn't done as much to make her feel weak than two seconds on top of Tara. "I didn't crush you, did I?"

Tara shook her head, frowning at her in disbelief. "No," she said, rolling her eyes. "Are you okay? Your leg…?"

Willow pressed one hand unconsciously over the top of her injured leg, but shook her head. "No, I'm fine, sweetheart."

Tara sighed in relief, leaning over to press a kiss to her cheek. "Good." She glanced at the door with a crooked smile. "I should probably answer that."

Willow nodded, snagging Tara's wrist before the blonde made it a step. "Hey, it's Buffy's birthday in two weeks and we're having a surprise party for her that Friday. Do you want to go with me? As a date? And maybe we could do something every other day between now and then too?" Willow asked in a hushed whisper, grinning excitedly as Tara nodded.

"Of course, Willow," Tara agreed, not resisting Willow's pull and landing across the redhead's lap, their mouths meeting in a frenzied kiss. There was another knock on the door, followed by Buffy's laughter audible through the door.

"Come on, Will! I walked as slow as I could!" Buffy called.

Willow reluctantly let Tara stand up, seeing the bright blush on the blonde's face. "Coming," she called, glancing around for her crutches. Tara opened the door, just twisting the knob before she turned back to hand the crutches to Willow.

Buffy pushed the door open with Willow's wheelchair and the redhead grinned. "Your chariot, my lady," she said cheerfully. "Or her lady, rather," she amended, gesturing to Tara with a grin.

The blonde blushed, turning the crutches in her hands while Willow pulled herself into the chair. Buffy took the crutches as Tara handed them over.

"I had a great night, Willow," Tara said quietly, crouching next to the chair.

Willow nodded, smiling. "Me too. Will I see you tomorrow?" Tara nodded, leaning up to kiss her briefly, glancing up at Buffy shyly. "Good," Willow agreed.

Buffy was politely averting her eyes, looking around Tara's room curiously.

"Good night, Willow," Tara said, pressing another kiss to her forehead as she stood up.

"Sleep well, Tara," Willow said, tilting her head back to look at Buffy upside down. "Ready to go, Buff?"

Buffy nodded, shrugging. "Sure, no hurry. Though if you guys are going to keep kissing, I can go back into the hall," she teased.

"Just one more," Willow announced, giving Tara a quick kiss, entwining their fingers briefly. "Okay, we can go now."

Buffy nodded, saluting playfully and holding both crutches in one hand while Willow guided her chair out the door. Tara shut it behind them gently, exchanging smiles with Willow as it closed.

Buffy managed to maintain her silence until they reached the sidewalks. "So, you and Tara seem pretty comfy with the smooching," she teased.

Willow blushed, seeing her breath fog the air as she let out a sigh. "Buffy," she said chidingly.

"Hey, I'm just trying to look out for you. You're my best friend Will, and you're going through something big here. I just want to help," Buffy said. "You know you can talk to me, about anything."

Willow nodded, smiling gratefully up at her friend. "Thanks, Buffy. It's…tonight was great. She's sweet, and funny, cute, smart, adorable, and I think I could fall in love with her. I mean, of course I'm not there yet, but I can see it happening…easily."

Buffy nodded, trying to think before she spoke and said something foolish, still not entirely used to the idea that Willow was starting a relationship with a woman. "Wow," she breathed. "That's big, Will." She grinned sideways at her friend. "That must have been some date."

"It was, and I know it's a big deal," Willow agreed softly as Buffy pulled the door open to the lounge of Stevenson, holding it open while Willow wheeled her chair in. "But it's real. She's amazing. I can't imagine who I would be if I didn't know her."

Buffy let them into their room, shutting the door behind Willow's chair. The roommates moved quietly around the room, doing their nightly routines without speaking. It was only when they were each in their beds, the room dark around them, that Buffy spoke again. "I'm glad for you, Will. And I'm glad you told me about…you know, how you felt about Tara."

"I couldn't imagine who I would be without you either, Buffy," Willow said, turning her head to meet her friend's eyes in the dark.

"I know, Willow. Me too," the Slayer agreed. "I'm glad you're happy."

Willow smiled. "I am." She hesitated, biting her lip. "What about you and Riley?"

"I'm happy too," Buffy said, her happiness clear in her voice. "I'm glad we took a chance, Will."

"Me too," Willow agreed, smiling at the ceiling. "Me too."

* * *

Tara and Willow spent every moment they could together, in the mornings before class, between and after classes, and at night. The blonde helped Willow get everything organized for Buffy's birthday, keeping the redhead from pushing herself too hard. Despite Tara's best efforts though, there were several nights where the redhead was too wiped out to make it home and had ended up crashing in Tara's bed.

The two weeks passed quickly, but they had managed to keep the surprise party a secret from Buffy, Riley helping them get the Slayer to the party on time. They were all still hiding in the dorm's rec-room at the time Riley had arranged to bring Buffy in from patrol, but it appeared the Slayer and her boyfriend were running late.

Willow poked her head out from behind the curtain she was concealed behind, huffing in frustration at the still-absent Slayer. She barely had time to whip herself back out of sight when the door opened.

Riley was first through the door, gesturing uselessly for the others to remain silent. The party guests jumped out of their spots, or in Willow's case, yanked the curtains out from in front of herself.

"Surprise!" they all shouted to Riley, who grinned sheepishly and scratched at the back of his head.

Buffy poked her head into the room for a second, grinning in surprise at the others. "You guys…for me? This is too much…" she said, obviously pleased. She disappeared from the doorway after a second and Riley's head turned to follow her into the hall.

"Um, Giles, we've got a party crasher out here," Buffy called. "Everybody, start the party. I'll be there in a second."

Giles exchanged surprised looks with Xander and Willow, the three moving automatically toward the door together. Giles pulled up in surprise as he saw Buffy restraining Ethan Rayne against the wall, standing still in the doorway until Willow hit him lightly across his calf with her crutch and he moved with a jump to let her and Xander into the hall.

"We caught him coming out of one of the bars over on the other side of town when we were patrolling," Buffy said.

"And certainly he's not in town for any _good_ reason," Giles said, nodding to his Slayer.

"Want me to beat him up?" Buffy offered with a grin. "It could be like a gift."

"Hey! It's not Ripper's birthday!" Ethan protested, choking when Buffy pressed her forearm more firmly against his throat.

Giles exchanged smiles with Buffy, but waved her back and she relaxed some of the tension on her captive's neck, giving him enough room to breathe, but not enough to escape.

"So, what should we do with him?" Buffy asked. "Because if there's a birthday party in there with my name on it, I don't want to stand out here all night."

"I could take him into government custody if he's as bad as you've said," Riley suggested, his arms crossed over his chest. "He could enjoy some nice rehabilitation in the Nevada desert at an Initiative complex."

Buffy raised a questioning eyebrow at her Watcher, shrugging. "Sounds good to me," she agreed. "Giles?"

Ethan was glaring at all of them and Buffy pressed her arm slightly as he opened his mouth to speak. "I think that sounds like a wise plan," Giles agreed. "Who knows what he'd do if left to his own devices."

"Hey! It's not like I came to town to turn you into a demon or something!" Ethan protested, only to be ignored by everyone.

Riley nodded, moving to clip handcuffs around Ethan's wrists. He read him his rights and started to escort him out, sending Buffy an apologetic smile over his shoulder.

Giles craned his neck to watch Riley shove Ethan as the older man did his best to escape from the tall Marine, the Watcher grinning.

"Well, shoot, there goes my…I was going to introduce him to you tonight, Giles," Buffy said as they turned to head back into the party. "We were going to stop by your apartment because I didn't know about this nifty party," she said happily, nudging him with an elbow.

"I've met Riley," Giles reminded her with a confused look as they were all bombarded with drinks pushed into their hands by the eagerly partaking party guests.

"Yeah, but not since he started making out with Buffy," Xander explained succinctly with a grin, taking a long sip from his plastic cup.

Buffy shot him a look, slapping his arm. "Xander!" she chided him.

"Ow!" he cried at the same time, flinching away from her. "That hurt!"

Giles was eyeing them both with a raised eyebrow. "You're dating Riley?"

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, and I wanted to tell you, because he's a great guy and he's important to me, and of course, you are too, so I wanted you two to meet again." She shot another look at Xander and he moved cautiously behind Willow, confident the Slayer wouldn't try and hit him again if he was hiding behind Willow on her crutches. "I just wanted him to be here too," she said pointedly, still glaring at Xander.

"Well," Giles started, smiling at his charge. "Riley seems like a very nice young man." He gave her a more serious look. "Just be careful. He's affiliated with those commandos, and we're still not certain what their mission is."

"I'll be careful," she promised him.

Giles smiled, nodding. "Now, go enjoy your party, and we can talk about work later."

Buffy grinned, nodding. "I'll bring Riley over once he gets back," she said, waving to the Scoobies as she moved into the crowd.

There was a moment of silence before Anya appeared from the crowd, dragging Xander away to dance without a word. Willow spotted Tara through the masses of people, the blonde talking with someone from one of her classes.

The redhead eased herself into a chair against the wall, standing her crutches up beside her chair within reach. She'd been on her feet all afternoon trying to get everything finished for the party and, if she was being honest, she was sore. Giles took the seat beside her, taking a sip of his drink.

"You did a wonderful job on this party, Willow. Buffy seems to be having a good birthday for once," he commented.

The redhead grinned, watching Buffy pull Riley onto the makeshift dance floor. Her eyes found Tara again and she took a sip of her drink. "Thanks, Giles. Um, could I talk to you?" she asked. "I know Buffy already did her talk tonight, you know, told you about Riley, and I want to do the same thing."

Giles turned on his seat to see her face better, able to see immediately how nervous the redhead was. "Of course, Willow. You're dating someone new?"

"Yeah, I am," Willow said, swallowing before throwing back the rest of her drink and putting the cup down beside her chair. "I don't need to drink anymore of those," she said absently, glancing at Tara across the room again before she turned to face Giles. "I'm dating Tara," she blurted.

He choked on his drink, hitting himself on the chest with one fist as Willow patted him helpfully on the back. "That was about Xander's reaction," she told him. "Except he was drinking coffee and he spit it into Buffy's face."

Giles quickly regained control of himself, smiling tentatively. "I'm sorry, Willow. I didn't mean…"

"It's okay, Giles. I don't expect you to be okay with it right away," Willow told him reasonably. "I just wanted you to know."

The Watcher nodded, one hand coming up to rest on Willow's closer shoulder. "How long has this been going on?" he asked.

She shrugged, nervously meeting his eyes. She calmed down gradually as he gave her a reassuring smile. "Technically, just a few weeks, but we've both had feelings for each other for longer than that," she said. "Giles, I don't want to freak you out with this, I just wanted to tell you."

The older man nodded again, taking a deep breath. "Thank you for telling me, Willow," he told her honestly. "If you're happy, I have no problem with it whatsoever."

"Thanks," Willow said, smiling. "I am happy." She saw Buffy and Riley coming and she leaned over to press a kiss to the surprised older man's cheek. "I'll see you later, Giles," she said, finding her crutches and pushing herself to her feet. She winced as the crutches dug in under her arms, but she swung herself quickly across the room to where Tara was. She stayed quiet, not wanting to interrupt the blonde's conversation, but Tara spotted her immediately and excused herself.

"You need to sit back down," Tara stated right away, guiding Willow gently into a chair and pushing hair back from her face. "I'll get you some water," she said before Willow could ask, moving easily through the crowd and returning a minute later with a cup of ice water.

"Thank you," Willow said, taking a long sip. Tara nodded, smiling now that Willow was relaxing. She glanced down as Willow's free hand took hers, their joined hands resting on Tara's leg. "Okay?" Willow checked softly.

"Okay," Tara agreed with a smile, leaning over to press a kiss to her cheek.

They mingled as Willow started feeling better, watched as Buffy opened her presents, and finally said goodnight to the others and went out into the night.

"Are you tired?" Tara asked tenderly.

Willow shrugged, her fingers trembling around the grips of her crutches. "Yeah, but my wheelchair is at your room, so I can cruise for the rest of the night," she said, grinning sideways at Tara.

"You should probably just go to bed, and not do much cruising," Tara advised her, laughing at the goofy grin Willow gave her in response.

They reached Tara's dorm and Willow let herself flop onto the bed rather than bother with finding her wheelchair.

Tara laughed softly as Willow made herself comfortable. "So, now you're staying?" she asked as she moved around the room, letting her hair down and brushing it out. "Again?"

"Would you mind?" Willow asked, surprised. "I mean, I know I don't normally ask, more like just collapse and don't wake up for seven hours, and if you want I can go home, but I figure I'll be there alone with the way Buffy and Riley were being all snuggly at the party. If you don't want me to stay though, I'll go," she said, already starting to push herself up. "No problem."

Tara stopped her with a gentle hand on her chest. "Lay down, you goof. You know you can stay here anytime you want to. Just give me a second and I'll get you a shirt to wear," she said, kissing Willow on the forehead as she stood up. "And then maybe we can get all snuggly," she commented flirtatiously as she moved out of Willow's reach, dodging the redhead's hands as Willow instantly moved to touch her.

"Vixen," Willow chided, pouting.

"I'll be right back," Tara promised, tossing a t-shirt across the room to the redhead. Willow changed while her back was turned, and when Tara turned to face her, her girlfriend's arms were open wide.

"I was promised snuggles," she reminded her cheerfully, squirming down so she was on her back, arms still extended to either side.

Tara laughed, walking back to her bed and sliding under the covers with Willow. "You're a goof," she commented fondly.

Willow shrugged as she curled her arms around Tara. "Hey, I get to fall asleep with you, so I don't think I could be doing any better."

"A sweet goof," Tara corrected herself. Her head found its already familiar place on Willow's shoulder, her arm curling across the redhead's middle.

Willow yawned uncontrollably, turning her head to rest against Tara's. "Thanks for letting me stay," she mumbled, already racing toward sleep.

"Of course," Tara whispered back. "You've had a long day. Go to sleep."

Willow nodded, her eyes dragged closed. "Sleep good with you," she breathed.

Tara felt her heart start beating faster, and one of Willow's hands slid over her collarbone and she wondered if the redhead could feel it through her chest. She swallowed thickly, closing her eyes and tilting her head up to press a kiss to Willow's neck.

The redhead shifted closer, letting out a deep breath. "Thought you were sleepy," she said slowly.

Tara smiled, her lips still against Willow's skin. "Shh," she breathed. "Sleep."

"Kisses," Willow protested tiredly. "You kissed me."

Tara nudged her nose against Willow's neck, kissing her again. "And I'll kiss you again in the morning. Go to bed, sleepy girl."

"M'kay," Willow agreed, breathing deeply as she pressed a kiss to Tara's hair. "Night, Tara."

"Goodnight, Willow," Tara whispered to her, curling closer.

* * *

Willow was surprised to realize she couldn't move her arm when she woke up, but was undeniably pleased to look down and discover Tara's arms tight around her. A shiver ran down her spine as she felt Tara's lips on the back of her neck.

"Good morning," Tara said softly, shivering herself as Willow's hand trailed down her arm. The redhead turned slowly in her arms to face her, smiling sleepily. "I love waking up with you," she confessed softly, blushing as soon as the words left her lips.

Willow blinked in surprise, mouth dropping open as she sucked in a breath. "Me too," she agreed. "Could I kiss you?"

Tara laughed, already leaning in. "You don't have to ask," she reminded her as she kissed her softly. Willow nodded, pressing closer as they kissed slowly for several long minutes.

They were both out of breath as they separated and Willow squeezed her eyes closed. "Maybe we shouldn't do too much more of that in bed," she commented breathily. Her eyes blinked open as she felt Tara nod against her. "You're too good at making my brain turn off."

Tara smiled, pleased by the confession. "You too," she agreed. "But you're right. We should probably get up."

Willow let out a breath of relief that Tara wasn't annoyed, her fingers sliding through Tara's hair. "Can I take you to breakfast?" she asked. "I mean, I need to go home and get a shower, but I'll be quick and then we could get some food and go study, or something…"

Tara smiled fondly, interrupting her with another slow kiss. "Sounds perfect to me," she breathed against Willow's lips.

Both beds were still neatly made when they arrived at Stevenson, and Tara took a seat on the foot of Willow's bed to wait as the redhead made her way to the bathroom. Willow had just returned to the room, freshly washed and in clean clothes, when Buffy came in, the Slayer pulling up in surprise as she noticed the blonde witch sitting on the bed.

"Tara, oh, sorry. I didn't know you were over here last night…" Buffy said, stumbling over her words with a glance between the witches.

Willow hastily wheeled herself out of her closet as she heard her friend's voice, a jacket across her lap. Tara got to her feet immediately, brushing her hands over the fabric of her skirt. "Oh, no, I wasn't, I didn't….we…"

"We are going out for breakfast," Willow interjected smoothly. "She's just waiting on me to get my wheels in gear," she said, smiling at them both.

Buffy blushed as if she didn't quite believe their ruse, but appeared grateful that they were attempting one. "Oh, cool, well you guys have a good morning, and I'll just see you later."

Willow nodded, grinning cheerfully. "Hanging out with Riley today?" she asked.

Buffy nodded, smiling unconsciously. "Yeah, Professor Walsh wanted to run me through some tests tonight with the Initiative team, so Riley was going to help me 'practice' this afternoon," she said, and all three of them laughed. Buffy shrugged. "I can humor him, and it'll be a nice workout," she said, wiggling her eyebrows playfully.

"I could stand not hearing anymore about that," Willow said, shaking her head at her friend. "So when will I see you again? Are you coming back here tonight?"

Buffy shrugged again, looking embarrassed. "Actually, I'll probably stay over at Lowell House tonight. I mean, if you'll be okay here by yourself? I could come back."

"No, it's fine. I can take care of myself," Willow said, laughing as the blondes exchanged doubtful looks. "I can!" she insisted.

"I'll keep the walkie-talkie on," Buffy stated firmly.

"Thanks Buffy," Willow answered, knowing that there was no arguing with the stubborn Slayer.

"Hey, how about we do a big Bronze night soon?" Buffy suggested. "We could get Xander and Anya to come. And I feel like I haven't see either of you in a while."

The girls exchanged glances and smiles, and Willow nodded. "That would be great," she agreed. "What night will you not be working for the Initiative?" she teased.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I'll check with Riley and see what night _he's _not working for them, since I _don't _work for them. I think he said next weekend should be free, or maybe Monday."

"Okay," Willow said, smirking at her friend. Her stomach growled and Buffy waved.

"I'll see you guys later," Buffy said as they left.

The witches picked up bagel sandwiches from a deli, carrying their meal back to Tara's room. They made a diligent attempt at studying while they ate, even sitting on opposite sides of the room from each other. Willow had taken a seat on Tara's bed, leaning against the headboard infinitely more comfortable than sitting in her wheelchair. Tara was at her desk, finding the seat's placement convenient as she was able to turn the chair in such a way that she could sneak glances at Willow without being obvious.

The first time they caught each other looking it was broken up by giggles and shy smiles before they each went back to their studying. Willow finished with her school work and tossed her notebook into the seat of her wheelchair. She pulled out one of Tara's spell books and started reading quietly, catching Tara's eyes over the book, smiling softly before going back to her reading.

The majority of their weekend was spent in Tara's room, only leaving to eat or make use of the bathroom. They managed to get the remainder of their homework done on Sunday but didn't bother putting the space between them that they had the day before, both stretched out on top of the bed as they worked.

The next week passed in much the same way, the girls spending as much time as they could with each other, though not managing to catch Buffy or Xander, making their Scooby evening a necessity.

They were studying when Tara's phone rang and the blonde witch stood up to answer it, sitting back on the edge of the bed. Willow leaned over from where she was sitting and curled herself behind Tara on her side, pressing kisses against the patch of skin above the collar of Tara's t-shirt.

Willow heard Tara greet Buffy over the phone, heard her girlfriend's laugh as her fingers dragged the edge of the shirt down slowly, giving herself access to more skin.

"Yeah, she's right here," Tara said, pushing playfully at Willow's head and ignoring the redhead's whimper of protest as she was swatted away from the skin she'd been kissing.

Willow took the phone, pouting petulantly and sticking her tongue out at Tara before greeting her best friend. "Hey Buffy, sorry I wasn't at home, me and Tara are studying."

"Oh, yeah, well I didn't actually call the room," Buffy said, and Willow could hear her friend's grin through the phone line. "I just assumed you'd be with Tara."

"Um…well…" Willow stammered. Buffy laughed into the phone and Willow could hear Riley's voice in the background. "I wasn't the only one not home last night," she returned.

"So, are you two up for Bronzing it tonight?" Buffy asked, changing the subject quickly now that she wasn't the only one set to tease the other.

"Tonight?" Willow asked Tara. "You okay with that, baby?" Tara nodded, smiling and trying to cover her sudden nervousness. It would be the first time she'd been with Willow and her friends in a couple situation where they hadn't been surrounded by dozens of other people they knew as a distraction.

"We're in," Willow answered Buffy, frowning slightly as she caught the change in Tara's expression. "Seven? Okay," she responded distractedly. "See you later, Buff." She hung up the phone, letting it drop off the edge of the bed. "Tara," she said, drawing her girlfriend's eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked, voice soft and concerned.

The blonde shook her head, biting one lip. "It's stupid," she said.

"Tell me," Willow insisted gently.

"I've never been out with you and your friends as your g-girlfriend," Tara said, sighing as she stuttered. "At Buffy's birthday party there were a bunch of other people there, and tonight it'll just be us and them…"

Willow surprised her by smiling, the redhead leaning up on her elbow to press a kiss to Tara's shoulder. "They already like you, Tara. And they know about us, and they're happy for us. There's nothing for you to be worried about, baby." She trailed her fingers over the back of Tara's hand, curling their hands together.

Tara felt herself relax at the touch, smiling sheepishly. "You're right," she agreed. "I just don't want them not to like me. They're important to you."

"They are," Willow confirmed. "But Tara, so are you. And they know how happy you make me, so they like you for that. The fact that you're pretty much perfect just makes it easier."

Tara snorted at the exaggerated praise, rolling her eyes and pushing at Willow's head again, sending the witch sprawling back in the bed. "Goof," Tara said fondly as Willow curled her arms behind her head.

"Your goof," Willow reminded her.

Tara nodded, smiling softly down at her. "My goof," she repeated.

* * *

Next time: Scooby triple date!


	8. Chapter 8

The Bronze wasn't too crowded when they arrived, Sunday night not a huge draw for the masses. Xander and Anya were already there, the couple playing pool, and Xander waved them over as he spotted Willow's hair in the dim club.

"Hey guys," he greeted them, hugging them both. "Any sign of Buffy?" he checked.

Willow shook her head. "Nope. She called earlier but I haven't seen her tonight."

The young man shrugged, grinning. "Well, we just finished this game, so we can rack them up if you two want to play," he suggested. "Our drinks are over there," he said, pointing at a nearby table.

Tara laughed as Willow took their jackets, one threaded through each crutch, over to the table. "You want something to drink?" Willow called over.

Tara shrugged. "I'll just drink out of yours," she said. Willow shot her a grin and a thumbs-up and swung herself toward the bar.

"Tara, you want to break?" Xander offered, handing her a pool cue.

She smiled shyly, leaning over to line up her shot. The clacking of the balls was muted by the thumping music around them, and she smiled as a striped ball fell into a corner pocket. She found another shot and circled the table to set it up.

"You guys are stripes," Xander told Willow as the redhead returned from the bar, the lip of the plastic cup held between her teeth. Xander took it from her with a laugh, putting it on the table for her.

"Alright!" Willow cheered. "My girlfriend's a pool shark!"

Tara made her second shot and Anya scowled, eyeing the pool table with renewed determination. Tara's third shot missed and the ex-demon stepped up to take the first shot for her team. She got two balls into pockets before she missed and she grinned triumphantly around the table at the others, her competitive streak obviously in full swing.

Willow went next, trading her crutches for the pool stick and balancing carefully on her good leg while she leaned over to take her shot. She got her ball in, but the white ball also rolled into a pocket and Anya cheered as she snatched the cue ball from the pocket and handed it to Xander.

He rolled his eyes obligingly at his girlfriend as he put the ball on the table, giving Willow an apologetic smile as the witch shot the vengeance demon a glare over the table. Tara slipped her hand into Willow's and the redhead's scowl vanished, replaced by a shy smile as she glanced sideways at her girlfriend.

They were still playing when Buffy and Riley appeared, trailed by what appeared to be the rest of Riley's squad of Initiative soldiers.

"They invited themselves to come along," Buffy muttered as she leaned over to hug Willow. "I didn't…"

Willow shrugged. "No big. I'm sure their boss will call with some kind of emergency soon." She winked at her friend, taking a sip of her drink.

The troopers took another pool table, starting their own game, and Buffy and Riley took Xander and Anya's place at the Scooby table as Anya suddenly gave up her competition at the pool table in favor of dancing farther away from the potentially non-ex-demon friendly troops.

They finished their game, lingering around their table in conversation while Riley's soldier guys were still playing their own game of pool. The sudden chiming of fifteen pagers was conspicuous enough to draw some glances and Buffy laughed, covering her mirth with a sip from her cup.

"We've got to go," Riley said regretfully.

"Okay," Buffy said, giving him a kiss. "Be careful."

He blinked in surprise, looking down at her. "You're not coming?"

The Slayer shook her head, taking a longer sip from her drink. "No," she said simply. "I'm hanging out with my friends." She gestured around the table. "I'll see you tomorrow," she prompted. "You can call me when you get done," she offered. Riley looked confused and Buffy smiled at him encouragingly. "You've got your squad to back you up, and I don't work for the Initiative," she reminded him.

He still had traces of a frown on his face, but he nodded. "You're right," he agreed. "I'll call you later?"

"Sounds good," she said, leaning up for another, longer kiss. Buffy watched them go, smiling at her friends. "Sorry about the soldiers crashing the night," she apologized.

"They're gone now," Xander said, shrugging. "Their mommy cracks the whip and they come-a-running," he joked, the others laughing. "So, how'd it go over there yesterday?" he asked, stealing a sip of Anya's drink.

Buffy shrugged. "The tests and stuff were no problem because it wasn't written," she said, grinning at Willow, the Slayer's study habits, or lack thereof, a source of never-ending frustration for the redhead. "They offered me clearance and stuff, but I didn't say yes yet. I don't know about signing up with something like that. For now at least, I want to stay freelance. Riley knows I'll help him if he needs it, but I'd rather not make any decisions without talking to Giles."

"That's smart," Xander agreed.

They talked at the table, Xander and Anya occasionally getting up to dance whenever a song that Anya liked came on. It was after midnight and almost closing time when they decided to go, Xander and Anya heading back toward Xander's house while the girls started off toward the campus. They headed to Fike without speaking, riding upstairs in the elevator. Tara opened the door, not sure where Willow was planning on spending the night.

"Do you want to come in?" Tara offered.

Buffy shook her head, covering a yawn with one hand. "Thanks Tara, but I'm beat. I'm heading to bed," she said, grinning. "Willow, you need me to walk you back?"

Willow hesitated, looking carefully into Tara's face, searching for any hint that the blonde would be disappointed if she didn't stay. Tara just smiled, nodding her head toward Buffy subtly. "Yeah Buff, that would be great," she agreed. "Just let me get my chair."

Tara moved out of the doorway to let Willow come in, the redhead dropping herself slowly into the seat of the chair, grinning as she moved a discarded notebook from out of her way.

"You're not upset, right?" she checked, whispering.

Tara smiled, shaking her head. "No, sweetie. I'll see you tomorrow for lunch, okay?"

Willow nodded, winking. "Don't sleep too good without me," she teased.

Tara narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend, laughing. "Vixen," she murmured, kissing Willow softly.

* * *

The Initiative kept Riley hopping for the next few days, busy with strange tasks for Professor Walsh, and it took a week before Buffy managed to track down her boyfriend. They had all had a long day of classes, but Buffy decided to go see Riley after their classes, feeling bad for ditching him that night at the Bronze, and sorry about the stress he was feeling, torn between his job and his relationship.

The Slayer had only been gone a few minutes from the dorm when the phone rang and Willow answered it to find Giles on the other end. "Buffy just left," Willow told him.

"Actually, I need your help, if you're available," he told her.

"Sure, what's up?" she asked. He explained as briefly as he could that something had happened to Spike and she hung up, assuring him that she was on her way.

She got the ionization spell done, and they got the tracker out of Spike's shoulder, the vampire explaining that he'd been the reason the troopers were all summoned away from the Bronze and that he had been on the run since then, keeping the Initiative troopers chasing him all over town. Giles agreed to let the neutered vampire hide out at his apartment, and Willow got ready to leave, wanting to get back to her room before dark. She was pushing at her hair in frustration, as it was still standing on end from her spell, when Buffy walked in.

"I thought you'd be out with Riley tonight," Willow blurted in surprise as she saw her roommate.

Buffy laughed, looking around the room at each of her friends' hair, but sobered quickly. "Walsh tried to have me killed," she announced. Her friends all froze, looking at her in shock. "She called Riley down while I was over there this afternoon. He asked me to come along, so I went down there and Walsh sent him out and asked me to help her out with some demons in the sewers. It seemed easy enough so I said I'd help, but the sewers had gates that closed behind me and the electric gun that she gave me to use didn't work."

"Could it have simply been a mistake?" Giles asked, frowning.

"No, this place doesn't make mistakes like that. She wanted me gone," Buffy said firmly.

"Riley wasn't…?" Xander started to ask.

Buffy shook her head, cutting him off. "No, he wasn't around. She wanted him out of the way while she was dealing with me."

"Are you sure?" Giles asked.

"He's not involved," Buffy stated. "And if it turns out that he is, I'll deal with him."

"So, what should we do?" Giles asked.

"I think everyone should stay here, actually," Buffy said. "Xand, they know how close we are and they've seen you on campus a lot with me and Will, but they haven't seen Giles around much. We should be safe here. Xander and Anya can stay in the spare room, I can bunk here on the couch."

"What about me?" Willow and Spike chimed in simultaneously.

Buffy grinned, pointing at Spike. "You can do whatever you want as far as I'm concerned," she answered. "The bathtub is open," she offered. She grinned at Willow next. "I figured Tara wouldn't mind sheltering you for a few days. I'll walk you over there."

Willow nodded, blushing under her friends' eyes. "Thanks, Buffy. You guys will keep me in the loop, right?"

"Yeah," the Slayer answered. "I'm going out to find Riley after I get you squared away Will, and then I'll be back here for the night. Does everyone understand the plan?"

"Everyone is staying here, in my apartment?" Giles asked reluctantly, sighing when Buffy shot him a look. "Fine. I think we're clear," he agreed.

Buffy nodded, following Willow into Giles' patio, walking slowly with Willow as the redhead hopped her way up the stairs. The Slayer took over driving the chair once they were back on sidewalk, walking them faster than Willow could have driven herself. They swung by Stevenson to pick up some clothes for themselves before they went to Tara's dorm.

The blonde witch looked surprised to see the pair at her door, but she let them in without question at the serious look on both faces. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Willow needs to hide here for a few days. Everyone else is staying at Giles' apartment," Buffy explained cryptically.

"Hide?" Tara asked.

"The soldiers are after Buffy," Willow answered. "Can I stay?"

Tara nodded, frowning. "Of course," she answered immediately. "Buffy?"

"You'll both be safe. They don't know you," the Slayer answered. "Just stay here tonight and I'll call you in the morning, okay?"

Willow nodded. "Be careful, Buffy."

The Slayer nodded back seriously, taking a deep breath before she walked out the door, leaving the witches alone.

"You're okay?" Tara checked anxiously.

Willow smiled. "I am, promise."

"Good, but what's up with your hair?" Tara asked, smiling suddenly as she circled around behind Willow's chair.

Willow poked at her still weightless hair, laughing. "Oh, I did a spell to ionize the air at Giles' house. It made everyone's hair stick straight up in the air. It's actually come down a lot," she said, attempting to push it down. "It was up to here," she said, holding her hand up over her head.

Tara laughed, hugging Willow around her shoulders. "You're adorable," she said. "Sleepy, baby?"

Willow shook her head, leaning back to smile up at Tara. "Not really. Are you?" she asked hopefully.

"Not really," Tara agreed.

"Well I hope I didn't interrupt anything you had planned tonight," Willow said, her fingers finding Tara's hand on her shoulder, and her eyes dropped closed as Tara's hand pressed at her muscles, gently moving in circles.

Tara leaned over as she shook her head, pressing kisses to the opposite side of Willow's neck while her hand kept working at soothing Willow's tense muscles. "Nothing that can't wait," she said quietly, smiling as Willow's head rocked forward on her neck, a groan of satisfaction tearing from her throat.

"That feels good," Willow moaned.

Tara's other hand moved to Willow's other shoulder, her thumbs digging carefully into Willow's tension. "You should lay down," Tara prompted. "You're really tense."

Willow nodded but shrugged her shoulders. "I can handle it."

Tara laughed quietly, smiling fondly as she leaned her head over again to press a kiss to Willow's cheek. "I'm sure you can, but the point is that you don't have to," Tara said. "I can go back to my homework if you don't want me to," she teased, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck.

"Please don't," Willow requested groggily, her head still bobbing against her chest.

"Go lay down," Tara said, guiding Willow's chair beside the bed and helping her girlfriend from the chair to the surface of the covers. She moved the chair out of the way and sat down beside Willow, rubbing gently at the witch's back. "Don't fight falling asleep," she directed softly. "If you get sleepy, just go."

"Okay," Willow agreed, already sounding more relaxed.

Tara smiled to herself, feeling Willow's body relax under her hands, but Willow was still awake when she finished. "You were supposed to fall asleep," she reminded her as Willow turned onto her side.

Willow shrugged. "I'm not sleepy yet." She deliberately slid both hands behind her back. "I have something for you."

Tara arched an eyebrow at her, but took a seat in front of Willow on the bed. Willow kept her hand hidden for a few more teasing seconds before bringing it forward and revealing a red rose.

Tara blinked in surprise, taking the flower carefully. "Where did this come from?"

"It's for you," Willow said, smiling.

The blonde blushed, touching the petals softly. "It's beautiful, and you're sweet, baby. You didn't have to do that."

Willow shrugged. "I wanted to." She pulled a white one from behind her back with a sheepish grin. "And this one is for a spell I wanted to try."

Tara smiled, amused by the redhead's antics. "I should have known," she laughed, leaning in to kiss Willow softly.

"Hey, I got yours first! The spell was just an afterthought!" Willow protested against her lips, nipping teasingly at Tara's bottom lip. "It should be very pretty," she coaxed.

"What do we have to do?" Tara asked, kissing Willow again softly.

"Well, we'd float the rose," Willow said, the words scattered between kisses. "Use the magic to pluck off the petals." Tara nodded, not moving far enough to stop their kissing. "It's a test of synchronicity…"

Tara pulled on Willow's bottom lip with her teeth, letting it go with a pop. "Okay, let's do it," she said, hopping up from her seat and laughing at the shocked look on Willow's face. She held one hand out to Willow, grinning as the redhead took it.

Tara guided Willow down to the floor, helping her sit down carefully with the base of the bed behind her. She pushed back the corner of the rug and drew out the symbol Willow showed her in chalk on the bare patch of floor. She put the rose in the middle of the circle and sat down in front of Willow, joining their hands. They were sitting close, Tara's legs folded in front of her, her knees touching Willow's bent knee while Willow's frozen right leg was lying close beside her left hip.

They each stretched out slowly with their power, their fingers curling around each other's wrists. They didn't have any trouble falling into sync with each other, their hearts beating simultaneously, the inhales and exhales of their breaths in perfect time. They'd practiced spells before, but they'd been keeping it simple, careful about every step they made toward expanding both their power when working together, as well as the growth of their individual abilities. They'd discovered early on that they were extraordinarily attuned for two people that weren't related, and it was the work of a second to funnel that synchronicity into the spell.

Tara opened her eyes without realizing that she'd closed them to find Willow smiling softly at her. "We did it," Willow said quietly, looking beside them to where the rose was hovering a foot from the ground. "Now for the tricky part, the petals."

Tara let her fingers slip gently over the pulse she could feel beating in Willow's wrist, pulsing at the same speed as her own. Their power, combined in perfect unity, reached out and touched the rose, the texture of the petals tangible in their minds, their touch sending specific petals spiraling slowly to the floor.

The rose was softly glowing and the petals kept their soft light as they fell. "Beautiful," Willow breathed, but when Tara looked at her the redhead wasn't watching the results of their spell.

Neither could have said who moved first, but their mouths met in the middle and Tara ended up on her knees between Willow's legs, kissing each other deeply, slow and soft but quickly growing more passionate. Willow moaned into Tara's mouth, her hands finding Tara's hips, her nails dragging gently over the soft skin between her shirt and pants.

"Are we doing what I think we're doing?" Willow asked breathily as Tara's roaming hands broke through the fog of feeling that was clouding her mind.

"God, I hope so," Tara groaned, her kisses moving to Willow's neck. "Do you want to stop…" she started to speak, pulling her head back from Willow's skin reluctantly, but needing to know that she wasn't pushing Willow into anything she didn't want.

Willow shook her head, pulling Tara back to her before the words were out of her mouth. "Don't stop," Willow pleaded, her hands finding a grip around Tara's waist as the blonde's hands slipped under Willow's butt, lifting her just enough to clear the mattress.

Their kissing resumed before they were horizontal, falling back with a laugh, and Willow pulled herself backwards as quickly as she could while Tara followed her. They'd been kissing since before they were even dating, and since then things had been progressing quickly. Tara had been more than a little surprised by how easily Willow seemed to be adjusting to the physical side of dating another woman, but she couldn't say she wasn't happy about it.

"You feel so good," Willow moaned, one hand in Tara's hair while the other was dragging over her back. Tara was kissing at Willow's neck, feeling the rapid pulse beating under her lips, and she dimly wondered if hers was still beating in time with Willow's, sure that it was, but knowing that it was through no result of the spell.

She giggled against Willow's pale, freckled skin, feeling the redhead's tickling fingers under her shirt. She let herself reciprocate, trailing her nails gently over Willow's stomach. Willow squirmed under her, hips rolling as much as they could, and her eyes snapped closed, a deep groan tearing from her throat.

"Tara," she groaned her name and the blonde breathed soothingly against her neck.

"It's okay, Willow. I'm right here," Tara whispered to her. "Just be slow." She pressed a kiss to her neck. "We'll take it slow, together," Tara encouraged her, her palm flat on Willow's rapidly rising and falling stomach as the redhead struggled to catch her breath. Tara lifted her head to look down into her eyes. "You're okay, right? With this?"

"God, yes," Willow gasped, lifting her head up to kiss Tara again.

"This isn't just the spell, is it? You want this, don't you?" she asked, gasping as Willow nipped her ear.

Willow didn't let her earlobe go, just shook her head minutely. "No, it's not magic, or at least, it's not _that_ kind of magic. It's you. I want you." She let Tara's ear slide from between her teeth as she dropped back onto the bed so she could meet Tara's eyes. "You…I mean, you do want…"

"I want you, Willow," Tara interrupted her before she could finish, kissing her before another word could pass either of their lips. Willow groaned in frustration as Tara pulled away from her after only a few seconds. "Is this too fast? Are we going too fast?" she questioned even as Willow leaned up on her elbows, scattering sucking kisses across her neck. "We've only been dating a few weeks."

"I've wanted you for longer than that," Willow objected into her skin. "I just didn't admit it." She whimpered sharply as Tara's hands squeezed her hips. "Please, Tara," she pleaded, her eyes finding Tara's above her. The blonde could see the truth in her eyes and she nodded, kissing her in a rush.

Tara let Willow set the pace, not wanting to do anything to scare the redhead or push her farther than she was willing to go. That Willow didn't want to stop presented no problem for her.

* * *

Willow woke up slowly, feeling trailing fingers dragging over her arm. Tara was pressing slow kisses to her shoulder and she turned her head to meet blue eyes. "Good morning," she breathed, smiling sleepily.

"Good morning," Tara whispered back, her lips still against Willow's skin. "Did you sleep alright?" Willow nodded with the same sleepy smile on her face. "Do you…are you…?" Her voice trailed off, not sure if she could actually speak the question she knew she needed to ask.

Willow seemed to recognize what was coming and she shook her head preemptively. "Tara, no. Absolutely no to that question. I do _not_ regret anything that happened last night." She leaned over to kiss the blonde's forehead. "Last night was the best night of my life."

Tara knew she should feel guilty for letting Willow get so involved unknowingly with a demon, but she couldn't bring herself to fight the immediate joy that shot through her at the words. "Mine too," she agreed softly.

"I swear that wasn't part of any plans I had when I asked to stay over last night, Tara. I'm not sorry that it happened, I'm actually really glad that it happened, but I need you to know that when I asked to sleep over, all I meant to do was sleep," Willow offered emphatically. "I mean, we've technically really only been dating for a few weeks, but the feelings are older than that, older than I probably realize even, and I _didn't_, I would never have tried to…" she blushed brightly before she even said the next word, "seduce you, of course, you know that…"

"I know that," Tara agreed. "You don't owe me anything, Willow."

Willow pushed herself up onto her elbows immediately, holding the sheet to her chest with one hand. "Tara, don't…" She gave the blonde a firm look. "You're my girl, aren't you?" she asked, her tone softening with a tinge of doubt. "Because I'm yours, and I wouldn't have done anything last night if you didn't mean anything to me. Tara…"

"Willow, no…I didn't mean…" Tara said, squeezing her eyes shut. "God, this isn't coming out right at all," she groaned, opening her eyes. "I wouldn't, if you…Willow, you mean a lot to me, I c-care about you," she said, sighing as her stutter resurfaced suddenly. "I just don't…nothing would have happened if I didn't…" She squeezed her eyes closed again, turning slightly to look at Willow as the redhead pressed a kiss to her forehead before moving her lips to both cheeks. "I am, you know…"

"What?" Willow asked softly.

"Yours," Tara breathed.

Willow nodded against her neck. "And that means that I owe you everything," she whispered. "So, no more saying that I don't, okay?"

"Willow," Tara said softly, relenting with a nod. "Thank you."

"Nothing to thank me for," Willow responded immediately. She smiled teasingly, trying to break their suddenly serious tone. "After last night, I'm thinking I should be the one thanking _you_," she said with a wink.

Tara blushed and Willow grinned, ducking her head against Tara's neck to scatter soft kisses across her skin. Tara curled an arm around Willow's back, pulling her against her side with a quiet laugh.

"There it is," Willow murmured, pleased. "That's what I wanted to hear." She pressed another kiss to Tara's collarbone. "So, what do you want to do today?" she asked, tilting her head up to see Tara's face.

"Shouldn't you go home at some point?" Tara asked innocently.

Willow blinked, swallowing thickly. "If you want me to go, you just have to say so," she said, not entirely concealed hurt in her voice as she started to roll away.

Tara realized her mistake before the redhead could move and she pulled her girlfriend back to her. "Willow, no, that's _so_ not what I meant. I just meant we should swing by your room sometime today, check in with Buffy." She smiled tentatively. "It wouldn't be good to have a worried Slayer coming over here, interrupting whatever we happen to be doing," she reminded Willow, breathing the words into her ear and pressing a kiss behind her ear as one arm curled snugly around her waist.

Willow smiled sheepishly. "Sorry," she murmured. "I guess I'm a little bit jumpy this morning. I've never…last night was perfect and I guess I'm just waiting for the inevitable hammer to fall," she confessed.

Tara met her eyes solidly, shaking her head minutely. "It's not going to come from me," she promised softly. "I don't want you to go, I want to keep going out with you, and anytime you want to repeat any part of last night, I'm there," she said, trying to cover all of Willow's potential worries at one time, blushing even as she smiled.

Willow grinned. "You certainly will be," she agreed, leaning up to suck Tara's earlobe between her teeth.

"How about we get some breakfast before this gets more involved," Tara suggested on a gasp. "And check in with Buffy so there won't be any of those interruptions," she prompted.

Willow's agreement was signaled as her stomach growled audibly and Tara dragged her fingers slowly over the redhead's belly as she giggled. "Okay," Willow said, giggling and squirming away from the tickling fingers.

Tara watched Willow lean over the edge of the bed, the sheet sliding dangerously low and Tara averted her eyes quickly, turning to face the other side of the bed. She found her robe hanging over the back of a chair and slipped into it quickly. When she turned back to face Willow the redhead had pulled one of their discarded shirts from the night before over her head and was looking around for her pants.

Tara found them on her side of the room and handed them over quickly. "Can you, do you need any help?" she asked, feeling shy and awkward suddenly.

Willow could feel her discomfort and took her hand soothingly. "I can get it sweetie, thanks," she assured her. "If you could find my chair or my crutches?"

"Oh, yeah, of course, sorry Willow," Tara said, looking around in a panic, pausing when Willow pulled on her hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it.

"Tara, are you freaked?" Willow asked. "Because I promise you that I won't be in this stupid cast for much longer, and I'll be back on my feet as fast as I can."

Tara nodded slowly. "I know that," she said.

"So, what's wrong?" Willow asked softly.

The blonde shook her head hesitantly. "I just feel shy for some reason," she confessed.

"Oh," Willow said, blushing. "And having a girlfriend that can't put her own pants on doesn't help with that."

"Willow," Tara started, pausing when Willow shook her head with a smile.

"Tara, it's fine. I'll be fine. How about you go brush your teeth, or take a shower, or whatever you need to do, and I'll handle this," Willow suggested, smiling as she gestured to her lap and her leg.

Tara sighed, but smiled gratefully. "If you're sure," she prompted, nodding when Willow did. "Okay, but I'll hurry."

She gathered her shower things as quickly as she could, giving Willow a smile over her shoulder as she went out the door. Willow was dressed in her sweats and a t-shirt and was seated safely in her chair when she returned and Tara gave her girlfriend a chiding look as she remembered that she had neglected to move the chair into Willow's reach from the bed before she left.

"You didn't…" she started, crossing her arms over her chest.

Willow shook her head, lifting both hands with a grin. "As much as I like the emphasis this stance puts on your chest, I used my good leg to pull the chair to me. I was in no danger of falling and splitting open my hard head," she said, laughing as Tara blushed.

"You're a vixen, Willow Rosenberg," Tara chided her, a crooked half-smile on her face.

Willow winked cheekily at her. "Ready to go?" she checked, wheeling herself toward the door at Tara's nod. They both stopped as Tara's phone rang, exchanging glances.

Tara picked it up, holding it between her chin and shoulder. "Hello?"

"Don't go out," Buffy ordered sternly. "There's a big demon running around town skewering people. I'm going hunting."

"Are you okay?" she asked the Slayer.

"Yeah, I haven't seen it yet, but from what they showed on the news, it looks like one of the demons the Initiative had supposedly reprogrammed, but I won't know until I get there and check it out," Buffy said. "You two just stay inside, don't let anybody in." She hesitated. "Is Willow awake?"

"Yeah, she's right here," Tara said. "Baby, Buffy needs to talk to you," she said, covering the speaker of the phone.

Willow reached for the phone, her expression growing serious. "Buffy, you okay?"

"Yeah Will, I'm fine."

"How'd it go with Riley?"

"He didn't know about what Walsh had planned. He's not sure what to think though. He's confused and scared," Buffy sighed. "I don't have time to worry about that now though. I think one of the Initiative's pet Polgara demons is loose and killing people. It got a little boy this morning."

"Polgara, okay," Willow said. "We'll get to work finding a weakness."

"Thanks, Will. I'll have my walkie-talkie on," Buffy told her.

"Good luck, be careful," Willow said as she hung up. "So much for breakfast," she commented ruefully, smiling at Tara.

The blonde returned the smile, finding a pack of pop-tarts as a substitute. "Can I make it up to you?" she asked as she handed it over. "Dinner? As soon as we're not under house arrest?" she suggested.

"Sounds perfect," Willow agreed, smiling up from her chair and leaning up to kiss her. "And thanks for breakfast," she added with a wink.

They spent hours searching, collaborating over the phone with the others at Giles' apartment. The witches were on speaker phone when Buffy and Riley came in on the other end of the phone. "Walsh is dead, he's sick, we've got to figure something out now," Buffy said. She guided her boyfriend onto the couch, coaxing him to relax. He was compulsively scratching a patch on his hand and she pulled his hand away, hushing him gently.

It took her a few minutes to get him settled, the Marine sleeping uneasily on the couch with Buffy's scarf tied over the sore on his hand.

"You guys, we have to do something. He's cracking up," Buffy said worriedly, crossing her arms over her chest. "Any ideas?"

"The Initiative probably knows how to fix him, right?" Xander suggested. "We could break in, try and find some notes, or a cure, or something."

Buffy nodded brusquely. "Good," she said. "Anything else? I need to find the Polgara. Anything you can do, Will?"

"We could try a demon locator spell," Willow suggested.

"Do it. Xander, you're with me. Will, call me when the spell is done," she ordered.

Willow heard the phone click as Buffy ended the call and she shared a look across the room with Tara. There was anxiety in Tara's face, her expression guarded.

"D-demon locator?" she asked softly, and Willow frowned as she heard the tremor in her lover's voice.

Willow stood up shakily without her crutches, taking one short step before Tara was there, sliding an arm around her waist. "Tara, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Willow, you have to sit back down. You can't walk without your crutches," Tara chided her gently, helping her girlfriend into a chair instead of answering.

"Why are you shaky-girl?" Willow asked again, brushing hair back from her face gently. "Talk to me."

"Willow," she said softly, trying to muster the strength to tell Willow the truth. "I-I c-can't…"

Willow shook her head minutely. "What? Baby, what is it?"

"I c-can't do t-that spell," Tara whispered, choking on the words.

Willow pressed a kiss to her forehead, one hand brushing over her girlfriend's cheek. "It's okay. I'll do it. You don't have to…"

"Willow…no, I, you'll find…" Tara breathed, sitting shakily on the corner of her bed. She curled in on herself slowly, breathing hard.

Willow was staring at her, frowning in concern and she leaned forward, putting one hand on Tara's arm. "Fine baby, I won't do the spell, but I have to do something to find the demon," she said. "I guess I could roll around town in the chair and hope it finds me," she suggested, corner of her mouth lifting as Tara's head came up, the blonde glaring at her.

"Not funny," Tara said sternly.

"Have you got another idea?" Willow asked. "Buffy needs us to find this thing before it kills again."

Tara sighed heavily, her head dropping. "Do the spell," she said, feeling resignation. She wouldn't let her demon cost anyone else their lives because she was trying to hide.

"Tara, are you sure?" Willow asked, voice soft with concern and confusion, not sure why Tara was hesitant to do the spell, but not wanting to do anything that had Tara scared.

"Do it," she said again. Willow's mouth opened to question her again, but Tara shook her head. "Do it!" she said sharply, covering her face with her hands as Willow blinked in surprise at Tara's harsh tone. "Willow…I'm s-sorry, please, I d-didn't…"

"Shh," Willow hushed her gently. "Whatever it is, I promise it'll be okay," she said seriously. "I just need to do this spell and tell Buffy where to go, and we'll figure out whatever's wrong, okay?"

Tara sighed in resignation, nodding as she stood up to help Willow out of her chair and sat down on the floor with her. "What do we need to do?" she asked, tone all business.

Willow eyed her carefully, still concerned, and she reached over slowly, plucking a vial of powder out of a bag of things she'd brought from her room. She explained the spell, laying out the perimeter of the map with stones. Tara held one hand out for the powder, pretending that she didn't notice Willow's worried look directed at her.

"Ready?" Willow asked softly, getting only a nod from Tara in response. They blew the powder out simultaneously, colored mist floating over the square of the rug they'd set aside for the spell. Willow frowned between the map of Sunnydale, the square of color on the floor, and the page of her notebook where she'd written out the color system for identifying the demons.

She glanced from the map to Tara, frowning in confusion. "W-what is it?" Tara asked hesitantly, her hands trembling. She blinked and tears slid down her cheeks.

"There are no Polgara demons on the map. Whatever killed those people wasn't a Polgara, or else it's already dead," Willow said, looking busily between the spell and the map.

Tara sat forward, turning the map toward herself quickly, ignoring Willow's surprised glance. The redhead noticed her tears, reaching forward to touch her face gently. "There's nothing here," Tara said, shocked as she stared at the empty spot where her demon light should have been glowing on the campus portion of the map.

"Hey, you're crying! Baby, what's wrong?" Willow demanded firmly, not willing to be put off anymore. "Tell me," she said.

Tara shook her head, panting for breath with her heart pounding, and she wondering if she was going to faint. She was a demon. She'd known it all her life. It had been engrained in her since she was a child. It couldn't have all been a lie. The only reason she could think of that she hadn't shown up on the spell was because she hadn't manifested the demon yet. She was still safe, could still hide, she didn't have to lose Willow yet.

"Tara!"

Her name, spoken in near panic by Willow, brought her back to the present. "Willow, I'm s-sorry. I don't know w-what…I don't know w-what came over me. I'm sorry."

"Don't scare me like that," Willow groaned, wiping the tears from Tara's cheeks. "I need to call Buffy. Will you be alright? I'll only be a minute."

Tara nodded, smiling in almost manic relief. "I'm fine. Nothing's wrong n-now."

Willow still looked confused, but pulled herself up to sit on the bed, finding her walkie-talkie and relaying her lack of success with the spell to her friend. Buffy whispered a response, the signal crackling since she was already sneaking through the underground Initiative complex with Xander.

Willow put the communicator to the side, her eyes settling on Tara. "What happened, Tara?" she asked seriously.

"I just, I got s-scared," Tara offered the explanation weakly, not expecting Willow to believe her.

Willow's expression softened and she held a hand out to her, smiling encouragingly. "It's all okay Tara, I swear."

Tara nodded in silence, smiling almost sadly. "Thank you, Willow." She swallowed down her fear, forcing her heart to slow down. Her eyes squeezed closed, final tears slipping out of the corner of her eyes.

Willow was watching her, still anxious. The last thing she expected Tara to do was dive at her suddenly, tackling her backward into the bed. "Honey, _what_ is going on?" she asked, looking down at where Tara had her head buried in her chest. She was surprised to see that Tara was smiling when she lifted her head.

"I'm just happy," she said, leaning up to kiss Willow before the redhead could speak. They broke away from each other when Tara's phone rang again. Tara slid up to grab the phone, leaving Willow flat on her back and confused.

Tara was on the phone for a few minutes, giving a signal of acknowledgement. "Okay, we will. Good night," she said, hanging up the phone.

"Who was it?" Willow asked, moving slowly to sit up.

"Giles. Buffy called. Riley ran off after her and Xander and he got hurt by the same thing that killed that boy and Professor Walsh. The Initiative is keeping him to patch him up. Buffy said that the thing is some kind of medically created mutant demon. We're still in hiding mode," Tara said, turning her head to look at Willow. "Will, I'm sorry I lost it like that…I didn't mean to scare you."

Willow could see her girlfriend's sincerity in her face, and she relaxed slowly, nodding. "You're okay, right?"

"I'm okay," Tara responded. "I promise. I'm just sorry I worried you."

Willow leaned over to press a kiss to the blonde's temple. "Don't do it again, okay?"

Tara smiled as naturally as she could. "I'll do my best." She knew it was a promise she couldn't keep, but Willow wouldn't drop the issue without some assurance. "Sorry," she apologized again.

Willow opened her arms, gratified when Tara moved into her arms immediately. Tara pressed a kiss to her neck, one hand tracing her cheek, sliding into Willow's red hair. "Are we okay?" Willow asked gently.

"I'm not sure. Are we?" Tara asked the question back to her.

"I want us to be," Willow said honestly. I'm only okay if you are though, Tara."

Tara nodded, leaning against Willow's shoulder. "Then we're okay," she agreed.

Willow let out a deep breath, curling her arms tighter around Tara. "Good," she said softly. She pressed a kiss to Tara's hair. "I know that wasn't strictly a fight, but whatever it is, I don't like doing it with you," she admitted.

"Me neither, sweetie," Tara agreed. "What can I do to make it better?"

Willow shook her head. "Just stay where you are," she requested.

"I can do that," Tara said.

They rested together, letting their tension drain away slowly, Tara struggling to grasp her second chance, her demon still concealed from Willow, the woman she was rapidly falling in love with, the person she would lose when the demon took her. She didn't know if it was better or worse that she had someone in her life now when she'd been so alone for all of it up until now. Before Willow, there would have been no one to miss her once she turned, now though, she knew Willow would cry for her, would feel her loss.

Tara knew she should speak up, tell Willow the truth, but hiding the demon had been taught to her almost before she had known her own name. Instead, she let Willow guide them down, the redhead pulling her into the comforting circle of her arms and Tara let her secret stay buried as they slipped into sleep.

* * *

Next Time: Willow walks!


	9. Chapter 9

It was three days before Buffy heard anything from Riley, and the Slayer was climbing the walls in anxiety. She was in the midst of planning an assault on the Initiative to rescue him when the Marine showed up on their doorstep, shaky and confused, but healthy and safe.

Buffy had been hunting the creature Walsh had called Adam relentlessly for a week since then, barely sleeping in between patrols at all hours of the day and night. They were all at Giles' apartment trying to figure out where Adam could be hiding, or what his plan might be when the hospital called to tell them that Faith had woken up, adding one more stress to their already tense lives. The Slayer sent everyone home to hide, including sending Willow back into hiding at Tara's dorm.

Tara was quiet as they walked back to campus. For all the danger and fear they'd been dealing with recently, she couldn't say she hated all the opportunities it afforded for Willow to stay over. Willow was on her crutches, using every chance she had to practice and get stronger, trying to prepare as best she could for the quickly approaching day when she'd get her cast off.

"So, Faith is bad news?" Tara asked. "No one really seemed too happy that she's woken up out of her coma."

"Faith is bad news," Willow confirmed as they waited on the elevator. "And she hates us all," she added mock-cheerfully.

"Yay," Tara deadpanned, opening her door. "You know, we really should just get you a key made," she commented offhandedly, blushing as soon as the words were out of her mouth.

Willow grinned brightly, but kept her voice calm. "Yeah, I mean, that would make sense," she agreed, her happy smile showing how giddy that suggestion made her. It was true that she'd spent more time in Tara's room than she had in her own lately. There was even a drawer in Tara's dresser that was now used to store Willow's clothes.

They had only been in the room for a few minutes when there was a pounding on the door. They exchanged confused looks, Willow shrugging as she dropped herself into her chair.

"It's me!" Buffy called loudly through the door. "Change of plans," she announced. Tara opened the door, the Slayer coming in almost before it was opened more than a crack. "Pack a bag," she directed, moving to Tara's phone and dialing without speaking to them again. They could see that she'd been in a fight, a bruise rising on her cheek and her bottom lip split and bleeding.

"Xander, pack up you and Anya and go to my house. Tell my mom we're on our way." She didn't listen to his questions, hanging up the phone and dialing again rapidly. "Giles, get to my house now. Xander and Anya are heading that way and Willow and Tara are with me," she said. "Tell my mom about Faith. Keep her safe until I get there," Buffy ordered, grateful that her Watcher didn't demand an explanation, just agreed.

The witches were staring at her in confusion, but Tara had put some of their clothes into a duffel bag, following the Slayer's directions without asking why. Buffy sighed, mustering a smile with an effort. "Faith, she was outside Giles' tonight, she was following you two here. Hence the relocation, and my bloody lip," she commented, wiping blood from her hand to her pants with a grimace.

"You chased her off?" Tara asked.

"But Faith knows where you live," Willow protested.

"And now she knows where to find you and Giles and it's only a matter of time before she finds Xander. We can protect each other better if we're together," Buffy said, eyes shifting to Tara. "Ready to go?"

"I could stay here," Tara said, still confused. "She doesn't know me…"

"She knows Willow was coming here and that's all she needs to know. She'd hurt you to hurt Willow," Buffy said, knowing that she was being harsh, but the need to hurry was rolling in her stomach.

Tara glanced down at Willow in her chair, nodding. "Okay," she agreed softly.

"What about Riley?" Willow asked. "He was at Giles' and she had to have seen him."

Buffy nodded, picking the phone up again. The witches exchanged looks as the Slayer talked briefly on the phone, giving her boyfriend directions to her house.

"How come you didn't call him first?" Willow asked curiously as they went into the hall.

Buffy shrugged, looking almost guilty. "You know how it is with Faith…she makes things complicated," she said. "Especially between me and my boyfriends…" She caught Tara's confused glance. "She has a knack," Buffy added bitterly. "It just seemed like it would be easier if Riley was out of the loop on this one, but you're right Will, she'd screw him just to screw with me."

"She'd try," Willow corrected her. "Riley wouldn't do that though. He likes you, not skanky Faith-types."

Buffy smiled absently down at her friend, grateful for the reminder even as an image of Faith rubbing herself against Angel flashed through her mind. "You're right again Will, thanks."

They walked as quickly as they could off campus, Buffy moving constantly around them, eyes straining for the slightest sign that Faith was nearby. They got to the house right after Giles did, Xander and Anya already sitting on the couch while Joyce was in the middle of pouring coffees for them.

"Mom," Buffy greeted her, relieved to see her safe. She blinked at the tray of coffee on the table, laughing despite the serious situation. "This isn't a tea party, Mom," she said, hugging her mother.

"Rupert told me some of what's going on. Faith escaped?" Joyce asked, frowning down at her daughter while she kept one arm curled around her shoulder protectively.

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, so we're camped out here until she shows herself or I can find her."

"You're not going out after her, are you?" Joyce asked, worried.

"Not tonight," Buffy agreed. "Riley's on his way here, so we'll keep a rotating watch." She surveyed the group. "Xander, Anya, you guys can sleep up on the futon in the spare room. Giles, you can take my room." She ruffled Willow's hair teasingly, smirking as the witch swatted at her hands. "And with your leg, I'm afraid you're stuck with the couch. Sorry Will, Tara. At least it's wide, you two should sleep alright."

There was a knock on the door, and Buffy stood up on her toes to check the window before she opened the door for Riley. Her mother was giving her an arched look when she turned back and she grinned sheepishly.

"I guess I should make some introductions. Mom, this is my boyfriend, Riley Finn. Riley, this is my mother, Joyce Summers." She caught sight of Tara lingering behind Willow's chair and she pointed the blonde witch out. "And this is our friend Tara," she added, not sure how to address the change in Willow's relationship with her mom and not wanting to say anything without talking to Willow first. "Tara, my mom," she finished her introductions, smiling encouragingly to the shy blonde witch.

Joyce accepted Riley's handshake, waving to Tara across the room. "Nice to have everyone here," Joyce said, shooting Buffy a look of reproof. "We'll have to do it again on a night when we're not being hunted by a murderous lunatic."

Buffy lifted both hands in defense, shaking her head. "Fine Mom, I get the message," she agreed, smiling accommodatingly at her mother. "We'll plan something."

"Would anyone like anything to drink?" Joyce asked the group, smiling when Giles lifted one hand. "I have your tea in the kitchen, Rupert," she commented, ignoring Buffy's exasperated look.

"Excellent, thank you, Joyce," Giles said, adjusting his glasses on his nose as he moved past the stairs toward the kitchen.

"Anyone else? Willow, dear, can I get you anything?" she asked considerately.

Willow smiled, shaking her head. "Thank you, but I'm fine, Mrs. Summers."

Buffy rolled her eyes at her mother, schooling her face back to normal before her mom's eyes landed on her again. "Okay, now that hostessing is over," she commented sarcastically. Her mom went into the kitchen to help Giles with his tea and find something to set out as a finger food.

Buffy moved into the living room, the others following her without speaking. Willow parked her chair in front of the fireplace, Tara lingering close to her in the unfamiliar place. Buffy glanced at them, taking a seat on the edge of the low coffee table, bringing herself to eye level with Willow.

"Do you want me to talk to my mom?" Buffy asked, keeping her voice low. "She'll probably be too distracted by this Faith stuff to notice anything, but I don't want you guys to feel uncomfortable."

Willow glanced up at Tara, but the blonde witch shrugged, willing to leave Willow's coming out up to Willow. "I need to tell her," Willow said. "Now's probably not the best time though…" She glanced up guiltily at Tara, but the blonde was watching Anya search for change in the sofa, the witch biting her lip to keep from laughing as Anya triumphantly lifted a quarter into view.

They lingered uncomfortably around the house, everyone waiting for the inevitable attack from Faith. Joyce brought in the cheesy chips Xander liked and a pack of cookies for them to snack on before returning to the kitchen for adult conversation with Giles, leaving the younger adults in the living room. They were growing more relaxed as it got later, feeling reassured that Faith wouldn't bother attacking them her first night awake after eight months in a coma.

It was after ten when they finally turned the television on and the front window crashed in with no warning in the same minute. Xander flung himself over Anya on the couch, protecting her from the raining glass. Buffy threw herself backwards in an instinctual reaction, toppling the coffee table she had been sitting on, hit a second later by Riley, the Marine covering her protectively. Willow was unable to get out of the way and the projectile that had broken the window, which proved to be Faith herself, took the wheelchair down hard. The scuffle narrowly missed Tara, the witch pressed tightly against the base of the couch.

"Get off me!" Willow shouted angrily, shoving at the Slayer on top of her with both hands. There was a click and a sudden glow radiated from in between them. There was a pause, the two girls staring at each other before Willow backhanded Faith sharply, the blow causing the dark-haired Slayer only to shake her head, obviously confused.

"Son of a bitch!" they both cursed at the same time, Faith scrambling backwards off of the wheelchair and breathing hard.

"I got the cripple!" Willow complained while Faith stared down at herself, wrapping her arms protectively around her stomach, trying to pull the bottom edge of her shirt down.

The ruckus brought Giles running, Joyce close behind him. Riley let Buffy up slowly, the blonde Slayer glaring at her dark counterpart as she faced her.

"If you hurt Willow, I'll kill you," Buffy promised angrily.

"No," Faith protested uncertainly, pointing at Willow, who was now slowly trying to pull herself out of the wrecked wheelchair. "I'm me, I mean, I'm Willow," she said, poking herself in the chest before pointing at Willow. "That's Faith."

"Yeah right," Buffy challenged. "How stupid do you think I am, Faith?"

"No, really!" Faith said. "I swear it's me. Um…" She tried to think quickly of something Buffy or Xander would know that Faith would have no way of knowing before the answer came to her suddenly. "Tara! Faith doesn't know anything about me and Tara. You can tell them it's me," she said quickly. "Um, the first time we kissed was when the Gentlemen were here and we couldn't talk, and you got freaked out and left and I followed you…"

Tara was blushing brightly, one hand covering her mouth in horror as she looked between her girlfriend's body and the body her girlfriend was currently occupying. "Oh my God," she breathed from behind her hand. "Willow?" she asked hesitantly.

"It's me," Willow said through Faith's lips, relieved. "I swear it's me."

Buffy looked between them, frowning. "Tara? Was that true…?"

"It's her," Tara confirmed. "How?" Her eyes traveled between Willow's body on the floor, and Faith's body shifting anxiously from side to side.

"I was going to ask you that question," Buffy said, crossing her arms over her chest. Her eyes found Willow's body pinned in the overturned wheelchair, the cast stuck under the railing. She leaned over, lifting the chair and giving Faith room to wriggle Willow's body out from under. She didn't get far before Riley was there, pinning her arms behind her back.

"Gently," Buffy chided. "It's still Willow's body, no matter who's in there right now." She put the chair upright before bending over, finding something metal held tightly in Willow's hand, and she pulled it loose, hearing Faith cursing in frustration in Willow's voice. "Will, what's this?" she asked, holding it out to her.

"Whatever it is, it's broken," she said, sighing in disappointment. "Giles?" she asked, carrying the device over to him.

He looked at her distractedly, still glancing between her and Willow's body on the floor. "Willow?" he asked.

She smiled at him, nodding uncomfortably, and tugging at her clothes again with her free hand. "Yeah, it's me. Until we figure out how to get me out of here."

He took her hint, his attention dropping to the object in her hand, lifting it gingerly. "It looks to be a Draconian Katra spell, and a quite ingenious little activation…" He trailed off as Buffy shot him a look, clearing his throat. "This device is broken, but Tara should be able to conjure a spell to switch you back. I can get the book and the supplies you'll need from my house," he said, resting one hand on Willow's shoulder in support.

Tara looked up at her name, her eyes dropping back to Willow's body, Faith still struggling weakly against Riley's grip. "Don't hurt her," Tara said softly before she realized that she'd spoken, and she crouched next to Riley, brushing hair back from Willow's face. She didn't recoil from the glare Faith sent her through Willow's eyes. "Is she hurt?" Tara asked in concern, ignoring the hostility.

She looked up as Buffy's hand landed on her shoulder. "We need to get them switched back and we'll get her to the hospital. Faith won't tell us if Willow's body is hurt or not," she said, glaring at the other Slayer trapped inside her best friend's body. Tara nodded reluctantly, glancing across the room to where Willow was watching her through Faith's eyes.

"Can you help with the spell stuff?" Buffy asked, glancing between the pair.

Tara nodded and Giles cleared his throat again. "I'll just go get that book," he said, handing the broken spell device back to Willow and moving back to the front door.

Buffy looked at her trashed living room, sighing heavily. "Are you guys alright?" she asked as Xander helped Anya up. "I guess you can go home now," she said, smiling weakly. "We found Faith."

Anya sent a glare at the Slayer as she brushed broken glass off of her shoulders. "What are you going to do with her?" Xander asked, glancing between Willow and Faith.

Buffy sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't know."

"As soon as I'm back in my body, I'm going to kick your ass," Faith growled from underneath Riley's firm grip, thrashing and groaning suddenly.

"Faith, what did you do to her?" Buffy demanded, pushing Riley back.

"She keeps fighting me," he said, holding both wrists in one hand and holding her broken leg down with the other.

"Get her up, we'll tie her in the chair," Buffy suggested. "Do you have any cuffs on you?" He shook his head and Buffy sighed. "Mom, do we have anything we can use to tie up Faith?"

Joyce frowned. "I think we can find something," she said hesitantly, watching Riley hold Willow's hands behind her back while Buffy lifted her friend's body carefully into the wheelchair. "Faith is inside Willow's body?" she checked, glancing at Faith. "So, Willow is…?"

"Here," Willow answered, raising Faith's hand and waving. "Hi," she offered timidly.

"This is weird," Joyce commented, one hand on her forehead as she moved back into the kitchen.

"You're telling me," Willow muttered, glaring down at Faith's body.

Buffy frowned around the room, meeting her mother's eyes as Joyce returned with a length of thin rope and a broom and dustpan. She handed all of the items to her daughter and Buffy sighed. "Do we have anything to board up the window with?" the Slayer asked, tossing the rope to her boyfriend.

"I'll help you look," Xander offered quickly, following Joyce into the basement.

Buffy started sweeping up the broken glass and wood that had shattered when Faith had crashed through the window. Riley tied Faith to the wheelchair, being careful under Tara's concerned watch.

Willow was shuffling Faith's feet, looking uncomfortable, and she wandered into the hallway, sitting down weakly on the floor at the end of the hall, staring down at her legs. Buffy and Tara exchanged looks as Willow disappeared from view, the Slayer tilting her head toward the hall as she turned the broom in her grip.

Tara followed her girlfriend, lowering herself to her knees in between Willow's legs. "Are you okay?" she asked softly, sitting back on her heels without touching Faith's body.

Willow was staring down at her feet and she blinked. "I haven't walked in four months," she breathed.

"Oh, honey," Tara sighed, resting one hand on her knee as she realized what Willow was struggling with. "I'm so sorry…"

Willow shook her head, sighing as Faith's long brown hair fell in front of her eyes. "It's okay, Tara. I just…I miss it, and it's going to make it harder to go back…" She pushed her hair out of her face with one hand. "Especially if I'm hurt again."

"Willow, sweetheart…" Tara started, pausing when Joyce and Xander returned from the basement with a large piece of plywood. Willow caught Tara's eye as the pair came through the hall, the blonde standing up and moving out of their way.

"Tara…" Anything else she was going to say put on hold when the front door opened as Giles let himself in. Tara stayed standing up, glancing down as Willow took her hand, Faith's hand feeling different in hers from Willow's, the Slayer's skin rougher, her grip tighter than the gentle witch's, but the energy that passed between them was the same as it had always been.

"Let's get this done," Willow said, sounding nervous.

Giles put the book and the ingredients down on the righted coffee table and Willow and Tara joined him, reading quietly.

"Okay," Tara said as she finished. "That doesn't seem too hard."

Willow took the ingredients into the kitchen without speaking, and Tara sighed as she looked back at the book. Buffy carried her full dustpan into the kitchen, dumping it in the trashcan and drawing Willow's eyes.

"You alright, Will?" she asked, noticing that her friend was alternating lifting her feet. "Did Faith get hurt jumping through the window?" Willow just shook her head, grinding something in a mortar. "Oh," Buffy sighed as she realized what was bothering Willow, leaning against the counter beside her. "You'll be alright, Willow. We'll get you to the hospital…"

"I know, Buffy," Willow groaned. "This just feels like a tease."

"Well, you _are_ inside Faith's body, remember?" Buffy joked, relieved when Willow laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. I guess I should have known," Willow agreed, smiling weakly.

Buffy leaned against the countertop next to Willow, crossing her arms over her chest. "You told me it was a spell," she said vaguely.

The witch frowned, glancing over at her in confusion. "What?" She figured it out before Buffy could speak again and she sighed. "Kissing Tara, you mean. Buffy…"

"Hey, I'm not trying to start anything, I'm just glad you told me. I'm glad I didn't have to find out because of Faith," Buffy said quickly. She took a deep breath, meeting Willow's eyes. "I know we talked about it the next day, I guess I just didn't put it together."

Willow swallowed thickly. "I was confused and scared, Buffy. I didn't mean to hide anything from you…"

"Will, I know that. I do," Buffy assured her quickly. "I'm so glad you told me what was up." She started to hug her, hesitating as she remembered that Willow was currently occupying Faith's body, and she settled for nudging her with an elbow.

Willow shot her a look, brow furrowed. "What was that about?" she asked, sounding amused.

"I hit Faith, I don't hug her," Buffy said, shrugging. "Felt wrong, even if you're in there." She patted Willow awkwardly on the shoulder. "We'll get this straightened out. Promise."

Willow smiled sideways at her best friend, shaking her head. "Thanks, Buff." The Slayer nodded, clapping her on the shoulder again as she went back into the living room to finish cleaning.

Willow finished mixing the thick potion for the Katra spell, carrying the bowl back to the coffee table and taking a seat on the couch next to Tara. Tara had laid out a plastic placemat on the table so she wouldn't make a mess and she drew out the symbol carefully. Giles handed her a small wooden box and she coated the inside of the box with the remainder of the potion before putting it in the middle of the symbol.

Willow brushed her hands over her thighs anxiously, watching the preparations quietly. Tara squeezed her hand soothingly, sending her a soft smile before she closed her eyes, speaking the spell carefully.

The box started glowing, filling slowly with green light, and the others watched curiously. Tara stopped speaking when the box was full and everyone looked toward the wheelchair.

"Is it ready?" Buffy asked, her eyes jumping between the witches. Tara nodded, handing the box to Willow. "You ready, Willow?"

Willow glanced down at her feet, nodding finally as she stood up.

Buffy followed her, signaling Riley. "Okay, let one of her hands out. And once they switch back, we need to get Faith down," she warned him. She got a nod from him and she glanced over her shoulder to where Tara and Giles were watching. "Is it going to screw anything up if we hold their hands together?" she asked.

"I'm not going to fight this," Faith spoke up, glaring at Willow in her body. "Like I want to be stuck inside the lame witch."

"Then why'd you tackle me through the window?" Willow objected.

"I was trying to take you down. It was the easiest way to distract the rest of these idiots," Faith corrected her. "You're the one who triggered the spell too early."

Willow scoffed, her hands on her hips. "Yeah, because I want to be stuck inside a gigantic slut!"

"Maybe if you were any good you wouldn't have lost dog-boy," Faith shot back, straining against the ropes. She moved her eyes to Tara, smirking as she eyed the blonde from head to toe. "Have to say though, you traded up. Oz was nice enough, but she's _really_ cute. And you can't beat that rack. Well, I mean, I can, but, you know…" She glanced down at Willow's body in the wheelchair before speaking to Tara. "You know, sweetness, if you ever feel like being with a real woman, give me a call. I'll steer you around the curves."

Buffy quickly got between them, both hands holding Willow back from getting in Faith's face as the displaced witch lunged forward. "Hey, you two can fight though six inches of glass after Faith's in prison," she said.

Faith snorted in protest, rolling her eyes. "You're crazy if you think that's happening."

"Just shut up," Buffy barked at her, shooting her a glare. "Okay, Will, give me your left arm," she prompted, locking Willow's arm firmly behind her back. "Whenever you're ready, Riley," she said, nodding to her boyfriend.

They could hear his knife cutting through the ropes, and Faith lifted one arm slowly. Their palms touched, the light blossoming between their hands and they both gasped. Faith wasn't so out of it that she let Buffy get a grip on her right arm, dodging the other Slayer's grab and landing a hard stomp on the top of Buffy's foot.

Buffy groaned, but didn't let go, curling her arm over the top of Faith's shoulder as she shifted her injured foot. Faith's free hand immediately grabbed Buffy's wrist at her chest and she threw herself forward sharply at the waist.

Buffy was off balance and the unexpected move sent her flying over Faith's shoulder and crashing onto Willow in her chair. Faith was running before they could stop her, diving out the empty hole where the front window had been.

"Willow!" Buffy said, rolling awkwardly off of her friend, holding her side where she'd hit the frame of the chair. "I'm sorry, Will. I should have…"

"Hospital," Willow interrupted her, groaning painfully, both hands holding her injured leg.

Buffy nodded, finding her mother over her shoulder. "Mom, car?" she asked, turning back to her friend when Joyce ran to find her purse.

They got Willow into the Jeep, Joyce driving while Buffy and Tara rode with her. Giles assured them that he would follow in his car with the others. Willow was admitted straight in, the doctor taking her away immediately for x-rays.

Joyce watched the pacing girls as they waited in the exam room, Tara and Buffy tracing opposite paths on the floor. She had heard what Willow had said about kissing the blonde girl, combined with the awful things Faith had been saying, and she tried to wrap her head around that new knowledge. The others had accepted the news that they had kissed without surprise, only needing verification that it had happened the way Willow had said. She smiled unconsciously as she thought of her daughter's best friend, who was as close as a sister to Buffy. Willow wouldn't have made such a change lightly, so she obviously cared very deeply for Tara. That was all she needed to know to accept the new circumstances.

Tara blinked in surprise as her pacing was halted by Buffy's mother stepping into her path and pulling her into a gentle hug. "Willow's a strong girl. She's going to be fine," Joyce said reassuringly, holding the hug until Tara relaxed against her, nodding against her shoulder.

Buffy watched in silence, speaking up when her mother pulled back from Tara, knowing that her mom had figured out the truth. "Mom, she wanted to tell you, she just didn't think tonight was the best time."

"I understand," Joyce said, waving away her daughter's explanations. "Tara, you seem to really care about Willow. That's all that matters to me," she said firmly.

Tara nodded without speaking, swallowing nervously. She was spared having to speak as Willow's chair was pushed back into the exam room by the doctor.

"How is she?" Buffy asked rapidly.

The doctor sighed, consulting his chart. "It doesn't appear that her accident has injured the bones, but she did strain a muscle in her hip. I'm suggesting another month in the cast, just to make sure she's as strong as possible before we begin physical therapy."

Willow didn't say anything, obviously having already heard the news. Tara moved up beside her chair, crouching down beside it and taking her hand comfortingly.

"We have this new prescription for pain medicine for the pulled muscle," the doctor said, handing the slip of paper over to Joyce. "Hopefully we won't see you again before you get your cast off, Miss Rosenberg."

Willow nodded listlessly, letting Buffy push her chair out of the room, her hands sitting in her lap. They met the others in the waiting room, the Slayer sharing the bad news with the others.

"And Faith is still out there, so we're still in hiding," Willow added at the end of the update.

Buffy nodded reluctantly. "We'll get the window boarded up, and get you guys situated at the house, and I'll go after Faith," she said, dropping to Willow's eye level. "I'm so sorry, Willow. I'm so sorry I let you get hurt again."

Willow sighed, shaking her head even as she grimaced in pain. "It's not your fault, Buffy. Just smack her around some for me once you find her, okay?"

"Done," Buffy promised immediately. "Just let me go get these pills, and we'll go home," she said, taking the prescription from her mom and dashing off before the others could say anything.

They rode home in silence and Xander finished patching up the window. Willow was yawning blatantly when he finished and Buffy suggested that they leave the living room so that Willow could get some sleep. The redhead tried to pull herself from her chair to the couch, but her arms were trembling too much and she felt tears of frustration slide down her face.

Tara helped her as gingerly as she could, brushing the tears away from her cheeks. "Do you want me to go?" she asked, willing to do whatever Willow wanted her to do. She was glad when Willow shook her head, holding Tara's free hand in her lap.

"Stay, please," Willow requested shakily. Tara brushed fresh tears away with her thumb, nodding silently. Hesitating for only a second, she leaned forward to kiss Willow gently, pulling back to wipe more tears away.

"Willow…" Tara started to speak, only to stop when Willow shook her head, her eyes squeezed closed.

"Please, Tara, don't. I can handle sympathy, but not from you, please," she requested. "If you finally see me as the cripple, why would you stay with me…"

"Stop it," Tara whispered, her quiet tone doing nothing to hide how serious she was. "Shh. Willow, I'm with you because I love you. That wouldn't change even if you never got out of this chair."

Willow's eyes were wide and it took Tara a second to realize what she'd said. "Whoa," Willow breathed. "Really?" she asked. Tara nodded wordlessly, her eyes squeezing closed as her head dropped forward. "Hey," Willow said softly, pushing her face back up with one trembling finger, though she couldn't have said just then whether her hand was shaking from pain or from something else. "Tara, I…"

"Don't," Tara interrupted. "Don't say it…just because I did."

She wanted the hear the words more than anything, but if Willow said it she wasn't sure she could bring herself to leave before her demon manifested. She'd been thinking about what had happened with the demon locator spell, how she hadn't appeared, sure that she had only escaped discovery because she was still maintaining her human mask. Once her birthday arrived and that mask was ripped away, she was certain that everything would become painfully obvious. The much simpler idea that her father had lied had never even crossed her mind. She was sure that Willow cared for her, possibly loved her, but hearing confirmation would make leaving impossible.

Willow blinked, but nodded. "Okay," she agreed softly. "Just because I'm not saying it doesn't mean I don't though," she said quietly but seriously.

She'd never put her feelings into words, part of her feeling that saying it out loud would be the death bell for her love for Oz and she wasn't ready yet to do that, even though she'd already given everything else she had to Tara, and knew that she loved her. She just wasn't ready to say the words yet.

"Will you lay here with me, or do you want to sleep somewhere else? Or I could sleep somewhere else. I think there's an air mattress in the basement," Willow offered, smiling as Tara cut into her babbling with a kiss. Willow let her still trembling fingers slip into Tara's hair, holding her face close.

"I love you," Tara said as they broke the kiss gradually, the words slipping out before she realized it and she blushed, covering her face with both hands.

Willow pulled her hands down gently, kissing her again. "Those have got to be the best words ever," she declared. "Are you sure I can't…" Tara shook her head, smiling softly when Willow pouted. "Fine," she said petulantly. "But if you keep saying it, I'm not going to be able to control myself and Buffy's mom probably wouldn't appreciate that happening on her couch."

Tara blushed brighter, grateful that they were alone, and she pressed one hand over Willow's mouth, shaking her head at her girlfriend. "Willow," she said chidingly, her warning falling flat when she smiled as Willow pressed a kiss to her palm. "Vixen," she murmured fondly.

"Lay down with me?" Willow requested, her attempt at winking ruined by the sudden yawn.

"Of course," Tara agreed, leaning forward to press a kiss to her forehead. "Just let me go tell Buffy that we're going to bed," she said, moving the wheelchair away from the edge of the couch before she moved away.

Buffy met her in the dining room, the Slayer already holding out a blanket, Willow's newest pills, and a bottle of water. "Good night, Tara," she said. "I'm going out to look for Faith, but Riley's taking the first watch, and he'll be quiet. Faith won't get to her again, I swear," she promised, fresh guilt stabbing her.

"It wasn't your fault," Tara said, frowning at the Slayer. "It was an accident."

"Willow…"

"Willow doesn't blame you," Tara said firmly. "She's disappointed about having to stay in the cast longer, but it could have been much worse, and it would have been if you hadn't been here to protect her." She shot the Slayer a look as Buffy started to protest. "Willow would say the same thing and you know it," she stated.

Buffy relented with a sigh, smiling at Tara. "You've really gotten better about speaking up," she teased, nodding her head toward the living room. "Goodnight, Tara," she said.

Tara took the blanket back to the couch, toeing off her shoes before leaning over, one pill in her hand. "Take this," she prompted, watching Willow swallow it, washing it down with a sip of water. Willow yawned and held her arms out, making it clear what she wanted. Tara smiled, joining Willow on the couch, the redhead's arms curling around her waist without speaking and Tara spread the blanket over them before she let her hands find Willow's.

Willow spoke softly after a minute, obviously hesitant. "Tara, about what Faith said…"

"No," Tara said simply, interrupting her. "I love every single thing about you, and I wouldn't change anything."

Willow blushed, glancing down at herself. "I know I don't have…"

"Sweetie, stop," Tara interrupted her again before she could continue. "You're perfect, and I love you." Willow was still staring down at herself and she let out a deep breath, trying to gather her courage. Tara curled closer to her, stopping her from speaking with a gentle kiss. "You're the one I want, Willow," she whispered. "No one else."

Willow sighed, squeezing Tara's hands. "You could have _anyone _though, Tara. You could have someone…better. Somebody that knows what they're doing…"

Tara frowned, figuring out her girlfriend's meaning quickly. "Hey," she said, sliding one of her hands out of Willow's to guide her chin up to meet her eyes. "Don't do that, please," she requested. "You make me feel so good, Willow. Faith doesn't know anything about us. When we're together, baby, there's nothing better. I don't want just _anyone_, I want you."

"Oh, I didn't mean…of course you wouldn't…with just anybody, I just meant…"

Tara cut her off with a kiss, hating that Willow had let the things Faith had said get to her, rock her confidence. She deepened the kiss immediately as Willow opened for her, the kiss passionate. She let her hands trail over Willow's sides as the redhead slid onto her back from her side, pulling Tara with her. This suited Tara fine and she let her roaming hands slow as Willow groaned sharply.

"Shh," Tara hushed her gently, both breathing hard. She took another kiss, both hands sliding around Willow's back to hold her close as she pressed kisses over Willow's pounding heart. "Give me your hand," she requested softly, bringing one of her own out. Willow obeyed, still breathing hard. Tara guided their hands to her own chest, pressing Willow's hand under the collar of her shirt so the redhead could feel her heart's rapid beat. "You do this to me," she whispered. "Just you." She met Willow's eyes. "Okay?" she asked softly.

"Tara," Willow whispered, dying to return her lover's declaration of love, but was suddenly hit by a wave of medically induced exhaustion. "You…"

Tara could see her crashing, and she brushed hair back from her face. "It's okay, baby. Just sleep." The redhead was asleep before Tara leaned forward to press a kiss to her forehead.

* * *

The night passed without any further interruptions and the next morning Tara slipped carefully out of Willow's arms, making sure to put the wheelchair where Willow could get into it. Buffy was already up and she lifted a coffee cup in question.

"Thanks," Tara said as the Slayer poured her a cup of coffee. "Have you slept?" she asked, frowning at her friend.

Buffy shrugged. "Not so much, but I think I found a lead on Faith. One of the workers at the train station was admitted to the hospital early this morning. He claims a girl with long brown hair beat him half to death and jumped a cargo train south."

"So she's gone?"

"If it wasn't just a trick to draw us out," Buffy said. "She could just be trying to make us think we're safe." She grinned tiredly. "I guess Mom's going to get her party sooner than she expected. How did you sleep on the couch?" she asked, handing the mug over to Tara.

"Fine," Tara said with a smile. "Your couch is a lot more comfortable than a lot of couches I've slept on," she commented, taking a sip of her drink.

They could both hear Willow move in the living room and Buffy laughed, already working on pouring another cup of coffee and adding two sugars and a little bit of creamer. "It's uncanny how she does that," she said. "The coffee maker is on for two minutes and she knows it."

Sure enough, Willow wheeled herself into the kitchen a moment later, grateful to whoever had moved the chairs from the dining room table to make driving her wheelchair easier. Buffy handed her the mug before she could ask and Willow took a grateful sip, smiling up at her best friend. "You're the best, Buff," she sighed happily. Buffy grinned, taking a sip of her own coffee.

They were joined slowly by the others, Joyce immediately starting to work on an expansive breakfast for them all while the Scoobies all retreated to the living room to discuss Faith's potential plans for killing them all horribly.

Willow excused herself after a little bit, wheeling herself into the kitchen to where Joyce was working, the other woman giving her a smile over her shoulder while she worked at the stove. "Willow, how are you feeling today?"

Willow shrugged, one hand covering her hip unconsciously. "Oh, I'm fine," she said. "I wanted to talk to you about yesterday, about what you heard me say, about Tara…" She swallowed, feeling nervous.

Joyce put down the spoon she'd been using and gently pushed Willow's short hair back. "I heard, and I only have one question."

Willow blinked in surprise, but nodded. "What is it?"

"Does she make you happy?" Joyce asked softly.

Willow nodded again. "Oh yes," she breathed, her heart beating faster as she thought about Tara's confession the night before. "Yes," she said again, smiling.

Joyce gave her a kiss on the cheek, returning her smile. "Then I'm glad you found each other, because she obviously feels the same way about you."

Willow blushed, but couldn't stop herself from feeling pleased. "Thank you," she said. "Can I help with anything in here?" she asked, changing the subject to keep herself from getting choked up.

"Would you mind setting the table?" Joyce asked.

"I think I can handle that," Willow said, grinning. Joyce handed her a stack of plates and Willow waited while she retrieved the utensils. The redhead put everything in her lap and wheeled herself into the dining room, setting everything out as best she could, struggling to get her chair around the far side of the table, but succeeding finally.

When she was finished she noticed Tara's eyes on her from across the room. The blonde blushed at getting caught watching her, but she didn't look away. Willow smiled back at her, glancing over to the kitchen when Joyce called the others in for breakfast.

Willow stayed where she was, parking her chair at the corner of the table. Tara moved to help the others in the kitchen, but Buffy waved her back to the table at the same time that Willow snagged her hand. Tara took the chair beside her, her hand resting lightly on Willow's healing leg and she leaned over to press a kiss to her cheek. The others were milling around between the kitchen and the dining room, helping Joyce carry the food into the room.

"You know, something occurs to me," Willow commented innocently in a low voice.

Tara arched an eyebrow, smiling at whatever she knew her girlfriend was up to. "Oh yeah, what's that?" she whispered back.

"I haven't gotten any proper smooches today," she answered, tone horrified, but still keeping her voice low.

Tara laughed, shaking her head. "That's a shame. Do you know anybody that could help you with that?" she asked considerately.

Willow nodded. "I'm hoping this really gorgeous blonde I'm sitting beside could help me out."

Tara's eyes shifted over Willow's shoulder and the redhead turned to see Buffy taking a seat at end of the table next to her. Willow swatted softly at Tara's arm, shaking her head as Tara laughed. "Not her," she said. "There's only I want to get smooches from," she said firmly.

Tara pointed to herself teasingly even as she leaned in and gave Willow a kiss. Willow was ready to protest the shortness of the kiss but thought better of it as the rest of the table filled up. "That's okay for now," she declared quietly.

They ate, Joyce cheerfully questioning Riley, though mostly just to annoy Buffy, and the others helped clean up the dishes while the Slayer took another sweep through town searching for Faith. She couldn't find any sign that the other Slayer was still in town and she agreed reluctantly that everyone should return to their own homes.

She wanted to stay close to her mother in case she was wrong, but she sent Riley to walk back to campus with Willow and Tara, the witches going back to Tara's room. Riley left after they promised to keep the door locked until they heard from Buffy, a promise Willow made easily, not eager to be hurt worse.

Willow took a dose of her medicine as she felt her hip start hurting, and Tara helped her into the bed, putting the chair out of the way as she took a seat on the edge of the bed, brushing her fingers through Willow's soft red hair. "Need anything?" she checked.

Willow cocked her head as she pretended to think about it. "I think I was promised more kisses," she said.

"Were you?" Tara teased.

Willow pouted, poking her bottom lip out exaggeratedly. "Not in so many words, but…"

Her ploy worked, Tara sucking her bottom lip into her own mouth as her hands held her face close. Tara could feel Willow pulling them down slowly, knew she should stop her, but Willow's touch felt too good at give up and she contented her conscience with the fact that Willow wouldn't do anything to risk her recovery, and if she felt okay then Tara shouldn't feel bad about just letting her do what she wanted.

Buffy hadn't found any trace of Faith by dark, but she was still staying at her mother's house just to be safe. It continued like that for another three days before she was finally convinced that Faith wasn't in town. Their lives quickly fell back into their normal patterns of class, Scooby meetings and patrols, and the ever fruitless search for Adam.

* * *

Next Time: Another old friend returns to Sunnydale…

Updates will be Wednesday and Saturdays from now on!


	10. Chapter 10

Riley had been helping both Buffy and his squad search for Adam in the month since Faith's sudden arrival and subsequent departure, and he felt the tension rising on both sides as their hunting continued to prove futile. He suggested having a party to give everyone a night off, the night successful at getting everyone to relax slightly, dancing and drinking to take their minds off of Adam.

It took them a day to recover from the overabundance of party refreshments, everyone avoiding loud noises and bright lights the next morning. Buffy was back on the streets that night, looking to relieve her tension by getting in a few good slayings, but she was frustrated in her attempt, finding only two freshly turned vampires who didn't give her a good fight. She resolved to ask Giles about it at the Scooby meeting the next day.

They all had class until lunch and Buffy went to Lowell House to pick up Riley while Willow and Tara walked to Giles' apartment together. Willow had a doctor's appointment to get her leg checked out after the meeting and she was bouncing excitedly in her chair as they went through town, hoping to hear that her strained hip had healed enough that she could be released from the cast. Tara gave her a shoulder to lean on while they went down the stairs into Giles' apartment, the redhead's progress faster than ever even in the wake of her strained muscles.

Buffy and Riley joined them only a few minutes after the witches arrived, Buffy telling them about her lack of success at finding anything to hunt, much less finding Adam, while Riley told them that the Initiative was full to bursting with captured demons. In the wake of Professor Walsh's death, the young Marine had given more responsibility to look after his troops, doing his best to keep the whole place from imploding while they struggled to locate Adam and fix the mess their boss had unleashed.

Both Buffy and Riley paused as the door opened behind them. Willow was whispering in Tara's ear but she felt the blonde freeze and she turned her head to see what had captured everyone's attention. "Oz," she breathed as she saw him, her heart suddenly pounding.

Tara had only seen the young man once and he looked much different now, clean and clothed, his hands tucked in the pockets of his jeans, but she recognized him instantly, the whispered confirmation making her heart clench. This was it. She was going to lose Willow. She wondered if it made it easier or more painful that it wasn't because of her demon. At least Willow had been spared ever having to see her like that.

She wanted to bolt, but Willow's hand was still on her knee, the redhead's fingers trembling. The palpable tension in the room broke as the phone rang on the desk. Buffy answered it mechanically, her eyes moving from Oz to Willow.

"Um, yeah, okay, we're on the way," she said. "Will, the doctor," she prompted as she hung up the phone.

Willow's eyes snapped to the Slayer and she took what felt like her first breath in minutes. "Oh, yeah," she agreed. Her eyes moved up when Tara stood, taking her opportunity to get away as Willow moved her hand.

"I-I s-should g-go," the blonde said shakily, shuffling her feet and avoiding Willow's eyes. "S-study g-group…"

She was moving before Willow realized what was happening, out the door and up the stairs before she could go after her.

"Will's got a doctor's appointment so we've got to go," Buffy told Oz, giving the redhead a worried look as she stared after Tara.

"Okay," the young werewolf agreed. "Could I see you later? Tonight?" he asked.

Willow nodded absently, looking up at Buffy in confusion as she tried to catch her breath, the air of Giles' living room suddenly seeming too thick to breathe. Buffy wheeled her out of the apartment, leaving the others to deal with the unexpected arrival while she carried Willow in the chair to the top of the stairs.

"Are you okay?" Buffy asked, dropping to her knees in front of her friend once they reached the sidewalk.

Willow shook her head, distraught. "Tara…Oz…but Tara…"

Buffy frowned sympathetically. "Will…"

Willow shook her head, her eyes clearer when she blinked. "Let's just go to the appointment," she said, her voice sounding choked.

Buffy got them there on time, the x-rays showing that Willow's leg had recovered enough that she could begin her physical therapy. Willow barely paid attention to her now bare leg, listening distractedly to the doctor's instructions for stretching and the schedule of her workouts with the physical therapist.

He excused himself to get some paperwork together, and Willow looked at Buffy, absently rubbing at her right knee, the skin feeling strange after so many months in the cast. "Can you call Tara?" she requested anxiously.

Buffy nodded her head at hospital phone on the wall. "I've been trying while you were getting the x-ray, but she's not answering. I guess that means that she doesn't really have a study group today?"

"No, she just wanted to get out of there," Willow said. "Did you hear her? She hasn't stuttered like that in months."

"She's nervous," Buffy offered. "Oz is back, Willow," she reminded her friend gently.

"But Tara…"

"Tara wants you to be happy," Buffy said.

"She makes me happy," Willow answered immediately.

"So you're not going back to Oz?" Buffy asked, a little surprised at how quickly Willow had apparently made her decision.

Willow groaned, dropping her head into her hands. "I don't know! I can't do this! If Oz is back for good it means something, but Tara means something too."

The doctor returned and Willow quickly signed everywhere he directed her to and wheeled herself rapidly back outside. Buffy followed her quietly, almost tripping when Willow stopped the chair abruptly in the middle of the sidewalk.

"What can I do?" Willow demanded. "Buffy, I don't know what to do!"

Buffy sighed, shaking her head. "I can't tell you. Either way someone is going to get hurt. For today, I would say talk to Oz, see why he's back. You're going to have to make a decision, but it doesn't have to be tonight, okay?" She hesitated. "I could go talk to Tara, make sure she's okay."

Willow nodded, swallowing thickly. "Thanks, Buffy. Tell her…tell her…" She tried to think of anything that she could have Buffy tell Tara that would make everything okay, that would make her feel better, but could find nothing, even with her normally expansive vocabulary.

"I'll tell her that you'll see her tomorrow, okay?" Buffy suggested, seeing the struggle in her friend's face.

Willow nodded and they started moving again, neither speaking again. Willow pushed herself into Stevenson as Buffy kept going to Fike. The witch was unsurprised to see Oz waiting on her in the hallway and she felt her heart squeeze that it wasn't Tara at her door.

His eyes saw her cast-free leg and he smiled, one of his small happy smiles that had always made her feel so good. "You're getting better. I'm glad," he said softly. "Can we talk?"

Willow nodded, unlocking the door and wheeling herself in, leaving the door open for him to follow her. Oz stayed standing until Willow had pulled herself onto her bed, her hand still compulsively stroking the skin of her injured knee, eyes lingering on the red scars.

"Could I sit?" he asked, his quiet voice drawing her attention and she felt herself nod. The bed shifted as he took a seat by her bare feet, but he didn't touch her.

"Where did you go, Oz?" she asked, looking at him finally. "You just _left_ me, and I didn't know where you were, or what you were doing, or if I was ever going to see you again!"

"I've been traveling. Mexico, Brazil, South Africa, Tibet, anywhere I could find a rumor of a cure," he said, crossing one leg over his knee so his fingers could play absently with the fringe of his jeans.

"Tell me about it?" she asked, her eyes back on her legs. Oz had been everything she'd wanted for so long, and now he was back. Her mind reeled at the thought. But could she leave Tara? The blonde witch had become very important to her, too important to lose. But if Oz was cured, they could get back together without the fear of his violent wolf.

She could feel a headache coming and she reached for the backpack on the back of her wheelchair, finding the bottle of aspirin she carried in one of the pockets. She swallowed two dry, shaking her head in an attempt to clear it.

Oz was still in front of her when she opened her eyes and she sighed as she accepted that she wasn't merely having an intensely vivid dream.

"Can I show you something?" he asked instead, eying the imminent sundown outside the window. Willow nodded, curious despite her confusion. He asked hesitantly about her recovery while he waited for the moon to rise, her foot twitching from his touch as he ran the back of one finger across the bottom of her foot. He looked relieved when she told him that she would be able to walk again with practice.

They both looked up when Buffy came in, the Slayer giving them an apologetic smile. "I'm leaving, staying at Riley's tonight, just came to get some stuff and I'm out of here," she said quickly. "Will, Tara said she'd wait on you for those notes whenever you get a chance to go over there tomorrow. She said whether you wanted to stay and help her study or not was up to you." Buffy knew her code left a lot to be desired, but she knew Willow got the message as the redhead nodded seriously.

"Okay," Willow said softly. "How was her…study group?"

"Um…stressful," Buffy said, struggling to stay inside of their metaphor. "She's pretty worried about a test coming up," she offered.

Willow swallowed, nodding with a glance at Oz. The werewolf didn't appear to notice that they were talking about anything besides a friend and her study group. "Thanks, Buffy," Willow breathed. "I'll make sure to go over there tomorrow."

Buffy nodded, gathering a bag and bolting out the door. Oz got Willow's attention when he touched her hand gently.

"Can I show you?" he asked. She nodded without speaking, pointing to her crutches standing against her desk. He brought them to her, the witch putting her right foot carefully on the floor, closing her eyes as she let her bare foot drag over the carpet for a few seconds before she bent it slightly so it wasn't touching the ground, sure that the weak leg wouldn't sustain any weight.

He followed her out of the room, pointing toward the lobby doors as she hesitated, not sure where he wanted her to go. She followed him outside, the full moon's brightness making it easy to see as the realization came to her.

"Oh my God," Willow breathed, hugging him with her crutches pinned firmly under her arms. "You did it," she gasped. He'd hinted at it, but to see him standing in the moonlight still human was something she'd never really allowed herself to hope for.

"I did it," he said quietly, obviously pleased. "I did it for you, Willow."

Her eyes slipped closed, her face buried in his shoulder. "Oz, I need to tell you…"

"I know we have a lot to talk about," he interjected. "We've got time…"

Willow sighed, trying to muster the strength to tell him the truth. "Come in," she said softly, leading him back inside the dorm. Everything he'd done for her was stunning, and she loved him for it, but she could tell it wasn't the same, couldn't be the same now that she knew Tara, loved Tara. Now she just had to figure out how to tell him.

"Sit down, Oz," she requested, staying on her crutches. "I have something I need to tell you," she started, swallowing thickly. "You've been gone now for a while, and it really hurt, the way you left. You didn't even talk to me. I got hit by a car and you didn't even come see me," she said, feeling all the pain she thought she'd buried rising up. "But I got better. I mean, physically I'm still working on it, but the emotional stuff…It was hard and it hurt, but I got better."

"I'm glad, Willow," Oz said softly. "I shouldn't have left you like that and I'm sorry…"

"I'm sorry too Oz, but…I can't do this," she said, gesturing between them. "I know you've done this amazing thing for me, and it really is so wonderful Oz, but I lived for months without knowing where you were, or if you were even alive, and I couldn't live like that, waiting on you."

"You found someone else," he guessed, his face frozen in a stoic mask.

Willow nodded wordlessly, feeling guilty suddenly, but not willing or able to deny her feelings for Tara. "I did. And I love her."

Oz's eyes widened, his jaw dropping. "Her? Her who?" he asked even as he figured it out. "That girl, the blonde. I could smell you on her…" he gasped, staring at her.

"Tara," Willow answered, blushing. "I love her, Oz," she repeated, biting her lip. "I haven't even told her that yet…"

Oz took a deep breath, his eyes meeting hers as his fingers stroked the charm wrapped around his hand in an unconscious soothing gesture. "How did…when, when did this happen? You haven't…" His eyes closed and he swallowed. "Not…"

"Oz, no! Of course not!" Willow protested immediately. "It was after you left. I wouldn't have…not again. You're the one who left, Oz," she reminded him, sighing as he winced back from her accusation. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded. You met Tara the same day I did, Oz. It just…I fell in love with her. I wasn't looking for it, for her, but I really do love her."

"Are you happy?" he asked, and she could hear his pain in his voice.

"I am," Willow said softly. "Oz, you'll always be imp…"

"Don't," he interrupted. "I can't hear that from you." He stood up and took two steps forward, one hand cupping her cheek gently. "I lost you a long time ago, didn't I?" She sucked in a shaky breath and he leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry, Willow. I'm so sorry."

"Me too," she said, feeling tears slide down her cheeks. He kissed her, slow and gentle, and she knew it was goodbye.

She heard him leaving the room but she kept her eyes closed, tears sliding from the corners of her eyes and dripping from her jaw. Her hands were trembling against the grips of her crutches, but she couldn't bring herself to sit and rest without reassuring Tara first.

She moved as quickly as she could down the sidewalks, realizing in her haste that she had no weapons on her. She could hear Tara moving around inside the room when she got there, the motion stopping when she knocked on the door.

Tara opened it a crack and Willow could see that she'd been crying. "Tara, can I come in?" she asked, shaking on her crutches.

"B-Buffy said y-you w-were going to t-talk to O-Oz t-tonight," Tara said, not moving out of the doorway.

"I did," Willow said. "I told him…"

"I-I c-can make it e-easier," Tara interjected, not wanting to hear the words she was expecting. "I-I'm g-going," she said, letting the door swing from her suddenly nerveless fingers.

"What?" Willow gasped, seeing the packing Tara had already started. "Why?" she demanded.

Tara closed her eyes, knowing she'd never be able to say it if she looked at Willow. "I'm a demon, Willow." A crash in the hall sent her eyes shooting open again and she moved before she realized she'd intended to, dropping to her knees next to Willow where the redhead had hit the wall and slid to the floor, legs sprawled in front of her.

"Are you o-okay?" Tara asked, one hand landing unconsciously on Willow's thigh while the other pushed hair back from her face.

"Demon?" Willow repeated slowly, the pieces falling into place in her mind. "That's why you didn't want to do the demon locator spell," she realized. "You were trying to hide."

"You d-deserve better than a d-demon," Tara said, pulling her hands back from Willow's body.

"You're not a demon," Willow objected. "There's no way! I'd have noticed something!"

"It doesn't a-appear until I t-turn twenty," Tara said, trembling even as her voice shook.

"No!" Willow insisted. "Tara, you can't leave! Oz, I told Oz I had someone else, had you - _have _you," she corrected herself quickly to the present tense. "He's gone," she said rapidly.

Tara shook her head. "That d-doesn't mean I should s-stay. You d-deserve better…"

"Oz was a werewolf!" Willow protested. "That's not technically a demon, but he was still a wolfy monster three nights a month! I don't care if you're a demon, Tara. I love you."

Tara winced back from the words, knowing that they were true, but knowing how much harder it was going to be to leave now that they'd been spoken. "Willow, no…"

"No, Tara! You may or may not be a demon, but that doesn't change that I love you. I'm in love with you, and I sent Oz away for you, because I only want to be with you," Willow stated firmly, voice growing faster. "If you're a demon, we'll deal, but I won't let you walk away from me because you think you're not worthy or something ridiculous like that," she said fiercely, pushing herself shakily to her feet and hopping on her strong leg into Tara's room, leaving her crutches in the hallway floor.

Tara stared after her in surprise, hurrying to catch her and snatching the crutches. Willow collapsed ungracefully into the bed before she could get there, the redhead breathing hard. Tara gave her a stern look, surprising Willow by throwing the crutches down on the ground angrily. "Willow! You just got the cast off! You better not take one step without those crutches again or so help me…"

"Guess you'll have to stick around and make sure I don't break my neck," Willow challenged instantly. They glared at each other for a long moment before Willow stubbornly pushed herself to her good foot again, daring Tara to do something about it.

"You're not going anywhere," Tara stated immediately, pushing the door closed behind her.

"Are you going to stop me?" Willow demanded, breathing shortly. Tara's answer came in the form of a light shove to her shoulder, a move that normally wouldn't have wobbled her, but now sent her falling back into the bed. The redhead snatched Tara's wrist in a lightning fast grab, pulling the blonde down on top of her.

"Willow!" Tara chided, unable to escape from the redhead's arms. "Let me go!" she said.

"No," Willow stated firmly. "Not going to happen. Demon or no, you're stuck with me, baby!"

Tara started to protest, despite how much she wanted to accept what Willow was saying, her words and actions flying in the face of everything her father had said about her demon side. Willow still loved her, regardless of the demon revelation, and it was there in the redhead's eyes, in everything she was saying.

"Willow…" she pleaded softly.

"I'm not letting you go," Willow interrupted. "Turn into whatever kind of demon you want to, but I'm not letting that be the reason you break my heart," she said. "If you don't want me, don't love me, I'll go and you'll never have to see me again, but you can't leave because something gets hard. That's what Oz did to me, and I won't let you do it too," she said, feeling tears rising up to choke her.

"I love you, Willow. God, I love you so much," Tara gasped, burying her face in Willow's shoulder.

"So don't leave me," Willow requested, scattering kisses everywhere she could reach, her hair, her ears, her cheeks, finally finding her lips as Tara lifted her face.

"I won't," Tara groaned into a kiss, making up her mind suddenly. Willow had made her decision, had come back to her, staying even after learning the truth about her. And she wanted nothing more than to stay with Willow.

Willow's hold on her that had been restraining and firm loosened, the redhead's hands roaming over her back as they kissed and Tara let herself melt into Willow's arms, willing to follow her anywhere.

* * *

The next morning Willow took distinct pleasure in putting Tara's stuff back where it belonged while Tara was still asleep, returning to the bed as the blonde stirred. "Willow?" Tara asked sleepily, reaching for her but finding only empty sheets.

Willow sat down beside her, smiling down at her lover, brushing the back of a hand over her cheek. "I'm here," she said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Are you done being a dummy?" she asked softly, leaning over immediately to kiss her.

"I am a demon, Willow," Tara said as they separated.

Willow shrugged. "I don't care," she said sincerely. "If you are, then you're my demon, and we'll figure something out, some way to deal." She let her hand trace through Tara's hair slowly. "I talked to Giles though, and he said a demon would have shown up on the demon locator we did, even if it hadn't manifested," she added, her eyes not meeting Tara's.

The blonde stiffened, sitting up and curling her arms around herself, fingers playing with the hem of her shirt nervously. "Y-you didn't…"

"I didn't say your name, I wouldn't do that. I just proposed a hypothetical situation," Willow said. "Adam's mechanical stuff keeps me from finding him that way, but Giles said any other kind of demon, even one that can successfully maintain a human appearance, would have shown up."

"I d-didn't…" Tara said softly, trying to wrap her head around that fact. "I-I wasn't t-there." She knew Willow wouldn't lie to her, and Giles had no reason to lie to Willow, but could her father and brother have been lying to her this whole time? "Oh my God," she breathed as the truth became clear. They'd kept her in near slavery all those years, for nothing?

She collapsed in on herself, suddenly sobbing bitterly and she felt Willow curl around her protectively, breathing soothing reassurances into her ear. She couldn't have said how long she cried, hiccupping when she had no more tears left. Her body was shaking, but Willow was still holding her, pressing kisses to her neck and shoulder.

"Willow, they b-beat me, they h-hated me, they made me h-hate myself. I w-worked for them every s-single day. I ran away the f-first time I ever had a c-chance, but they c-caught me, d-dragged me back, made me r-regret ever being b-born, and it w-was all for n-nothing."

Willow didn't speak, just held Tara closer, resolving silently that nothing like that would ever happen again to this sweet, precious angel in her arms. "I love you, Tara," she breathed as Tara's trembling sobs eased. "They'll never touch you again, I swear. You're perfect, Tara. I don't know how evil people like that ever managed to be given such a wonderful person like you, but hearing what you come from, it makes me love you more," she whispered. "How could I have ever gotten so lucky to have found you?" she asked.

Tara snorted, shaking her head as she sniffled back fresh tears. "I w-wouldn't call it l-luck, sweetie. Your b-boyfriend cheated on y-you and y-you got hit by a car," she reminded her.

"Yeah, well then a goddess brought me a cake and made everything in my life better," Willow answered. She hesitated, finding Tara's eyes. "What can I do? How can I make it better for you?"

Tara melted into her arms. "Just stay w-where you are," she requested, resting her head on Willow's chest.

"I can do that," Willow promised.

They were quiet for a long time, each struggling to deal with everything that had happened. Tara's hands started moving slowly, tracing over Willow's side, fingers trailing hesitantly past the boundary of where the cast had been. Willow didn't speak, just tilted her head down to watch Tara's fingers trace her scars.

"I guess it went okay at the doctor," Tara said, sliding down to reach Willow's foot, dragging her fingers from her foot all the way up her leg.

Willow nodded, swallowing thickly. "Yeah. I'm starting physical therapy soon. I don't remember the dates exactly, I was pretty distracted during the appointment, but I've got them written down," she said, her voice squeaking as Tara's fingers started the return trip to her foot, followed this time by her lips. "If I hadn't come here last night, would you have been gone when I came looking for you today?" The question was torn from her lips before she recognized that she had spoken, and Tara's kisses paused at her knee.

"No," Tara said, voice muffled and her lips dragging over Willow's skin. "I wouldn't have left without telling you why."

"Good," Willow said. "I would have followed you," she said. "If you'd actually walked away, I would have followed you, brought you back."

Tara smiled up at her, pressing a kiss to the skin below her kneecap. "That doesn't surprise me."

"Aren't you glad I saved us both that time?" Willow asked, smiling back at her.

"Very," Tara breathed. "It gives us more time for other stuff," she said, smile turning wicked as she resumed her previous activities. Willow jumped as Tara's fingers tickled over the arch of her foot, groaning as her knee jerked reflexively. Tara sat up quickly, one hand covering her mouth while the other braced Willow's leg gently. "Oh, baby, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just…I think he said something about stretching or something, but I really wasn't listening," she groaned, back arching under her girlfriend's hands.

"I'll call Buffy," Tara said, moving off the bed and lifting her phone.

"She's at Riley's," Willow told her, rolling onto her good side, both hands holding her knee protectively.

Tara punched in the right number quickly, waiting impatiently for someone to answer. "Hello?" Riley asked as he picked up the phone.

"Hey Riley, is Buffy there? I need to talk to her," Tara said quickly.

"Oh yeah, she's right here," he said and Tara could hear him handing the phone off.

"Tara?" Buffy asked, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Willow's leg. She jerked her knee, but she can't remember the stretches the doctor told her," Tara answered, watching Willow.

"Oh, he gave me a sheet, and some braces too, for her ankle and her knee, if she needs them, but I left them somewhere…I mean, they're either in my room or yours, actually. I can't remember if I put them down when I was in there. Is she okay? Do I need to come?" Buffy wanted to ask about Oz, but the fact that Willow was in Tara's room seemed like a pretty clear indicator of what her friend had decided.

"Baby, do you want Buffy to come get you?" Tara asked, and Buffy smiled on the other end of the phone at the confirmation.

"No," Willow groaned through gritted teeth, her eyes squeezed closed. "I can handle it."

Tara sighed into the phone. "She's being stubborn, but I'll take care of her."

"Thanks, Tara," Buffy said. "I'll come check on you guys later. Call me if she needs anything, okay?"

"Yeah, I will. See you later, Buffy," Tara said, hanging up the phone and getting back on the bed. "Willow, let me," she said, putting one hand on her knee, Willow feeling the heat radiating from her lover's palm.

Willow groaned, letting her head fall back as she relaxed, her pain shrinking back as Tara's magic took it. "Thank you," she panted, one hand finding Tara's and dragging it up to kiss the back of it.

"Of course," Tara said, smiling sheepishly. "I'm going to say that tickling is off the table until your leg is stronger."

Willow pouted, but nodded. "That might not be a bad idea," she agreed reluctantly.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you, baby," Tara said, taking Willow's foot with both hands and rubbing her thumbs into the arch of her foot gently.

Willow groaned again, but it was nothing like the groan of pain she'd made earlier. "You can make it up to me if you want to keep doing that," she offered, stretching.

"I can do that," Tara agreed, massaging her foot carefully. Willow's eyes closed, breathing deeply and Tara kept her hands moving up Willow's leg, rubbing her sore muscles and pressing kisses over the thin scars where the doctors had put pins in her leg. "I love you," she murmured against the pale skin, heart beating faster when she heard Willow say the words back to her.

Willow was still and quiet as Tara loosened up her leg and the blonde wasn't sure her girlfriend wasn't asleep when she finished. She decided it didn't matter as she slid up next to Willow, the redhead curling into her, muttering quietly. "Mine," Willow breathed, sliding her arms possessively around Tara.

"That's right, Willow," Tara agreed softly. "Just go to sleep. I'm right here and I'm yours."

"Don't want to sleep," Willow said even as she snuggled her head into Tara's shoulder with her eyes closed. "Just want to lay here with you. Thanks for fixing my leg," she mumbled.

Tara smiled, pressing a kiss against Willow's hair. "You're welcome, sweetie. You should sleep if you're tired though."

"Not sleepy," Willow insisted softly. "Just relaxed and very, very happy. I should have told you I love you a long time ago, Tara," she said. "But _someone_ told me I shouldn't. I think she was trying to make it easier on herself to _leave me…_"

"I'm never going to get off the hook for that, am I?" Tara asked, laughing when Willow shook her head.

"Nope," Willow said cheerfully. "Just know that it would have been much, much worse if you had actually made it out the door."

"I'll keep that in mind," Tara agreed, squirming as she felt Willow pressing kisses over her neck slowly. "Feeling better?" she asked. Willow nodded against her, thin fingers trailing up her side, pushing her shirt out of the way.

"I'm feeling great," Willow sighed softly. She moved slowly, Tara stopping her before she could slide up onto her knees.

"I don't care how great you think you feel, I'm not going to let you do something you'll regret," Tara said.

Willow smirked up at her, shaking her head. "Oh, I'm fairly certain I won't ever regret it," she disagreed softly.

Tara kissed her gently, moving her onto her back firmly. "You know that's not what I was talking about, you goof," she said, laughing. "Your leg isn't strong enough, not yet."

Willow winked at her. "It will be soon," she promised.

"I can't wait," Tara said against her lips, kissing her softly, the kiss growing deeper and more passionate as Willow pushed her way into Tara's mouth. Willow's good knee bent, curling around Tara's hip to hold her close. "Willow," she groaned as her lover's hands tugged at her clothes. "Slowly."

Willow shook her head, diving back into the kiss. "We can go slow later. Want you," she moaned. "I'll be careful," she said, dutifully keeping her right leg still.

Tara knew that was the best she could hope for, knew that she _really_ didn't want to stop, and trusted that she'd be able to tell if Willow was in pain. Willow could feel her give in, Tara's smile against her lips as her hands pulled her closer.

* * *

Despite the drama of the day, by nightfall everything felt as familiar and safe between them as it always had. Tara was doing laundry while Willow read a book stretched out on the bed. Tara had caught Willow watching her several times during the day though, and she stopped folding her laundry to meet her lover's eyes.

"What is it?" she asked. "You've been watching me like a hawk all afternoon."

Willow shrugged. "I can't look at my girlfriend?" she asked, skirting the issue with a smile.

Tara shook her head as she joined Willow on the bed. "Of course you can, sweetie, but this isn't just looking. It's like you're waiting on something to happen, for me to do something."

Willow glanced down at her hands, eyes finding Tara again as the blonde slipped her hand into Willow's. "I just want you to be okay," Willow said softly.

Tara frowned, confused. "I am okay, Willow." She sighed, free hand brushing hair back from Willow's face. "You mean about my family…" Willow nodded silently, looking almost guilty. "Willow, sweetheart, come here," she prompted, pulling Willow into her arms gently. "I'll never be able to forget what they did to me, but I haven't needed anything from them in a long time."

Willow smiled against her neck. "You're so strong, Tara."

"Well, thank you, baby," Tara said. "But I only did what I had to do." She pressed a kiss to Willow's hair. "And I've got much better people in my life now. People that I love more than I've ever loved anything."

Willow raised an eyebrow at her. "People?" she asked teasingly.

"One person in particular," Tara corrected herself with a smile. "She's really important to me. She's strong, and sweet, and beautiful, and I'm completely crazy about her."

Willow smiled up at her. "Anyone I know?"

Tara poked her gently in her side, squeezing her. "I think you might have met her once or twice," she agreed.

"She sounds great," Willow said. "Maybe you could hook us up," she suggested teasingly.

Tara squeezed her tighter, both laughing. "You know it's you," she said, hearing Willow's laughter fade as they curled together. "I promise that I'm fine, Willow," she said before her girlfriend could ask.

Willow nodded, pressing a kiss to her neck. "Just please know that you can talk to me, about anything, anytime you need to, okay? I love you, and I just need you to be okay, but there's no reason you should be, and I just want to help you any way that I can," Willow said.

"You do," Tara said, leaning up on one elbow. "You help me every single day." She took a deep breath, meeting Willow's eyes. "Part of me still believes that I am what they always said I was," she confessed softly. "I know Giles wouldn't lie, and you wouldn't lie to me," she said quickly, cutting off Willow's objections. "I just…it was all I knew, my whole life. 'I am a demon.'"

"Don't ever say that again," Willow interrupted her, voice firm. "I'll find a way to prove it to you."

Tara grinned crookedly. "Spike could punch me in the face," she suggested, laughing weakly.

The redhead scowled, shaking her head. "No way!" she protested. "He's not touching you. What about symptoms?" she asked. "Ever had any?"

Tara laughed again, bitter this time. "No. Daddy always said that nothing would show up until I turned twenty."

Willow hesitated, drawing in a deep breath. "What about your mother?"

Tara didn't speak for a long moment. "She never said a word. And I never noticed anything, but I wouldn't have. Daddy having to 'deal with us' was the way it always was, I never knew anything different." She drew in a shuddering breath. "Will, can we - can we just not talk about this right now?" she requested. "I just found out that I might get to stay with you. I just want to focus on that."

"I'm not going anywhere, Tara," Willow promised earnestly. "There's no 'might' about it, okay?"

Tara hushed her gently, resting one hand on her chest. "I just…give me some time, okay? I'm not even sure I'll be sure you're right until my birthday." Willow looked stung and Tara continued quickly. "Not that I don't believe you, or think you would lie, I just have believed it for so long, even though it's horrible, I can't let it go so easily." She sighed, letting her head find it's place on Willow's shoulder. "You'll help me, right?"

"Of course I will," Willow agreed. "I just…even apart from the demon stuff…you lost your family and I hate that for you."

Tara shrugged. "Your parents aren't around much either," she said softly. "I have an idea though. How about you can be my family, and I'll be yours," she offered. "Would that be alright?"

Willow blinked, suddenly overcome. "Yeah," she said softly, her voice choked up. "I think that sounds perfect."

"Good," Tara said, giving her a kiss. "You and me then." She snuggled into Willow's side, her head finding its place on the redhead's shoulder. "I had something I was going to ask you yesterday, before everything…happened…"

"What was it?" Willow asked, smiling peacefully, Tara's tone reassuring her that it wasn't anything bad.

"Do you like cats?"

Willow smiled down at her, shrugging minutely. "I'm more of a dog person myself, but I'm not like, 'death to all cats.' Why?"

"Cause I was thinking of getting one," Tara said softly. "But I wanted to ask you about it first," she said, giving Willow a soft kiss. "Because you're my girlfriend, and I'm in love with you, and I want the room to be Willow-friendly," she continued, exchanging kisses between words.

Willow nodded happily. "Fun! I'm in," she agreed, voice soft. "Kitty can be in our family too!" she announced, giggling.

Tara leaned up to kiss her again, Willow's arms holding her close as they kissed slowly. "I like the sound of that," she murmured as Willow kissed her again.

* * *

Next Time: Tara does something that Willow doesn't like…


	11. Chapter 11

Willow made quick progress in her physical therapy, working hard in every session. Her leg was getting stronger, but she wasn't able to walk on her own yet, just a few steps with the parallel bars as a safeguard, her leg aching as she practiced, but she persevered, spending hours at the gym every week of the three since Oz had left town again.

Tara looked around the gym as she came through the doors, eyes finding Willow immediately, though the redhead's back was to her so she was able to watch her progress without being caught. She waved as Willow made it to the end of the beams and turned, the redhead smiling tiredly at her as she wiped sweat from her forehead.

"Hey, baby," she greeted Tara, kissing her quickly. "I thought Buffy was picking me up today."

"Change of plans," Tara answered. "She's out looking for Adam again. She and Giles hired Spike to steal some stuff from the Initiative. Are you up for some computer stuff this afternoon? They wanted you to crack some disks, or something."

Willow nodded, taking a long sip from a plastic bottle of water as she blotted fresh sweat from her face. "Yeah, no problem." She quirked an eyebrow as she noticed something in Tara's hand, held out of sight behind her back. "Whatcha got there?" she asked, pointing with her water bottle.

"Oh, it's a present from Xander. He made it for you. He's at work, but he asked me to bring it to you," Tara said, holding out what revealed itself to be a carefully carved and polished wooden cane.

"Xander made this?" Willow asked in surprise, taking it. "It's great! Look how pretty it is," she said happily as she turned it over in her hands. "It has a tree on it! Like a willow tree!"

Tara laughed, kissing her on the cheek. "I'm sure he'll be glad you like it, sweetheart." She picked up Willow's bag and crutches as the redhead tried her new cane. "Ready to go?"

Willow nodded, limping slowly toward the door on her cane, her other arm holding Tara's arm for balance. "Yeah, I'll take a shower when we get home." She paused, glancing sideways at Tara. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Giles' apartment," Tara answered. "Buffy took your computer over and Spike's supposed to be bringing the disks there."

"Well, as long as he's not there I can use Giles' shower," Willow said happily.

She looked surprised to see that the Summers' Jeep was parked at the curb, and Tara opened the passenger door for her. Willow was buckled in whenever Tara got behind the wheel. "Joyce didn't want you walking home so she let me borrow the car," Tara explained as they pulled out into traffic.

"That was nice of her," Willow said. "I don't know if I could have made it over there on my feet."

Tara smiled, one hand finding Willow's knee while she drove. "It looks like you're doing better though," she said.

Willow put her hand over Tara's. "Yeah. It hurts and it's hard work, but my leg is getting stronger every day. And now I have this super new cane to help me," she commented, grinning at her present.

"We know you can do it," Tara said supportively. "There's nothing my girl can't do."

"Darn tootin'," Willow agreed, her grin now aimed at Tara.

Tara pulled the car into the loop at Giles', carrying Willow's bag and waiting for her at the top of the stairs down to Giles' apartment. Willow leaned on her cane, taking the stairs one at a time while Tara walked slowly beside her, arm around her waist to help her.

Giles was home alone when they knocked, Willow's computer beeping on his desk. "Oh, thank the Lord," he said, relieved. "Your infernal machine won't cease its racket, and it's driving me absolutely out of my mind," he complained.

"I'll take care of it," Willow said, patting him comfortingly on the shoulder and moving slowly to his desk. A few keystrokes and the computer was quiet, Giles sighing in relief and rubbing at his temples. "Now that I've done you a gigantic favor, could I borrow your shower?" she asked, grinning sweetly.

"Of course you may," Giles answered, waving her request away easily.

Tara smiled as Willow stood up on her toes to press a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you," she said cheerfully, following Tara as the blonde carried Willow's duffle bag into the bathroom.

Giles was pouring himself some tea and he poured a cup for Tara as she returned from the bathroom. "Willow seems to be recovering nicely," he observed, taking a sip of his drink.

Tara nodded, smiling proudly. "She's been working hard."

"If I know Willow, she'll be as good as new sooner than anyone could expect," Giles stated confidently. Tara took a sip of her tea, leaning against the counter as she pulled herself into a barstool.

"You're right. She's already ahead of the doctor's projections. They didn't think she'd be able to take a step without the crutches yet," Tara told him, smiling unconsciously. "Have you heard from Buffy this afternoon?"

Giles shook his head. "She brought Willow's blasted machine here and went back out, but I haven't spoken to her since then."

They both looked up as the door opened without a knock, Xander and Anya filing in. He grinned, waving to the pair in the kitchen. "Hey guys, where's Buff?"

"Still out Adam hunting," Tara said, smiling. "How are you two today?"

"Xander's been delivering clothing," Anya said matter-of-factly. "He's been too busy to have sex even though it's his day off from his real job."

Tara blinked, flustered, and she could hear Giles' choking on his tea. The shower turned off in the bathroom, the pipes creaking in the walls sounding loud in the awkward silence. "That's too bad," Tara mustered sympathetically.

Anya nodded her passionate agreement. "It is," she said quickly.

Willow joined them after a few minutes, the others lingering in awkward silence. "What's up with you guys?" Willow asked, laughing as she took a seat at Giles' desk in front of her computer.

"Hey, you're using the cane I made!" Xander said instead. "Do you like it?"

Willow nodded happily, throwing her arms around her best friend. "It's so great, Xand. Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Will. I'm glad you like it," he said, grinning widely. "And I'm glad you're walking."

Willow nodded, reaching down to adjust her knee brace. "Kind of walking. More or less," she agreed.

There was a ruckus outside the apartment, the door crashing open as Spike bolted in, his jacket pulled up over his head. He brushed smoke away from himself, pulling a stack of disks out of his pocket and throwing them at Willow.

"Hey," she protested, looking at the disks strewn across the desk. "These had better be labeled."

"I don't give a rat's ass if they're labeled. I stole them, job done. Now where's my money?" Spike demanded.

Giles came out of the kitchen, scowling at the vampire. "You'll get your money when Willow tells us you've brought us something of value, so I'd suggest you help her to work faster if you can," the Watcher said, shooting a look at the vampire.

Spike sighed. "Fine. I think they're numbered."

Willow rolled her eyes at him. "Yes Spike, thanks so much for that, but I do know how to read," she shot at him, finding the first disk and sliding it into her computer. "Now to crack a government encryption on my laptop."

"You're the whiz," Spike said sarcastically. "Just get it done so I can get my money."

"Yeah, I'll do my best," Willow agreed, already distracted by her computer screen, her fingers flying over the keys.

Xander and Anya took seats on the couch while Spike huffed and went into the kitchen to rummage through Giles' fridge. Tara watched Willow work on the computer with an affectionate smile on her face. She moved off of her chair, hearing the others talking without listening to them, and she crossed to stand behind Willow in her chair, leaning over her shoulder and stroking her fingers slowly through Willow's damp hair.

Willow's eyes closed uncontrollably at the touch, leaning her head back into Tara's hand. "That's going to be distracting," she muttered even as she smiled.

"I'll stop," Tara murmured, pressing a kiss to the side of her neck before she slid her hand out of Willow's hair. "Do your thing," she prompted her, kissing the top of her head. "I'll go sit down and be good."

Willow tilted her head back to pout, a beeping on her computer drawing her attention back to the screen. Tara gave an affectionate smile to the back of her head before returning to her chair at the kitchen bar and pouring herself another cup of tea.

Buffy and Riley came in before too long, both beaten and bloody. Willow jumped at the sight of them, the Marine leaning heavily on Buffy.

"What happened?" she asked, turning to follow them with her eyes as they moved toward the quickly vacated couch.

"Adam handed us our own asses," Buffy groaned. "Up in some caves north of town. He came at us from deeper inside the caves so it's worth checking out if he's hiding in there." She looked sympathetically at Riley, standing up as he relaxed into the couch cushions. "He killed one of the commandos, Riley's friend Forrest," she said regretfully. Tara tossed a dish cloth across the room to the Slayer, Buffy wiping blood away from Riley's face gently.

"So we're going back to the caves?" Xander asked.

Buffy shook her head. "No, not until Will can get something out of those disks. We can't walk in there unprepared again." She looked over the back of the couch at the redhead working at the desk. "How's it looking?"

"It's going to take me a while to work on this," Willow told her regretfully, shaking her head.

Buffy sighed, nodding. "Okay, anything we can do to make it go faster?"

Willow frowned. "No, but I'll work as fast as I can," she promised.

"Okay," Buffy said. "Thanks. Let me know as soon as you find anything." Willow nodded, already working again. "Giles, anything we can do to take down Adam? Anything?" she asked desperately.

He shook his head, arms crossed over his chest. "There's nothing I can think of that we haven't already covered."

"I've got these," Riley said, finding a folder in his pack and spreading some papers on the coffee table. "I got them before the Initiative complex went to hell. The demons are packed in there tighter than sardines, and after the professor died most of the troops haven't been sticking to any of the routines. It's crazy down there."

"You have specs for Adam?" Xander asked incredulously. "These could have been helpful a few weeks ago."

"Hey! Back off," Buffy ordered. "We don't have time for fighting amongst ourselves."

"I only just found them," Riley said apologetically, holding the now bloody cloth to the still bleeding wound on his head.

"We'll see what we can do. I'm sure it'll be useful," Giles said, sitting down and pulling one of the diagrams to him.

They each worked relentlessly for hours, studying the diagrams of Adam's structure searching for a weakness while Willow worked on the computer at the desk. It was closing in on two in the morning before Tara approached Buffy, everyone weary and rubbing bleary eyes.

"Willow needs to sleep. We all do," Tara said softly, touching her friend gently on the knee. "You've been going nonstop for days, Buffy. Adam won't be intimidated if we all fall asleep on him," she teased, grateful for Buffy's weak smile, obviously mustered with an effort.

The Slayer nodded. "You're right." Her eyes shut heavily. "Will you take Willow home, make sure she gets some sleep?"

"What about you?" Tara asked.

Buffy nodded toward the spare room. "Me and Riley will stay here. I don't want to be anywhere near Lowell House right now, anywhere Adam can find us."

"Is it safe for Xander and Anya to go home?" Tara asked, glancing to where Anya was dozing against Xander's leg while he was rubbing at his eyes with a stack of papers in his lap.

"Yeah, it should be fine. Adam only saw him once. Besides, he doesn't think he has anything to fear from a human," Buffy said, dropping her head into her hand.

Tara nodded. "Okay," she said softly. "Xander," she called, raising her voice to get his attention. "We're all going home to get some sleep."

He nodded, nudging Anya awake. "Let's go home. I'll see you guys in the morning, okay?" They left quietly, Tara joining Willow at the desk.

The redhead jumped as she recognized Tara's proximity. "Oh, sorry, baby. You scared me," she said, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"We're going home. You need sleep," Tara prompted her, brushing hair back from her face gently. Willow nodded without comprehension, only blinking when Tara moved to close the computer. "Can I just close it, or do you need to do something with it?" she checked, not wanting to mess up Willow's work.

"Oh, um, you can just shut it and I'll plug it in when we get back," Willow said.

Tara arched an eyebrow at her. "The computer is staying here, sweetie. You won't be awake long enough to work anymore tonight."

Willow's mouth dropped open to protest, anything she was going to say lost in a yawn and Tara gave her a knowing look. "Okay," Willow admitted. "I am a little…exhausted."

Tara helped her up, Willow leaning on her as well as her cane. "You just have to make it to the top of the stairs, baby. You can stretch out in the backseat of the car if you want to."

Willow yawned again. "I think I can make it back to the dorm."

She was still awake when they came through the door, but she collapsed into the bed and was asleep before Tara turned back from locking the door behind them.

A beeping alarm clock woke them both too early, Willow sitting up mechanically and striking the clock with more force than necessary.

"Morning," she slurred, rubbing her eyes as Tara curled deeper into the sheets. "You go back to sleep," Willow said, leaning over to press a kiss to her forehead.

Tara laughed sleepily. "How do you expect to get there?" she asked. "You can't roll the chair all that way by yourself, and you can't drive yet."

Willow paused in climbing out of bed, frowning. "Oh yeah," she said. "Sorry, Tara."

"No problem, sweetie. I want to help. And I don't sleep great without you anyway," she said honestly, smiling sheepishly as Willow blinked at her before leaning over to kiss her.

"Now I don't want to get out of the bed," Willow murmured against her lips, kissing her again. She pulled away with a groan. "But we have to help. It should only take me a little while longer to crack the disks."

"Little while?" Tara asked.

Willow shrugged. "Um, yeah, maybe the rest of the day if I can figure out the pattern they used to encrypt the discs this morning."

"The rest of the day?" Tara said in surprise. "That's a _little _while?"

Willow nodded, her eyes already hurting at the thought of staring into the computer screen for the rest of the day. "As long as it gets done," she sighed.

"I guess you're right, but as soon as Adam is put down, I'm keeping you in this bed for at least three days," Tara said, helping Willow to her feet.

Willow raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Three days? Are you sure my leg will be strong enough to handle that?"

Tara shook her head teasingly, pushing at the side of Willow's head. "I think your leg will handle three days of sleeping just fine," she said, arching an eyebrow at her.

Willow dropped her jaw, looking horrified. "You'll be in the bed with me, won't you? Because I need to be snuggled very badly right now."

"We don't have time right now," Tara teased. Willow pouted at her, accepting a lingering kiss as an apology. "I'll make it up to you when this is all over," she promised.

"Four days?" Willow suggested hopefully.

Tara pressed a kiss to her temple. "Whatever you want, sweetheart," she agreed. "We should probably go help the others now though," she said reluctantly.

"I hope they have coffee," Willow groaned, leaning on Tara's arm and her cane, still hurting from her exercise the day before but not willing to admit her weakness.

Tara noticed the tremble in her limbs, but held her tongue, knowing that Willow wouldn't stop until she'd finished her task. They drove to the apartment in silence, Willow sliding into her chair at the desk. Buffy and Riley were already studying at the coffee table, and Tara retrieved a cup of coffee for Willow, making it the way she liked and taking it to her at the desk.

"Thank you," Willow murmured, taking a long sip and giving Tara a distracted smile.

Tara joined the others at the table, Buffy and Riley saying something about a power source. The witch sighed, picking up a spell book. She knew she was no good with the technical stuff, but she could help with the magic stuff and she intended to do what she could. Xander joined them, but Anya had decided to stay home, the former demon not coping well with the situation.

It didn't take Willow long to let out a whoop of simultaneous excitement and confusion. "Hey, I'm in!" she said, frowning at her computer. "It's not fair though," she complained. "I got in to a certain point and it just let me in…but whoopee, we got the information!"

"Why would it let you in?" Buffy asked. "I mean, good job, but that seems sort of ominous, right?" She glanced around at the others. "I mean, all of a sudden we know how to get in and what he's got planned? He's giving us exactly what we need when we need it."

Willow sighed, dropping her head into one hand. "You're right, but what can we do? I mean, look at this," she said, gesturing to the screen. "This looks like the recipe for a human-demon mutant mash up army."

Buffy nodded, reading over her shoulder. "Yeah, well from what we've found out about him, I don't know if I can take him down alone. He just wants me there to even out the death toll so he had lots of bits for his army of freaks."

"What about this?" Tara suggested, holding out the spell book she'd been reading. "This spell is powerful enough to paralyze him long enough for you to rip out his power core thing."

Willow beamed proudly at her from across the room. "My girl's a genius."

Giles read the spell. "It takes an experienced witch to cast this though. Willow?" he asked, handing the book over to her.

"Um, we've hit a snag," she sighed. "I can't read this. What language is it?"

"Sumerian," Giles answered. "I can read it, but I haven't the skill or power to cast it."

"Even if you can teach Will the language in time for it to do any good, I can't take her with me to fight Adam," Buffy protested. "You just got your leg back," she stated, seeing Willow's mouth open to argue. "I won't let you get hurt again. We go in smart, or I go in alone."

"So all we have to do is put together Buffy's strength, Willow's magic, and Giles' brain," Xander proposed. "Which is a completely useless suggestion," he said, sighing in frustration.

Giles surprised them all by objecting. "Actually not." He explained the enjoining spell as briefly as he could, the other staring at him in amazement as he finished speaking.

"Are you serious?" Buffy asked. "That would work?"

Giles nodded, his arms crossed over his chest. "Yes. We'll have to be within striking distance of Adam though."

"Willow…" Tara blurted from the couch. "Willow can't go in there."

The redhead rubbed at her knee absently, frowning down at the desk. Xander glanced between Willow and Buffy, trying to think of a solution. "I could carry her," he suggested hesitantly. "I could," he insisted when the others gave him surprised looks.

"That could work," Buffy agreed reluctantly. "You up for it, Will?"

Willow nodded seriously, her face determined. "Yeah, I'll be fine. We're going in now?"

Buffy glanced at each of the others. "Soon."

"Okay. Tara, can I talk to you?" Willow asked, pushing herself to her feet gingerly and Tara followed her as she limped slowly into the spare room. Tara didn't speak, just watched her quietly. "You're going to make me ask, aren't you?" Willow asked, taking her hand.

Tara nodded simply. "Yes, I am," she said.

"Please stay here," Willow requested. "Please?" Tara didn't say anything, just lifted an eyebrow at her. "Please, baby? I need to know you're okay, and I promise that I'll be careful and safe, and nothing will happen to me, I swear."

"What do you think I'm going to say to that?" Tara asked her.

Willow smiled sheepishly. "Tara…"

"Willow…" Tara said, echoing her tone and giving her a look. "Be _careful_," she said firmly.

Willow blinked, surprised. "I thought I was going to have to put up a fight," she said, pulling Tara in by her hand.

Tara sighed, shaking her head. "I don't think I'd have any luck trying to talk you out of it, and I don't think I'd be able to help much if I went with you. I'm not good at the fighting."

"You're not going!" Willow interjected immediately.

Tara smirked, nodding. "Yeah, I figured that's what you would say. It doesn't make it easier to know that you'll be there," Tara said. "Please be careful, Willow."

"Buffy won't let anything happen to me, baby," Willow said reassuringly. "And Xander and Giles and Riley will be there and we'll all be fine, okay?"

Tara nodded reluctantly. "You'd better be," she said firmly. "If you get hurt I'm going to kick your butt," she warned her girlfriend.

Willow shook her head with a smile. "I don't want that," she agreed teasingly. "I'll be fine, Tara. I love you," she said more seriously.

"I love you too," Tara said softly. "You've got to promise to tell me again when you get back, okay?"

Willow nodded. "I can do that," she said.

Tara smiled softly. "Okay, and I'm doing one thing before you leave," she stated, unexpectedly moving back to the living room, returning a minute later with a mortar and pestle, a yellow flower crushed in the bowl.

"What's that?" Willow asked curiously as Tara closed her eyes, murmuring something over the bowl with her eyes closed.

"It will make your arms and your leg feel better," Tara told her, lifting the collar of Willow's shirt enough to slip her hand under it, her fingers rubbing the salve into the sore muscles of Willow's shoulder. She dipped her fingers back into the bowl and rubbed more into the other shoulder before dropping to her knees in front of Willow's legs and gently rubbing some of the oil from her mortar into the skin over Willow's knee, her fingers sliding down her calf to rub some more into her ankle, smoothing her hands over Willow's leg nervously.

Willow gasped at the cool touch, feeling a sharp tingle shoot up and down her leg and both arms. "Whoa," she breathed, using the wall to hold herself up as her cane fell from nerveless fingers.

"Did it work?" Tara asked, looking up at her and relieved to see Willow's nod. She slipped the fingers that were still coated in the oil under the collar of her own shirt, touching each shoulder, and then her knee and ankle, murmuring again.

"Yeah," Willow agreed, bending her weak knee cautiously. "I almost feel like I could walk." She frowned down at her when Tara hissed.

Tara shook her head, taking a deep breath. "Don't try it," she advised firmly. "The strength's only temporary. Stay with Xander or on your crutches, okay?" She stood up, wiping the last bits of the oil on her own lips and Willow's, kissing her quickly.

They both gasped, and Tara's knees started to buckle. She caught herself on the edge of the dresser, breathing hard. "What did you just do?" Willow demanded, her eyes wide. "I feel weird."

"Bad?" Tara questioned in a strained voice, her eyes squeezed closed tightly.

"No," Willow said, almost in disbelief. "I feel good, actually. What about you?" she asked, leaning over to look Tara in the face. "Tara, what did you do?" she repeated sternly, working out a theory already. "You didn't do what I think you did, did you?"

"That depends on what you think I did," Tara said, mustering a weak smile. "This really hurts," she gasped. "How do you live like this?" she questioned, looking up at Willow.

The redhead groaned at the confirmation. "It's only that bad because I haven't had time to rest after working out. You didn't…Tara, why did you do that?"

Tara shook her head. "I couldn't let you go in hurting." She shook her head, pushing the heel of one hand against her forehead. "This _really_ hurts," she gasped.

"How long is it going to last?" Willow demanded. "It's my pain, and I want it back."

Tara sank to sit on the edge of the bed, concentrating on steadying her breathing, the sudden pain overwhelming. "A few hours. But you probably won't start feeling it again until the morning. The spell to strengthen your limbs should last longer than the spell I used to take your pain, so you shouldn't have any blinding moment of pain where it all comes rushing back."

"If I get hurt in there, will it hurt you?" Willow asked, frowning.

Tara shook her head reluctantly. "No, but if I could figure out a spell that would do it in the next fifteen minutes, I'd do it."

"No, you would _not_," Willow said firmly. "And you better not look for anything like that once we leave. It's bad enough that you did this…"

"I'd do whatever it takes to keep you safe, Willow. I'd go instead if I thought I could do your job," Tara said seriously, getting to her feet shakily. "Let's get you guys ready to go," Tara said, kissing her on the cheek to dissuade her from further argument. "There's nothing you can do about it now, Willow. That's why I didn't tell you what I was doing. And I think I can help Riley. He doesn't have Buffy's healing abilities."

"Now, wait just a minute!" Willow protested immediately. "You can't take his pain too! You'll pass out, or die, or something! And that spell involved kissing, which I guess was to give the spell a target, me, but you're _my_ girlfriend, and I really don't think you should be kissing Riley, and I'm pretty sure Buffy would agree with me on this, and…"

Tara kissed her suddenly, cutting off her words. She intended to keep the kiss brief, but Willow was having none of that, and she curled both arms around Tara's neck, kissing her passionately. Tara was out of breath and stumbled as they broke apart, dropping back onto the edge of the bed weakly. "Wow," she breathed. "I won't kiss Riley," she agreed breathily, giving her an amused look. "Not that I was going to." She took Willow's hand soothingly. "I'm just going to do the healing spell on him. The one I used on you the first time we met."

"You fixed my tummy," Willow remembered, smiling softly.

Tara nodded. "That's right. I'm just going to fix his head, and his arms, and his legs, and probably his stomach too." She grimaced. "He really looked like he was in bad shape," she commented.

"That's not going to wear you out, is it?" Willow asked worriedly.

Tara shrugged, leaning on Willow as she got back up. "I'm not going to fight Adam. I'll just be here recovering, so it's not a big deal." Willow pursed her lips, not pleased, but sure that Tara wouldn't listen to any arguments she presented.

Tara was limping and leaning heavily on Willow as they came out of the bedroom, the others gathering their weapons while Giles collected the supplies they would need for the enjoining spell. Willow led Tara to the couch, helping her sit down and moving her feet onto the cushions so that she was lying down.

"What happened to her?" Buffy asked in surprise, seeing the sudden pain in Tara's pale face.

Willow scowled, crossing her arms over her chest. "She's got a stubborn streak," she answered vaguely.

"Don't we all?" Xander joked.

"Tara, what happened?" Buffy asked instead as Willow brushed past her to get to the kitchen.

"I helped Willow," Tara answered. "Riley," she prompted, waving him over. He looked confused, but limped obligingly over, taking a seat on the coffee table. "I'm going to help you now."

"I don't want to hurt you, Tara," he objected. "You're looking kind of rough." He blushed, the tips of his ears burning. "No offense," he added, shrugging.

"It's not going to hurt me," she said reassuringly. "It's just going to make you hurt less." She held up one empty hand slowly, putting one finger over a cut on his face.

He jumped in surprise, but she didn't move her hand, her eyes sliding closed. "It's hot," he said quietly. "Burns a little," he told the others, Buffy and Giles stopping their preparations to watch.

When Tara lifted her finger a moment later, the cut was significantly smaller, scabbed over instead of bleeding. "Does it feel better?" Buffy asked curiously.

He nodded, touching the spot in fascination. "Yeah, I can't feel it anymore," he stated. "Thanks, Tara."

She nodded, smiling. "That was just a demonstration. Just put my hand wherever it hurts, okay? I'll do the rest." She held her hand out, letting him guide it. She hissed as he put her palm against his ribs. "You broke a couple of ribs," she said sympathetically.

"Is that going to be too much?" he asked, already starting to lift her hand.

She stopped him, putting her hand gently on his side. "It's okay, just sit still." She closed her eyes, concentrating. It took longer this time, but Riley let out a deep breath, pulling up the side of his shirt to check when Tara took her hand back. His skin was red where her hand had been, but his bruises had faded distinctly. "Where else?" she requested, holding her hand back out to him.

Riley hesitated before he took it, looking at Willow standing behind the couch with her arms crossed over her chest, the bottle of water she'd retrieved from the kitchen in one hand. The redhead sighed, nodding. "Just do it. She's not going to listen if we tell her no," she said in resignation.

Tara continued to help Riley's injuries, healing a torn muscle in his thigh, and a deep cut in his calf that had been bleeding profusely, leaving bloody footprints behind to show where Riley had gone in the apartment.

Buffy and Giles resumed their packing, the Slayer studying Willow carefully. "You okay, Will?" she asked, surprised to realize that the witch wasn't leaning on anything, and her crutches and cane were nowhere to be seen. "Wait a second!"

"Tara did it," Willow said, nodding toward her girlfriend on the couch. "She took my pain for herself." She grimaced as the Slayer blinked in surprise. "I didn't know what she was doing. She took my pain, and amplified my own strength temporarily."

"So, you can walk?" Buffy asked.

Willow nodded, looking down at herself. "Right now I could run," she said. "Which could be helpful once we get down there."

"Yeah," Buffy agreed. "Riley, how's it going over there?"

The Marine stood up, stretching each limb slowly. "Not quite good as new, but good enough," he said.

"Tara, you okay?" Buffy checked, leaning on the back of the couch to look down at her.

Tara's eyes were closed, but she held up one thumb, taking a deep breath. Willow shook a pill into her hand as she moved to take Riley's seat on the coffee table and put it to Tara's lips. "Take this," she prompted. "It will help."

Tara opened her mouth obligingly, taking the medicine and a long draught from the bottle of water Willow handed her. "Thank you," she said weakly, opening her eyes.

Willow nodded, leaning forward to press a kiss to her forehead. "Get some rest, okay?"

"Be careful," Tara said quietly, fingers finding Willow's hand and squeezing it gently. The redhead nodded wordlessly, giving her a brief kiss before she stood up, following the others out of the apartment.

The silence in the apartment seemed palpable, and Tara lingered on the living room couch for a few minutes before the quiet seemed too thick, almost stifling. The thought of sitting around and waiting for them to come back seemed like torture and she moved slowly into the kitchen, taking a deep breath as she ran a wash cloth under the water, and finding some cleaner under the sink, scrubbed up Riley's bloody prints before the blood dried and stained Giles' carpet.

After that task was done, she started washing the dishes that had been piling up in the sink. Searching for something else to keep her busy, she washed the startlingly large pile of bloody rags that had accumulated around the apartment. She was limping as she searched for them, and most of the ones she found were beyond saving, stiff with dried blood, but she stood at the sink and scrubbed diligently, needing something to do rather than just sit and wait. She was frustrated by trembling limbs after she finished that chore, and had to return to the couch. It felt like an eternity before the phone rang a few minutes later, and she realized that she had been successfully distracted for two hours.

"Willow?" she answered it anxiously.

"Yeah, baby, it's me," Willow said. "We're all fine," she said immediately. "Adam's dead. The spell worked great! We're all kind of wired though, so we were going to watch some movies and crash over here at Buffy's house. How are you feeling? Is the pain switching spell still hurting you? I mean, I still feel fine, so I would guess that you're still hurting, but I don't know, and I should probably stop talking so you can answer…" She paused. "And for the record, I'm still not happy you did that," she stated before pausing again, waiting for Tara to speak.

Tara let out a breath of relief, her eyes closing unconsciously as she leaned back against the armrest of the couch. "Good, I'm good, Willow. Resting as ordered. You guys have fun, okay? I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

"No, Tara, you come over here. We're just watching movies, hanging out," Willow said quickly, realizing that her girlfriend had misunderstood. "I need to check on you. And you can't just be at Giles' all alone if you're still hurting," she said. Tara could hear Xander's voice in the background and Willow spoke again. "And maybe you could pick up Anya on your way over?" she requested obligingly.

Tara laughed, suddenly giddy with relief and joy. "Yeah, sure. You're okay, right?" she checked again.

"Yes Tara, we're all okay," Willow assured her with a soft laugh. "I have something I'm supposed to tell you, remember? Come over here so I can tell you," she said.

"I love you too," Tara said.

"Aww, now you spoiled what I was going to say," Willow whined teasingly.

"Nothing could ever spoil you telling me that," Tara said seriously.

"Well, come over here so I can tell you," Willow said. "Oh, and don't forget Anya," she reminded her as Xander spoke up again in the background.

"Tell Xander I won't forget Anya," Tara assured her. "We'll be there soon."

"Okay, baby. We'll be waiting," Willow said as they hung up.

It took her longer to limp to the car than it did to drive to Anya's house, the ex-demon already waiting on the sidewalk, jumping in the car almost before it had stopped moving.

"Xander's alive," she announced cheerfully.

Tara smiled tiredly, nodding. "So is Willow," she agreed.

"I'm very glad their plan didn't get them all killed," Anya said.

Tara's smile slipped, but she agreed, "Yeah, me too."

They were greeted at the door by Mrs. Summers, the Slayer's mother letting them into the house immediately. "They're in the living room, girls. You have fun tonight," she said, waving as she excused herself to go upstairs.

Buffy was curled up into Riley's side on one side of the couch, with Giles in the armchair beside the sofa. Willow was on the other half of the couch, her right leg propped up on the coffee table. Xander was leaning against the arm of the couch, and they all smiled as the new arrivals joined them. Anya took a seat between Xander's knees and he hugged her tightly.

Tara joined the others on the couch, Willow pulling her into the space between herself and the armrest. "Hey, you," Willow whispered, curling her arms around Tara. "I love you," she said softly.

Tara smiled, kissing her softly. "I love you too," she whispered back. She looked Willow over carefully, seeing that the redhead looked to be perfectly fine. "I'm glad you're okay."

Willow winked, smiling reassuringly. "Adam didn't drive a car at me, so no problem," she said teasingly.

"Well, thank goodness for that," Tara said, squeezing Willow gently.

"How are you feeling?" Willow asked, noticing Tara's hands trembling. She brushed her fingers lightly over her palm, noting the unmistakable feeling of skin that had been under water for an extended time. "I don't think you were resting," she challenged, scowling.

"I was when you called," Tara responded, smirking weakly. "I cleaned some because I couldn't just sit around and wait."

Willow huffed, but accepted that, pulling Tara into a hug. "Well, you're going to rest now," she said firmly, snuggling into her side.

"Let's get this party started," Xander said, sliding forward to push a tape into the VCR. The couples curled close together, watching the opening credits of the movie. Tara could feel Willow relaxing against her, her breathing getting slow and steady as she fell asleep after only a few minutes. A glance around the room showed that Buffy, Giles, and Xander weren't far behind her, falling asleep where they were sitting. Anya was watching the movie leaned against Xander's chest, but Riley gave Tara a smile over Buffy's head.

Willow trembled in her sleep, calming down when Tara murmured to her soothingly. A second later Anya jumped in surprise as Xander started breathing hard, his girlfriend sitting up to give him a concerned look. He was obviously still asleep, but was struggling to catch his breath. Willow started trembling again, not responding when Tara shook her gently. On the other side of the couch Buffy appeared to be fighting Riley, the Marine struggling to keep her from kicking him.

Giles gasped loudly as he jerked and fell out of his chair, the sound seeming to snap the others out of their sleep, all of them shooting up and breathing hard.

"What was that?" Riley asked, frowning at Buffy.

She shook her head, still breathing hard. "Bad dream."

"All of you?" Anya asked. "Because all of you were moving in your sleep and you woke up at exactly the same time."

The Scoobies all looked at each other, surprised. "What? At the same time?" Giles asked, seeing the others nod as he pushed himself back into the chair. "And we were all moving?"

"Yeah, it was weird," Riley said. "What were you dreaming about?"

Each of them frowned, trying to think. "I was at the high school, in a play, but then I was in the dorm, and Tara, you were there and I was painting on your…" Willow stopped herself abruptly, blushing brightly. "Um, never mind."

Xander protested immediately. "Hey, no! All parts of the dreams could be important. Like in mine, you and Tara were in the back of my ice cream truck, and I agree with Willow, we shouldn't talk about the dreams. They were obviously stress dreams and they mean nothing," he finished quickly, getting glares from all of the girls.

"Did anybody else get attacked in their dream?" Giles asked, frowning in thought as he tried desperately to ignore what Xander had said.

"Yeah, actually," Buffy said, frowning. "Did you?" He nodded. "By some girl with awful hair and wearing rags?"

"I think she was the first Slayer," he told her. "We might have offended her by doing that enjoining spell."

"Now you tell us," Xander commented. "She cut my heart out!"

"And she was super cryptic," Buffy complained.

"And she had me dressed like I was back in high school," Willow added, frowning.

Xander laughed, stopping quickly when Willow shot him a look. "You were cute, Will," he said quickly.

"I bet you were adorable, sweetheart," Tara chimed in.

Willow gave her a shy smile, shaking her head. "I was a geek."

Tara hushed her with a kiss. "You're perfect, Willow," she whispered against her lips. They relaxed into the couch, Willow pulling Tara against her. "You're beautiful, and smart, and most definitely _not _a geek."

Willow blinked, smiling against her neck. "It sounds like you kind of like me," she teased quietly.

"I kind of love you," Tara corrected her. "Thanks for coming back safely."

Willow nodded, yawning. "Of course. I couldn't let a mutant freak keep me away from you."

"You should get some sleep," Tara whispered to her. "You guys have to be tired."

Willow yawned again even as she shook her head. "I'm good," she objected, pointing at the TV. "And the movie is still on."

Tara smiled crookedly, nodding. "Okay," she said softly, sliding one arm over the back of Willow's shoulders and turning the redhead gently to lean against her. "Comfy?"

Willow nodded without speaking, snuggling closer. She managed to blink at the movie a few times before she was dragged into oblivion. The other Scoobies seemed to be feeling the same pull, quick to follow her to sleep. Anya changed the tape when the first movie was over, the ex-demon munching on popcorn while she watched, Tara and Riley opting to doze with their respective partners.

* * *

Next Time: Adam is dead, but the gang has a much scarier enemy to face… final exams!


	12. Chapter 12

The smell of coffee brewing woke Willow up the next morning, the realization that she wasn't in a bed making her come to consciousness quicker. "Where are we?" she grumbled without opening her eyes.

Tara laughed quietly. "We're on the couch at Buffy's house," she answered, kissing Willow's cheek gently. "You fell asleep during the movie."

"Where's everybody else?" Willow asked, snuggling into Tara's shoulder and letting her eyes slide closed.

Tara combed her fingers through Willow's hair lovingly. "They're upstairs, sleeping probably. It's still kind of early." She pressed a kiss to her girlfriend's forehead. "Go back to sleep, baby."

"Coffee," Willow mumbled. "Smells good."

"It'll smell good in a few hours too," Tara promised softly. "I'll make you a fresh pot later, okay?"

"M'kay," Willow agreed sleepily as she curled herself closer, one leg sliding over Tara's.

The next time Willow woke up Tara appeared to be sleeping, her eyes closed, but a smile gave her away and Willow tilted in to kiss her gently.

"Good morning," Tara whispered, her eyes opening slowly. "You ready for that coffee?"

Willow bit her lip, laughing quietly. "What time is it? Is everybody else up already?"

Tara shook her head. "I'm not sure what time it is, but I've only heard Joyce leave for work. Everybody else is still upstairs."

Willow took another kiss, smiling. "How did you sleep?"

"Good," Tara said. "How about you?" she asked, smiling crookedly. "You didn't even wake up when we stretched you out on the couch."

"We?" Willow asked, arching an eyebrow.

"You fell asleep on top of me," Tara said. "Riley helped me move you."

"Sorry," Willow said sheepishly. "I didn't mean to…"

Tara shook her head, hushing her quickly. "No, Willow, believe me, you're welcome to fall asleep on me anytime you want."

Willow blushed, smiling shyly. "Vixen," she murmured quietly.

"I'll go get you some coffee," Tara said. "And some medicine," she added firmly, arching an eyebrow when Willow started to protest.

"Thank you," she said instead, sitting up carefully, her muscles sore. "I guess that means the spell wore off," she mused to herself, rubbing at one arm.

Tara was back a few minutes later, a fresh cup of coffee and Willow's pills in her hands. The redhead took them without complaint, one hand rubbing absently at her knee.

It didn't take long for the others to join them, the Scoobies looking ragged and tired. Buffy stared as she realized that Giles had spent the night, putting up one hand to stop his explanation. "I don't want to know," she said. His mouth was still open to speak and she covered her ears petulantly. "I can't hear you," she said loudly, walking into the kitchen.

"I didn't," Giles protested to the others. "I was…Joyce loaned me the air mattress," he stated.

Xander was staring at him, jaw hanging open. "You and Buffy's mom?" he demanded. "When…what…how?"

"Xander! Eww!" Willow protested. "Giles, don't answer that," she requested, limping away as quickly as she could with one hand over her ear, the other using her cane.

Tara and Riley exchanged confused looks while Anya merely grinned widely. "Well done, Giles," the former demon said cheerfully. "Mrs. Summers is a very good looking older woman and it is commendable that you can still achieve…" Her mouth was covered rapidly by Xander, the young man blushing brightly.

"Thank you!" Buffy yelled from the kitchen. "The next person to talk about my mom is getting a beating," she promised loudly.

Anya's next words were muffled by Xander's hand and Tara laughed. Giles sighed heavily, cleaning his glasses compulsively. Buffy returned from the kitchen with a tray of coffee mugs and she handed one to Giles after a pause, the Watcher looking as if he wasn't sure if she was going to hand it to him or throw it in his face.

Buffy smiled sweetly at him as she handed it over and he let out a breath of relief. "Thank you," he murmured, taking a sip after looking into the mug for a few moments, almost as if he was waiting for something to float up from the bottom of the cup.

Tara glanced at the others, smiling. "Is anyone hungry? I could make pancakes," she offered. She got smiles and nods in returned and she went into the kitchen, smiling at Willow as the redhead rooted through the fridge.

"You're cooking?" Willow asked in surprise as Tara searched for and found the measuring cups, starting to get the ingredients together. "That's hot," she declared, quickly making herself comfortable at the kitchen island.

"You're just going to watch me make pancakes?" Tara asked, amused. "That's not going to be boring for you?"

Willow shook her head, both eyebrows lifting in surprise. "No way!" she said happily. "Believe me, I couldn't be bored watching you do anything," she said earnestly, resting her chin on one hand and taking a sip of her coffee.

Tara rolled her eyes, but continued her preparations, giving Willow a smile over her shoulder. It didn't take her long to have a stack of pancakes ready, along with bacon and toast, and she carried them into the dining room for the others. The smell drew them in without her having to call them, and Willow carried in a carton of juice with her, taking the closest chair to the door.

"I couldn't carry all the cups," she said sheepishly, and Buffy ruffled her friend's hair as she went to retrieve the glasses herself.

"No problem, Will. I've got them," the Slayer said.

They ate hungrily, none of them realizing how hungry they had been until the food was in front of them. They spent the remainder of the day lazing around the house, trying to push away thoughts of their looming finals, the more mundane horror settling back in now that the horrific monster had been dealt with. Riley had to leave to attend a hearing, and Giles drove Xander and Anya home and the rest of them back to campus before dark.

Buffy had a free night because of the vampire and demon bloodbath that had taken place in the Initiative complex making patrol rather pointless, but with Riley gone Willow and Tara had insisted that the Slayer spend her free time with them. They settled in Willow and Buffy's room to study, Tara taking a seat on the floor and leaning against the side of Willow's bed.

Willow herself was lying with her head at the foot of the bed, her legs both bent at the knees and her feet swinging absently. She glanced over with a smile as Buffy yawned, the Slayer snapping her book closed.

"I give up," Buffy declared. "No more studying tonight." She pushed her book over the edge of her bed with a satisfied smile, stretching out on her bed.

Willow laughed as she leaned over to read over Tara's shoulder. "How are you doing down there?" she asked, fingers combing through long blonde hair slowly.

Tara leaned into the touch, tilting her head back to look up at Willow. "I'm good. I only have one actual test, the rest of my finals are presenting papers."

Buffy shook her head as she crossed her arms behind her head. "I don't see how you have any time to write all of those," she commented, yawning. "I'd never be able to do it."

"Well, you're the Slayer, and you have a boyfriend, and your mom to take care of," Tara reasoned, smiling. "I've just got her," she said, gesturing to Willow behind her.

"She _can_ be time consuming, what with the babbling," Buffy teased as Willow hugged Tara around her shoulders, the redhead sticking her tongue out at her friend.

Tara laughed, turning her head to press a kiss to Willow's cheek. "Worth it," she said quietly, meeting Willow's lips for a brief kiss. "If you're tired, Buffy, I can go back to my room, let you two get some sleep."

She moved to stand up, but Willow didn't relinquish her grip around Tara's neck. "Do you have to?" Willow asked, pouting.

Tara glanced sideways at where Buffy was politely ignoring them, nodding slowly. "You're both sleepy. You should go to bed." Willow kept pouting at her and Tara checked that Buffy was still ignoring them before she leaned over to suck on her girlfriend's bottom lip, her hands pulling Willow's face closer. They both opened for each other, kiss growing passionate quickly and Tara let the lip go reluctantly, her eyes closed as she leaned her forehead against Willow's. "That's why I need to go," she whispered.

Willow nodded, sighing unhappily. "I know," she said. "Can Buffy walk you home though?"

Tara smiled, glancing back at Buffy again. "All the vampires and demons are dead, sweetie. For tonight at least. I'll be fine. I'll call you the second I get in the door, okay?"

Willow nodded, seeing Buffy curl onto her side tiredly, her eyes closed. "Okay," she agreed reluctantly. "Be careful."

Tara nodded, smiling crookedly as she gathered her books and left quietly. Willow contemplated studying some more, but the words looked blurry through her tired eyes and she gave it up quickly, closing her book with a sigh. She looked over as Buffy cleared her throat, rolling onto her side to meet her friend's eyes.

"You know I don't care if Tara stays here," Buffy said quietly.

Willow took a deep breath. "Buffy…I know you…just, thanks for being supportive," she said. "You've been really cool about this."

Buffy smiled. "No problem, Will. You're my best friend, and Tara's great. She really loves you."

"I really love her too," Willow said, smiling happily.

Buffy laughed quietly. "I figured that out when Oz left."

"Oz," Willow sighed. "He found a cure, you know?" she said softly. "He did it for me, and I knew it, and I sent him away."

"You fell in love," Buffy said. "You couldn't just wait around for Oz to come back."

Willow nodded, pillowing her head against her arms. "Yeah, I'm just lucky she brought me that cake," she said, grinning.

Buffy laughed. "I'm sure you guys would have found each other," she said reassuringly. "It just might have taken a little longer."

The phone ringing kept Willow from answering, and she turned as quickly as she could on her bed to answer the phone. "Hey, baby," she answered the phone.

Tara laughed on the other end. "What if it had been Giles?" she asked.

"It's almost midnight, Tara. Who else would it have been?" Willow asked, leaning back into her pillows with the phone to one ear.

"Okay, I guess you have a point," Tara conceded. "Are you in bed?" she asked softly.

Willow blushed, covering her eyes with one hand. "Tara," she whispered, surprised. "What…?"

"Not like that, Willow!" Tara corrected her, blushing herself. "I meant that you're sleepy and you should go to bed soon and not let me keep you up," she said, laughing into the phone.

"Yeah," Willow said, yawning uncontrollably. "I'll sleep soon. You too, okay?"

"Okay," Tara agreed, smiling to her empty room. "I'll miss waking up with you in the morning," she confessed quietly, her voice low.

"Me too," Willow sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, sweetie. Would it be alright if I came over after I do my presentation for American Studies?" Tara asked.

"Yes," Willow agreed immediately. "Anytime you want to come over. I don't have any tests tomorrow so I'll just be here studying. A Tara-shaped distraction would be perfect."

Tara laughed quietly. "Count on it then. Sleep good, Willow," she said as she heard the redhead yawn on the other end of the line.

"Good night, Tara. I love you."

"I love you too, Will. I'll see you tomorrow," Tara said, hanging up.

Willow hung the phone up, the room quiet. "Buffy? You still awake over there?" she asked, not turning to look, just staring up at the ceiling.

"Yeah Will, I'm here," Buffy said. "What's up?"

Willow let out a deep breath. "Just, thanks for being cool about everything, with me and Tara, I mean. I don't know how I could have dealt with this on my own."

"You would have figured it out, Willow. You're not a genius for no reason," she said, laughing. "I'm really glad you told me though."

"Me too," Willow agreed.

Buffy hesitated, yawning into the pause. "Have you and Tara talked about the summer?" she asked. "She seems to get jumpy anytime someone mentions going home, and she's never left Sunnydale anytime we've had a break so I didn't know if she was staying here, or what."

"She has her reasons not to go home, but I don't know what she's planning on doing for the summer," Willow said. "We've been busy lately. I guess I didn't think to ask her."

Buffy laughed, curling into her pillow. "If your parents are as absentee this summer as they are every other summer, I bet she could stay with you and they'd never notice," she suggested.

"Yeah," Willow agreed hesitantly.

"You don't think she'd go for it?" Buffy asked, surprised. "With all the hiding out we've been doing the last few months, you two have practically been living together anyway."

Willow rubbed at her weak knee, a habit she'd developed since getting the cast off. "I know, it's just…making it official, even just for a few months…that's big."

"Yeah, it is, Will," Buffy agreed. "But listen, I was talking to my mom yesterday, and she said it's okay if Tara wants to stay with us this summer."

Willow sat up in surprise, looking across the room at her friend. "Buffy, really?"

Buffy nodded, smiling. "Yeah. It's completely up to Tara, but just let her know she's got a place at my house if you guys aren't ready to make the leap."

Willow took several quick, shaky, hopping steps, crossing the short distance between their beds, Buffy catching her as she started to fall, both of them laughing. "Thanks, Buffy," Willow gasped. "You're the best."

Buffy laughed as she hugged her best friend. "No problem, Willow," she said, helping Willow sit up, both of them yawning. "Now, we should get some sleep," she suggested. "I don't want anyone's girlfriend mad at me for keeping you up any longer."

"I wouldn't tell," Willow yawned, her eyes drooping heavily.

Buffy laughed, supporting Willow back to her own bed. "I think she'll be able to tell," she commented, guiding Willow under the covers before she clicked off the lights and slipped into her own bed.

* * *

Tara knocked softly on Willow's door, hearing her girlfriend call for her to come in. Willow was lying on her bed again, studying. She looked up when Tara came in, smiling distractedly.

"Hey," Tara greeted her quietly.

"How was your presentation?" Willow asked, patting the bed beside her as she moved to give Tara space to join her.

Tara smiled, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "It was fine. I didn't even stutter," she said, something like pride in her voice.

Willow grinned, laughing. "That's my girl!" she cheered, hugging Tara excitedly. "Good job, baby. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, Willow," Tara said, laughing as Willow's eager hug pulled them down, out of balance. They rolled as Tara's fingers tickled Willow's sides teasingly. Willow squirmed, knocking her book off the bed. Tara stopped tickling her as Willow panted for air, leaning over to pick up Willow's book while the redhead caught her breath.

Willow brushed her fingers over the pages, glancing at Tara shyly. "Tara, can I talk to you?"

Tara could feel the change in the atmosphere and she nodded. "Of course. What's wrong?"

Willow shook her head quickly. "Oh, no! Nothing's wrong, I promise, I just…I wanted to ask you, but I didn't want to pry…"

Tara stopped her with a soft kiss, feeling Willow relax slowly as they kissed. The redhead's hands slipped over the back of Tara's neck, pulling her closer. "You can ask me anything, sweetheart," Tara whispered against Willow's lips. "What is it?"

Willow leaned in for another short kiss, her eyes sliding closed. She pulled back slowly, one hand resting on Tara's cheek as she took a deep breath. "Do you want to…well, what I mean is…do you, what are your…"

Tara hushed her again, smiling encouragingly. "Just ask, Willow. Whatever it is can't be too bad, right?" she asked, starting to feel nervous herself.

Willow nodded. "No, you're right, it's not bad, I'm just nervous. Sorry," she said with an apologetic smile. "I don't know if you know this, but you're dating a spaz."

Tara laughed, brushing Willow's hair back gently with her hand. "I only date spazzy women," she said, shaking her head. "Now, what did you want to ask me?"

Willow smiled more naturally. "I just wanted to ask you about this summer, I mean, your plans for this summer," she said. "I assumed you wouldn't be going home, but I didn't know if you had a place to stay already, or if you maybe would want to stay with…me," she said, her eyes bouncing around the room, anywhere but at Tara.

Tara sucked in a surprised breath, blinking. "Willow, really?"

Willow nodded sheepishly, still looking around her room. "Um, yeah, I mean, if you want to, or need to, or anything. And if you don't want to stay with me, Buffy said her mom doesn't mind if you want to stay there, but I'd love it if you'd stay with me. We've got plenty of rooms, so you wouldn't have to stay _with_ me, but you could just stay in the house…"

"Willow," Tara interrupted her gently, one hand guiding her girlfriend's face up to meet her eyes. "What about your parents?" she asked hesitantly. "They don't know…"

Willow shook her head, biting her lip. "No, they don't, but it's not because I'm ashamed, because I'm not. I love you more than anything, and I'm going to tell them, I just haven't seen them."

Tara's eyes widened. "You haven't seen them?" she asked, surprised. She knew that she'd never met Willow's parents, never heard her on the phone with them, and had never seen Willow go to her own house, but she'd been assuming that Willow just hadn't mentioned seeing them or talking to them. "Not once?"

Willow shook her head again, sighing. "No," she said, almost embarrassed. "They get the reports from my doctor, but I only saw them once at the hospital, a few days after the accident." She shrugged. "They travel a lot," she said sheepishly.

"So they won't be around this summer?" Tara asked. Her fingers moved slowly through Willow's hair, feeling her heart break for her girlfriend. "I'm so sorry, Willow."

Willow blinked in surprise. "Oh, no Tara, it's really not a big deal. I'm so used to it. I just don't want you to think I'm trying to avoid telling them. I just had wanted to tell them in person, but I'll call them right now if you want me to. I'll call my dad's secretary right now and tell her that you're my girl, and I'm sure that he'll get the message within an hour."

Tara quirked an eyebrow at her. "An hour?"

Willow nodded, sighing. "She's not a very good secretary," she said. "I bet he'd call me back if I told him that way though," she teased weakly.

"Willow," Tara said softly. "Honey, I'm sorry. You don't have to tell anybody you don't want to."

"I want to tell everybody I see, Tara," Willow interrupted her earnestly. "I just haven't seen my parents, but I'll go door to door and tell everyone that I love you." She rolled to her feet, taking a moment to get her balance, putting weight on her right leg gradually. "I'll go right now," she said, taking one tentative step.

Tara sat up quickly, wrapping her arms around Willow's waist from behind and pulling her to lean against herself. "Sweetie, it's okay," Tara assured her immediately. "I know you love me, and I know you'll tell them when you're ready. I'm not expecting anything from you, baby. And you're sweet to offer me a place to stay."

"But?" Willow questioned, leaning back into Tara, the blonde on her knees on the bed.

Tara sighed, pressing a kiss behind her ear. "But I'm not sure your parents would be okay with it," she said reluctantly.

"But other than that, you'd live with me?" Willow asked in surprise.

Tara laughed quietly against her neck. "Haven't we been halfway living together already?" she teased softly. She rested her chin on Willow's shoulder. "You don't think it's too fast?" she asked more seriously.

Willow was quiet for a moment, thinking it over seriously. "No," she said. "Not if you're okay with it. I don't want you to feel any pressure. I'm not going to be offended or hurt if you want to stay at Buffy's house. Or if you don't want to stay with either one of us…"

"Willow," Tara sighed. "Sweetie, I'd love to stay with you, if it's really okay with you."

Willow turned her head enough to see Tara's eyes, smiling happily. "It's really, _really_ okay with me," she whispered. "Thank you."

"Thank _you_," Tara corrected her. "I don't really like the motel that much," she confessed.

"The motel? You can't stay at that place!" Willow protested. "It's horrible! Faith used to live there!" She turned quickly to look Tara in the face. "Have you stayed there before?" she asked, surprised.

Tara shrugged, nodding. "Yeah, last summer. I don't really didn't have anywhere else to stay."

"Well you do now," Willow stated emphatically. "That place is gross."

Tara laughed, curling her arms around Willow's neck. "It's not that bad, Will." She smiled crookedly. "I'm sure your house will be much nicer though," she said reassuringly.

Willow grinned, leaning in slowly. "I guarantee it is. My parents both have very nice taste, even if they're never around to enjoy it." She kissed her gently, fingers moving through soft blonde hair. She could feel Tara's hand in her hair, guiding her closer. She stumbled as she tried to step closer, forgetting their proximity to the edge of her bed, and they tumbled to the side, breaking their kiss to laugh giddily.

"I'm sorry, Willow," Tara gasped. "Are you okay?" Her hand found Willow's knee, stroking gently through her thin pajama pants.

Willow nodded, still giggling. "I'm fine, baby. And I promise you that I'll tell my parents about us as soon as they come home. I have no idea when that might be, but as soon as I see them, I'll tell them."

"It's fine, Willow," Tara said. "I know you love me." She pressed a kiss to her girlfriend's forehead. "That's all I need to know."

"I'm glad, but I need them to know," Willow said quietly. "They _are _my parents. They should know how happy I am with you."

Tara nodded, meeting Willow's eyes. "I could stay somewhere else, if you want to tell them before…"

Willow shook her head against a pillow. "I want you with me." She blushed. "Unless you'd rather stay with Buffy. She only lives a few minutes away from my house, so I could come over, and I promise I won't be upset if you want to stay there instead, because I know it is kind of fast for us to live together, but I love you and I love spending time with you and I'd love to spend the summer with you and take you to the beach and to the Bronze, but we can do all of that without you living with me of course, but we'd be able to stay in and watch movies together, snuggle on the couch, and…"

She was cut off by Tara's lips, the blonde kissing her passionately. Willow quickly forgot everything she was saying, caught up entirely in returning her lover's affection. Tara's kisses moved to her neck as Willow tried to catch her breath.

"What was I saying?" the redhead panted, holding Tara's head to her. "God, you're good at that," she groaned as Tara sucked her earlobe into her mouth. Tara laughed without stopping her kissing, but rolled rapidly to Willow's side as they both heard the doorknob start to turn.

It was obvious what they'd been doing, but Buffy didn't comment, just winked and shrugged apologetically as Willow glanced over at her with a sigh.

"Hey, guys," Buffy said. "Sorry about that."

Tara and Willow both sat up, the redhead waving her friend's apology away. "No problem. We were just talking. Tara's going to stay with me over the summer."

Buffy grinned. "That's great," she said happily. "We should be neighbors next year," she suggested, putting her books down on her desk with a satisfied sigh. "One test down, four to go."

"Wait a second," Willow said, frowning. "What do you mean neighbors?"

Buffy gave her a look, glancing between the witches. "You know, neighboring rooms. You and Tara, and me," she said slowly, pointing to the pair and then to herself. "We should get rooms that are next to each other, or across the hall, or something."

"Me and Tara?" Willow asked dumbly. "What about me and you? You don't want to be my roommate anymore?" she asked, hurt.

Buffy shook her head rapidly. "No, Willow, of course I do! You're my best friend and I love living with you. I just figured that you and Tara…living together over the summer, you probably wouldn't want to stop when the school year starts again."

Willow and Tara exchanged glances, Tara smiling encouragingly, her expression giving Willow no clue what her girlfriend was thinking. "We, we haven't really talked about it," Tara offered, smiling nervously at Buffy. "I don't want to take your roommate away."

"I know Tara, and I'm not trying to get in between the two of you," Buffy assured her. "Will, I just want you to be happy."

"I _am_ happy, the way it is," Willow said, glancing between her girlfriend and her best friend. "Buffy…"

The Slayer stopped her quickly, shaking her head. "I didn't mean to start anything, Willow. We just need to think about it."

"Yeah, I get it," Willow said, sighing heavily.

Tara glanced between them, frowning. "Willow, honey, you don't have to worry. I'm not going to be hurt if you want to live with Buffy."

"I want to live with both of you," Willow complained. "It's no fair."

Buffy laughed, taking a seat on the edge of her bed. "That's why I suggested being neighbors. Then you guys don't have to worry about being interrupted during your…private time, but we can still be close by."

Both witches blushed brightly, Tara covering her face with both hands. "Hush, Buffy," Willow ordered, pulling Tara's hand down and pressing a kiss to the back of it. "We'll figure it out," she said. "Or, I guess _I'll _figure it out since it's my decision."

Both of the others gave her supportive smiles, neither one wanting to put any pressure on the redhead. Tara gave her a quick kiss, rubbing her back gently. "How was your exam, Buffy?" she asked, changing the subject.

"It was fine," the Slayer said, shrugging. "How about you two? You had a presentation this morning, right Tara?"

Willow grinned as Tara answered. "It was fine," she said, smiling shyly.

"She did great," Willow bragged. "I mean, I wasn't there, but I'm sure she did great. No stuttering or anything," she said proudly.

Buffy laughed as Tara blushed. "Well, good job, Tara. Will, how was your studying?"

"Good," Willow said, glancing sideways at Tara. "It was time for a break though."

The Slayer laughed, grinning. "I know what you mean," she agreed.

"When does Riley get back anyway?" Tara asked, still blushing brightly.

"Later today," Buffy said happily. "He said he'd call when he was back in town."

"So we won't see much of you tonight," Willow teased, smirking at her friend.

The Slayer sighed heavily. "We still have exams," she lamented.

"Like that's going to stop you," Willow said, rolling her eyes.

"Because it was stopping you," Buffy replied quickly, arching an eyebrow at her friend.

"Okay," Willow protested quickly. "I think we can talk about something else now," she decided, her blush matching Tara's.

Buffy laughed, nodding. "That's fair," she agreed, leaning over to grab a book out of her bag and quickly flipping it open.

They each resumed studying, Tara and Willow stretched out beside each other on Willow's narrow bed. Riley called early in the evening, right before sundown, and Buffy agreed to meet him for a short patrol while Willow and Tara chose to stay in. The blonde had finished all of her presentation preparations, so once she reached the point where she couldn't study anymore for the one final exam she did have, she spent her time scrounging up something for them to eat from the meager supplies in the dorm room.

Willow looked up in surprise as a plate interrupted her stare at her textbook, her eyes following Tara's arm up to her face. "How on earth did you find the stuff to make a pizza?" Willow asked, impressed as she sat up and took the plate.

Tara shrugged. "It's not hard," she said. "I've worked with less," she commented, smiling. "You guys have a toaster oven so that made it easier, and the crust is actually tortillas, but it'll taste pretty much the same as a thin crust pizza."

"I suck at cooking," Willow said, laughing. "So I'm very impressed."

Tara laughed, sitting down beside Willow on the bed. "Well, I'm glad it's so easy to impress you," she teased. "What do you eat during the summer when you're home alone?" she asked, curious.

Willow shrugged, taking a bite of her dinner. "Ramen noodles, or take out if I remember to eat in time to get out and back before the sun goes down," she said easily.

Tara gaped at her, surprised. "Yeah, that's not going to happen this summer," she declared firmly.

Willow looked at her, belatedly realizing that Tara was concerned about her. "Hey, I mean, I'm fine. It's not like I starve or anything. Sometimes I just get distracted, reading, or on the computer, or something." She smiled, leaning in for a kiss but faltering when Tara dodged her.

"No kisses until you eat your dinner," the blonde said teasingly. "You need to take better care of yourself," she chided gently, smiling.

Willow pouted, taking another bite of her slice of pizza. "Fine," she agreed petulantly, smiling after a second as Tara gave her a quick kiss. "That's better," she said, smirking.

"Eat your dinner, you goof," Tara said, laughing and pushing lightly at her girlfriend's head. Willow grinned, finishing her first slice pointedly, pushing a big bite into her mouth with one finger. "If you choke, you won't get any dessert," Tara said, smirking at her.

Willow blinked, her mouth full. "I know we don't have anything in here that even you could turn into a dessert," she said after she choked down her bite.

Tara was still smirking at her. "Are you sure about that?" she asked, lifting an eyebrow at her teasingly.

Willow took a shaky breath, glancing around the room in sudden nervousness. "No," she said slowly, drawing out the word.

Tara held her smirk for a long moment before she broke down into giggles, shaking her head. "Well, you were right, I didn't find anything to make for dessert," she confessed, biting her lip. "Forgive me?"

Willow laughed, pushing lightly at Tara's arm. "You little vixen!" she cried, laughing happily. "You so owe me!"

"What do you have in mind?" Tara asked, leaning over for a kiss. "Buffy's gone for tonight," she reminded her softly, lips brushing against each other as she spoke. Willow pressed forward, kissing her deeply for a few short moments before Tara pushed her back with a gentle hand on her chest. "Dinner first," she prompted quietly. "We've got all night, and I'm not going anywhere."

Willow shook her head silently, smiling as she stole a short kiss. "Definitely not going anywhere," she whispered emphatically, winking as she pulled back so that she was sitting upright. She ate diligently, leaning back as she finished with a satisfied sighed. "You're amazing," she said, rubbing her stomach. "Can I keep you?" she asked, smiling at her as Tara turned to look down at her.

Tara laughed, one hand resting lightly over Willow's on her belly. "I'm yours as long as you want me," she agreed, laughing. "Did you eat too much?" she asked tenderly, her fingers trailing over her girlfriend's shirt gently.

"Someone made me," she answered, winking up at her. "How'd you make something so good out of random stuff you found in here?" Willow questioned, giggling as Tara's fingers slipped under her shirt, tickling softly.

Tara laughed with her, shaking her head. "It was easy, but I'm glad you liked it."

"I'm going to get so fat if you cook like that all summer," Willow groaned happily.

Tara laughed harder, swatting her hand lightly against Willow's flat stomach. "I doubt that very much, love. You're at the gym every other day for hours. I'd have to cook some very bad food for you to beat that," she said, smiling down at her.

Willow blinked up at her, her expression softening. "You called me love," she said quietly, sitting up onto her elbows.

Tara nodded simply, smiling. "Because I love you," she said. "Is it okay that I call you that?" she checked, already leaning over to meet her lover's lips.

Willow's kiss told her exactly what she thought of the term of affection, the redhead turning them to press Tara into the bed. Their position was awkward, both of their legs hanging off the side of the bed. They broke apart to laugh as Willow's knees slipped repeatedly off the edge of the mattress. Willow's lips were immediately on Tara's neck, her hands sliding them gradually back on the bed while Tara let herself be moved, laughing.

"I guess this means you don't mind if I call you that," she commented, arching into her as Willow nipped at her neck, soothing the bite gently. "I'll keep that in mind," Tara gasped, Willow's hands sliding under her back to hold their bodies together.

"Tara, love, less talking, more kissing," Willow requested breathily.

Tara kissed her, laughing happily before kissing her again, giving up speaking in favor of fulfilling Willow's request.

* * *

Next Time: The girls have parental issues…


	13. Chapter 13

The last week of school went by slowly for the entire campus, but Tara seemed to be feeling more than the stress of exams would warrant. It wasn't all the time, and she wasn't obvious about it, but Willow had noticed her girlfriend's extended silences and the sadness lingering in her eyes when she thought no one else was watching.

They each packed up their dorm rooms, borrowing the Summers' Jeep, as well as Xander and Riley, to move the three girls from the campus to their respective houses. The boys had just unloaded the last of Tara's belongings at Willow's house when the redhead gave up trying to restrain her anxiety, worried about her girlfriend and unable to keep quiet about it anymore.

Tara was looking around the house in curious fascination when Willow snagged her hand and pulled her insistently to the couch. She gave the redhead a weak smile, knowing what Willow was worried about, knowing that she had been discovered, and she brushed red hair back from Willow's face gently. "I'm okay, sweetheart," she said preemptively. "I promise."

Willow sighed, concerned. "But Tara, what's wrong? You've barely said a word in a week, and you just seem so sad the last few days. Is it me? Did I do something? I promise I didn't mean it, whatever it was, and I'll do anything to make it up to you…"

Tara hushed her gently, one hand over Willow's mouth firmly. "Shh, Willow, no, it's absolutely not you. You didn't do a thing, I promise. You have nothing to apologize for. You've been so sweet all week, and I'm sorry I've been freaking you out. I just…this time of year is always hard for me," she said, voice soft and sad.

Willow figured it out abruptly, sucking in a shaky breath, heart breaking in sympathy. "Your mom," she guessed quietly, her hand taking Tara's from her mouth only far enough to kiss her palm. "Honey, I'm so sorry. Can I do anything? Please, I'll do anything you want. I didn't know…"

Tara hushed her again quickly, shaking her head. "Willow, it's okay. I know you didn't know. It's not something I, I don't tell a lot of people, I don't really talk about her much."

Willow smiled weakly, touching Tara's face gently. "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, Tara."

"No, I want to," Tara interrupted her. "If you wouldn't mind listening…"

"Honey, of course I wouldn't mind! I would love to hear anything you want to tell me," Willow agreed, nodding as she pulled Tara into a hug. "I love you. I want you to be okay, and I want you to be able to talk to me, but I'm never going to push you to tell me something if you don't want to."

Tara felt tears burning behind her eyes suddenly, grateful for Willow's unquestioning support. The redhead moved to pull back as she heard Tara sniffle, but Tara didn't let her go, curling her arms tighter around her lover's shoulders. Willow held her gently, stroking her back slowly. "Want to stay here, or go upstairs and get comfortable?" Willow whispered to her, one hand combing through Tara's hair.

"Upstairs?" Tara suggested hesitantly, sniffling back more tears.

"We could stay here," Willow offered. "If you don't want to move."

Tara shook her head, loosening the hug enough to give Willow a smile. "We can go upstairs," she said, starting to recover her control of her emotions.

They stood up, Willow leaning on Tara's arm. They moved slowly up the stairs, Tara hesitating at the top. Willow gave her a sideways glance, biting her lip. "Tara, you don't have to live in there, but for tonight do you maybe want to sleep in my room? I can clean one of the guest rooms for you tomorrow. I don't think any of them have sheets on the beds at the moment, but I can fix it all right now if you want…"

She stopped her rambling as Tara's fingers squeezed her hand gently. "I want to stay with you," Tara said softly, smiling. "Please?"

Willow nodded, kissing the back of her hand. "Of course," she agreed, indicating her room with a nod.

Tara looked curiously around the room as they entered, Willow taking a deep breath as she surveyed her childhood bedroom for anything potentially embarrassing. She spotted a picture of herself and Oz on the dresser, edging surreptitiously to turn it over. There was a Dingoes poster on the wall, but she had no way of quickly hiding that, and she gave Tara an apologetic smile.

"Sorry baby. I haven't been here since the accident, you know," Willow said.

Tara shook her head, pressing a kiss to Willow's temple. "It's fine, sweetheart. I know you love me."

Willow smiled gratefully. "I do," she agreed. "So much." She took Tara's hand again, squeezing it gently. "Do you still want to talk?"

Tara nodded, biting her lip. Willow guided her to the bed, sitting down beside her and waiting, not wanting to put any pressure on Tara to share. The blonde kept a hold on Willow's hand, her eyes lingering on their joined hands in her lap. "Thank you, Willow," she whispered.

The redhead nodded, still staying quiet. "My mom died two years ago today," Tara said softly, surprised that she wasn't stuttering. "We were really close because she was always around when I was a kid. Dad wouldn't let her leave the farm because of the demon thing." She sighed heavily. "Her mom died when she was a kid, and she married my dad in high school. She never knew it was a lie," she whispered. "We could have gotten away, maybe, I don't know, or maybe she was in on it." She smiled sadly. "I probably don't want to know. The first time I ever tried to run away was after her funeral," she remembered, clearing her throat to keep from choking up.

"My mom taught me about magic, but Dad always said the magic was because of the demon and he didn't like to let us practice, so we would sneak up to the attic at night and she would teach me. She always seemed so strong, like nothing could hurt her. I remember that she was really sad sometimes, but I didn't even know she was sick until a few weeks before… She was sick for a long time though. I just…I miss her a lot." She squeezed Willow's hand. "I wish I could tell her about you, about how happy you make me."

Willow smiled, nodding quietly. "She'd have loved you," Tara said softly. "Because I love you, so much." Her free hand cupped Willow's cheek, her thumb brushing gently over the freckled skin. "Thanks for letting me talk about this. It's been hard since she died. When I was a kid, she was always there to talk to. Once she died, it was just my dad and my brother and the only thing I ever heard from them was how no one would ever love me and that only they could control my demon." She grimaced slow tears escaping and sliding down her face. "I can't…I can't talk about that, about what they did…"

Willow shook her head, leaning forward to kiss her softly. "It's okay," she whispered. "Nothing you don't want to…" she said reassuringly. "And your father and brother were wrong. _I_ love you."

Tara nodded, kissing her again. "I know you do," she breathed. "I'm so glad you do."

Willow pulled back enough to smile at her. Tara's eyes were red where she'd been trying to restrain her tears, and the shadows that had been building under her eyes for the last few days were darker than ever. Willow squeezed her hand gently. "Are you okay?" she asked, voice soft and concerned.

"Yeah, I think I am," Tara reassured her. She rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Can we go to bed? I haven't been sleeping good during exams." She smiled. "But you're here, so that shouldn't be a problem tonight," she commented.

Willow laughed quietly, nodding. "Aww, baby, I missed you too," she agreed. "Let's go to bed." Her eyes searched the room quickly. "Your pajamas should be in that bag," she said, pointing. "I'll get some drawers cleaned out for you in the morning, okay?"

Tara nodded tiredly. "Thank you, Willow."

"Sure thing, sweetheart. The bathroom is straight across the hall if you need it, or want to take a shower tonight, or anything," Willow said. She crossed the hall to clean up, coming back as Tara was crossing the hall to wash her face. Willow found her own clothes in a bag in the corner and changed quickly into her sleepwear. Tara had changed as well as brushed her teeth, but was lingering at the end of the bed as she came back into the room. "What is it?" Willow asked, giving her a look over the mattress. "Is something wrong?"

Tara shook her head, biting her lip shyly. "I didn't know if you had a side you like to sleep on," Tara answered.

Willow laughed as she got in bed, Tara sliding in beside her. "Anywhere next to you is where I want to sleep," Willow said, guiding Tara's head to her shoulder. "We've shared your bed for months now and that's never come up," she observed.

Tara giggled, tilting her head up to press a kiss behind Willow's ear. "Yeah, well mostly we end up on top of each other in my bed," she teased.

Willow grinned at her. "My bed would be honored to be given the same treatment," she agreed, laughing as she clicked the lamp off. "Tonight though, I just want to hold onto you, if that's okay."

"Perfect," Tara sighed, curling an arm over Willow's waist as she snuggled closer, the new setting forgotten in the familiar feeling of Willow's arms around her.

* * *

The pair of witches found living together easier than either one had expected, the long summer days giving them practically infinite time to spend together and with their friends. Tara felt more and more welcomed in Willow's group, the Scooby gang, with every day that passed. As Willow's leg got stronger and her abilities to get around without supports grew, the group began going to the Bronze, playing pool and dancing, and going to the beach to cookout and play around in the surf.

As the summer wound down, they spent more and more of their daylight hours on the beach, trying to get as much vacation time in as possible before school made carousing a dim memory. They had just left the beach, the late afternoon sun giving them enough light to get home without a Slayer powered escort. They had planned on everyone getting cleaned up before going back out for a night of dancing at the Bronze. However, Willow was limping as they made it to the driveway, leaning heavily on Tara's arm. The blonde was watching her anxiously, and she opened the front door without looking, her eyes locked on Willow.

"Maybe we should stay in tonight," she suggested. "You're going to start shaking if you don't rest."

Willow shrugged, shaking her head. "I can take some medicine and I'll be fine. The band's supposed to be really good tonight." She gave Tara a pleading pout. "Come on, please?" she asked, stopping and pulling Tara around by her arm so they were face to face. "Don't you want to go dance really close, and we could get one of the back tables so when we're not dancing we could…" She'd been leaning in gradually, a wicked smile on her face, their lips finally connecting in a rush.

Tara could feel Willow's weak knee start to tremble, and she guided them backwards several shaky steps, giving Willow the support of the wall as they continued to kiss passionately.

"Or we could stay here," Willow gasped before diving back in. "I'll call Buffy so she doesn't come over here looking for us," she decided rapidly, leaning against the wall while she panted for breath.

Tara giggled, seeing that Willow couldn't have moved if she wanted to. "I'll get the phone," she offered, giving Willow one last lingering kiss. Willow let her head drop back against the wall as they separated slowly, still breathing hard. Tara grinned, laughing again as she moved away from the wall, hesitating to make sure that Willow wasn't going to fall before she went toward the phone in the kitchen.

She realized as she picked the phone up out of the cradle that the kitchen wasn't as they had left it. There were bags of takeout on the counter and she frowned as she carried the phone back into the hall. She froze right outside the doorway as she saw that Willow wasn't alone, but was hugging an older man. Tara held the phone tighter, feeling her throat suddenly dry.

Willow met her eyes over her shoulder, giving her girlfriend an apologetic look, but holding one hand out to her. "Mom, Dad, this is Tara Maclay. Tara, these are my parents, Shelia and Ira Rosenberg," the redhead introduced them as Tara joined them.

Ira nodded politely, shaking Tara's hand. "It's always nice to meet one of Willow's friends. She doesn't have many friends," he said, well-meaning but missing Willow's flush of embarrassment.

Shelia was already surveying the house and she patted Tara on the shoulder distractedly. "Yes, it's lovely to meet you, Tina."

"Her name is Tara, Mom, not Tina," Willow corrected her immediately, biting her lip. "What are you doing here?" she asked, feeling nervous suddenly.

Her mother gave her an arch look. "We do live here, Willow," she reminded her.

"Not very often," Willow muttered, rolling her eyes. "How long are you staying?"

"Just through the weekend," Shelia answered, missing Willow's breath of relief completely. "We're expected in Vancouver on Monday."

"Oh, okay," Willow said, glancing sideways at Tara. "Well, we were going out tonight, but we could stay and visit if you want…" she offered, reluctant despite the fact that she and Tara had been eager to spend the night in only a few minutes before.

"That would be lovely," Shelia agreed, obviously not listening. "The food is on the counter in the kitchen."

Willow sighed, nodding. "Yes, ma'am." She took Tara's hand as she walked slowly toward the kitchen, limping weakly, her spine stiff. Tara didn't speak and Willow leaned herself against the kitchen counter. "Sorry," she breathed softly.

Tara frowned in confusion. "Why would you be sorry?" she asked, her free hand combing through Willow's short hair.

"I didn't know they were coming, and I need to tell them about us, but I don't know how to do it or where to start, and I don't want you to be disappointed in me…" Willow said, all while staring at the countertop.

Tara used her grip in Willow's hair to turn her lover's eyes to meet her own, smiling reassuringly. "I'm not disappointed in you, Willow. Coming out to your parents is a big deal. I'm not going to push you," she promised. "What can I do to help you? Would it be easier if I wasn't here?" she asked. "I could go out with Buffy and Xander tonight and see you tomorrow."

Willow shook her head. "I want you with me," she whispered, squeezing Tara's hand in her own. "Is that okay?"

Tara nodded, leaning her forehead against Willow's. "Of course, Willow. Anything you want."

The redhead took a deep breath, swallowing thickly. "I love you," she breathed. "I need to put the food out, and I need to set the table, and I love you so much, and they need to know how much I love you…" Her voice was getting higher in pitch with every word and Tara hushed her gently.

"Willow, shh, it's okay. I promise. You don't have to tell them anything if you're not ready. It's okay. I'm not going to be mad," Tara whispered.

"No," Willow said emphatically. "No, I want to tell them." She blinked, kissing Tara suddenly. It took the blonde a second to respond, surprised at the kiss, and Willow pulled back after a long moment. "I don't want anyone thinking that you're just my friend, baby. I mean, you _are_ my friend, but you're so much more than that, Tara," Willow said, gasping for breath.

"I know that, Willow," Tara assured her quietly. "I love you so much. That's all that matters to me, okay? Your parents can think whatever they want about me, as long as you love me too."

Willow nodded, hearing her parents coming down the stairs. "I do, I so do," she agreed breathily. "But I've got to go set the table, and they're coming back, and…"

"It's okay," Tara said quickly, kissing the worried furrow between Willow's eyes. "I'll get the plates, you get the food, okay?"

Willow nodded and they separated, each working quickly to set the table and serve the food. Willow had just come back in with a pitcher of tea when her parents came into the dining room from the hall. She poured the drinks for everyone quickly, her parents each taking a sip without speaking.

Tara gave her an encouraging smile as Willow took the seat beside her. "Thank you," she said quietly, one hand finding Willow's bouncing knee under the table.

Willow nodded, taking a long drink from her glass. She tried to muster the courage to speak, only to be interrupted by the phone. Her parents glanced at each other before giving their daughter a look of reproof.

"Calling at dinner time, it's probably Bunny," Shelia commented.

Willow stood up with a sigh. "Yeah, well, we were supposed to be meeting _Buffy_," she agreed sarcastically, stressing her friend's name. "I'll get it."

Tara gave Willow a smile as the redhead went into the kitchen, nervous now that she was on her own with the Rosenbergs.

"So, you go to school with Willow?" Ira asked, already distracted by the newspapers that had piled up since their last visit to their house.

"Yes sir," Tara answered, grateful that she wasn't stuttering.

"Are you a freshman as well?" Shelia said, not looking up from her stack of mail.

"No, ma'am," Tara said. "I'm a sophomore."

"And what are you studying?" the older woman asked.

"I haven't declared a major yet, but I've been taking a lot of English classes. I'd like to teach, or write maybe," Tara answered.

Shelia nodded, arching an eyebrow at her. "That sounds nice," she agreed dryly. "And how did you meet Willow?"

Tara glanced through the open door to the kitchen, seeing Willow pacing slowly with the phone, one hand on the counter to help her balance, and she smiled unconsciously. "I met her a few weeks after the accident and we started spending a lot of time together. She's really great."

Shelia nodded distractedly. "Yes, I'm glad you think so," she said.

Tara sighed, frowning at her plate. Willow was such a sweetheart, and she deserved so much better than this from the people who shared her life. The redhead returned from the kitchen at that moment, dropping a kiss on the top of Tara's head as she passed behind her chair to take her own seat. Tara blinked at her in surprise at the move although neither of her parents seemed to notice anything.

"Mom, Dad, I need to tell you something," Willow said, her voice steady. They both continued to read distractedly, displaying admirable dexterity in not spilling anything as they each guided their forks with both eyes locked on their respective piles of papers.

"Look at me," Willow said sharply. "I need to tell you one thing and then you can go back to reading the paper, okay?" she continued.

The sudden display of temper from their daughter seemed to draw their attention and both of them lifted their heads. Shelia was frowning and she shook her head at Willow. "Is it appropriate to act this way in front of company?" she asked, her tone disapproving.

"She's not company, Mom. She's my girlfriend," Willow stated firmly. "She's been living here, with me, all summer. Not that either of you have been around to notice. I love her, and it's not a phase, or something I'm experimenting with, and if you say one thing about statistics I don't know what I'll do," she said, pointing a finger at her mother as the older woman opened her mouth. "I'm not a statistic, I'm your daughter and this is my life."

There was a tense moment of silence, and Ira cleared his throat, extending a hand over the table to Tara. "It's nice to meet you," he offered, smiling uncomfortably.

Tara took the hand, nodding. "Y-you too," she said nervously, seeing Willow's sidelong glance as she stuttered.

Ira released her hand, nudging his wife with an elbow. "Shelia?" he prompted.

"How long has this been going on?" she asked, putting down the mail she'd been reading. "Because the last time you took a moment to tell us anything about your life, you were dating the musician," she said, putting a distasteful emphasis on the last word.

Willow nodded, letting out a deep breath. "Oz is gone. He left me after the accident," she told her mother.

"Tina said you met after the accident," Shelia said, glancing between the two girls.

"Her name is Tara," Willow reminded her pointedly. "We met a few weeks after the accident. We started spending time together, we've been dating since January, and I'm in love with her. I wanted you to know because you're my parents and I love you." She gave Tara a sideways smile, waiting for her parents to say something.

Shelia looked surprised, her mouth open, and she took a slow breath. "Willow…"

"Your mother and I are proud that you know who you are, and what you want," Ira interjected. "Thank you for telling us." He glanced sideways at his wife. "You understand that this is a lot for us to deal with," he said.

Willow nodded quickly, one hand finding Tara's on the table. "I know," she agreed, smiling tentatively. "It was a lot for me to deal with too."

Her father's face softened in realization and sympathy. "I'm sorry you were alone through this," he offered.

Willow sighed, nodding again. "Thanks Daddy, but Tara was with me, and Buffy, and Xander," she told him.

"Could you give us some time?" Sheila interjected suddenly and Willow blinked in surprise.

"Sure, Mom. We'll just go…out," Willow agreed slowly, taking Tara's hand as she stood up. They were out the front door before either spoke again, Tara pulling her girlfriend to a stop on the sidewalk.

"We should have grabbed your cane," Tara commented, seeing the trembling in Willow's limbs. "Willow…"

"I'm okay," the redhead interrupted. "It's okay. I expected them to react like that. It's fine."

Tara sighed softly, wrapping a supportive arm around Willow's waist. "Okay," she agreed, glancing around the dark street. "Where are we going? We can't stay out here."

"Buffy's house. They're all over there," Willow answered.

"Are we still going to the Bronze?" Tara asked, surprised.

Willow shook her head, biting her lip. "I think I'd rather stay in tonight. I don't think I feel very good," she said softly, her voice sad as she fought back sudden tears.

"Willow…sweetheart," Tara started, pulling her into a hug.

Willow shook her head against Tara's shoulder even as she clung to her. "We can't…we need to get off the street."

Tara nodded. "Okay," she agreed quietly. "It's okay. Do you want me to go back and get your medicine, your cane?"

Willow sniffled back tears, shaking her head again. "I'll be fine," she said, her voice sad. "Let's just go."

Tara brushed one hand through Willow's red hair. "Okay," she said, swallowing thickly.

They walked in silence, Willow grappling with her emotions while Tara tried to think of anything that she could do to help her lover. She hated the thought that she was costing Willow her family, but she was calmed by Willow taking her hand, still without speaking, and she mustered a smile as Willow pulled them to a stop.

"I know what you're thinking," Willow said softly, standing on her toes to press a kiss to Tara's cheek. "You're a part of my family Tara Maclay, and I don't want you thinking anything else. My parents can accept us, or not, but that won't change anything between us, okay?"

Tara nodded, smiling. "I love you," she whispered.

Willow blinked back tears, smiling back at her. "I love you too," she said quietly, glancing around the dark streets. "We need to get you inside," she prompted.

Tara arched an eyebrow at her, but nodded. "Okay," she agreed. "Let's go."

They resumed walking, making it to the Slayer's house without incident. They let themselves in without knocking, Buffy joining them from the living room almost before they were inside the door.

She hugged Willow quickly, resting one hand on Willow's shoulder in support after she pulled back. "Are you okay? Both of you?"

Willow nodded, sighing heavily. "They're 'thinking things over,'" she said, shrugging her shoulders. Xander appeared from the hall, hugging Willow immediately. She buried her face in his chest, her arms curling around him.

"They'll come around, Will," he said quietly. "And we love you," he reminded his oldest friend. "No matter what happens."

Willow nodded, leaning against him. "I know. I love you too, Xand." She turned her head to smile weakly at Buffy and Tara, still resting against Xander's chest. "I need to sit down though," she confessed, limbs feeling heavy and sore.

"Is any of her medicine here?" Tara asked Buffy as Xander helped the witch to the couch.

Buffy nodded, watching their progress carefully. "Yeah, I think so," she said. "I'll get it," she agreed, pushing Tara gently toward the living room.

She returned a minute later with a pair of pills and a glass of water. Willow took them without complaining, leaning back into the couch cushions. The others were gathered around her, all of them with the same concerned, anxious looks on their faces.

"I'm fine, guys," Willow said, smiling weakly. "I don't want to think about it though, can we just do something, please? Anything would be fine."

Buffy nodded, her arms crossed over her chest. "Sure thing, Will," she agreed. "Want to watch a movie?"

Willow nodded, pulling Tara down onto the couch by one hand, snuggling herself into the blonde's side, her arm curling over Tara's waist. Tara slid an arm around her shoulders, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

Anya joined them from the kitchen, oblivious to the tension in the air. "Are we not going out anymore?" she asked. "I was looking forward to grinding against Xander and…" Her words were cut off by her boyfriend's hands over her mouth.

"That's right Ahn," he said. "We're staying in tonight. Willow doesn't feel good, so we're staying in," he told her. "Why don't you pick out a movie?" he suggested to appease her.

The former demon smiled happily, immediately rooting through the Summers' movie collection while the others settled in, still watching Willow anxiously. She was ignoring them all, sliding down to put her head in Tara's lap, her legs curled up close. Tara kept her arm around Willow, her hand resting lightly on her girlfriend's thigh, fingers rubbing gently back and forth in an unconscious soothing gesture.

They all looked up when the phone rang, hearing Joyce answer it in the kitchen. She came into the living room slowly, one hand covering the speaker. "Willow, sweetie, it's for you," she said. "Your father." She brought the phone to the couch, Willow sitting up slowly to take it.

"Yes sir?" Willow answered it, dimly feeling Tara's supportive hand on her back. "Okay. Yes sir. Okay," she spoke mechanically, her voice monotone. "Okay, goodbye."

She clicked off the phone, sighing heavily. The others were staring at her, no one speaking. "Everyone's uncomfortable now," Anya observed.

Willow managed a weak smile. "Their trip got moved up. They'll be leaving in the morning," she said, clearing her throat. "No big deal." The rest of the group was still looking at her and she bit her lip. "It's fine," she insisted, handing the phone back to Mrs. Summers. Her friends just kept looking at her and she wiggled back down to put her head back against Tara's leg.

Buffy reluctantly started the movie again, giving her friend a doubtful look over her shoulder, but Willow wasn't looking at anyone, instead staring at the television without blinking. Tara slipped her fingers through Willow's short hair, but her girlfriend didn't respond to the touch.

It was only a few minutes before Tara couldn't take the silence and she leaned over her own lap, whispering into Willow's ear. "Will, I'm not trying to push, but are you okay?" she whispered, hearing Willow suck in a shaky breath.

The redhead turned on Tara's leg to look up at her. Willow shook her head, a blink of her eyes sending tears sliding down toward her hair. She sat up quickly, wiping her eyes. "I'm okay," she said, her voice rough under the effort of holding back tears.

"Willow…" Tara started to speak, but the redhead pushed herself off the couch, taking several unsteady steps before she stumbled in her haste. Tara was right behind her and caught her before she could fall. Willow turned in her girlfriend's arms, burying her face in the blonde's shoulder, tears falling steadily now.

"Willow," Tara murmured sympathetically. "Sweetheart, you should talk to them," she said softly. "Before they leave." Willow blinked at her blearily in seeming incomprehension. "They're your parents, Willow," she reminded her gently. "I can't cost you your parents," Tara whispered.

Willow shook her head miserably. "You're not," she objected quietly. "This is just how we are. We don't talk, we avoid each other until they can start repressing," she said, sighing heavily. "My mom tried to burn me at the stake once and she doesn't remember a thing about it," she offered as an example. "They'll go on their trip, and next time they see us, it'll just be something else we don't talk about." She smiled bitterly. "That's just how it goes with the Rosenberg family. I hope you're not too disappointed."

Tara shook her head, hushing her with a frown. "Willow, no. I'm not disappointed. I just don't want you to have any regrets, okay?"

"We've already talked about this, Tara," Willow said, giving her a look.

"It's not the same thing," Tara said quickly. "I don't want you to ever resent me because of this. No matter what you say, I know your parents are important to you," she said, brushing hair back from Willow's face gently. "Shouldn't you just _try _to talk to them?" she asked in concern.

Willow sighed, her head falling forward against Tara's shoulder. "You're right," she agreed quietly.

Tara kissed the side of her head, breathing a sigh of relief. "Good." She hesitated before speaking again. "I think it might be easier for them if I'm not there," she continued quietly. Willow reacted exactly as she expected, jerking back and shaking her head rapidly. "Baby, just listen. They don't know me, and they've just learned something huge about their only daughter. They're justifiably freaked out, and having me around when you talk to them won't help them out any." She pressed a kiss to the furrow of Willow's brow. "You understand?"

Willow nodded reluctantly. "So, where are you going to be?"

Tara looked over her shoulder, finding Joyce. "Mrs. Summers…"

"Of course you can stay here, Tara," Joyce said before Tara could ask. "Both of you are welcome here anytime."

Willow took a shaky breath as Tara's head turned back to look at her. "Okay?" Tara asked softly. "I'll come back in the morning…" Willow nodded quietly, biting her lip anxiously. "Buffy?" Tara asked, raising her voice with another backward glance. "Could you walk Willow back home?"

The Slayer nodded as she stepped forward, her arms crossed over her chest. "Of course," she agreed, giving them both a concerned look, but restrained herself from asking any questions. "Whenever you want, Will."

The redhead nodded, her hand curling into the back of Tara's hair. "You'll be here?" she checked. "You won't go anywhere, right?"

Tara shook her head. "No, I'll be here," she promised quietly. "Will you call me…later?"

Willow nodded. "Yeah," she agreed, leaning in to kiss her quickly. "I love you," she whispered. "Thank you for all of this."

"Of course, Willow. Anything for my girl," Tara said easily, kissing her again.

Willow smiled weakly as she took a step back, but she was steady on her feet. Buffy fell into step behind her as the redhead went out the front door. Tara watched them go, leaning against the wall as the door shut behind them. She could feel Xander and Joyce watching her while Anya munched on popcorn as she kept watching the movie, oblivious to the dramatic tension.

Tara mustered a smile, letting Joyce pull her back to the couch, the older woman curling an arm around the blonde witch's shoulder. "I've said this to you before, but Willow is a strong girl," Joyce murmured to her. "She'll get through this."

Tara nodded quietly, leaning her head against Joyce's shoulder. They settled in to wait, Buffy returning after a little bit, a shrug the only answer she could give them as they asked after Willow. It grew later and later and the Summers insisted that Tara try and rest after Xander and Anya left, the Slayer dragging the witch reluctantly up to the spare room.

Buffy was still downstairs, hypocritically waiting up for Willow even after she'd sent Tara upstairs to sleep, sure that the redhead would come back rather than stay at home. The front door opening brought her to her feet, and she hugged her best friend without speaking.

"I'm okay, Buffy," Willow whispered. "We talked, and they're still leaving tomorrow, but my mom's crazy look has faded somewhat." She pulled back to grin weakly. "That's more than I expected."

Buffy smiled back at her as the redhead yawned. "Tara's upstairs. You should go tell her to get some sleep because I know she's up there tossing and turning." Willow nodded tiredly, taking one step toward the stairs and pausing as Buffy spoke again behind her. "You guys are really great. Together, I mean."

"Buffy, what?" Willow asked, giving her friend a look over her shoulder. "What's this…what's this about?"

The Slayer shrugged, crossing her arms over her chest uncomfortably. "I think you and Tara should live together next semester. I don't want you to feel obligated…"

"You're my best friend Buffy, and you always will be," Willow said firmly, covering another yawn with one hand.

"That's why I want you to live with Tara," Buffy said. "I don't want you to live with me if you're happy living with Tara. I can get a single and live next door, or across the hall. I just want you to be happy." Willow was yawning and Buffy rubbed her friend's shoulder gently. "I know you're exhausted, and you've had a long day, but just think about it, okay?" Willow nodded and Buffy guided her toward the stairs, giving her a shoulder to lean on as they went upstairs.

Tara tried to sleep, blaming the thin futon for not being able to rest, all the while knowing that she wouldn't be able to get comfortable until she heard something from Willow. The room was dark and she tossed and turned, not reacting when she heard the door to the spare room open sometime after one in the morning.

She didn't hear it close, and she curled up on the futon, her back to the door. "Buffy?" she asked quietly. "I'm sorry if I'm keeping you up…" She jumped in surprise, going rigid as arms slipped around her, a body joining her on the futon.

"Expecting Buffy? Is there something you wanted to tell me?" Willow asked, her voice teasing but tired, and she nuzzled her face into the back of Tara's neck.

"Willow," Tara gasped in surprise, turning quickly to face her, Willow burrowing her face into her lover's shoulder. "You're here."

Willow yawned against her chest, one hand curling into the fabric of Tara's shirt. "I missed you," she confessed sleepily. "And I didn't want to sleep without you, so I came back."

Tara pressed a kiss to the top of her head, nodding as she felt the lethargy she'd been fighting all night catch up with her suddenly. "Get some sleep then," she prompted gently. "I'm right here."

Willow snuggled closer, Tara's arms comforting around her. It didn't take either of them long to succumb to sleep together.

* * *

Next Time: Dracula visits Sunnydale…


	14. Chapter 14

Willow was alone when she woke up, and it took her a second to remember where she was. She turned over as she heard the door open, Tara entering with a tray in her hands.

"Aww, you were supposed to still be sleeping," the blonde said, laughing quietly. "I was going to wake you up for breakfast in bed."

Willow grinned, sitting up slowly, her joints stiff after a night on the futon. "I'll still eat it in bed," she agreed happily. Tara leaned over with a smile to put the tray carefully on Willow's lap, surprised but pleased when Willow caught the back of her neck with one hand, not letting her stand up straight until she'd kissed her slowly.

"Someone's in a good mood this morning," Tara observed, her eyes opening slowly after the lengthy kiss.

Willow giggled, digging into her breakfast. "I told my parents about us and we actually talked last night," she said around a bite of toast. "I mean, Tara, I haven't talked my parents, about anything, in _years_," she said, sounding cautiously excited. "I mean, I don't really expect it to change anything. My mom's probably repressing the whole night as we speak, but I think it was kind of good."

Tara sat down beside her, pinching a small piece off the corner of a piece of toast, and Willow moved the plate so she could reach it better. "So it went well?"

Willow shrugged, smiling. "I think so. It's always been kind of hard to read my mom, but my dad seems like he'll be okay." She held a piece of bacon up so Tara could take a bite. "There could be some family dinners in our future after all," she commented, her happiness obvious.

"I'm glad," Tara agreed, laughing quietly. She leaned over after a moment, pressing kisses behind Willow's ear and down her neck.

Willow giggled, squirming against her, and Tara slid down onto her back, abandoning Willow's neck to let the redhead eat in peace. "Hey, I was enjoying that," Willow objected, pouting down at her.

"Sorry," Tara said, shifting on the thin futon mattress. "This mattress isn't very comfortable. I was sitting on a beam." She smiled up at Willow. "I slept so good last night though." She trailed one hand down Willow's back, scratching gently. "Wonder why that was?" she asked teasingly.

Willow grinned. "Soft sheets?" she guessed, playing along.

"I'm sure that was it," Tara agreed, giggling as Willow's stomach growled. "Eat, baby," she prompted. "Don't you have an appointment at the physical therapist's office today?"

Willow nodded, taking a sip of her juice. "Yeah. I'm supposed to start using the treadmill to build my stamina today."

"Your stamina has always impressed me," Tara commented suddenly, smirking even as she blushed.

Willow blinked in surprise, her mouth dropping open and she choked on her drink. "Tara Maclay!"

Tara patted her helpfully on the back, laughing. "Sorry," she said, giggling. She tried to speak, but couldn't through her continued laughter. "I couldn't help it," she gasped out finally. "It's completely true, but sorry I made you choke."

Willow drank the rest of her juice in several long gulps, breathing heavily as she stared wide-eyed at her girlfriend. "You are a vixen," she said, almost in disbelief. She bit her lip, smirking down at Tara. "You know, I could skip the gym today and we could go home and…work on my stamina there," she suggested, leaning over to kiss her.

Tara let her go slowly after several minutes, shaking her head. "Sweetie, I would love that, but you don't need me distracting you."

"Oh, I can promise that I would be _very_ focused," Willow said, laughing as she kissed her again.

Tara leaned up to chase her lips this time, curling one arm behind her head as she leaned back. "You need to stay on your schedule. We can work on your…other stamina tonight, okay?"

Willow pouted, but nodded. "Fine, but you know I'm ahead of the doctor's schedule already, right?"

Tara nodded, grinning up at her. "I do know that, and I'm very proud of you, but I want you to _stay_ ahead of his schedule. You've been working so hard, sweetheart."

Willow nodded as she went back to her breakfast. "Buffy still says no patrolling with her until I can go the whole day without the cane," she said, sighing. "It's completely weird that I kind of miss patrols."

"Yes, that is weird," Tara agreed emphatically. "And Buffy's right. No patrolling until you are capable of running away."

Willow scoffed, smirking over her shoulder at Tara. "Yeah, right. I don't run away," she said emphatically. "I scream and Buffy saves me. Xander's the one who runs away."

"You could run away," Tara said. "I'd be perfectly fine with it. In fact, I think I'd prefer it if you ran away." Willow arched an eyebrow at her without saying anything and Tara sighed. "I know it's not going to happen, but you need to be careful when you're a cool monster fighter again."

"We're always careful," Willow assured her. "And I'm still off-duty, remember?"

Tara smiled proudly. "But you and I both know you'll be back on-duty before too much longer."

"You haven't seen me in action yet," Willow said, grinning. "You could find it very hot to be dating a monster fighter. Anya seems to…"

Tara laughed. "You did not just compare me to Anya, did you?" she asked in surprise, knowing her girlfriend's mixed feelings for the ex-demon.

Willow belatedly seemed to realize that she had done exactly that, and she pouted. "You know I…I didn't…oh hush," she said as Tara laughed. "Xander certainly gets laid enough from it. Maybe Anya's not so crazy…"

Tara laughed loudly, swatting at the redhead's arm. "Am I being accused of depriving you now?" she asked. "Because you're getting stronger everyday," she reminded her lover.

Willow grinned happily. "Yeah, I am," she agreed. "Do you want to do something after I'm done at the gym?" she asked. "We could go out, get some ice cream, or something."

Tara was still chuckling and she nodded. "Sure," she agreed. "That's not at all what I was expecting you to suggest, but you _should_ get some ice cream after you spend the day at the gym," she teased. "But what's my excuse?"

Willow rolled her eyes, offering a bite of toast to her. "This is summer in California, Tara. Nobody needs an excuse to eat ice cream," she said, laughing. "But I could insist if you need the excuse. It's a date with your girlfriend. Is that a good enough excuse for you?"

Tara sat up, leaning herself against Willow's back and curling an arm around her waist. "I'd love to go, Willow. Do you want me to meet you at the gym?"

"That would be good," Willow agreed. "Could you make sure to bring my cane?" Her crutches were probably more useful after a workout, but ever since Xander had made her the cane, she'd used it as often as she could, loving the personal touch of the homemade gift.

Tara nodded against her shoulder. "Of course."

They spent the rest of the morning with Buffy before Willow excused herself to go to the gym. Tara went back to the Rosenberg's house later to pick up Willow's cane and a change of clothes for her before going to pick her up from the gym, somewhat relieved to find that Willow's parents had already left for their trip.

The redhead was smiling but tired when she met Tara in the locker room, freshly showered but lacking clean clothes and still wrapped in her towel. Tara handed over the clothes she'd brought, smiling and turning her back as Willow dropped her towel, not shy at all.

"How was your workout?" she asked, hearing Willow getting dressed behind her.

Willow groaned, stretching as she sat down on the bench to put her sneakers on. "It was good. I'm tired though. I'm not used to going for so long."

"And you claimed to have stamina," Tara teased, rounding the bench to hug Willow's shoulders from behind.

Willow tilted her head back for a kiss. "You know I have stamina," she objected, her eyes closed, smiling against her lips as Tara kissed her upside down.

"I know you do," Tara agreed. "You can remind me later," she promised, steadying Willow as she stood up. She eyed her girlfriend critically. "Are you sure I shouldn't have brought the wheelchair?"

Willow shook her head with a frown. "No more wheelchair," she said emphatically. "I've got my cane, and you," she said, smiling exaggeratedly at her. "You won't let me fall." Tara shook her head, handing over the cane, and Willow took her other hand, squeezing it as they exited the locker room. "Ice cream now?" she asked, grinning.

"Sure, sweetheart," Tara agreed, taking the gym bag from Willow pointedly and slinging it over her own shoulder.

The summer sidewalks were crowded, but Willow was careful and slow, letting Tara push her down into a chair at one of the outdoor tables when they got to the ice cream shop. "Chocolate chip cookie dough?" Tara asked knowingly, grinning when Willow nodded.

"Yes please, thank you," Willow said cheerfully, trying to push cash into Tara's hand, the blonde waving it away.

"I got it," Tara said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Waffle cone?"

Willow nodded, grinning. She watched the crowds while she waited, looking up when an ice cream cone appeared in front of her a few minutes later. "Thank you," she said, licking at it happily.

"Sure, baby," Tara answered, smiling affectionately. "Do you feel up to going to the beach in a little bit? The rest of the group was talking about going to the beach to cookout this afternoon. We don't have much vacation left."

Willow nodded, her eyes watching the crowds. "Sure, that would be fun. I might not be able to play quarterback today though," she added, grinning across the table at her girlfriend.

"I think Buffy can handle playing quarterback," Tara agreed, laughing. "You don't need to get tackled."

Willow shook her head, laughing happily. "They'd have to catch me first," she protested. "I can outrun the Slayer and a Marine, right?" she asked sarcastically.

"I'm sure you can," Tara agreed, laughing. "That would be very impressive."

"Oh yeah?" Willow asked. "That's all it takes to impress you?"

"I think that I would be very impressed if you could outrun Buffy and Riley," Tara said, laughing harder.

Willow looked thoughtful, licking the side of her cone to keep from getting melted ice cream on her hand. "That's not a bad idea," she agreed.

Tara blinked, surprised and confused. "Wait, what? What's not a bad idea, exactly?"

"Buffy could help me, could help me get stronger. I mean, she's sort of naturally buff, but she and I could start running, or something," Willow explained. "It would give us time to do the best friend bonding thing, and I'd be able to work out my leg." She thought about mentioning what Buffy had said about living together, but she held her tongue, leaning over the table and kissing Tara quickly instead. "And if I impress my girlfriend, it's a win-win, right?" she asked, grinning.

"I'm already impressed, Willow," Tara told her.

Willow shrugged. "It's not hard to beat the shape I was in when we met," she said, almost self-consciously.

Tara gave her a stern look. "You were beautiful, strong, and an amazing witch," she said. "And you've only gotten more incredible since then." Her voice showed clearly how serious she was, and Willow smiled gratefully, moved that this woman loved her and that they had found each other.

"I love you," Willow blurted, grinning when Tara blushed.

"I love you too, Willow," Tara responded. "And you're right about working out with Buffy. That is a good idea."

Willow grinned, nodding. "I'm full of good ideas," she bragged. "Like this ice cream," she said, getting down to the cone and biting off a piece.

"This was a good idea," Tara agreed. "How are you feeling now?" she asked, giggling as Willow bit off a larger piece than she was expecting and sticky ice cream dribbled down her chin.

"Good to go," Willow said happily, her voice distorted as she stretched her tongue out to try to lick the ice cream off her chin. "You want to walk? We could head toward the beach," she suggested. "What time is everybody else heading that way?"

"Soon, I guess," Tara agreed. "Buffy's going to drive everyone over to the pier, and they're bringing some food."

"Ready to go then?" Willow asked, still munching on her ice cream cone. Tara decided she was done with hers and dropped what was left in the trash can on the other side of the sidewalk. Willow was steady on her feet with her ice cream in one hand and her cane in her other hand and they started walking toward the beach together.

The Jeep was already parked at the pier and their friends were easy to spot, Xander waving excitedly. Buffy and Riley were already playing in the surf, and Anya was sunbathing herself, a large hat on her head.

"How was the gym?" Xander asked, pointing as he noticed the last remaining bite of her ice cream cone. "Hey! You're going to spoil the burgers I'm making," he protested.

The redhead laughed, poking the rest of her ice cream into his mouth and he grinned around the bite. "You haven't even started them," she objected, pointing at the plastic bags of groceries on the towel beside the brick grill. "I think I'll make it until dinner," she declared, laughing.

He shrugged, grinning. "Just get ready for the best burger of your life," he stated, his voice muffled as he tried to swallow the last of Willow's ice cream cone.

Willow took a seat on the towel, grinning as she poked at him with her cane. "I'm ready. Cheese on mine please," she requested.

The construction worker nodded, winking. "Tara, how do you eat your cow?" he asked the other witch.

"Cheese is good," Tara said, lying down beside Willow on the towel.

"Consider it done," he declared, nodding. "I just need to get the grill going and we'll be on the way."

The girls watched him struggle with the matches, Willow gleefully grinning and giggling. After a few minutes, she leaned forward and snapped her fingers, a spark flickering from her fingertips and lighting the charcoal.

"That is _so_ not fair," Xander complained, sitting back on his heels to watch the fire grow.

Willow laughed, smirking. "It's easy."

"It's hot," Tara whispered into her ear as she leaned up to kiss her cheek.

Willow's smirk faded into something else and she blinked in surprise. "Um…" She didn't have a chance to say anything else as Buffy and Riley dropped onto the towel.

"Is dinner ready yet, Xander?" Buffy asked.

He waved her off. "I've got the grill going now thanks to Will, so it shouldn't be too long."

"Willow started the fire? How?" Riley asked in surprise.

"With her fingers," Xander answered, snapping his fingers in demonstration and humming a tune quietly.

"Good job, Will," Buffy said, clapping her friend on her shoulder. "Call us when it's time to eat, okay?"

The couple ran off again, taking the football with them. Willow turned around so that she was at a right angle with Tara, lying back so that her head was resting on the blonde's back. One hand shaded her eyes from the sun, and she let them close, relaxing against her girlfriend. Her legs were still sore from her workout, and the sun felt good on her skin. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and she could hear the crowds around them, Buffy's laughter audible even among the masses of other people.

She was almost asleep before a shadow crossed her face and she squinted up to see Xander standing over her. "Dinner time," he said, smiling. She sat up, yawning as she turned around.

"I thought you were sleeping," Tara commented, smiling as she leaned over to press a kiss to her cheek.

"Is that why you were being so still?" Willow asked, smiling back at her.

Tara shrugged. "I was reading and I didn't want to wake you up," she said easily, taking the plastic plate from Xander.

"Well, thank you. I was pretty much asleep," Willow confessed, yawning. Xander handed her the next plate, and she thanked him with a smile, covering another yawn with a hand.

They had all eaten and were settled in to digest their food when heavy, dark clouds rolled in suddenly and apparently out of nowhere, hard rain drenching them. Anya ran away with a shriek, abandoning what was left of her dinner and the others as she dashed to the car. The others were slower behind her, yanking up the blanket and their bags.

"I didn't do it," Willow protested as soon as they were in the Jeep, the redhead curled up in the back storage part of the vehicle since the rest of the seats were filled by the time she had made it to the truck. "I was careful, I swear! I balanced everything out."

Buffy nodded in the front seat. "Yeah, it didn't start raining until after we were done eating," she agreed. "It couldn't have been you, right?"

"So, what was it?" Xander asked, confused.

"I have no idea," Willow answered. "I was kind of asleep, but there weren't any clouds out earlier, right?"

"No," he answered. "It was clear until like two minutes ago."

"Weird," she agreed. "Well, what now?" She leaned against the backseat, shaking water out of her dripping hair.

Buffy was scowling at the steering wheel. "I don't like freak weather changes like I don't like earthquakes. I'm going to Giles' apartment to check this out," she said. "Who wants a ride home?"

Willow yawned uncontrollably and Tara raised a hand. "Us," she said, ignoring Willow's look of protest. "But call us if something is up, okay?" she added to appease her girlfriend.

Buffy laughed, starting the car. "Will do. Willow, hang on back there, okay?"

They drove back to the Rosenberg's house, the rain pouring down hard and heavy, any hint of sunlight obscured behind dark clouds. The two witches rushed from the car back to the house as quickly as Willow's leg could carry her. As soon as they were inside, Tara carried Willow's gym bag into the laundry room, dropping the dirty clothes into the washing machine with some clothes from the hamper and starting the wash cycle.

Willow was shaking her wet hair out just inside the door, and she saw Tara smile and laugh as she was patting her hair down. "Don't make fun of my hair," she said, crossing her eyes to look at the water drip that was dangling from the tip of her nose.

Tara grinned, retrieving a towel from the hall bathroom. Willow looked surprised when the blonde didn't just hand it to her, but started scrubbing the water out of her hair herself. "I love your hair," Tara stated, feeling Willow lean into her hands. "It's so soft, and pretty, and I just love touching it," she whispered, letting the towel slide out of one hand so she could slip her fingers through the short, damp, red hair.

"Tara," Willow gasped, pulling the towel out of her other hand and dropping it to floor. She leaned into Tara's touch, fingers finding her girlfriend's neck, her hands sliding into Tara's hair and guiding her into a kiss. They managed a few stumbling steps before tripping over Willow's discarded cane and breaking apart to laugh.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere else," Tara suggested, Willow's breath tickling her neck as the redhead laughed.

Willow nipped at her neck, nodding. "Upstairs?" she suggested, her arm curling around Tara's waist, pressing her to walk backwards toward the stairs. She groaned in frustration as the phone rang, her head dropping against Tara's shoulder. "If it's Buffy, I don't care if she is the Slayer, I'm going to get her," she grumbled. She kissed Tara again quickly, pushing her gently toward the stairs. "I'll be right there," she promised. "Just give me two minutes, okay?"

Tara laughed, nodding. "Of course. Take your time," she said softly. She gave Willow a smile and a wink over her shoulder as she went upstairs, Willow having to rush to get the phone before the answering machine picked up.

Tara rubbed absently at her own hair with a towel from the hall bathroom, and toed off her wet shoes, wringing out her socks in the bathtub and hanging them over the bar. She hung the towel back neatly in its place, jumping in surprise when she turned to see Willow leaning in the doorway of the bathroom.

"You're sneaky," she laughed.

"You're hot being all domestic like that," Willow said, kicking off her own shoes and dropping her socks in the sink, but catching Tara before she could clean up after her. "Leave it. I'll clean it up tomorrow," she prompted, pulling her across the hall into the room that had quickly become theirs, rather than just hers.

"Who was on the phone?" Tara asked, letting Willow pull her along. "It wasn't a very long call."

"It was Giles. He's not sure what's going on with the weather, but it's not the end of the world," Willow said, kissing her deeply.

"That's a relief," Tara breathed against her lips as they fell into the bed.

* * *

Tara was at the stove when Willow came into the kitchen, the redhead pushing sleepily at her hair with one hand, her other hand wrapped around the grip of her cane. It was two days after their beach trip had been rained out, and their last week of vacation was winding down. Tara gave her a smile over her shoulder as she flipped a pancake on the griddle, and Willow noticed that Tara was holding the cordless phone between her chin and her shoulder.

"You've got to be kidding, right? Dracula?" Tara said, blowing a kiss at Willow silently. "I thought he was a myth, or at least he'd already been staked or something." She listened for a moment. "Yeah, okay, well we'll be over there in a while. Okay, see you later," she said, hanging up the phone.

"Dracula?" Willow asked, stealing a pancake off the stack and taking a bite, smiling playfully as Tara shot her a chiding look and swatted her butt back toward the table.

"Apparently Buffy met him last night," Tara told her.

Willow laughed. "Really? Dracula?"

"Anya says he's very handsome," the blonde commented, carrying the plate of pancakes to the table.

Willow snagged a few more to add to the one she'd already taken, snorting in laughter. "Well, it _is_ Anya."

"Sweetie…" Tara chided her gently.

The redhead shrugged unapologetically. "I've got a super-hot girlfriend. Some antique vampire doesn't really do anything for me," she said, grinning widely as she poured syrup over her breakfast.

Tara laughed, blushing. "That's good to hear," she said, shaking her head at her girlfriend. "We're supposed to meet everybody over at Giles' apartment."

"Okay," Willow agreed, giggling. "Going to Giles' to do prep to find Dracula," she commented, laughing. "It just seems so crazy, even for us."

Tara smiled, nodding. "It is," she agreed. "But you guys will figure it out."

"Hey, you're part of the group too," Willow protested at hearing Tara subtlety leave herself out. She picked up Tara's free hand from the table, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand. "You're essential," she said softly, lips brushing against Tara's skin, scattering more kisses over her palm as she turned her hand over.

Tara brushed her other hand over Willow's cheek. "You're sweet," she commented.

"I'm right," Willow said emphatically. "You know that, right?"

Tara laughed. "If I agree, am I setting you up to get a big head, because that seems like a dangerous question…"

Willow grinned, narrowing her eyes at her girlfriend. "A little affirmation isn't dangerous," she disagreed playfully. "And no matter what you say, I know I'm right about this. You're an important part of the group, especially to me, but _not just _to me."

Tara curled her hand around Willow's, squeezing gently. "Okay," she agreed softly.

"And speaking of important to me, I kind of had something I wanted to ask you about," Willow said, voice more serious as she changed the subject suddenly.

"Okay," Tara repeated slowly. "What's up?"

"Okay, so, the other night when I got back to Buffy's house, she was waiting up for me," Willow said, glancing up at Tara when the blonde laughed.

"She stayed up to wait for you after she sent me to bed?" Tara asked, surprised that she was surprised. She was well aware of how protective the Slayer was over her little redhead.

Willow blinked, shrugging sheepishly. "I guess so, yeah. I didn't think about it. Sorry, baby."

Tara shook her head, smiling encouragingly. "No, it's fine. She was right to send me upstairs. I'd have worn a trench in the floor pacing if I'd been in the living room waiting. Keep going with your story, okay?"

Willow nodded, taking a deep breath. "Okay, well, she was there when I got back, and we were talking, and she brought up the living arrangements for next year…"

"Oh," Tara said, blinking in surprise. "Willow, it's okay…"

"No, Tara. I want to live with you," Willow interrupted. "That's what Buffy said too," she said. "And she's right. I love you and, if you wanted to, I'd love to share a dorm room with you, and I know that this is sort of random, and if you'd rather not, that's completely okay and I understand…"

"Willow, wait, just stop for a second," Tara said, one hand rising shakily to cover her own mouth. "You want to live together?"

The redhead laughed, a nervous edge in her laughter. "Yeah, I mean, I know we already do live together, but we never really talked about the school year, or the future, or anything like that, but…Tara, I'm in love with you, and this living together thing started out as a temporary solution to keep you from having to live at the crappy motel, and because I love being with you and spending time with you, but this summer has been amazing, and I've loved every second of it, and I don't want it to end, I want it to be permanent, but you're not giving me a lot of feedback here, and I'm not really sure what you're thinking about…"

Tara let herself smile, taking a deep breath. "It's kind of hard when I can't get a word in edgewise," she commented, her free hand cupping Willow's cheek. "Willow, I would love to live with you, permanently," she answered. "As long as it's what you want. And I don't want to come between you and Buffy."

Willow felt blood rush to her head and she blinked, surprised. "Really?" she blurted, finding it hard to hear herself talk over the heartbeat pounding in her ears.

Tara laughed, nodding. "Of course, sweetheart. I love you and I love living with you."

"You don't think we're going too fast?" Willow asked, grateful for the affirmative answer, but unable to stop herself from asking the question, pushing her luck.

Tara studied her carefully, shaking her head. "No, I don't think we are," she said, her voice calm, doubtless. "If you're not sure…?"

"No, I am! Tara, I've never been as sure of anything in my life as I am about you, about us," Willow stated quickly.

"So, we're good?" Tara asked, letting her fingers slide into Willow hair, stroking gently.

Willow nodded, smiling widely. "Yeah, we're great," she said, moving suddenly from her chair to Tara's, straddling the blonde and kissing her deeply. Tara's hands caught her hips, reacting to the kiss as Willow pressed her back in the chair. "Really great," the redhead groaned, her bottom lip sucked into Tara's mouth.

Tara smiled, letting Willow's lip go with a pop. "So are you, baby," she agreed breathily, curling her arms up the redhead's back to pull her closer. "Really great." Willow giggled, diving in to another kiss.

They were both breathing hard and Willow leaned her head into Tara's neck as she tried to catch her breath. "Shouldn't we be going somewhere?" she asked, unable to resist pressing kisses across her skin.

"Yes, but it's Giles' apartment, not upstairs," Tara reminded her, laughing and holding Willow's head to her. "God, I love when you do that," she groaned, her eyes sliding closed as Willow nipped her earlobe gently. "Will…"

Willow melted against her, her arms curling around Tara's back as she panted against her neck. "I love you, Tara."

The blonde turned her head enough to kiss her neck, nodding against her skin. "I love you too, Willow," she whispered. "We can celebrate later, right? Because I think we're supposed to be going," she reminded her reluctantly.

Willow nodded. "Oh yes," she agreed. "We will definitely celebrate later," she said emphatically. "Now I just have to get off of you."

Tara frowned, concerned. "Is your leg okay?"

"Yeah, it's okay," Willow assured her softly. "I just _really_ like where I'm sitting," she confessed, smirking. Tara relaxed, her hands sliding down Willow's back soothingly. Willow's eyes widened as her girlfriend's hands slid under her legs, lifting her as she stood up. She let her legs curl around Tara's hips, laughing. "That's hot," she breathed. "I thought I was the one who'd been working out."

Tara laughed, shaking her head. "You weigh next to nothing, my love," she objected. "Anybody could carry you."

"Well, there's only one person I want carrying me," Willow stated, squeezing Tara with her legs before letting herself slide to her feet. "Fortunately for you though, I can walk on my own," she said cheerfully, bobbing up and down on her toes.

Tara laughed, her arms curled around her lover's waist. "I'm very glad about that," she agreed. "Now, if you're done with your breakfast, we should get dressed so we can go hunt Dracula."

Willow sat down in Tara's chair, taking an overly large bite of her pancakes. "M' still eating," she said with her mouth full.

"Okay," Tara agreed with a quiet laugh, taking Willow's seat and cutting off a more reasonable bite of Willow's pancakes. "You know, my father and my brother never appreciated my cooking as much as you do," she observed, smiling.

"Well, they're idiots," Willow said emphatically, spearing another bite with more force than necessary. "You could be a chef," she said. "Except not, because I'm greedy and want you all for myself." She blushed as she realized what she'd said, smiling shyly. "I mean, I want to keep your cooking all for myself," she corrected herself. "Unless you want to be a chef, in which case I completely support you because I want to be a good girlfriend, and if you want to be a chef, I am completely on board…"

Tara laughed again, rolling her eyes. "You _are _a good girlfriend, Willow. And I like cooking, but I don't think I could be a chef. I like taking my time when I cook, and I like cooking for you."

Willow grinned around her next bite of pancakes. "I like eating," she agreed. "It's like we were made for each other."

"I hope you're not suggesting that I'm made for anyone who likes to eat," Tara said, smirking across the table.

Willow shook her head emphatically. "No way! I was made for you, and you were made for me and nobody else."

Tara smiled at her softly, biting her lip. "You're right about that," she agreed, tapping her fork against her empty plate.

Willow winked at her, smiling widely across the table. "Which brings us nicely back to my 'I'm right' point," she said playfully.

Tara rolled her eyes, grinning. "Of course," she agreed sarcastically. "You're always right, aren't you?"

Willow nodded rapidly, giggling. "You know it, baby."

"Eat your breakfast," Tara prompted. "Or my breakfast, rather," she corrected herself, shaking her head as Willow took another large bite. Tara refilled the redhead's orange juice glass, pressing a kiss to her hair. "I'm going to go take a shower," Tara said.

Willow nodded, grinning. "Okay. Thanks for making breakfast, Tara. I'll do the dishes," she promised with a wink. "I'd offer to save water with you, but I don't think we'd actually save any water, much less ever make it to Giles' if I did that, so I'm going to stay down here and clean."

"Thank you, sweetie," Tara said, smiling as she left the kitchen.

Willow was finishing washing the dishes as Tara came back, the blonde whistling appreciatively as Willow leaned over to put a pan away underneath the stove. Willow jumped up straight, shooting her girlfriend a look over her shoulder. The phone rang and she jumped again, blushing in embarrassment as she picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked, glancing across the room at Tara.

"Hey Will, it's me," Buffy answered. "We're at Giles' apartment."

"Oh, hey Buffy," she said, leaning against the countertop. "Sorry we're late, but we can head over there right now. I just need to put my shoes on."

"Okay, but don't come here, go to my house," Buffy requested. "Do you have to stuff to do a vampire un-invitation spell with you at your place?"

Willow frowned, trying to remember if she did. "Yeah, I think so. Did a vampire get invited to the house?"

"Yeah, Dracula flirted himself an invitation from my mom," Buffy confessed. "She's kind of embarrassed about it, so don't pick on her, okay?"

Willow laughed. "Of course not," she agreed. "We'll head over there and do the spell then. Do you need us to do one at Giles' place?" she checked.

"No, we're still solid over here," Buffy said. "Could you stick around the house though? My mom's a little freaked out."

"She knows he can't come in once I do the spell, much less during the day, right?" Willow asked teasingly. "I'll stay, of course, Buffy," she reassured her friend before the Slayer could say anything. "Call us over there if you need anything, alright?"

"Thanks, Will. I appreciate it," Buffy said. "I'll call you as soon as we know something," she promised as they hung up the phone.

"Change of plans, baby. We're going to Dracula-proof the Summers' house," Willow told her, grinning. "I'll just go get the stuff for the spell…"

Tara waved her off. "I'll get it," she assured her. "Just put your shoes on and I'll get the stuff."

"Thank you," Willow said, looking around for her tennis shoes.

"They're by the front door," Tara commented, laughing as she went toward the stairs.

"Thank you," Willow repeated, testing her leg cautiously as she walked to the front door. Her leg was steady and she felt a measure of relief that today wasn't one of her sore and shaky days. She was supposed to be working out at the gym in the afternoon, but with everything going on with Dracula, she'd probably have to wait until the next day to work out.

She pulled on her shoes, smiling gratefully as Tara joined her, hooking her cane over her elbow instead of leaning on it, determined to get as much exercise as she could during the day.

Joyce smiled in relief as she let them in, greeting them both with hugs. "Thank you girls for coming over so quickly. Buffy said that he is…Dracula? Like the real Dracula?"

"Looks like it," Willow agreed. "But don't worry. We'll get the house sealed up nice and tight, and we're going to stay until Buffy gets back, so you won't have a thing to worry about."

Joyce nodded, obviously grateful. "Thank you, Willow. I appreciate it." She shuffled her feet, nodding again. "Okay, well, thank you for helping with the house. I'll get out of your way," she told them. "Just let me know if you girls need anything."

"Thanks, Mrs. Summers, we will," Willow said, smiling.

The passage she needed to recite was already bookmarked in her text and she handed it over to Tara with an exaggerated flourish. The blonde giggled, swapping the book for several pouches of herbs and she started the recitation.

Willow wove the herbs together carefully, lighting them with a match Tara had thoughtfully provided. She waved it around the door frame, winking as Tara brushed behind her deliberately, the blonde smirking at her. "I'm going to go up and get Buffy's window with this, okay?" Willow said, waving the softly smoking herbs at Tara. "Just to be thorough."

"Of course," Tara murmured her agreement, smiling softly.

Willow took the stairs two at a time deliberately, quickly sealing Buffy's bedroom windows with the magic as well as Joyce's windows, just to be secure. Tara was packing their supplies away when Willow came back down the stairs.

"Did you do Dawn's room?" Tara asked, smiling over her shoulder.

Willow blinked, surprised. "Oh, no, I actually forgot. Don't tell Dawnie I forgot, okay? She'd never forgive me."

Tara laughed, nodding. "Of course. You've got a few hours before she gets home from school," she pointed out. "She'll never know a thing."

"Oh yeah," Willow said, grinning embarrassedly. "I'll just go do it now," she said, spinning to dash back up the stairs. She returned after a few minutes, blowing out the herbs. "Done," she declared proudly. "Now we're just waiting until Buffy gets back."

Tara shook her head, smirking. "Not me," she said. "As soon as Dawnie gets home from school, we're going out, remember?"

Willow pouted, remembering suddenly that it was Wednesday, the day set aside especially for Tara and Dawn to go out together. The Slayer's younger sister had taken a shine to the blonde witch from the day she'd met her, and they'd been going out together weekly for a few months.

"I guess I forgot," Willow said, giving her a quick kiss. "Where are you and Dawn going today anyway?"

"I think she said something about wanting to get some soft pretzels and go walk around at the mall," Tara answered, shrugging. "She's not even in high school yet. What could she need from the mall that she wants to go so often?" she asked with a grin as Joyce came through, offering them both a glass of tea.

"She's a teenage girl," Joyce answered her, smirking. "And I'm counting on you to not let her buy too much," the older woman requested, pushing a credit card into the blonde's hand.

"Yes ma'am," Tara agreed, taking her glass. "She'll be fine. And I'll make sure she'll be back in time for dinner," she assured her.

"Thank you, Tara. You're very good to my little girl," Joyce said, brushing a hand lightly through Tara's hair.

"She's very good to everyone," Willow agreed, smiling proudly at her girlfriend.

"And you're very good to Buffy, Willow," Joyce added, giving her a smile. "If only you would be so good to yourself," she chided gently, pulling Willow by one arm to sit at the dining room table.

Willow sighed mock-dramatically. "I'm fine," she protested with a smile. "I'm ahead of schedule," she reminded them as Tara joined them at the table.

"Keep me company then," Joyce requested, patting her hand.

Willow nodded, smiling across the table at her. They talked until Dawn came home from school, the hyper teen pulling Tara excitedly from the house almost before she'd gotten herself into it. Willow offered to help Joyce work on dinner, the older woman insisting that the redhead use her cane around the kitchen during the long periods of standing up.

Both groups got back to Revello Drive within minutes of each other, Buffy and Riley coming in right before Tara and Dawn. The Slayer seemed to be in a cheerful mood and announced that they were officially free from Dracula, and told her mother than she was going to be intensifying her Slayer training with Giles.

Willow chimed in at that, hesitantly suggesting that she join the Slayer for work outs. Buffy blinked in surprise. "Are you sure you're up for that, Will?" she asked, frowning across the table.

Willow shrugged. "I'll get up for it. We could start slow."

"Tara, you're okay with this?" Buffy asked instead, shifting her eyes to the other witch.

"You know I can't talk sense into her," Tara said, smiling affectionately as she spoke. "I think she can handle this though. She's careful, and you'd be there."

Willow grinned proudly, sobering after a second. "And it would give it us time to spend together," she added, biting her lip.

Buffy was smiling, figuring out her friend's meaning immediately. "I'm happy for you two. And we can be neighbors, right?"

"Of course," Willow stated instantly. "Yeah, we have to be neighbors. And we don't have to live on the first floor anymore if we don't want to," she added with a grin.

Both of the blondes laughed, grinning at each other. "Second floor, here we come," Buffy commented, ruffling the redhead's hair. "And we can work out together, as long as you're careful," she agreed, biting her lip. "But you have to stop if I say stop, okay?" she added, pinning her with a look.

Willow sighed, nodding with a smile. "Okay," she agreed. "I'll be careful," she added, smiling sideways at Tara and pressing a kiss to the back of her hand.

Dawn carried in a platter of food from the kitchen, followed quickly by Joyce. The older woman stopped Tara and Willow as they both started to rise from the table. "Stay for dinner," she requested. "Buffy will need to walk you home anyway," she said, smiling at her daughter. "And Willow, you made it, you should have some."

"And you told me you couldn't cook," Tara commented, grinning at her girlfriend. "Was that just a ploy to get me to cook all the meals?"

"I can't," Willow protested, shaking her head at Joyce. "She's over exaggerating my input. All I did was peel potatoes."

"And mash them," Joyce corrected her, pressing a kiss to Willow's hair. "Now, both of you, sit," she directed them.

Willow grinned as she glanced around the table, surrounded by the people she loved. Her family was completed as the front door opened and Giles, Xander, and Anya joined them, taking seats at the table. Her life wasn't perfect, but it was getting better everyday. She had Buffy and Xander, would always have Buffy and Xander, and now she had Tara. Her life had been rocked by the accident, but not wrecked, and it would only get better.

* * *

Next Time: Tara has some unwelcome visitors…just in time for her birthday…

Last chapter will be up on Wednesday!


	15. Chapter 15

School was the same hellish stress that it always was, but it was nothing compared to the mysterious blonde woman who had been doing her crazy best to ruin their lives for the last three months, and Willow was grateful for Tara's birthday providing the perfect excuse for a relaxed evening.

She had been meticulous about hiding the party she'd been planning, routing RSVPs to Buffy's house, careful to keep all of the decorations hidden. Joyce's illness was increasing everyone's stress, but it only made Willow more determined to give everyone a good evening.

The party was all planned, everything arranged at the Bronze, and Tara was distracted handily by the unexpected and unwanted chore of helping Buffy pack up and move out of the dorm. Even Xander hadn't let anything slip yet, and he'd been in charge of distracting Tara whenever Willow needed a moment to work out last minute details. She had another day left before Tara's birthday and the actual event, but she was trying to take care of everything early so that she could spend the entire next day with the birthday girl.

Everything was as under control as she could make it, and they were heading toward the Magic Box to meet up with the others. Joyce wasn't feeling well and Tara had offered to make dinner for everyone. The blonde froze as they came through the shop door though, her eyes locked immediately on a young man who was leaning over the table where Xander and Buffy were working.

"Tara, what is it?" Willow asked, glancing around the shop. She noticed the stranger and Tara's sudden paleness, her anxiety obvious. "Do you know him?" she asked, keeping her voice low.

Tara nodded, still without speaking, and Buffy noticed the pair in the doorway, the Slayer standing up at the table. Her mouth was opened to greet them, but she stopped as she recognized Tara's fear, her eyes locked on the strange man.

"Hey, we're closing," Buffy said, ignoring the squawk of protest from Anya behind the counter. "So, you've got to go now," she said, her prompting coming a moment too late as an older man put a hand on Tara's shoulder from outside the store, sending the blonde witch scrambling into the shop to get away from him.

The motion was enough to draw the stranger's eyes and he grinned. "There you are," he said, moving toward her quickly. She dodged his attempt to hug her and he frowned at her. "What's your problem?" he demanded. "You can't even give your big brother a hug?"

"Brother?" Willow questioned, and the edge in her voice was enough to alert Buffy, the Slayer moving quickly to Tara's side.

"I'm not hugging you, Donny," Tara said, her voice surprisingly firm. Her eyes moved to the older man in the doorway and she sucked in a sharp breath. "Daddy…you're here…" Her voice was meeker now, her shoulders slumping slightly.

He moved past Willow into the store, his arms crossed over his chest. "You know what happens tomorrow, of course we're not going to miss your birthday."

Tara shook her head, suddenly speechless. She'd been wondering if she'd ever see her family again, wondering if they'd ever track her down, and now they had. They were in Sunnydale and they were obviously looking to take her back with them.

"How did you find me?" she asked quietly.

"One of your dorm-mates suggested we might find you here," her father said, not answering the question she'd asked, his eyes traveling over the others. Giles and Xander had gotten to their feet, the tension between Tara and her family palpable.

Tara didn't speak again, just stared at her father in growing fear. "I know we've come suddenly, and I don't want to interrupt your plans, but I thought we would have dinner," he suggested, his tone telling her that it really wasn't a question.

"Okay," she agreed before she realized what she was doing, her obedience to her father too deeply engrained to forget.

"What?" Willow asked sharply. "Tara!" She'd been on her feet all day, and had been feeling fine so far, but she was suddenly feeling weak and her hand scrabbled for a grip on the edge of the bookcase she was standing beside.

Tara could see the tremble rock her, and she moved quickly to help her girlfriend. She didn't get a step before her father's hand was gripping her arm firmly.

Willow muttered rapidly under her breath in Latin, a twist of her wrist blasting the older man away from Tara. "Don't touch her," Willow growled at him, glaring down at him as he stumbled, landing hard on the floor.

Donny rushed to his father's defense, shoving Willow back to hit the bookcase behind her forcefully. Buffy hit him hard a heartbeat later, sending him flying. The young man hit the open doorframe of the shop's front door and crashed hard to the floor just inside. The Slayer stood protectively over Willow as Donny shook his head, disoriented.

"Touch either of them and I'll break you in half," she promised seriously. She spared a miniscule glance for Dawn, making sure that the youngest girl was close to Giles, before she glanced down at Willow.

Tara had been only a split second behind the Slayer in getting to the redheaded witch, and she helped Willow sit up slowly, sliding herself between Willow and the bookcase she'd crashed into. "Are you okay?" she asked, anxiously watching Willow grab compulsively at her knee. "Is it…?"

Willow let her head fall back against Tara's leg, hissing in pain. "It's okay," she said through gritted teeth.

Xander shoved Donny back down as the other man tried to stand up, poking him hard in the chest with the tip of Willow's cane. "Stay down," he ordered angrily, handing the cane backwards to Buffy.

She leaned it within reach for Tara, keeping an eye on both of the Maclay men. "I think it's time for both of you to leave," Buffy said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Tara's father scoffed, getting defiantly to his feet. "You've got no right to tell me what I can do with my own daughter. She's our concern."

"That's not true," Willow said, struggling to push herself up. Tara kept a restraining arm around her shoulders, holding the redhead down. "She's my…our concern too. Because we love her."

"It's none of your…" He started to argue with her, taking one step toward the pair on the floor before Buffy intercepted him, one hand on his chest sending him stumbling back several steps.

"You're not…" Willow protested loudly from the floor.

"I'll go," Tara said softly, stopping everyone. Willow stiffened in her lap, looking up at her sharply. "To dinner," she assured her quietly, brushing her fingers soothingly over Willow's neck. "That's it. I'm not going anywhere," she said firmly.

Willow swallowed thickly, glancing nervously at the Maclays. "Are you sure?" Tara nodded, hugging her gently around the shoulders. "Can I go with you?" she asked compulsively, knowing that she was intruding on Tara's business, but anxious that the two men would somehow find a way to take her away.

"Willow, you're lucky I haven't called an ambulance for you already," Tara said. "Are you sure your leg is okay?"

Willow nodded distractedly. "Yes, it's fine. Want me to walk around and prove it?" The truth was that her leg was throbbing painfully and she wasn't sure she could take more than two steps without the cane, but she didn't want Tara to leave her behind because she was hurting.

"No," Tara said, pursing her lips. "I know you can't do it," she said firmly. "Buffy?" she asked, shifting her eyes to the Slayer. The blonde nodded, helping Willow to her feet carefully. Tara slipped herself under Willow's arm a second later, supporting her into a chair. "Do we have any of her medicine here?" Tara asked, glancing to where Buffy was still keeping herself between her and her father.

"Behind the counter, maybe," Buffy answered.

Dawn jumped forward to check, throwing herself on her stomach on the counter and rooting through the drawers with both hands. She popped up a moment later with a bottle triumphantly and handed it over to Tara immediately.

"It's going to make you sleepy, but you need to take it," Tara directed Willow firmly as she read the label, shaking one of the pills into her hand.

Willow promptly sealed her lips, shaking her head. "Mmh-mh," she hummed, scowling. She continued trying to speak with her lips closed, pausing as Tara put her empty hand over her mouth gently, thumb brushing over her lips.

"I'm not going to force feed it to you, Willow," she said, smiling in amusement.

"I can't just be sleepy and go to bed when you're going out with _them_," Willow stated quietly, glaring at Mr. Maclay over her girlfriend's shoulder. "What if they take you away from me?"

Tara sighed, leaning up to kiss her softly. "I'm not going anywhere, Willow."

"But they're both bigger than you, and you don't hurt people, even people who deserve it, and they could take you without you wanting to go," Willow said, her voice growing high pitched.

Tara shook her head, hushing her with a gentle hand. "Shh, sweetie, that's not going to happen." She smiled encouragingly. "You'd find me, right? You'd get me back."

Willow nodded, her eyes sliding closed. "I will always find you."

"That's right," Tara whispered, kissing her again.

"Can Buffy go to dinner?" Willow asked as they separated. Tara shook her head quietly, smiling. "Phooey," Willow complained, returning the smile weakly. She finally took the pill, swallowing it and lifting her tongue obligingly to show that she wasn't just holding it in her cheek.

"Thank you, sweetie," Tara said, brushing her hair back gently as she stood up. "Buffy, are you guys going to be okay picking up a pizza tonight? I'm sorry…"

"It's fine," the Slayer assured her, waving it off. "We'll see you tonight though, right?"

Tara nodded, glancing down at her girlfriend. "Yeah. I'll come pick her up in a while. Can you get her back to your house?"

Buffy nodded. "Of course. We'll see you later," she said, nodding to Xander to let Donny up, the Scoobies watching closely as Tara joined her family. Her father lifted one hand toward her arm, but she stepped back at the same time that Buffy stepped forward and he let his arm drop.

"If either one of you touch me, I'm gone. Go ahead of me," Tara directed them, following them out of the store with a lingering look at Willow over her shoulder.

As soon as the door closed behind Tara, Willow pushed herself to her feet, wobbling for a second before she dropped back into the chair. Buffy put a restraining hand on her shoulder. "Will, just calm down. She's going to be fine, I promise." She dropped so she was at the redhead's eyelevel. "I'll keep an eye on her, okay? We'll get you home, and I'll make sure to patrol downtown."

Willow nodded, biting her lip. "Thanks, Buffy," she said quietly. Xander and Buffy helped her up, Xander staying on her weak side.

"Let's go home," Buffy directed them, curling an arm over Dawn's shoulder as they left the shop.

Willow was barely holding her eyes open by the time they made it back to the house, and Xander guided her onto the couch, hushing her murmured protests, the words unintelligible. He exchanged worried glances with Buffy as the Slayer joined them, sitting himself on the edge of the couch with Willow and brushing hair back from her face.

"I'll call for the pizza," Xander said quietly.

"Okay," Buffy agreed. "Keep an eye on her. I'm going to go check on my mom."

He nodded, dialing the phone as she bolted up the stairs. Willow was stirring uneasily despite the medicine induced sleep. Buffy returned after a few minutes, helping her mother down the stairs. The older woman looked instantly sympathetic, and Xander moved out of the way so Joyce could sit down on the couch.

"Tara's family?" she asked quietly, looking between the three friends as she shifted the sleeping witch's head into her lap.

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest. "They're out at dinner. I'm going to head that way and keep my eyes on them," she told her. "As long as you're okay, Mom."

Joyce waved her away, smiling weakly. "Go, Buffy. We'll be fine here. Is Dawn here?"

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, she's in the kitchen. She shouldn't mind staying in tonight as long as Xand is here," she teased, nudging the carpenter with an elbow and a grin.

Joyce laughed as Xander grinned sheepishly. "Well, you be careful out there. We'll be here," she assured her as Buffy's mouth opened to warn them to stay in the house until she got back.

The Slayer grinned sheepishly, nodding. "I'll be back as soon as I can," she promised.

Willow had only just started to wake up whenever Buffy returned. She blinked blearily at the Slayer, pushing herself up on her hands. "Buffy? How was patrol? Where's Tara?" she asked as she sat up, rubbing at her hair.

"I'm right here," Tara answered, coming in from the kitchen with a smile. "I told you I was coming back." She gave Buffy a sideways smile. "And you still sent a Slayer to keep an eye on me."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Buffy objected, winking at Willow. "You know I have to patrol for that crazy blonde lady. It was just good luck that I ran into you coming out of the restaurant." She grinned over her shoulder as she left the room, giving the two privacy.

Tara shook her head, taking a seat next to Willow and handing her the plate she was carrying. "Fine, I'll pretend to believe that," she agreed.

"I was just worried about you," Willow protested weakly, dropping her head against Tara's shoulder as the blonde pulled her gently to lean against herself.

"I know," Tara whispered, nodding. "But I'm right here and you should go back to sleep."

Willow nodded, picking at her pizza. "How was your dinner?" she asked instead, playing with her food rather than eating it.

"It was okay," Tara said, trying to be as vague as possible. She had never wanted to see her father or her brother again, and spending two hours with them had been much longer than she had ever expected to give them. "They're…stressful for me…" she confessed with a tired smile.

"I would think so," Willow agreed, glancing up at her shyly. "They didn't…hurt you, did they?"

Tara shook her head, leaning her head against the top of Willow's head. "No, sweetheart. They didn't touch me, not once." She curled an arm around Willow's shoulder, bending it at the elbow to slide her fingers into Willow's hair. "Can we not talk about them? I'm back with you and I just want to forget that they were ever here." Her eyes fell to Willow's leg. Joyce had considerately put her knee brace on while she'd been asleep and Tara sighed. "I never expected them to show up here. I never expected them…I'm so sorry they hurt you, Willow."

Willow blinked in surprise, shaking her head. "I'd have gotten hurt worse to keep you safe," she said simply.

"You can't get hurt worse," Tara objected. "You just got back on your feet." Willow opened her mouth to protest, only to be stopped by Tara's free hand. She bit her lip as Willow kissed the palm of her hand, trying not to smile. "Just take it easy for a few days, okay?" she requested. "For me?"

Willow nodded behind her hand but was pouting as Tara let her hand slide down, resting lightly on the redhead's neck. "I like the other way of stopping me from talking better," Willow complained, poking her bottom lip out exaggeratedly.

"Oh yeah?" Tara asked, laughing quietly and leaning up, sliding out from behind Willow and turning on the seat to face her. Her hand in Willow's hair pulled her in and they kissed. Willow chased her lips as Tara tried to keep the kiss brief, whimpering quietly. Finally, Willow let her go, dropping her head forward against her shoulder. "Better?" Tara asked, smiling as she smoothed her hands through Willow's hair.

"Much," Willow agreed breathily. "Much, much better."

"So glad you approve," Tara said, laughing. "Do you want to go home? How are you feeling?"

"Much, much better," Willow repeated, yawning. "We should go home though," she agreed. "Tomorrow's a big day."

Tara arched an eyebrow at her, smiling crookedly. "It is?" she asked in genuine surprise. Her family had never been big on birthdays, and hers had always just signaled the loss of another year of her humanity. Now though, it was more than that. It was another year of time she could spend with her new family, and with Willow.

The redhead nodded, smiling. "Of course it is," she said seriously. "My girlfriend is turning twenty. That's a big deal." She smirked teasingly. "And you'll officially be dating a teenager," she joked, clicking her tongue.

"I'll be living with a teenager," Tara mused, playing along. "Maybe Buffy and Joyce can give me some tips on how to deal with that…"

"Hey! I'm not that bad to live with," Willow protested, nipping at her neck teasingly. "You don't seem like you complain much, living with me." She pressed a kiss to her skin. "You seem…satisfied with everything," she said slowly, teasing.

Tara's eyes slid closed. "Willow, can we go home now?" she asked quietly.

The redhead nodded against her shoulder, sucking briefly on her skin. "Sure, Tara. Anything you want."

"I'll show you just how satisfied I am," Tara promised, surprised when Willow shook her head.

"It's _your_ birthday. You get anything you want on your birthday," Willow said, tilting her head back to grin playfully. "I will need just a few hours of sleep though. I've got a lot of work to do tomorrow to give you the best birthday of your life."

Tara laughed, shaking her head. "Your work is done, my love," she promised. "It's already my best birthday ever. I'm with you. That's all I want, and more than I ever expected from my life."

Willow shook her head back at her, smiling lovingly. "That's not how it works anymore, Tara," she said softly.

The blonde smiled, her fingers moving slowly through Willow's hair. "And how does it work now?" she asked curiously.

"Anything that makes you happy, you get it," Willow said easily. "Anything that keeps you safe, I do it."

Tara leaned her forehead against Willow's taking a deep breath. "You're sweet baby, but I don't need anything but you to be happy." She curled her fingers through Willow's hair. "And I've got you and I intend to hold onto you."

Willow nodded against her. "You'll never see me trying to get away," she said happily. "Can we go home now?"

"Of course. Are you still sleepy?" Tara asked considerately, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Willow shrugged. "Kind of. This night did _not_ turn out like I was hoping. I'm just going to have do my best to give you some good memories to make up for the crappy ones."

Tara helped her up, grateful to see that Willow was steady on her feet, but pale and obviously tired. "You're very sweet, baby. Thank you," she said, swapping the plate of uneaten dinner for Willow's cane. They went into the kitchen together, saying their goodnights to the others.

Buffy pulled Tara aside, checking on both witches. "I could take another patrol across the campus, if you think they'll show up again," she suggested quietly, watching Willow across the room.

Tara smiled, watching her as well, and she shook her head. "No, they won't come around again tonight, at least. Thanks for keeping an eye on them for me."

Buffy nodded, smiling tiredly. "Sure, Tara. Let me know if you need anything from us, okay?" She grinned. "And happy birthday," she added.

Tara laughed, turning her eyes from Willow to Buffy. "Thank you," she said, glancing down as Willow curled an arm through hers.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow," Willow said, winking at Buffy as she pulled Tara away willingly.

The fall night was breezy, but not brisk, and they walked slowly back to the campus, keeping a cautious eye out for vampires. Willow was dismayed to realize that her medicine was wearing off and her knee started throbbing as they climbed the stairs to the second floor. Tara opened the door for her and she sat down weakly on the edge of their bed, sighing heavily in frustration. "I thought I was doing better than this," she said, massaging her knee with both hands.

Tara watched her quietly for a moment, shaking a pill into her hand before she moved to stand in between Willow's knees, drawing her eyes up with a gentle hand under her chin. She grimaced guiltily to her girlfriend. "You were until my jackass brother hurt you," Tara said, brushing her free hand through Willow's hair. She pressed the pill against her lover's lips, giving her a pleading look as Willow frowned at the medicine, relenting with a sigh and letting the pill slip between her lips.

She swallowed it dry, smiling sadly. "I'm sorry, baby. This wasn't I had in mind for tonight," she apologized.

Tara shook her head, frowning down at her. "Stop it," she said quietly. "You wouldn't be hurting if Donny hadn't shoved you." She leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I'm sorry you feel bad, but do you know what I would love?" she asked, moving her next kiss to Willow's lips.

Willow responded slowly, feeling Tara pressing them back onto the bed. The kisses kept coming, slowly driving every thought from her brain. When they shifted to her neck, she managed to take a much needed breath. "I've got no idea, but I'm dying to find out," she gasped.

Tara lifted her head minutely, but not enough to put space between her lips and Willow's skin, letting her lips drag over the freckled neck as she spoke. "What?" she asked, too wrapped up in her task to remember her question.

"You were going to…oh God, you were going to tell me what you would love," Willow moaned, arching her back under Tara's attention.

The blonde remembered vaguely, shaking her head against Willow's neck. "I don't remember, but I know I love you, and I love doing this," she said in between sucking kisses to Willow's neck. She remembered the cause of her hesitation as Willow's weak knee jerked, drawing a hiss of pain from the redhead.

"No, don't stop," Willow gasped, huffing in frustration as Tara rolled to the side, shaking off Willow's restraining hands. "Sorry," she offered meekly.

Tara shook her head, breathing hard. "No, sweetie, it's not your fault," she said, finding Willow's wrist with one hand. "Come here," she prompted, pulling Willow gently onto her side, their lips meeting again. She hadn't intended to start fooling around again, but Willow was difficult to resist at the best of times, impossible to resist when she was disappointed.

Another moment had them back in their previous position, however, this time Tara let her weight settle on Willow's thighs, coaxing the redhead up into a sitting position. Willow was eager to comply, curling both arms up Tara's back, holding her close.

"Tara," Willow panted, and the sound brought the blonde sharply back to the present.

"We should stop," she said, breathing hard.

"No," Willow pleaded, her hands on Tara's hips to keep her from moving. "Tara, come on. It's your birthday and I want to be with my birthday girl."

"You're hurt," Tara protested weakly, wanting nothing more than to give in.

"My medicine is working, I'm fine. I didn't mean to groan like that. I promise it doesn't hurt," Willow said quickly, scattering rapid kisses across Tara's face. She caught her lips suddenly, kissing her deeply. Tara's surrender was a heartbeat later and Willow let her hands roam under the hem of Tara's shirt. "Happy birthday, baby," Willow breathed happily into a kiss.

* * *

An early knock on the door dragged Tara from the bed much earlier than she had anticipated waking up. Willow didn't have class until ten, so she was still sleeping, although the alarm would be going off by nine. However, at the moment, it was only a few minutes past seven.

She slid into a pair of slippers, prudently covering herself with a robe and making sure that Willow was covered in the bed. The knock was repeated and the redhead stirred before settling deeper into the blankets with a quiet incomprehensible whisper.

Tara smiled affectionately over her shoulder as she moved to answer the door. She couldn't have been more surprised to find her father and Donny on the other side. She didn't come into the hallway, one hand still holding the doorknob and she contemplated slamming it in their faces, but the compulsion of obedience was still too deeply built in and she left it open.

"Tara, you're coming home with us," Donny stated, his arms crossed over his chest.

She blinked at him, her free hand holding her robe closed at the collar. "I told you last night that I'm not. I have a life here, and I'm not giving it up."

"This is the gratitude you have for your family?" her father demanded. "We sheltered you and protected you for eighteen years…"

"You _lied_ to me for eighteen years!" Tara objected, her voice louder than she'd realized and she gave a quick glance over her shoulder to make sure that Willow was still asleep.

"This isn't the place for this." Her father stepped closer, trying to get her to relent, take a step back from him.

"You're not coming in this room," Tara stated. "Willow's asleep."

"Willow?" Donny demanded. "What kind of name is that?"

Tara flushed, suddenly angry. It was one thing for them to try and control her, that was nothing new, but she'd be damned if she let them say one thing against Willow.

"Don't talk about her," she said firmly, her voice low. "She just…and you hurt her…" She stopped herself, taking a deep breath. "You don't talk about her. In fact, don't talk to me, period. Just go. I'm not going anywhere with you, and I'm not turning into a demon, and I'm not going home to be your slave."

The elder man took another step forward, trying to use his proximity to frighten her like he'd always found so easy to do when she was younger. There was a flash in his daughter's eyes and he found himself pinned to the far wall of the hallway. Donny jumped toward her and found himself in the same position, both trapped, only able to move their eyes.

"Don't come near me, or any of my friends again," she said quietly. "Next time, I won't just send you five feet away. Leave town, now."

She let them down after a moment, meeting her brother's glare solidly. "You ungrateful little bitch. You run away from your family to join a bunch of freaks. That girl in there isn't your roommate, is she Tara? I always thought you were worse than just being a demon, and now I know I'm right! We saw how you were touching her yesterday in that store…"

Tara squared her shoulders, her spine tense. "Do you really want to bring that up, Donny? After everything you did to me our whole lives, _I'm_ the freak?" she demanded harshly. "Willow's my girlfriend, and I won't deny it, but if you say one more word about her, it'll be the last thing you ever say," she promised.

"You can't think we're just going to leave because you say so," Donny said. "I'll drag your ass out of here myself."

"You'll break something trying," Buffy's voice promised suddenly from the top of the stairs. Her hands were full, but Tara knew that wouldn't stop the Slayer if violence became inevitable. Xander and Dawn appeared behind her, followed finally by Giles and Anya. A noise behind her told her that Willow was awake, and the little redhead squirmed her way under Tara's arm a moment later.

"Go," Tara said simply.

"Before we make you," Dawn added, crossing thin arms over her chest. Tara could see her father's eyes contemplating the group, and he finally looked back at her, glaring at Willow before meeting her eyes.

"We're your blood kin," he said sternly.

Tara nodded, curling her arm around Willow's shoulder. "They're my family," she stated. She maintained eye contact with him until he broke it, dragging Donny past Buffy and the others, but she slumped against Willow in sudden relief whenever they disappeared from view.

"It's okay, baby. I've got you," Willow murmured, curling an arm around her. "Everything is okay."

The others joined them, Buffy lingering at the end of the hall to watch the Maclay's progress through the window. "Happy birthday," she said. "Your dad and your brother are gone."

Tara smiled, squeezing Willow gently. "That's not a present I was expecting to get, but it might be my favorite," she said, feeling suddenly giddy.

"Hey!" Willow protested. "You haven't gotten my present yet."

Tara hugged her again, kissing her hair. "You know I'm going to love anything you give me, Willow."

"Well, you can't have it yet," Willow teased.

"We brought you some stuff," Dawn interjected happily, gesturing to the bags in her sister's hands. "Not presents yet though."

"Yeah, what are you all doing over here at seven-thirty in the morning?" Tara asked, glancing at each of them.

"Dawnie has school in an hour, but she wanted to see you first thing to tell you happy birthday," Buffy answered. "And to make it up to you for being so early, we've brought some breakfast."

"It's just bagels, but they're fresh," Xander said, grinning. "Very fresh," he commented with a yawn.

"Well, come in," Willow said, moving herself and Tara out of the doorway. Tara hoped that the redhead had at least picked up before she'd made the offer, sure that there were discarded clothes left over from the night before.

Willow winked as the others moved into the room, knowing instinctively what Tara was thinking. The room was tidy when she looked and she found herself wondering exactly how long Willow had been awake, how much she'd heard before she'd made herself known. Willow shrugged, looking almost apologetic and Tara marveled at her girlfriend's ability to read her.

Their friends stayed for a while, eating and laughing together. They barely left in time to get Dawn to school on time, and the room felt too quiet once they were all gone. Tara picked up the few bits of trash left, making a mental note to take out the garbage when she went to class.

"I'll take the trash out when I go," Willow commented and Tara laughed.

"You're on a roll today, baby," she said, leaning back into her as Willow wrapped her arms around her. "You've been reading my mind."

Willow squeezed her gently. "You're my girl. Taking care of you is what I do."

"And you do a good job. I know you were awake earlier," Tara said, turning her head to look at her. "How much did you hear?"

The redhead sighed, her eyes closed. "I'm so proud of you, Tara. You did so good. Should I have come up earlier? I didn't mean to wake up, I know that was personal for you and it is none of my business, but I love you and anything I can do to help you, you just have to tell me, or even just give me a look, and I swear I'll figure it out, and do anything you want me to…"

She was cut off by a kiss, and Tara turned in her arms. "You're amazing," Tara breathed, hugging her tightly. "I love you, Willow."

Willow sighed, resting her chin on Tara's shoulder. "Shh, I know. It's okay. I will never let them hurt you again."

Tara shook her head against her girlfriend's shoulder. "I don't want to talk about them anymore. It's my birthday, and I want to spend it with you."

Willow pulled back from their hug to smile. "Well, that's what you're going to get then," she said cheerfully.

"I know you have classes today," Tara said, surprised when Willow shook her head.

"I'm skipping them," the redhead said easily. "I only have two, and all they're doing is midterm review."

Tara snorted, shaking her head. "And you're sure you don't need to go to that?"

Willow grinned. "Have you met me? I'm your girlfriend, the extreme overachiever. Of course I _want_ to go, but I don't need to, and I'd much rather spend the day with you."

"Are you sure?"

Willow nodded. "Positive. I know you have class this afternoon, so we can't spend the entire day together, but I've got a super secret birthday errand to run, and I'll pick you up after class."

Tara lifted an eyebrow. "Birthday errand?" she questioned curiously, as any lingering anxiety she was feeling in the remnants of her family's departure was wiped completely away. They were gone, she could feel it, and she had the rest of her life ahead of her. She didn't have be afraid anymore. And she had Willow.

"Yup. And it's a secret, so don't think I'm going to tell you," Willow teased, her smile fading as she noticed Tara's faraway look. "Honey, what's wrong?"

Tara blinked, smiling suddenly. "Absolutely nothing," she answered, the answer honest for the first time in her life. "Nothing at all," she repeated.

"Good, because you've got lots of birthday fun to have," Willow said, grinning. "I didn't mean for it to start so early, but Dawn wanted to see you before she went to school though, so I guess it would have been pretty early, but hopefully they would have been more of a happy surprise than your…well, you know…" she trailed off.

Tara smiled, pressing a kiss against Willow's forehead. "You surprise me everyday, and I love it."

Willow grinned proudly. "Well, hopefully I've stepped up my game enough for your birthday." She tapped a finger against her lips. "I tried really hard, at least," she said. "Kiss for my effort?"

Tara laughed happily. "You're a goof. A sweet goof, but a goof." She provided the requested kiss, both arms curled around Willow's neck. Her eyes slid closed and she let Willow deepen the kiss. "You don't have to try to make me happy, Willow," she said softly against the redhead's lips. "You just do." She smiled, kissing her again. "You can have as many kisses for effort as you want though."

Willow giggled against her lips, nipping her bottom lip teasingly. "Yay," she cheered softly, taking another kiss. Tara ran a hand through short red hair, laughing into the kiss.

They separated slowly, coming back for quick pecks before they finally stopped. "So, what's next?" Tara asked, grinning.

"Well, it's your birthday, so anything you want is what I'm thinking," Willow answered happily.

"What did you have planned, with your secret birthday plans?" Tara asked. "I'm starting to think that you might have planned more than just having a secret birthday errand."

Willow smirked, unable to keep her face schooled in innocence. "What would give you that idea?" she asked teasingly.

"Our friends showing up for breakfast was a little clue," Tara said, grinning.

"So I'm busted?" Willow asked, biting her lip.

Tara shook her head. "No, sweetie. I'm just along for the ride. Anything you have planned is what I want to do, okay?"

"Well, what I had planned for now was some more kissing, if that's alright with you," Willow prompted hopefully.

Tara nodded, grinning. "Can we go back to bed if you're not going to class?" she asked, giggling as the alarm clock went off on the bedside table as she was speaking.

"Even better," Willow agreed, kissing Tara as they stumbled back toward the beeping clock. She found the button with a scrambling hand and clicked off the alarm.

"How are you feeling? Your leg?" Tara checked as she sat down on the edge of the bed, Willow following her down and sitting on her lap.

"I took some medicine earlier. Already working," Willow said quickly.

"But it _was _hurting?" Tara asked, disappointed.

"No," Willow protested. "It was just a precaution," she murmured, kissing her neck softly. "I knew you would ask, but I swear to you that I'm fine."

Tara could feel herself grow angry at the thought of Willow being hurt, of Donny hurting her girlfriend like he'd hurt her in the past. Willow brushed a gentle hand lightly over her brow, hushing her before she could speak.

"It wasn't your fault," Willow said. "I can't deny that your brother is an ass, but _he's_ the one that shoved me, you didn't." She met her eyes solidly. "And there wasn't anything you could have done to stop him."

"He could have shoved me instead of you," Tara objected.

Willow shook her head sternly. "I never would have let that happen. I've been trying to let you handle all of this your own way, tried to stay out of your way, but I would never have let either of them hurt you."

Tara sighed, smiling up at her. "You're my knight in shining armor, aren't you?"

Willow grinned, nodding. "Well, knight in a shining wheelchair," she corrected. "But yes, absolutely I am."

"Not in a wheelchair anymore," Tara stated.

"Shining crutches?" Willow asked, teasing now.

"I'd rather you be on your own two feet, and I'll do my best to make sure I don't need anymore defending, okay?" the blonde offered.

"That sounds like a fair deal," Willow agreed. "Now, about your birthday, and the kissing…"

Tara laughed, feeling relaxation like she'd never known wash over her. Her father and brother were gone, her humanity was irrevocable, and she had friends. She'd never really had friends, never seen anything in her life that resembled the way the Scoobies loved and looked out for each other. And she'd certainly never expected to be accepted into any such group.

But she had. It was as clear as the freckles she loved on Willow's skin. Willow loved her, and the others were her friends, better than family, and two things she'd never expected to be part of her life. She snapped back to the present as Willow wiggled her fingers in front of her eyes.

"What's going on in that pretty head?" Willow asked, smiling at her. "Want to let me in?"

"You're already in there," Tara said, leaning up to kiss her. "I was thinking about you." Willow met her lips, kissing her softly. "About who I would be if I didn't know you."

Willow gave her a confused look. "You'd be the same person, Tara…"

"No, I wouldn't…it's all you, baby. Before I met you, I was a stuttering mess who would have gone back with them, even knowing what they would do to me once we got there. You're the only reason I'm different now." She smiled lovingly. "You make everything in my life better, Willow Rosenberg."

Willow blinked in surprise, smiling against her lips. "Tara, it's the same for me. The day you knocked on my door with that cake was the best day of my life."

Tara laughed, stroking her fingers gently through Willow's hair. "I thought you said the night that you stayed over to hide from the Initiative was the best…" she teased.

Willow smirked, rolling her eyes. "I'm getting teased when you're the one who started pouring your heart out to me." Tara was still laughing and Willow grinned. "I'm glad to get any side you want to show me though," she confessed, happy to see Tara so peaceful after the confusion and tension of the last two days. "I can take being teased if it means you're smiling."

Tara grinned happily, her hands squeezing Willows hips gently. "I didn't mean to tease you, love. You're too good to me."

Willow winked, grinning. "I think I can forgive you this once. I mean, it _is_ your birthday," she agreed teasingly.

"Oh, thank you for that," Tara played along, fingers tickling Willow's sides.

"You're welcome," Willow agreed, giggling and then squealing as Tara intensified her tickling, sending them falling backwards into their bed. She clapped a hand over her mouth, laughing loudly. "It's still early. I forgot," she gasped in between giggles.

Tara paused, giggling herself. "Are we late for some birthday thing you have planned?"

"No, we're still in the kissing portion of the day," Willow said, laughing.

"Lot of those portions, are there?" Tara teased, letting Willow fight back, rolling and tickling on their bed.

"A few," Willow agreed. "But there's also fancy lunch, and my super secret birthday errand, and spontaneous presents."

"Spontaneous presents?" Tara asked. "_And _fancy lunch? How did I get so lucky?"

"Being the birthday girl has its advantages," Willow said cheerfully. "But there are more secret things that I'll never reveal, even under tickle torture," she promised, returning the tickling assault.

"We've got time," Tara said. "I'll get it out of you."

"We've got all the time in the world, baby," Willow agreed.

"And I don't mind being surprised," Tara confessed, ceasing her tickling suddenly.

Willow was breathing hard and she smiled sideways at the blonde as she caught her breath. "You know, you've changed me as much as I've changed you."

Tara laughed, shaking her head. "You haven't changed one bit. You're the same beautiful, babbling, brainy witch that I fell in love with."

"But now I can walk," Willow said, grinning at her.

"You did that on your own. And you would have done it without me," Tara said easily.

"But you gave me a reason to do it. You don't know how easy it would have been to give up, to just stay in the chair."

Tara shook her head again, one hand finding Willow's without looking. "You wouldn't have just given up. That's not who you are."

"But you don't know how much easier it made it to deal with all the pain, and all those days of working out because I knew you were at home waiting on me, or at the end of the parallel bars cheering me on," Willow said, squeezing her hand.

Tara wanted to protest that she would have stood by Willow's side even if the redhead had never returned her feelings, if they had remained friends, but knew that it wasn't necessary. Willow knew how she felt, and she knew exactly how Willow felt about her. It was clear to both of them each time their eyes met.

"We saved each other, how does that sound?" Willow suggested quietly.

Tara smiled, peace and love like she'd never known washing over her. "Perfect."

They'd each been damaged when they'd met, but with time, and together, they'd each managed to overcome. Willow's damage had been more visible, but Tara's was no less severe and they'd found support they didn't know that they needed in each other. And no matter what came next, they were together and that was what mattered.

* * *

Well, here's the last chapter! Hope everyone enjoyed it! I've got a few more things coming, so hopefully you guys will find your way to them! I appreciate everyone's support and thanks so much for reading!


End file.
